


В "Дырявом котле". В семь

by Ace_of_Hearts_2018



Series: Кинжал [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Detective Story, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, OOC, Post-Hogwarts, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 72,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Hearts_2018/pseuds/Ace_of_Hearts_2018
Summary: Вторая часть к фанфику "Кинжал". По мотивам детективного романа "Десять негритят" Агаты Кристи.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Кинжал [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. I

Привычным движением Гермиона вынула из почтового ящика новый выпуск «The Times» для бабушки и удивлённо приподняла брови, заметив, что внутри остался лежать сложенный вдвое лист пергамента. Она осторожно подцепила его уголком «The Times», и когда пергамент оказался на газете, настороженно осмотревшись, понесла почту в дом. На вытянутых руках. Стараясь ни в коем случае не коснуться. Война научила, что чрезмерной предусмотрительности не существует.

Поднявшись в свою комнату, Гермиона положила газету на стол, достала из комода флакончик с зельем и вылила на пергамент. Несколько бесконечно длинных секунд её внимательные карие глаза следили за тем, как медленно растекалось зелье. Бесцветное, словно вода, оно двигалось неспешно. Тщательно, подобно профессиональному сыщику исследуя плотный пергамент. Наконец оно заполнило собой весь лист, ярко вспыхнуло зелёным и исчезло.

Выдох.

Пергамент был совершенно безопасен: он не был проклят, у отправителя были благие намерения.

Зелье нельзя обмануть, правда?

Но ситуация была странной. Не так много людей знали её адрес. И каждый из них отправил бы письмо совой, а не сунул в почтовый ящик. Не по почте же оно пришло в самом деле! Адреса-то на пергаменте нет.

Задумчиво прикусив губу, Гермиона развернула пергамент.

«В «Дырявом котле». В семь». Написано знакомым каллиграфическим почерком. И ни слова больше.

Гермиона недовольно поджала губы. Пусть у неё и не было планов на сегодня, да и на весь упавший ей как снег на голову отпуск, сюрпризов она не любила. Более того — отправитель прекрасно об этом знал и обычно сводил их к минимуму, но…

— Ну и как это понимать, Малфой? — пробормотала Гермиона рассеянно. Сперва исчез на месяц, так и не объяснив, чем столь рьяно увлёкся, что перестал находить для неё время, а теперь подбросил письмо в почтовый ящик. Почему не зашёл, раз уж был здесь? Сегодня она и спросит.

***

Ансамбль шагов, разговоры в темпе аллегро, вибрато смеха — Гермиона так давно не посещала Косой переулок, что привычный шум волшебной улицы казался музыкою. Очаровывающей и в то же время отталкивающей, чужой и тревожной.

Последний раз она была здесь перед Рождеством, почти год назад. Когда Гермиона в который раз сказала себе, что нельзя собственноручно запирать себя в бабушкином доме и корпеть над очередным руническим переводом для Министерства. И из этого в который раз ничего не вышло…

Гермиона тряхнула копной каштановых кудряшек, мысленно приказывая себе подумать об этом, когда вернётся домой. Она толкнула дверь, ведущую в «Дырявый котёл», и вошла внутрь. Да так и застыла на пороге, будто нежданно-негаданно попала под Петрификус. Глаза округлились от удивления, брови невольно поползли вверх.

В баре стояла тишина. Ни одного посетителя. Для «Дырявого котла» это было чем-то из рубрики фантастики. Здесь всегда много людей, много шума, много огневиски, много разговоров. Сейчас же — тихо. Невилл Лонгботтом, опершись о барную стойку, читал книгу. 

— Привет.

Невилл вздрогнул, чуть не скинул книгу со стойки и неловко улыбнулся.

— Прости, увлёкся. Привет.

— У вас что, сейчас закрыто? Что-то случилось? На дверях же не было таблички. Или я не заметила?

Невилл вздохнул.

— На самом деле открыто, но уже полчаса, как никого нет. Даже номера все свободны, представляешь? Я вот решил о растениях почитать от нечего делать. Один раз Ханна попросила её подменить — и то я, видимо, что-то делаю не так.

Невилл развёл руками и неловко улыбнулся. Сейчас он очень напоминал того мальчишку, что первый раз переступил порог Хогвартса. Мальчишку, который боялся, что непременно завалит любое дело, за какое только возьмётся. Что сделает всё не так, допустит тысячу ошибок и заработает очередной строгий выговор, или того хуже — отработку.

— Я уверена, что это просто совпадение, Невилл, — сказала Гермиона ободряюще.

Ей совершенно не хотелось никого успокаивать, а в глубине души она злилась на себя за то, что зашла сюда. Два последних года жизни едва ли не затворницей оставили свой след: разговоры со старыми знакомыми больше не прельщали, они скорее походили на досадную необходимость. На неприятную задержку, перед тем как погрузиться в мир рунических переводов с головой. Гермиона понимала, что так неправильно. Нельзя отгородиться от окружающего мира на всю оставшуюся жизнь, делать переводы для Министерства, иногда встречаться с Гарри и Роном. Реже — с Малфоем. Утром и вечером пить с бабушкой на кухне травяной чай, говорить обо всём и ни о чём. О, даже у бабушки жизнь сейчас была более насыщенной! Каждый раз Гермиона говорила себе, что со следующего понедельника возьмёт себя в руки. Как же все её амбиции, в конце концов?! Как же её мечты и планы? Неужели она собирается всю жизнь просидеть с пером в руках среди увесистых старых словарей? Разве ей этого достаточно? Нет, так нельзя! Она способна на большее! Пора возвращаться в волшебный мир, пора приходить в себя. 

А через пару дней привычная апатия сводила на нет весь запал. И так снова и снова. Те же мысли заевшей пластинкой.

Видимо, во время войны что-то в Гермионе сломалось, раз она не могла изменить ситуацию.

Вздох. А ну хватит, решила же — подумает дома!

— …меня слушаешь, Гермиона?

— Что, прости?

— Будешь что-то заказывать?

— Чай с мятой, пожалуйста.

— Сколько сахара?

— Без.

— Ты в порядке?

Вопрос застал её врасплох, с губ едва не сорвалось «Нет», в котором она не хотела признаваться даже самой себе.

— Конечно, — Гермиона широко и совершенно неискренне улыбнулась.

Невилл кивнул: то ли понял, что всё равно ничего от неё не добьётся, то ли ответ его не очень-то интересовал.

На часах было без десяти семь, и Гермиона присела за столик в углу так, чтобы хорошо видеть дверь. Невилл сосредоточился на чае и, хвала Мерлину, замолчал. Дверь распахнулась.

— Привет! Что-то случилось? Я очень удивился, когда мне пришло письмо от тебя, — Рон плюхнулся на стул напротив. — Привет, Невилл! Аврорат надоел так сильно, что ты решил переквалифицироваться?

Невилл фыркнул:

— О да, но не сомневаюсь, что Робардс меня и здесь достанет.

Они дружно рассмеялись над своим аврорским, а Гермиона нервно заёрзала на стуле.

— Рон, о чём ты говоришь? Я никакого письма тебе не отправляла.

Рон закатил глаза, смешно наморщил нос и раздражённо вздохнул.

— Нет, ну ты серьёзно? Не будь занудой. Ну хорошо — не письмо, а записку, довольна? Теперь я всё правильно сказал?

— Нет, я…

— О Мерлин, только не очередная лекция! Я больше не вынесу. Только от Робардса сбежал, а тут ты! Да что ж такое-то?

Они с Невиллом снова рассмеялись. Не насмешливо — по-доброму, но Гермиона всё равно ощутила лёгкий укол досады и раздражения. Она сложила руки на груди и строго взглянула на Рона:

— Рональд Уизли, я не писала тебе ни письмо, ни записку, ни что-нибудь ещё. Немедленно объясни мне, что происходит!

Голубые глаза, выглядывающие из-под рыжей чёлки, впервые за время разговора стали совершенно серьёзными.

Рон вынул из кармана сложенный вдвое пергамент и протянул Гермионе. Сердце сделало кульбит: такой же лист она нашла сегодня в почтовом ящике.

«В «Дырявом котле». В семь».

Аккуратные, округлые буквы.

— Это ведь твой почерк, Гермиона.

Её. Во всяком случае — очень похожий.

— Я списывал у тебя с первого курса. Я знаю твой почерк. Но ты говоришь, что этого не писала?

Вмиг перед Роном оказалось Прытко Пишущее перо и чистый пергамент.

— Есть идеи, что это может значить? Ничего странного с тобой в последнее время не происходило?

Казалось, не он меньше минуты назад громко смеялся с Невиллом. Не он закатывал глаза, смешно хмурил брови и шутил. Теперь перед Гермионой сидел аврор. Серьёзный и надёжный. С синяками под глазами и уже наметившейся морщинкой между бровей.

— Мне пришло точн…

— Чё хотел, Лонгботтом? — вдруг послышалось со стороны двери.

К барной стойке подошёл Теодор Нотт и мрачно зыркнул на Невилла исподлобья. Гермиона с Роном притихли и теперь с недоумением наблюдали за происходящим.

— Я? — переспросил Невилл.

Нотт фыркнул.

— Я уже выслушал от Аббот о том, что мы украли у вас фирменный рецепт мороженого, но, во-первых, я ваше мороженое не пробовал. Во-вторых, придумываю рецепты сам. Значит, так совпало. Бизнес есть бизнес. Ничего менять я не буду.

Голос у Нотта был хриплым. Казалось, для него непривычным было столько говорить. Он глотал окончания слов и выглядел крайне недовольным.

— Подожди. Мне конечно это совсем не нравится, — скривился Невилл, — но мы же закрыли тему. С чего ты взял, что я хочу с тобой поговорить?

— Фортескью, — буркнул Нотт и пожал плечами.

— Нотт, ты можешь вспомнить, что конкретно он тебе сказал? — не удержалась Гермиона и краем глаза заметила одобрительный кивок Рона.

Теперь Нотт смотрел исподлобья и с недовольством уже на неё. Раньше они никогда не общались. Когда пауза затянулась, Гермиона почувствовала, как к щекам начала приливать краска. Сейчас он хлопнет дверью и выйдет — очередная попытка напомнить, что она не принадлежит этому миру.

— Зайти в «Дырявый котёл». В семь.

Казалось, воздух вмиг стал гуще.

Нотт уже третий. Нотт — третий.

Мерлин, пусть это будет розыгрыш, своеобразное приглашение на чей-то праздник — что угодно, лишь бы ничего страшного не произошло!

Жарко. Гермиона расстегнула несколько верхних пуговиц на мантии, отряхнула волосы, стёрла со лба капельку пота, сжала в руках небольшую сумочку, раскрыла было рот, чтобы предложить уйти, но…

— Невилл, ты уверен, что не просил передать Нотту, чтобы он зашёл? — вмешался Рон.

— Сто процентов.

— Странно. Мне тоже пришло письмо якобы от Гермионы, где значится место и время.

— Мне пришло такое же, — вмешалась Гермиона.

— Такое же? То есть?

— Точно такой же лист пергамента, но почерк был… — Гермиона замялась.

— Ну?

— Драко Малфоя.

Рон откинулся на спинку стула и скривился.

— Почему я не удивлён?

— Перестань! Наверняка он тоже ничего не писал.

— Ох, ну да, он у нас святой Малфой! Никогда ничего подозрительного не делает.

— Хватит обсуждать моего друга! — гаркнул Нотт так, что Гермиона от неожиданности чуть не уронила сумку.

— Он вообще-то и мой друг тоже! — воскликнула она раздражённо.

— Ребят, — Невилл забарабанил пальцами по столу, и когда все перевели взгляд на него, продолжил: — Вас троих непонятно зачем пригласили сюда, а вы обсуждаете, кому Малфой друг? Серьёзно?

Гермиона встала и снова хотела было предложить уйти, но дверь в который раз отворилась. Астория Гринграсс проскользнула внутрь и замерла на пороге, с удивлением смотря на собравшуюся публику.

— Привет, — сказала она наконец.

Гермиона слышала, как поздоровался Нотт, а после воцарилась напряжённая тишина: все ждали, что ещё скажет Гринграсс.

— Мне пришла записка от тебя, Тео. У тебя что-то важное? А то мне через двадцать минут нужно будет бежать.

— Случайно, не вот такая? — спросил Рон и протянул Гринграсс свой экземпляр. В ответ она молча вытащила из кармана пальто точно такой же лист пергамента. Отличался только почерк.

— Что за ерунда?! Тео?..

— Не писал ничё. Почерк оч похож на мой.

— Но…

— Добрый вечер, — послышался мелодичный голос Луны Лавгуд. Она хотела было что-то сказать, но дверь снова отворилась: вошли Гарри и Джинни.

— Ой, ребят, вы решили встречу выпускников организовать? — Джинни была явно ошарашена, увидев такую разношерстную компанию, но виду не подала.

Никто не успел ответить, когда дверь в очередной раз распахнулась, пропуская нового посетителя. Малфоя. Он и поздороваться не успел, когда часы за спиной у Невилла начали бить семь.

Тихо. Все умолкли, будто в ожидании чего-то. Слышен был только бой часов. Один раз. Два. Три… Семь.

Гермиона невольно пересчитала присутствующих. Один. Два. Три… Девять.

Не десять. Но ей определённо не нравились ассоциации, которые вызывало у неё происходящее.

— Почему все притихли? Неужели меня обсуждали?

Гермиона невольно закатила глаза: если Малфой поймёт, что мир крутится не вокруг его белобрысой персоны, это будет уже не Малфой, правда?

— Давайте поговорим на улице, —предложила она.

Рон кивнул. Нотт молча двинулся в сторону выхода.

— Что случилось? — напрягся Гарри, поправил очки на переносице.

— На улице. Всё на улице.

Нотт несколько раз дёрнул ручку, но та не поддалась. Тогда он вынул из кармана палочку:

— Алохомора!

Не подействовало.

Только этого им сейчас не хватало!

Гермиона ощутила, как у неё начали подкашиваться колени. В баре, казалось, стало ещё жарче. Тыльной стороной ладони она стёрла пот со лба, прочистила горло.

— Давайте попробуем все вместе, — решительно предложила Гермиона, расправила плечи и подошла поближе. Вот бы почувствовать хоть сотую долю той уверенности, что звучала в её голосе!

Послышался шорох мантий — все потянулись за палочками.

— Раз, два, три… Алохомора!!!

Девять лучей света вырвались из кончиков волшебных палочек и метнулись в сторону двери — та дрогнула под напором, но с места не сдвинулась.

Протянув руку вперёд, Гермиона осторожно коснулась ручки и попробовала её повернуть. В баре было так тихо, словно даже мухи наблюдали за происходящим, затаив дыхание. Дверь не поддалась. Гермиона дёрнула сильнее.

— Да в чём же дело?! — воскликнул Невилл ошарашенно. Он отодвинул Гермиону в сторону и вцепился в ручку. Дёрнул раз, сильнее, ещё сильнее. Гермионе казалось, что с каждым его рывком у неё внутри всё переворачивалось и падало, падало… Падало всё ниже и ниже. Под землю и прямо в Ад. Если он существует.

Или его новая локация — это «Дырявый котёл»?

Невилл побледнел.

— Ничего не понимаю, — сказал он наконец.

— Кто заходил последним? — спросил Рон, скрестив руки на груди и вперив в Малфоя яростный взгляд.

Малфой ухмыльнулся.

— Я польщён, Уизли. Уж не думал, что ты считаешь меня сильнее всех вас вместе взятых.

— Не сильнее, а хитрожопее, Малфой. Это, знаешь ли, разные вещи, — а затем зло и почти по слогам: — Что ты сделал с дверью?

— Рон, даже если бы Малфой и сделал что-то с дверью…

— Нужно попробовать второй выход, — перебил Невилл, не дав Гермионе закончить. Не то, чтобы это в самом деле было нужно. Все и так понимали: никакое заклятие Малфоя такого натиска бы не выдержало.

Они попробовали и второй выход, и несколько более мощных заклинаний, и даже зачем-то Сектумсемпру, но ни первая, ни вторая дверь не открылась. Открывались только окна, но возле них было такое мощное защитное поле, что никто так и не смог его пробить.

— Возможно, дверь удастся открыть снаружи, — предположила Астория, нервно барабаня пальцами по столу.

Невилл тут же воодушевился и подошёл к окну:

— Ханна должна зайти в десять.

— Почему мне кажется, что она не придёт? — буркнул Нотт.

Никто не ответил, но в глубине души Гермиона была согласна с Ноттом. Хотя ей очень-очень хотелось верить, что шестое чувство её подводило… 

За своими мыслями Гермиона и не поняла, как через пару минут оказалась за одним столиком с Гарри, Роном и Джинни и когда умудрилась пропустить мимо ушей часть их разговора.

— …пришло письмо вам?

— От Луны, — ответила Джинни.

Услышав ответ, Гермиона невольно повернулась в сторону Лавгуд и чуть не подавилась чаем. Возле Луны стоял Малфой, и они вдвоём увлечённо что-то обсуждали.

— Всё нормально? — спросил Гарри, похлопав её по спине.

Гермиона кивнула, выдавив из себя улыбку, — и разговор за их столом возобновился.

«Нет, ненормально. Какого лешего он за этот вечер ни разу не подошёл ко мне, но сейчас говорит с Луной?! Разве они раньше общались?»

Через несколько секунд Малфой вернулся к Нотту и Гринграсс, а Лавгуд подсела к Невиллу. Только тогда Гермиона наконец перевела взгляд на сидящих рядом с ней друзей и снова прислушалась к разговору. Джинни посмотрела на неё со странным выражением на лице, в глазах — подозрение. Гермиона вопросительно приподняла брови, но Джинни ничего не сказала, молча перевела взгляд и рассмеялась шутке Рона.

Все переговаривались и в то же время пристально наблюдали за стрелками часов. Ханны всё не было. Она не появилась ни в без пятнадцати десять, ни в десять ровно, ни в половину одиннадцатого.

Невилл выглядывал через окно на улицу, но к «Дырявому котлу» никто не приближался. Он кричал и махал руками, высунувшись через открытое окно, но проходящие мимо волшебники, похоже, не видели и не слышали его. 

С каждой минутой Гермионе становилось всё больше не по себе. Если это розыгрыш, то пора бы его заканчивать.

— Невилл, что-то случилось? — тихо произнёс женский голос с едва заметным испанским акцентом, и все повернулись на звук. Возле барной стойки стояла невысокая миловидная брюнетка. Гермиона помнила её лицо со школы, но ни за что не назвала бы имя. Брюнетка поправила и без того идеально сидящий фартук, нервно прикусила губу. Ей определённо не нравилось находиться в центре внимания. Она стушевалась и вперила взгляд в пол.

Невилл с угрюмым выражением лица закрыл окно и, вздохнув, ответил:

— Кто-то заблокировал оба выхода.

Брюнетка вопросительно приподняла брови.

— Я не знаю, Марс, — отмахнулся Невилл, устало прикрыв глаза рукой.

«Марс?» — мысленно удивилась Гермиона. А через секунду вспомнила: девчонку звали Марсела Кортес, она училась на Хаффлпаффе вместе с Ханной Аббот. Гермионе Марсела не запомнилась ничем, кроме разве что ярко-зелёных глаз. 

Кто-то предложил попробовать открыть дверь ещё раз, на этот раз с Марселой. Гермиона на автомате поднялась, на автомате наложила заклятие вместе со всеми, особо не удивившись, когда оно не сработало. 

— Здесь есть ещё кто-то из персонала? — спросил Рон у Кортес, когда стало очевидно, что попытки открыть дверь бесполезны.

Та только молча покачала головой.

— Десять, — прошептала про себя Гермиона.

— Что, прости? — спросила стоящая рядом Джинни.

— Ничего, Джинни, ничего.

Но внутри всё перевернулось от того, что появилось ещё одно подтверждение её неприятной догадки.

Невилл подошёл к барной стойке и вытащил откуда-то снизу аккуратную коробочку, в которой хранились ключи.

— Я предлагаю идти спать. Мы всё равно ничего не можем сделать. Если Ханна не пришла сегодня, то появится здесь завтра утром, — он положил на стол девять ключей от комнат наверху.

Гермиона была уверена, что Невилл сомневался в правдивости своих слов, но следовало отдать ему должное: держался он хорошо. Поэтому она подошла первой, взяла один из предложенных ключей и поднялась наверх вслед за Невиллом. За ними пошли все остальные.

Никто не переговаривался. Слышны были только шаги. Ведущая наверх лестница скрывалась в полутьме. И потому звуки шагов казались как никогда зловещими. Даже если эти шаги — твои собственные.

Гермиона старалась дышать глубоко, чтобы не поддаваться всеобщему волнению, но это почти не помогало. Клубок тревоги в области солнечного сплетения становился всё больше и больше. На него наматывались новые нити — беспокойные мысли. Он увеличивался, сдавливая внутренности...

Дойти до своей комнаты Гермиона не успела: Рон перехватил её руку, молча кивнул в сторону Гарри и Джинни. А через несколько секунд все они сидели в комнате Гарри и мрачно смотрели друг на друга. В спальне царил полумрак, разгоняемый только парой канделябров. За окном — ни звука. Косой переулок спал, все магазины были закрыты. Только в «Дырявом котле» творилось чёрт знает что.

Джинни встала с кровати и теперь расхаживала туда-сюда по комнате. Рон гипнотизировал взглядом свой блокнот, где было написано следующее:

«Я — Гермиона  
Гарри, Джинни — Луна  
Гермиона — Малфой  
Невилл — никто не писал  
Кортес — никто не писал  
Нотт — Фортескью, Нев  
Астория — Нотт  
Луна — Малфой  
Малфой — Гермиона»

Когда он только успел всех спросить?

— Тот, кто написал эти записки, должен знать почерк Гермионы, Луны, Малфоя и Нотта, — подытожил Рон.

— Тот или те, — возразила Джинни. — Кто сказал, что наше заключение организовал один человек? 

Гермиона нервно сглотнула:

— Гарри, тебе это ничего не напоминает?

Тот неверяще помотал головой и отмахнулся.

— Лучше бы не напоминало.

Гермиона кивнула.

— Надеюсь, мы просто себя накручиваем.

— В чём дело? — вмешался Рон, оторвавшись наконец от своего блокнота.

— Есть такая книга — «Десять негритят». Известный детектив Агаты Кристи. Десять человек попадают на остров, один из них убийца, в живых не остаётся никто.

Рон фыркнул.

— И кто об этом знает? Ты и Гарри? Ну и, может, эта полукровка с Хаффлпаффа. Как там её?

— Марсела, — подсказала Гермиона.

— Да не важно, — отмахнулся Рон. — Вряд ли кто-то ещё в курсе. Ну, а вы не стали бы такого делать, эта Мирцелла…

— Марсела.

— Да хоть конь в пальто! Так вот, эта Марсела на убийцу не тянет. А мы не на острове, а в «Дырявом котле». Здесь всегда уйма посетителей. Если завтра нас не обнаружат, я очень удивлюсь. Да и кому нужна наша смерть? Пожиратели в Азкабане. Кроме Малфоев. Но у Малфоев нет мотива. Так что… — Рон развёл руками.

В какой-то степени Гермиона с ним соглашалась. Будь они у чёрта на куличках, сценарий «Десяти негритят» можно было бы реализовать, но в Косом Переулке — другое дело. Зачем убийце так рисковать? Рон прав. Глупости это всё.

Гермиона зевнула, прикрыв рот рукой. Она вдруг почувствовала себя уставшей. Этот день тянулся непозволительно долго — пора бы его закончить.

— Будем надеяться, что ты прав, Рон. Всем сладких снов, — Гермиона ещё раз зевнула и, получив ответные пожелания спокойной ночи, выскользнула из комнаты. Вслед за ней вышли и Рон с Джинни.

Гермиона на секунду остановилась в нерешительности посреди коридора и осмотрелась. Поговорить бы ещё с Малфоем. Он никогда раньше не пропадал на целый месяц почти что без объяснений. Но не стучать же теперь во все двери, чтобы выяснить, какая его, правильно? Расстроенно вздохнув, Гермиона пошла к себе.

Спустя пару минут раздался стук.

— Не спишь? — послышался знакомый голос из коридора.

— Заходи.

Дверь тут же отворилась, Малфой проскользнул внутрь и с я-король-мира выражением лица чинно уселся на кровать.

— Что ты об этом думаешь? — спросил требовательно. Как если бы не он не давал о себе знать целый месяц. Нет, точно не он — кто-то другой.

— Даже говорить не хочу, — помотала головой Гермиона.

Малфой хмыкнул:

— Хвала Мерлину! Мы с Тео минут двадцать слушали лекцию Астории на тему: «Нас всех убьют, нужно что-то делать».

— Убить кого-то первым? — мрачно уточнила Гермиона.

— Кого ты выберешь? — спросил вкрадчиво.

Ох Малфой! Ох этот его взгляд! Взгляд змея-искусителя и невинного агнца одновременно. Глаз не отвести.

— Самого хитрожопого, конечно, — Гермиона не сдержала улыбки.

— О нет, Грейнджер! — Малфой скорчил гримасу ужаса. — Самоубийство — не выход.

Она хихикнула.

— Ещё какой выход, учитывая что других у нас-то и нет.

Губы Малфоя улыбнулись шутке, но его глаза больше не улыбались.

— Как ты? — спросил он серьёзно.

Гермиона пожала плечами:

— Хочу разобраться.

— Думаешь, Астория права?

— Мне бы этого не хотелось.

— Но если она права…

— Малфой…

— Нет, не перебивай, — возмутился он. — Так вот, если она права, то кто по-твоему… кхм… нас здесь собрал?

— Тот, кто не дружит с головой, — фыркнула Гермиона.

— Например?

— Луна?

Нет, на самом деле она так не думала. Но когда Малфой говорил с Лавгуд сегодня вечером… Ох, ну что за глупости?! Он же просто говорил, а не обнимал, целовал и дальше по списку.

— Луна? — удивлённо повторил Малфой.

— О чём ты с ней говорил, кстати?

— Об общем проекте, — он непринуждённо пожал плечами и улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Том самом, о котором ты не говоришь мне?

Не то чтобы Драко в самом деле мог сказать что-то конкретное о проекте Отдела тайн, но она так привыкла слушать его иносказательные и часто непонятные истории, что теперь была не готова от них отказаться.

— Знаешь, я сочувствую твоему будущему парню, Грейнджер. Если меня ты ревнуешь к общим проектам, то к чему ты будешь ревновать его? Или лучше спросить, к чему ты не будешь его ревновать? — Малфой сделал вид, что всерьёз над этим задумался. Гермиона, фыркнув, легонько стукнула его по плечу.

— Да ладно тебе. Я же пообещал, что расскажу. Только позже.

Гермиона хотела было поспорить, но не стала, прикусила язык. Оно того не стоило.

— Спать? — спросил Малфой, наконец заметив, какой усталой она выглядела.

— Спать.

— Спокойной ночи.

— И тебе.

Он улыбнулся и вышел. 

У него совсем не такая улыбка, как у Рона. Не такая открытая и искренняя — но в ней свой шарм. 

Наверное, так улыбаются сфинксы, когда загадывают особенно каверзные загадки. Одними уголками губ и глазами. От этого внутри что-то переворачивается, разбивается и складывается заново. Улыбка-обещание, улыбка-ребус. Улыбка, которая раз за разом всплывает перед мысленным взором...

Гермиона трансфигурировала лежащую на столе салфетку в ночнушку и, быстро переодевшись, нырнула под одеяло. Всё завтра, сегодня она слишком устала.


	2. II

Бум!

Гермиона проснулась от шума внизу и резко села на кровати. Сонно заморгала, не поняв сперва, где находится.

Насторожённо замерла, но разбудивший её звук не повторился. Она не двигалась ещё несколько минут, но так и не услышала ничего, кроме собственного дыхания и бодрой песни какой-то уж очень ранней птички за окном. «Дырявый котёл» безмятежно спал. Как спал и весь Косой переулок. И журнальный столик со стоящим на нём канделябром. И резной дубовый шкаф в изножье кровати. И часы над дверью. И небрежно брошенная на одно из кресел у окна чёрная мантия.

Во всяком случае, так казалось Гермионе: было ещё очень темно, очертания предметов едва угадывались, а вставать с тёплой кровати и идти смотреть, что стряслось внизу, ей совсем не хотелось.

А может, дверь наконец открыли?

Эта мысль заставила Гермиону рывком подняться на ноги, прошлёпать босыми ступнями по холодному полу, накинуть мантию, обуться и тихонечко, на цыпочках выйти в коридор.

Узкое пространство между комнатами освещали настенные канделябры с Никогда-не-сгорающими свечами.

Привычные Гермионе электрические лампочки в бабушкином доме были ярче, но они не давали такого мягкого, тёплого света, не дарили ощущения уюта и спокойствия.

Вспомнилось детство. Беззаботные летние деньки, когда маленькая Гермиона любила просыпаться ни свет ни заря и бежать в комнату к бабушке, откуда лучше всего был виден рассвет.

Они сидели у окна и любовались. Мир преображался у них на глазах, становился ярче, насыщеннее. Летнее солнышко с трепетом протягивало к нему свои руки-лучики.

Гермиона знала: ощущение счастья и радости, которое наполняло её в эти моменты, она никогда не сможет выразить словами. Никогда не сможет им с кем-то поделиться. Уж слишком оно воздушное, хрупкое. Слова придадут ему вес, приземлённость: волшебное чувство станет лишь тенью себя самого. Поэтому раннее утро для них с бабушкой всегда было временем тишины. Только они вдвоём и рассвет. Разговоры позже.

Как давно это было! Как давно Гермиона не находила времени, чтобы проснуться пораньше и, отодвинув все тревоги на потом, просто ждать рассвет.

Ну ничего. Сейчас она выяснит, что случилось внизу (если там вообще что-то случилось), не открыта ли дверь — и сразу же пойдёт смотреть рассвет. Как раз успеет.

А потом они все уйдут отсюда. Рон вчера несомненно был прав: их просто не могут не найти. «Дырявый котёл» — слишком популярное место. Да и как иначе попасть в Косой переулок, если не через этот бар? Значит, нужно просто немного подождать и всё обязательно будет в порядке. Их найдут.

Гермиона дошла до лестницы, ведущей на первый этаж, и остановилась. Часть ступенек было хорошо видно, остальные — терялись в темноте. Она сунула руки в карманы мантии, но палочки там не оказалось.

«Наверное, оставила в сумке», — решила Гермиона. Она старалась не колдовать в доме у бабушки, и за два года привычка постоянно носить с собой палочку сошла на нет.

— Ты чё тут шастаешь? — раздался за спиной хриплый шёпот.

От неожиданности Гермиона отпрыгнула в сторону и чуть не слетела вниз по лестнице. В последний момент её схватили за руку и потянули наверх.

Утренняя безмятежность исчезла, словно её и не было. Гермиона оказалась носом к носу с раздражённым Теодором Ноттом.

Надо же, какая замечательная встреча!

— Ну? — буркнул он, отпуская её руку.

Гермиона недовольно поджала губы. С какой стати Нотт вёл себя так, будто она должна перед ним отчитываться?

Сложив руки на груди, она собралась было его приструнить, но здраво рассудила, что он не стоил её времени и нервов. Потому ответила холодно и лаконично, под стать самому Нотту:

— Шум внизу. Шла проверить. Ты?

— Топот слонихи. Шёл проверить, — ухмыльнулся Нотт.

Усилием воли Гермиона заставила себя промолчать. Они больше не в школе. Если он не умел по-человечески разговаривать, то это его проблемы и абсолютно точно не её вина. Она повернулась к нему спиной и пошла вниз по лестнице. Нотт двинулся следом.

Что, не всё сказал?!

Они прошли освещённую часть лестницы и продолжили спуск медленнее, осторожнее. Ступеньки были узкими, в темноте и не разглядеть, куда ступаешь.

Гермиона внутренне негодовала. У Нотта наверняка была с собой палочка! Но нет, он не мог наколдовать Люмос и упростить жизнь и себе, и Гермионе. Она тоже сделала глупость: вместо того, чтобы злиться и показывать характер, вернулась бы лучше за палочкой. Не мучилась бы сейчас.

Теперь Гермиона этого сделать не могла: не хотела выглядеть глупо в глаза Нотта. Попробуйте доказать, что в её жизни не изменилось бы ровным счётом ничего от того, выставит она себя перед ним идиоткой или нет. Понять-то она поймёт, да и сейчас это знает, но поступать по-другому не станет. В том и беда.

Увлёкшись самобичеванием, Гермиона потеряла бдительность и оступилась на последней ступеньке. Тихонько пискнула и выставила руки вперёд, готовясь смягчить падение, но его не последовало. Нотт молча поймал её за талию и довольно грубо отодвинул в сторону. А через несколько секунд спросил:

— Разве вчера кто-то гасил свечи?

— Я ушла сразу за Невиллом. Я не видела.

Тем не менее горела только одна свеча — на ближайшем канделябре. Её мягкого света было слишком мало, и бар утопал в предрассветном полумраке. От неё Нотт зажёг две свечи на том же канделябре и взялся за следующий.

Гермиона замерла, удивлённо за ним наблюдая. Затем едва заметно пожала плечами, взяла одну из горящих свечей и направилась зажигать канделябры по другую сторону от лестницы. От пристального взгляда Нотта спину как будто обдало жаром.

Что за чёрт?! С ней-то всё было понятно, а он почему не мог зажечь свечи с помощью волшебной палочки? Язык чесался спросить, но Гермиона молчала. Нотт не внушал доверия, и ей совсем не хотелось, чтобы он знал о её безоружности. Но что с ним не так? С каких пор он стал хамом? В школе Нотт таким не был.

Сверху послышался приглушённый звук приближающихся шагов.

Гермиона продолжала двигаться и зажигать свечу за свечой. Так они с Ноттом обошли весь бар каждый со своей стороны и снова сошлись почти посередине — у дальней стены, что напротив лестницы.

Шаги приближались. Расправившись с последней свечой, Гермиона повернулась на звук. Краем глаза она заметила движение: видимо, Нотт тоже повернулся.

По ступенькам почти бесшумно спускалась Кортес. Невысокая, худенькая, одетая в белое, словно призрак. Добравшись почти что до конца лестницы, она подняла взгляд на Гермиону с Ноттом и вдруг застыла. Её глаза расширились, она поднесла руку ко рту, будто пыталась сдержать крик.

Гермиона изумлённо приподняла брови.

Возможно, с точки зрения Кортес открывшаяся взору картина была немного странной: двое волшебников возле канделябров со свечами в руках. Но не более того.

Может, она решила, что они с Ноттом встречаются? Да уж, такое кого угодно бы шокировало. Гермиона хотела было спросить, но не успела: справа от неё Нотт резко втянул ртом воздух и сделал шаг назад. Она повернулась в его сторону, боковым зрением заметила что-то красное на стене и перевела взгляд.

Сердце ухнуло вниз. Гермиона отпрыгнула назад и едва не налетела на один из столиков. Свеча в её руках погасла.

На серой стене между двумя последними зажжёнными канделябрами, прямо напротив ведущей на второй этаж лестницы, была нарисована кроваво-красная девятка. К горлу подступил ком. Гермиона хотела было отвернуться, но не могла: взгляд невольно спускался всё ниже вместе со стекающей с кончика девятки алой каплей.

Так вот что увидела Кортес: двух волшебников с зажжёнными свечами и _это_. Тошнота стала более ощутимой, изображение перед глазами начало выцветать и меркнуть, доносившееся с улицы птичье пение отдалялось и отдалялось… Гермиона усилием воли заставила себя отвести взгляд и скорее упала, чем села на ближайший стул.

Перед глазами продолжало темнеть…

Когда мир вокруг снова обрёл резкость, она увидела Кортес, которая сидела на ступеньке лестницы и массировала руками виски, и внимательно изучающего девятку Нотта. Только тогда Гермиона ощутила, как неприятно липнет ночнушка к вспотевшей спине, и невольно поёжилась.

— Девять? — пробормотал Нотт, склонив голову набок.

— Вчера нас было десять.

И Нотт, и Кортес внимательно посмотрели на Гермиону. Вздохнув, она повторила то же самое, что говорила вчера своим друзьям про книгу Агаты Кристи и схожесть их ситуации. Нотт щурился и так пристально вглядывался в лицо Гермионы, что ей пришлось взять в кулак всё своё самообладание, чтобы не ёрзать на стуле и не отводить глаз.

Они не разорвали зрительного контакта даже тогда, когда Кортес заговорила:

— Ты хочешь сказать, что сегодня ночью?..

— Я хочу сказать, что мы не знаем, настоящая это кровь или нет, — получилось более резко и холодно, чем хотелось бы, но Гермиона не могла сдержаться: закончи Кортес эту фразу, происходящее начало бы казаться куда реальнее. Даже несмотря на то, что голос у Кортес был тихий, мягкий. Приятный.

Нотт вопросительно приподнял бровь. Мол, как ты предлагаешь это проверить?

— Есть специальное заклятие, которое позволяет определить, настоящая кровь или нет. Также с его помощью можно отличить кровь человека от крови животного или волшебного существ…

— На кой нам теория, всезнайка? Знаешь как — делай.

Именно этого Гермионе сейчас и хотелось больше всего: выяснить, что за жидкость на стене, тем самым утерев Нотту нос, и посмотреть на него сверху вниз с той же долей пренебрежения, с которой он произнёс свою последнюю фразу. Зачем дерзить в ответ, если можно доказать своё превосходство на деле?

Ну почему, почему она не вернулась за волшебной палочкой раньше?

— Теодор, — голос Кортес звучал как всегда тихо, но теперь ещё и твёрдо, — если ничего не можешь сделать, будь добр, не хами тому, кто может.

Нотт фыркнул, но не ответил. На его лице отразилось изумление: он не ожидал ничего подобного от стеснительной Кортес.

— Гермиона, у тебя получится определить, кому принадлежит кровь?

— Конечно. Я только схожу за палочкой.

Гермиона встала со стула. В голове начала формироваться мысль о том, что они будут делать, если кто-то из их десятки в самом деле мёртв, когда два внимательных взгляда убили все идеи в зародыше.

— В чём дело? — спросила наконец Гермиона, когда ни Нотт, ни Кортес не сказали ни слова, но и глаз от неё не отвели.

После её слов, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, эти двое так же молча уставились друг на друга.

Ну да, ребят, давайте поиграем в гляделки. Кого-то, возможно, убили, но ничего! Мы же никуда не спешим, правильно? Играем в гляделки, да!

Когда Гермиона уже отчаялась дождаться ответа, Кортес перевела на неё взгляд своих зелёных глаз и заговорила:

— Я проснулась очень рано и услышала шаги. Думаю, что ваши, — она махнула рукой в сторону Гермионы и Нотта. — Я хотела сразу же выйти и узнать, что происходит. Уже взялась за ручку двери, но вспомнила, что не захватила палочку. Начала искать, но её не оказалось ни среди моих вещей, ни вообще в комнате. Я перевернула номер вверх дном. Она пропала.

— Аналогично, — буркнул Нотт и сложил руки на груди.

Нет, этого просто не могло произойти! Нет.

Гермиона неверяще помотала головой и кинулась к лестнице. Кортес встала со ступенек и посторонилась, но Гермиона даже не поблагодарила её — молча пронеслась мимо.

Дежавю.

Такое уже было. В тот день, когда она проснулась спиной к каменной ограде, открыла глаза и увидела пустошь. А потом добровольно, ни о чём не догадываясь, пошла навстречу собственному пеклу.

Такое уже было. Тогда Гермиона запаниковала, а впоследствии позволила сбить себя с толку. Ничего хорошего не начиналось с пропажи волшебной палочки.

Когда Нотт и Кортес вошли в её комнату и закрыли за собой дверь, Гермиона не обратила на них никакого внимания. Её одеяло уже валялось на полу, с ним соседствовали ключи и вывернутая наизнанку сумка. Кровать и кресла были сдвинуты в сторону, а сама Гермиона рассеянно разглядывала интерьер, не зная, где ещё искать пропажу.

Шкаф. Нужно было посмотреть в шкафу. На пути вырос Нотт и ощутимо тряхнул её за плечи.

— Её нет, Грейнджер.

Серьёзные слегка прищуренные глаза оказались совсем близко.

«Уйди, Нотт. Просто уйди».

— Нужно искать выход, а не палочку. Её нет.

Но как же?.. Как же так? Что?..

— Грейнджер, — он снова её встряхнул.

На один миг она крепко зажмурилась. Глубоко вдохнула. Открыла глаза. Отцепила от своих плеч его руки.

— Если кто-то мёртв, нужно найти тело, — твёрдо сказала Гермиона.

Кортес кивнула:

— Пройдёмся по комнатам, заодно и расскажем остальным.

— Нет, — гаркнул Нотт и схватил её за руку, останавливая.

— Нет? — спокойно переспросила Кортес.

— Мы выясним, что произошло. Втроём. И посмотрим на реакцию остальных.

Гермиона фыркнула:

— С каких пор ты у нас за главного?

Нотт моментально отпустил Кортес и снова оказался нос к носу с Гермионой:

— Нравится втыкать палки в колёса? Специально нас тормозишь или как? Тебе есть что скрывать. Я прав, Грейнджер? — прошипел он, с подозрением сузив глаза.

— Нет.

Он не отреагировал, по всей видимости, ожидая продолжения, но Гермиона прекрасно понимала: скажи она хоть слово, он тут же сделает её своим главным подозреваемым. Ведь будет казаться, что она оправдывается.

Гермиона смотрела ему в глаза уверенно и открыто. Мол, мне нечего скрывать, но ты можешь думать, что хочешь.

— Хорошо, — сказал Нотт наконец и вышел в коридор.

— Мы все на нервах, — развела руками Кортес и махнула головой в сторону двери, за которой скрылся Нотт.

— Это не оправдание.

— Но всё же лучше, чем ничего.

Гермиона пожала плечами и достала из своей чёрной сумочки небольшой блокнот и ручку.

— Идём? — спросила у Кортес. Та молча направилась к выходу.

Когда они вышли в коридор, Нотт стоял возле открытого десятого номера и жестами подзывал подойти ближе.

— Это моя комната, — полушёпотом сказала Кортес. — В чём дело?

Нотт досадливо махнул рукой. Видимо, он подумал, что раз в комнате никого нет, значит… Нет, хватит. Она не хотела думать, что это значит.

Гермиона молча записала, что десятая комната принадлежит Кортес.

— Тогда идём дальше. Не шумим, заходит кто-то один, — шепнул им Нотт и, не дожидаясь ответа, тихонько приоткрыл дверь девятой комнаты.

Они прошли уже восемь номеров с конца (если считать их комнаты тоже) и везде всё было в порядке. Когда остались только первая и вторая, Нотт на миг заколебался.

— В чём дело? — тихо спросила Гермиона, стараясь унять дрожь. Скоро они выяснят, что произошло этой ночью.

Произошло ли?

Нотт одарил её недовольным взглядом исподлобья и ничего не ответил.

— Он переживает за Малфоя, — полушёпотом ответила вместо него Кортес. — У того первый номер.

Нотт что-то недовольно прошипел в ответ и наконец вошёл внутрь. Гермиона прикусила губу и скрестила пальцы на левой руке. В этот миг она как никогда хотела, чтобы дурацкая девятка на стене и пропавшие палочки оказались чьей-то глупой шуткой.

Рука дрогнула, когда выводила два последних имени на листе. Получилось следующее:

Левый ряд  
1\. Малфой  
3\. Нотт  
5\. Рон  
7\. Гринграсс  
9\. Невилл

Правый ряд  
2\. Лавгуд  
4\. Гарри  
6\. Моя комната  
8\. Джинни  
10\. Кортес

Нотт вышел в коридор и тут же наткнулся на два вопросительных взгляда.

— Живой, — сказал он коротко и направился к следующей двери.

Гермиона выдохнула.

— Что? — спросила она, заметив внимательный взгляд Кортес. — Малфой — мой друг.

— Сюда идите, — полушёпотом позвал Нотт. Хотя прозвучало это скорее как приказ.

Второй номер, как определила методом исключения Гермиона, должен был принадлежать Луне Лавгуд.

— Возле кресел, — подсказал Нотт.

Гермиона машинально перевела взгляд в указанном направлении. Сперва она заметила валяющиеся на полу знакомые серёжки-редиски, и только потом — кровь. Немного. Несколько капель тут и там, недалеко от серёжек.

— Мы не можем быть уверены, что это в самом деле кровь, — тут же высказала своё мнение Гермиона. — А даже если и так, без волшебной палочки не определить, кому она принадлежит.

— Ладно. Есть способ определить, кровь ли это вообще?

— Если наш… — Гермиона запнулась, не зная, как назвать того, кто заварил всю эту кашу, — «художник» превратил в кровь воду или другой напиток, то через двадцать четыре часа, жидкость посветлеет и станет насыщенно розовой.

— Стоит проверить, если мы не найдём тело.

Гермиона молча кивнула. С одной стороны, это было глупостью: возможно, кровь принадлежала животному, Луна жива, а «художник» зачем-то инсценировал её смерть. Тогда жидкость не поменяет цвет, и все начнут себя накручивать. Но с другой стороны: нужно взять образец на случай, если «художник» захочет убраться. Тогда они хотя бы будут знать, что сделали всё возможное, чтобы докопаться до истины.

— В хранилище должны быть чистые флакончики для зелий, — сообщила Кортес.

Они снова оказались в коридоре, спустились по лестнице и внимательно осмотрели бар. Никто не сказал ни слова, все трое молчаливо согласились искать тело.

В баре всё было в порядке. На кухне и в хранилище — тоже. Только несколько небольших изменений…

— Часть продуктов нарезана, ножи пропали, — объявила Кортес.

— Зато у кого-то появилась коллекция ножей и волшебных палочек, — мрачно буркнул Нотт.

В ванной для персонала тоже ничего странного не обнаружилось. В конце концов, троица, прихватив пустой флакончик, вернулась во второй номер.

Кортес села на кровать. Гермиона вытащила пробку и постаралась мысленно настроиться на то, что сейчас ей нужно будет прикасаться к тому, что вполне вероятно может оказаться кровью. Она не успела даже наклониться, когда Нотт забрал у неё флакончик и молча опустился на колени. Рвано выдохнув, Гермиона с облегчением присела на кровать рядом с Кортес.

— Пробку, — сказал Нотт через некоторое время и протянул руку. Получив желаемое, он закупорил флакончик и положил на стол. Жидкости там было совсем мало, только на дне.

Нотт, не говоря больше ни слова, прошествовал в ванную, которая была в каждом номере. Вскоре оттуда донеслось журчание воды.

— Это было мило с его стороны, — прокомментировала Кортес.

Может, и так, но Гермиона прекрасно обошлась бы и без такой милости, и без Нотта вообще. Слишком много крови он ей сегодня испортил.

— В твоих «Десяти негритятах» тоже так было? — спросил вернувшийся из ванной Нотт.

— Как?

— Тела убитых исчезали.

— Нет. Тела были.

— Как персонажи умерли?

— По-разному, — пожала плечами Гермиона. — В соответствии со считалочкой, но я не вспомню её дословно.

— Убийцу не нашли?

— Нет, это было идеальное преступление.

— Мотив?

— Убийца работал юристом. Люди, которых он собрал на острове, были в той или иной степени виновны в чьей-либо смерти. Но их так и не привлекли к ответственности. В первый же день он предъявил им обвинения, а потом… — Гермиона замолчала, обводя своих слушателей многозначительным взглядом. Несложно было догадаться, какую часть истории она упустила. — Дело не смогли раскрыть, пока не нашли письмо в бутылке. В нём убийца объяснял, что произошло. Сам он застрелился.

— Нам это ничего не даёт.

— Мне кажется, она жива, — вмешалась Кортес. — «Художнику» была бы выгодна паника. Увидев тело, мы бы запаниковали. А так… Происходящее странно и подозрительно, но…

— Но с другой стороны, — перебила Гермиона, — что, если «художник» хочет усыпить нашу бдительность? Мы будем думать, что всё в порядке, потому что доказательств смерти Лавгуд у нас нет. Даже если окажется, что кровь настоящая.

— Зато мы знаем, что отсюда можно выйти. Иначе куда делась Лавгуд? — буркнул Нотт, сложив руки на груди.

Все притихли, обдумывая ситуацию. В глубине души Гермиона надеялась, что происходящее окажется шуткой. Что до обеда произойдёт ещё что-то из ряда вон, а потом их отсюда выпустят. Иначе почему зелье показало, что у отправителя приглашения были чистые намерения?

— У тебя синяк на правом виске, Кортес. Вчера его не было. Откуда? — разрезал тишину голос Нотта.

Кортес пожала плечами:

— Пыталась аппарировать, меня отбросило защитным полем, и я ударилась головой о ножку кресла.

Гермиона уставилась на неё в неверии:

— Ты пыталась аппарировать через защитное поле? Да тебя могло разорвать на куски! Разве ты не знала?!

— Уже выяснила.

Это было странно. Если Кортес понятия не имела о возможном риске, то почему не предложила аппарацию вчера, когда все сидели в баре?

Гермиона прочистила горло. Нужно было что-то сказать и немедленно. Потому что если Марсела Кортес и в самом деле «художник», лучше не подавать виду, что догадываешься, и…

— Чё будем делать с флакончиком? — почти что скучающим тоном спросил Нотт. На миг их с Гермионой взгляды встретились, и он едва заметно ей кивнул.

«Да что же ты за человек, Теодор Нотт?! Во что играешь?»

— Я бы задала вопрос по-другому: расскажем ли мы про флакончик до того, как станет понятно, настоящая кровь или нет? — поддержала Гермиона.

Нотт кивнул:

— Мы можем сказать, что он у одного из нас. И посмотреть на реакцию.

— Если моя теория верна, «художник» попытается выяснить, у кого флакон, и уничтожить его, чтобы мы и дальше продолжали во всём сомневаться.

— У него есть палочка.

— Аргумент. Но, думаю, он не станет её использовать без крайней необходимости. Иначе у нас больше шансов его вычислить.

— Мы не можем знать, станет или нет.

— Что мы вообще сейчас можем знать?

Нотт снова согласно кивнул. Но Гермиона не могла отделаться от чувства, что его внезапной покладистости верить не стоило. Он что-то задумал. Он определённо что-то задумал. Что?

В груди защемило от плохого предчувствия. А Нотт внимательно следил за ней исподлобья. Взгляд у него был холодный, расчётливый.

— Нужно убрать здесь всё и посмотреть на реакцию… — не успела Гермиона договорить, как Нотт вырвал лист из её блокнота, вытер с пола оставшиеся следы крови и спрятал серьги-редиски под подушку.

— Ш-ш-ш, — Кортес приложила палец к губам. — Кто-то идёт. Слышите шаги?

Нотт быстро спрятал флакончик в кармане мантии. Дверь открылась.

— Вы почему не спите? — спросил Невилл, сонно щурясь.

— У нас чрезвычайная ситуация, — ответила Гермиона.

Невилл нахмурился, закрыл за собой дверь и прошёл вглубь комнаты.

— Что случилось?

Про себя Гермиона отметила, что на пол, где меньше минуты назад лежали серёжки, он не посмотрел ни разу. Вместо этого изучал лица собравшихся.

— Убийство, — мрачно ответил Нотт.

Невилл побледнел, но взгляд его теперь был сфокусирован исключительно на Нотте. Если Невилл имел какое-нибудь отношение к происходящему, то он себя не выдал.

Появившаяся через пару минут Гринграсс отреагировала куда более эмоционально. Она раз пять повторила, что им не выбраться отсюда, и только потом выслушала всю историю до конца. Судя по всему, Гринграсс была уверена, что Луну убили. И ничто не могло убедить её в обратном.

— Вы мёртвого поднимете, — с порога объявил Малфой, закрыл за собой дверь и посмотрел на собравшихся. — Что вы, собственно говоря, делаете в номере Луны без Луны?

— С чего ты взял, что это её номер? — спросила Кортес абсолютно беззаботно.

Она настолько хорошо притворялась, или её в самом деле не трогало происходящее?

Малфой закатил глаза:

— Не поверишь. Увидел вчера, когда заходил в свой номер, который, к слову, как раз напротив.

— Возможно, её убили.

В отличие от Невилла и Гринграсс, Малфой окинул комнату беглым взглядом, но и он особого внимания пространству перед креслами не уделил. В смерть Лавгуд не поверил и минут десять спорил с Гринграсс, убеждая её, что прямых доказательств у них нет. Наколдовать кровь — раз плюнуть. Чего уж там, даже бездыханное тело не было бы доказательством, ведь Напиток Живой смерти никто не отменял. Без волшебных палочек нельзя ни-че-го доказать или опровергнуть.

Гермиона была готова подписаться под каждым словом, но Гринграсс только качала головой, отстаивая своё мнение.

— Что случилось? — спросил с порога Рон, одним своим появлением прекращая долгий нелепый спор. Синяки у него под глазами стали более выразительными. Взгляд — более серьёзным.

При упоминании убийства Рон молча поднял вверх указательный палец — мол, подождите, — вышел из комнаты и через несколько секунд вернулся назад с блокнотом.

В этот момент кто-то словно нажал на «Стоп», и мозг Гермионы начал воспринимать происходящее в полусонном режиме. На часах было девять утра, но, казалось, за едва успевший начаться день произошло больше, чем за последние два года жизни Гермионы Грейнджер.

Хотелось посидеть в тишине и собраться с мыслями. Записать все факты и постараться понять, что за чертовщина происходила и почему.

Вместо этого Гермиона ловила на себе странные взгляды Джинни. Поражалась неожиданно эмоциональной реакции Гарри (с ним определённо нужно было поговорить: он ходил из угла в угол, словно неприкаянный, — как бы снова не начал винить себя в том, что кто-то умер из-за него). Слушала, как Нотт в своей грубой манере рассказывал всем про флакончик. И обсуждала утреннее происшествие с Роном:

— Я поняла, что позади что-то есть, только по реакции Кортес… Нет, не могла заметить раньше. Было темно, когда мы спустились в бар… Я держала в правой руке свечу. Получается, что закрывала себе обзор рукой… Мне нужно было поднять свечу немного выше уровня глаз, чтобы зажечь канделябр. То есть меня ещё и частично слепил огонь… Теоретически, я могла бы заметить, когда шла от предпоследнего канделябра к последнему, но я не смотрела.

— Нотт, тогда как мог не заметить ты? Ты-то себе обзор правой рукой не закрывал, правильно?

— Я левша. И стоял справа от Грейнджер.

После этого большинство захотело спуститься вниз и поглядеть на уродливую девятку.

Их шаги отдалялись, голоса становились всё тише. Гермиона, отстав от остальных, юркнула в свой номер. Осмотрелась — утреннее солнце бережно ласкало разбросанные в беспорядке вещи. Мрачное настроение преображало лучи в стервятников, пировавших на поле брани. Превращало солнце в насмешливо ухмыляющегося врага…

Гермиона моргнула, сбросив наваждение. Быстро прибравшись, она зашла в небольшую ванную комнату и ополоснула лицо водой, но уходить не спешила. С недовольством вглядывалась в собственные испуганные глаза, которые отражало небольшое круглое зеркало. Ох, если бы в карих радужках могли храниться ответы на её вопросы!

Ситуация полностью вышла из-под контроля. Гермиона то и дело ловила себя на мысли, что было бы намного легче, знай они наверняка, жива Луна или нет. Убил ли её «художник»? Если да, то почему? Если нет, то что у него в голове? Зачем затеял этот цирк?

— Гермиона? Ты здесь?

— Иду!

Когда она вышла из ванной, Рон, Гарри и Джинни уже сидели на кровати. Рон переписывал из её блокнота, кому принадлежит какой номер. Остальные заглядывали ему через плечо.

— Узнали что-то новое?

Рон помотал головой:

— Нет, но мне не очень верится, что ты могла не заметить девятку, когда…

— Но…

— Ш-ш-ш, я не договорил, — Рон наконец оторвался от записей и посмотрел на неё. — Нотт сказал, что левша. Если это не так, то у него была отличная возможность наколдовать девятку, пока он держал свечу в левой руке. Таким образом, ты не заметила число, потому что его ещё не было на стене.

Гермиона помотала головой:

— Нотт в самом деле левша, Рон. По крайней мере так было во время его обучения в Хогвартсе. Разве что он стал амбидекстром.

Рон вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Человеком, который с одинаковой эффективностью может использовать и правую, и левую руку. Я сама когда-то пыталась этому научиться, но так и не осилила ни одно тяжёлое заклинание. Всё время были какие-то побочные эффекты, — Гермиона поморщилась, вспоминая, как при попытке превратить воду в яблочный сок, получила не только нужный оттенок, но и ворох проблем в придачу. Почти сразу после трансфигурации стакан с жидкостью треснул, и от пролившегося «сока» на библиотечном столе появилось большое чёрное дымящееся пятно. При попытке его убрать Гермиона случайно «убрала» все слова из находящейся на этом же столе библиотечной книги. Спустя пару часов получилось исправить и то и другое, но половина библиотеки утопала в дыму, а у самой Гермионы нещадно слезились глаза. Ей несказанно повезло, что дым не успел добраться до мадам Пинс, а студентов в тот воскресный вечер в библиотеке почти не было.

— Вы с Ноттом какое-то время стояли спиной к Кортес. У неё была возможность наколдовать всё что угодно, — выдвинул Рон новую версию.

Гермиона задумчиво помотала головой:

— Не аргумент. Ночью такая возможность была буквально у каждого.

Рон вздохнул.

— Ты кого-то подозреваешь? — спросил он наконец.

— И да и нет. Что, если «художник» не здесь, не один из нас? Мы не можем выйти, но, возможно, он может зайти.

— А чтобы мы так не думали, он использовал сценарий, который такого варианта не допускает, — продолжил вместо неё Рон.

— Если «художник» — один из нас, он будет в восторге от этой теории, — вклинилась Джинни и сложила руки на груди в защитном жесте.

— Ладно, — согласился Рон, — кто из нашей десятки мог это сделать? Гарри, есть идеи?

Гарри поднял взгляд и прочистил горло. За время обсуждения он не сказал ни слова, что было очень нетипичным. Обычно в таких ситуациях он брал на себя роль лидера, и остальные, независимо от того, соглашались они с его решениями полностью или только отчасти, всё равно следовали за ним. Сейчас же Гарри выглядел совершенно разбитым. Его лицо было болезненно бледным, и он постоянно ёрзал на стуле, явно размышляя о своём.

— Я не могу сказать, что кого-то подозреваю. У меня не вызывают доверия Нотт, Гринграсс и Кортес. Но мы толком их не знаем, так что… — Гарри пожал плечами.

Рон кивнул, записал что-то в свой блокнот и повернулся к Джинни. Та покачала головой.

— Нотт, Малфой. Нотт потому, что он слишком пристально за всеми наблюдает. Малфой потому, что выглядит слишком спокойным.

— Он всегда так выглядит, — не удержалась Гермиона, но ответа не получила, только ещё один внимательный взгляд Джинни.

— Гермиона?

— Вам не понравится то, что я скажу, — предупредила она, поджав губы. Ей совсем не хотелось делиться мыслями о том, кто вызывал у неё сомнения, но она надеялась, что хотя бы это выведет Гарри из его странного состояния.

— Но ты всё же скажи, — поторопил Рон. Да и Джинни теперь не сводила с неё глаз.

— Во-первых, Кортес. Она здесь работает, значит, очень хорошо знает это заведение. У неё была возможность, — начала Гермиона с более простого. — Во-вторых… — она сделала паузу, колеблясь.

— Во-вторых?..

— Во-вторых, Невилл. Уверена, он часто приходил сюда к Ханне. И мог замещать её не раз и не два.

Рон вздохнул. А Джинни, казалось, смотрела теперь на Гермиону с толикой облегчения. Гарри только пожал плечами.

— Я думал об этом, — признался Рон. — Но знаешь, мы вместе работаем в Аврорате, часто общаемся… Не могу быть объективным, но я не верю, что Невилл станет разыгрывать убийство или ещё хуже — совершит его. Хотя ты права: и у Невилла, и у Кортес теоретически была возможность.

— Рон, — перебила Гермиона, — мне неприятно такое говорить, но у Невилла есть ещё и мотив. Он встречался с Луной — это раз. Мы не знаем, почему они расстались. Вполне возможно, он до сих пор на неё злится. У него есть повод ненавидеть Нотта: мы вчера слышали, что у них конфликт из-за мороженого. У него есть повод ненавидеть Малфоя, тот нещадно дразнил его в школе. Плюс нам неизвестно, не было ли конфликтов у Невилла и Кортес. Я не говорю, что Невилл — «художник», но факты явно играют против него.

— Думаешь, кто-то хотел его подставить?

— Не знаю, Рон. Я уже ничего не знаю.

Но хуже всего было другое: Гермиона не просто не знала чего-то, она ещё и понятия не имела, как получить нужную информацию.

— Ладно, разберёмся, — снова вздохнул Рон. — Я и сам подозреваю Кортес по той же причине, что и ты, Гермиона. И Малфоя. Он ненавидел и меня, и Гарри, и Джинни, и Луну, и Невилла.

— Но…

— Не надо, Гермиона. Допустим, он друг тебе, но не мне.

«Допустим» неприятно резануло слух. Она общалась с Малфоем уже год и старалась сделать всё, чтобы трое очень близких ей людей — Гарри, Рон и Малфой — не испытывали ненависти друг к другу. И что? Чем всё закончилось? Тем, что Рон не только не подружился с Малфоем сам, но и сомневался в её дружбе с ним.

— Нет, даже не начинай, Гермиона, — Рон поднял руки в останавливающем жесте, хоть она не успела ещё и рта открыть. — Мы всё равно останемся каждый при своём мнении.

Гермиона демонстративно поджала губы. Но Рон только покачал головой и перевёл тему. Рассказал, что произошло утром в баре. Как все согласились, что если уж «художник» решил следовать сценарию Агаты Кристи, то лучше держаться вместе. Поскольку Луна пропала ночью, было решено встретиться ближе к вечеру. Нотт предложил собираться по группам. Волшебницы в баре. Волшебники — наверху. За что Гермиона его мысленно поблагодарила: чем меньше компания, тем больше шансов разговорить каждого.

— Так что спускайся где-то в девять в бар, — подытожил Рон. — Может, вам с Джинни удастся что-то выяснить. Заодно и понаблюдаете за Кортес, — он встал и сладко потянулся. — До вечера.

— До вечера, — ответила Гермиона и откинулась на спинку кресла.

Вскоре комната опустела. Только из коридора и бара доносились взволнованные голоса, которые Гермиона безуспешно пыталась игнорировать. Она потёрла ладонями глаза. Ей нужно было выспаться. Сейчас одиннадцать утра, а значит, она провела на ногах семь часов. По ощущениям — куда больше.

Гермиона устала. Очень устала.

Но мыслей в голове было слишком много. Разве они позволят уснуть?

Во-первых, попытка привести Гарри в чувство с треском провалилась. Он должен был отреагировать на её обвинения, ведь слово «друзья» для него не пустой звук. Так в чём же дело? Как так получилось, что Гарри ни слова не сказал в защиту Невилла?

Нет, с ним непременно нужно поговорить. Чем скорее, тем лучше.

И с Роном тоже. Ни до войны, ни во время войны Гермиона не видела, чтобы он был таким уставшим. Рон не только работал в Аврорате (где уже несколько месяцев числился одним из лучших стратегов), но и помогал Джорджу с магазином. После войны он, казалось, решил взвалить себе на плечи всё, что только можно было взвалить. Да что там взвалить! Рон каким-то чудом умудрялся тащить эту ношу уже два года.

Гермиона не сомневалась: он чувствовал себя виноватым. Похоже, собственная совесть вынесла ему приговор и заставила отбывать наказание. Так было неправильно. Такой Рон был неправильным. Рон — это искренние улыбки и непринуждённость. Сейчас же его веселье казалось скорее защитной реакцией на происходящее. Вынужденное. Немного фальшивое. Со щепоткой усталости.

Ему нужно было бросить магазин. Вот только Рон вряд ли с этим согласится.

С Джинни тоже стоило поговорить тет-а-тет. За вчерашний вечер и сегодняшнее утро Гермиона получила от неё рекордное количество странных, нечитаемых взглядов. Почему?..

Но больше всего хотелось пообщаться с Кортес. У неё были все шансы оказаться «художником». На убийцу она не тянула, но и доказательств того, что Луна мертва, не было. Так что Гермиона очень надеялась, что сегодня вечером у них с Джинни получится выведать у Кортес хоть что-нибудь. Нужно хорошо выспаться, потому что вечер обещал быть тяжёлым.

Гермиона сняла мантию и положила на кресло. Она уже было собралась нырнуть под одеяло, когда заметила, что из кармана мантии выкатился знакомый флакончик.

Зловредный Нотт! Когда только успел его подкинуть?!

Что ж, ладно. Гермиона пожала плечами, подняла флакончик с кресла и сунула в свою чёрную сумку, к одиноко лежащим там ключам от бабушкиного дома.

Она ещё успеет встать задолго до девяти вечера и со всем разобраться.

_* * *_

Гермионе снился город. Никогда пустошь или кинжал, их она больше не боялась. Но город снился часто. Как и теперь: она видела стену, которая становилась всё уже и уже, выше и выше. Гермиона почти бежала по ней, потому что позади раздавались шаги. Кто-то догонял её. Кто-то двигался быстрее, чем она. Кто-то не желал ей ничего хорошего. Старался идти тихо, чтобы не спугнуть, но она всё слышала.

Шаги приближались, стена становилась всё тоньше и выше. Чей-то голос крикнул, чтобы она прыгала. Потом ещё один. Якобы у неё нет другого выхода, только прыгать.

Гермиона не будет прыгать. Она же не самоубийца, в конце концов! Вот только теперь ей не ступить ни шагу вперёд — стена была даже уже каната. Не отступить назад, ведь шаги приближались. А голоса внизу, как заведённые твердили одно-единственное слово: «Прыгай!»

Гермиона проснулась и, тяжело дыша, села на кровати. Рядом что-то упало на пол. Она вскрикнула. Сердце — вскачь.

Это ещё что такое?!

— Прости, я не хотела тебя напугать, — тихо сказала Джинни, поднимая с пола чёрную сумку Гермионы.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я хотела посмотреть твои записи. Так и не запомнила, кому принадлежит какая комната, — Джинни натянуто улыбнулась.

— Блокнот не в сумке, а на столе перед тобой.

— Ой, спасибо! Как я не заметила?! Вечером верну, — Джинни схватила блокнот и направилась в сторону выхода.

— Ты могла спросить Рона. Он всё у меня переписал.

— Да, но я забыла, какая у него комната, — Джинни неловко пожала плечами и вышла в коридор.

Гермиона ей не поверила. Глубоко вздохнув, она откинулась на подушки и застонала. После сна усталость. Не хотелось делать ничего, лишь закрыть глаза и лежать на кровати. И уж точно не думать о странном поведении Джинни.

Взглянув на часы, Гермиона медленно встала. Потёрла глаза ладонями, размяла шею, руки, ноги, но бодрости не прибавилось. Оставалось только надеяться, что душ и кофе способны творить чудеса.

Гермиона открыла шкаф, чтобы взять полотенце, да так и застыла. В шкафу были не только полотенца, но и одежда. Аккуратная стопочка футболок, такая же — брюк, несколько мантий. На другой полке оказалось нижнее бельё и носки. На следующей — ночнушка, пижама, несколько резинок для волос и мягкие домашние тапочки. Всё светло-серое.

Ох, как это мило со стороны «художника» — позаботиться о том, чтобы у них не было проблем с одеждой! Поражённая догадкой, Гермиона даже пересчитала количество футболок — девять. Ну конечно девять! Вот оно: прямое доказательство того, что в скором времени отсюда не выбраться.

Она схватила полотенце и со злостью захлопнула дверцу. Вздохнула, недовольно поджала губы, мысленно досчитала до десяти. Принимая поражение, снова открыла шкаф и потянулась к нужным ей вещам. Переодеваться после душа во вчерашние определённо не захочется, так смысл упираться? Вряд ли «художник» решит убить кого-нибудь с помощью мантии.

Несолидно. Да и зачем их тогда столько? Хватило бы одной.

Если вдуматься, то в какой-то степени «художник» был даже… заботливым. Отобрал ножи и палочки, но порезал часть продуктов и оставил чистую одежду. Не просто один комплект — много одежды, пусть незамысловатой и одинаковой. Да и ткань под руками была не из дешёвых.

«Художник» почему-то пытался обеспечить комфорт своим пленникам. Зачем эти пустые хлопоты, если в конечном итоге он собирался всех убить?

Значит, им ничего не грозило? Значит, Лавгуд в порядке?

Ещё раз вздохнув, Гермиона поплелась в ванную комнату. Вышла она оттуда только через два часа, полтора из которых провела сидя на поддоне душевой кабины вместе со своим мыслями. Правда, пользы от этого не было никакой.

Часы показывали восемь вечера. Гермиона, недовольная собой, нахмурилась, смотря на них. Она ведь должна была поговорить с Гарри! Это как минимум. Да и поведение Джинни становилось всё более странным. Зачем ей вдруг понадобились те записи?

«Записи ли?» — подумала Гермиона, вспомнив свою упавшую на пол сумку. Побледнев, она подошла к креслам и остановилась. Что, если там в самом деле не окажется флакончика? Как тогда поступить?

Дрожащими от волнения руками Гермиона осторожно потянула за замочек. Ключи были на месте. Флакончик — разбит. Жидкости на осколках почти не осталось, зато на чёрной подкладке можно было различить несколько пятен.

Гермиона бессильно опустилась на соседнее кресло и мысленно застонала. Джинни уронила сумку, флакончик разбился.

Допустим. Но кто поверит, что Джинни прокралась в комнату к спящей Гермионе, потому что срочно захотела выяснить, где чей номер?

Но рассказать правду — подставить Джинни. Не могла же та в самом деле быть «художником»! Или?..

Что же делать?!

Гермиона не помнила, какой номер принадлежал Джинни. Займись она поисками сейчас, кто-то мог заподозрить неладное.

Самая большая проблема была в том, что о флакончике знали все. Теперь придётся объясняться.

Что говорить?

Казалось, часы воспользовались моментом и намеренно сделали пакость. Иначе как объяснить, что они показывали без пяти девять?

Гермиона накинула на плечи серую мантию и вышла из комнаты. Она понятия не имела, что делать.

Сказать, что флакончик исчез? Сказать, что?..

Мужская рука преградила ей путь Гермиона вскрикнула, ноги соскользнули с узких ступенек, но Нотт не дал ей упасть. В третий раз. Теперь она стояла спиной к стене, а он нависал над ней.

— Грейнджер…

— Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, — перебила его Гермиона. — Дело в том, что… — она набрала в грудь побольше воздуха и протараторила на одном дыхании: — Флакончик разбился.

Какое-то время Нотт молчал, вглядываясь в её глаза, а Гермиона тщетно пыталась успокоиться. Колючий взгляд её визави совершенно этому не способствовал.

— Разбил-ся? Сам? — насмешливо уточнил он наконец.

— Нет, — Гермиона запнулась и прочистила горло. — Он был в сумке. Рядом сидела Джинни. Я хотела проверить, всё ли в порядке, и… Короче говоря, я попросила Джинни бросить мне сумку. Но… В общем, Джинни бросила, я не поймала.

— Уизли может подтвердить?

Гермиона нервно сглотнула перед тем, как ответить:

— Конечно.

— Ничё те нельзя доверить, Грейнджер, — буркнул он.

— А я не просила мне доверять! — крикнула она в ответ.

Нотт хмыкнул и пошёл наверх. Гермиона закрыла лицо руками, как только он скрылся из виду.

«Паршивая импровизация, вряд ли Нотт поверил», — подумала она в отчаянии. Но сказанного не вернуть. Оставалось только успокоиться и идти до конца.

Когда Гермиона собралась с мыслями и спустилась в бар. Там было пусто.

— Мы здесь, — послышался голос из кухни.

Первым, что увидела Гермиона, когда вошла, была большая тарелка с бутербродами. Вокруг неё сидели Джинни, Гринграсс и Кортес, рядом с ними стояли стаканы с соком. Место напротив Джинни пустовало.

— Мы уже собирались подняться за тобой, — сообщила Гринграсс, но Гермиона только рассеянно кивнула.

— У меня для вас нехорошая новость, — и она пересказала всю ту ложь, что родилась во время разговора с Ноттом.

Джинни неловко заёрзала на стуле, но не произнесла ни слова. Кортес никак не отреагировала. Её лицо — нечитаемая маска вежливого интереса, но у Гермионы мурашки по коже пробежали от прямого взгляда насыщенно зелёных глаз. На миг ей почудилось, что Кортес уже давно обо всём знала.

— По-моему, и так понятно, что произошло с Лавгуд, — сказала Гринграсс. — Не волнуйся, возьми лучше бутерброд. Этот эксперимент всё равно был бесполезен.

Бутерброд Гермиона взяла, но перестать волноваться не получалось.

На какое-то время за столом воцарилась тишина. Все молча жевали бутерброды и ждали, когда кто-то другой заведёт разговор.

— Вы заметили, что «художник» собрал представителей всех факультетов? — наконец начала Гринграсс.

«Это её способ борьбы со стрессом — слова. Много слов», — догадалась Гермиона.

Все кивнули в ответ.

Гринграсс продолжила:

— Без Лавгуд не осталось никого из Когтеврана. Зато есть три человека со Слизерина, пять с Гриффиндора и один — точнее, одна — с Хаффлпаффа. Может, у него задум такой: убрать относительно нейтральных людей с Хаффлпаффа и Когтеврана, а потом стравить Слизерин с Гриффиндором. Тебе стоит быть очень осторожной, Марсела.

Ответили ей не сразу. Кортес тщательно прожевала бутерброд, запила соком, вытерла губы салфеткой и только потом заговорила:

— Возможно, у него совсем другой замысел, Астория. Например, убрать сперва тех, кто на курс младше, — голос у неё был ровным, ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул. Её тихие слова не прозвучали ни как оскорбление, ни как угроза. Но сразу стало не по себе.

Тогда Гермиона впервые подумала о том, что Марселу Кортес не зря назвали в честь бога войны.

Так что же, выходит, вчера они её недооценили?

Гринграсс заметно побледнела:

— Прости, я не хотела тебя обидеть. Это всего лишь теория.

— Вот и у меня всего лишь теория. Тебе нечего переживать, — тепло улыбнулась Кортес.

Гринграсс попыталась улыбнуться в ответ, но было очевидно, что она задумалась и занервничала. Кровь отлила от её лица.

Казалось бы, что за глупости? В школе да и вчера вечером Кортес выглядела такой хрупкой, ранимой девушкой. А зная Дафну Гринграсс, можно было предположить, что и её сестра такая же пуленепробиваемая. Но нет, всё оказалось с точностью до наоборот: Астория была куда впечатлительней Марселы Кортес.

— Что ж, — Гермиона прочистила горло, — раз уж мы здесь застряли на целую ночь, давайте хотя бы по-человечески познакомимся.

Кортес снова улыбнулась:

— Тогда предлагаю начать с главного вопроса. Подозреваете ли вы кого-нибудь из тех, кто сидит сейчас с вами за одним столом? — она обвела изучающим взглядом всех присутствующих. — Идея моя, так что я начну, — после этих слов она перевела взгляд на тарелку с бутербродами. — Подозреваю.

Вопрос «Кого?» чуть не сорвался у Гермионы с языка, но она промолчала: иначе на этот вопрос придётся отвечать и ей самой. Что тогда получится? «Знаешь ли, Кортес, на самом деле я подозреваю тебя. Когда ты здесь сидишь, такая спокойная, собранная, уравновешенная, и рассказываешь о своих подозрениях тарелке с бутербродами, то я начинаю подозревать тебя ещё больше».

Вот только Кортес могла оказаться ничего не понимающей пешкой. Что тогда? Они с ней никогда не смогут нормально работать вместе, чтобы найти «художника». Кому от этого станет легче?

— Подозреваю, — согласилась Гермиона, гипнотизируя свой стакан сока.

— Нет, — отрезала Гринграсс, обвела взглядом присутствующих. В глазах — вызов.

— Подозреваю, — сказала Джинни. Она не смотрела ни на еду, ни куда-то ещё. Она смотрела прямо перед собой. Гермионе в глаза.

На кухне вмиг всё стихло. Словно перед бурей. Словно в ожидании первых порывов разрушительного ветра.

Гермиона почувствовала, что у неё начинают краснеть щёки. В её сторону молча повернулась удивлённая Астория Гринграсс.

Кортес же не отрывала глаз от Джинни и рассеянно поглаживала тонкими пальцами краешек стола. Её лицо скрывала маска доброжелательности и учтивости. Будто ничего из ряда вон сейчас не происходило.

— Почему? — спросила Кортес почти скучающим тоном.

— Кое-кто вчера вечером довольно долго смотрел на Луну. С очень недовольным выражением лица. И раньше с ней часто ссорился.

— Это всё? — уточнила Кортес.

Джинни замялась. Она явно хотела добавить что-то ещё, но не стала. Только помотала головой.

Гермионе казалось, щёки горели оттого, что ей залепили пощёчину. Она соврала ради Джинни, а теперь та едва ли не прямым текстом объявила двум девушкам, с которыми толком и не общалась никогда, что подозревает Гермиону в убийстве. Ну или чёрт знает в чём, если убийства всё же не было.

— С чего ты взяла, что она смотрела на Луну? Она могла смотреть в её сторону и думать о своём. Да и от «часто ссорились» до желания убить довольно далеко, — пожала плечами Кортес.

— Вот именно, — кивнула Гринграсс и снова начала говорить о чём-то несущественном, но Гермиона её больше не слушала. То, что сказала Джинни, — настоящая глупость. Но сам факт, что она это сказала… Как же больно! Скажи то же самое Гринграсс или Кортес, было бы не так. Но Джинни…

— Я сейчас вернусь, — пробормотала Гермиона, встала со стола и выбежала из кухни. Закрыв за собой дверь, она вытерла ладошками набежавшие на глаза злые слёзы.

Нет, никуда Гермиона не вернётся. Да пошли они все! Теперь и Гринграсс, и Кортес тоже подозревали её. Неважно, что они говорили. Она бы сказала то же самое. Кто захочет злить предполагаемого убийцу?

«Чёрт бы побрал тебя, Джиневра Уизли! Да и этих двоих тоже!» — прокляла в сердцах и кинулась в сторону лестницы.

— Гермиона.

Она застыла, но не обернулась.

Почему именно сейчас?! Почему тогда, когда в уголках глаз снова начали собираться слёзы?

Кортес обошла её, и теперь они стояли лицом к лицу. Какое-то время молчали и только оценивающе смотрели друг на друга. Потом Кортес снова заговорила. Так же тихо и спокойно, как всегда. Как будто кого-кого, а её происходящее совсем не трогало.

— Так значит, ты её выгораживаешь, а она тебя топит?

Гермионе показалось, что в живот вонзили нож и повернули, — настолько неожиданным и болезненным был вопрос. Она ощутила, как округлились её глаза, слегка приоткрылся рот. Неуверенно-неубедительно замотала головой, хватая ртом воздух и не зная, что сказать.

Больно.

— Не отнекивайся, мне уже всё понятно, — мягко улыбнулась ей Кортес. — И по её реакции, и по твоей. Я хочу поговорить с тобой завтра утром. Шестой номер, правильно?

— Нет, послушай, Кортес…

— Так шестой или нет?

— Шестой, но…

— Только не говори, что ты и сейчас собираешься её выгораживать.

Осознав, что именно это она и собиралась сделать, Гермиона притихла. Да, от обвинений было больно, но они не превращали Джинни в «художника».

— Мы здесь застряли, так что… — Кортес протянула ей правую руку. — Марсела. Можно просто Марс.

— Гермиона. Просто — нельзя.

Кортес тихо рассмеялась.

— Я пойду, — сказала она, когда молчание затянулось, и сделала шаг в сторону кухни. — И ты приходи.

Гермиона кивнула, хоть и знала, что не придёт. Она глубоко вдохнула и начала подниматься по лестнице.

Что теперь?

Её подозревали Кортес и Гринграсс.

Бесспорно — Нотт.

Точно — Джинни. Значило ли это, что и Гарри с Роном подозревали её?

Если да, то шестеро из восьми запертых здесь людей считали её «художником».

А Малфой? Вчера она сказала ему, что сомневается в Луне. Что, если и Малфой после этого начал её подозревать?

Что тогда? Семь из восьми?

Или и Невилл тоже? Восемь из восьми, да? Можно уже кричать «Бинго»?

Ей нужно было с кем-то поговорить. Срочно нужно было с кем-то поговорить. Иначе она просто сойдёт с ума.

Гермиона остановилась и прислушалась. Голоса доносились из четвёртого номера, значит, туда ей и надо. Глубоко вдохнув, она подошла к нужной комнате и толкнула дверь.

— Привет, ребята, — поздоровалась Гермиона. На неё уставились пять пар глаз.

Нет, она не могла этого сделать. Не могла рассказать, что только что произошло на кухне. Не могла попросить Гарри, Рона или Малфоя поговорить с ней.

— Я… — она прочистила горло и неловко переступила с ноги на ногу. — Я позже зайду.

Прежде, чем кто-то успел отреагировать, она хлопнула дверью и ринулась к себе в комнату. Оказавшись внутри, прислонилась к стене, дыша тяжело, отрывисто.

Плохо. Как же всё плохо!

Кто-то потянул за ручку двери, но Гермиона вцепилась в неё с другой стороны и крикнула:

— Оставьте меня в покое!

— Что случилось? — послышался голос Рона.

— Ничего. Я просто не хочу ни с кем говорить.

Гермиона паниковала. Её паника становилась всё сильнее, когда она ловила себя на мысли, что Рон может сказать, что он согласен с Джинни. Не только Рон, но и Гарри. И Малфой.

Нет, пожалуйста! Только не эти трое! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста! Она не вынесет этого. Просто не вынесет.

— Гермиона, открой дверь, — это уже Малфой.

Было очевидно, что если бы Рон с Малфоем захотели, то вошли бы без разрешения. Каждый поодиночке был сильнее неё, а сейчас они находились по ту сторону двери вдвоём.

— Нет. Я не хочу, — ответила она.

— Хорошо. Ты можешь впустить кого-то одного? — вкрадчиво спросил Малфой. — У тебя ведь что-то произошло. Если поговорить, станет легче. Да и…

Гермиона побеждённо вздохнула и отошла от двери.

Он слишком хорошо её знал. Знал, что нужно сказать, чтобы она капитулировала. Смысла слушать дальше просто не было. Малфой выиграл в тот момент, когда с его языка сорвалось первое слово убеждения.

Дверь за её спиной открылась и захлопнулась.

— Стой там, — сказала Гермиона сорвавшимся голосом, только сейчас осознав, что у неё по щекам текли слёзы.

— Да где угодно. Только объясни, что происходит.

— Малфой… — прошептала Гермиона, но слёзы лились теперь ручьём и она не смогла договорить. — Малфой, ты… Ты подозреваешь меня?

— Нет.

— Но я говорила… Говорила вчера про Луну, Малфой… Говорила, понимаешь? — фразы звучали отрывисто из-за сбившегося дыхания и слёз.

Она пыталась это скрыть. Пыталась говорить невозмутимо.

— Это ничего не значит. Никто тебя не подозревает.

— Меня подозревают… все, — мрачно заметила Гермиона.

— Помнишь, ты меня учила, как правильно дышать, чтобы успокоиться? Считаем до четырёх — вдох, до двух — задерживаем дыхание, снова до четырёх — выдох. Давай мы сейчас вместе проверим, действует ли этот способ, хорошо? — теперь голос Малфоя звучал ближе. Совсем рядом.

— Я буду считать. Ты готова?

Гермиона кивнула. Ей в самом деле нужно было успокоиться, иначе она наговорит или натворит такого, о чём будет жалеть. Нужно было мыслить здраво, чтобы доказать всем, что она ни в чём не виновата.

— Раз, два, три, четыре… — голос Малфоя звучал успокаивающе. Медленно. Размеренно. Убаюкивающе.

— Раз, два…

— Раз, два, три, четыре, — они с Малфоем одновременно выдохнули.

Гермиона вытерла лицо руками. Слёз больше не было.

— Раз, два, три, четыре, — вместе вдохнули.

— Раз, два, — ладонь Малфоя легла на её солнечное сплетение. Тугой клубок беспокойства, что сформировался там за последнее время, начал потихоньку распутываться. Таять от прикосновения горячей мужской ладони. Исчезать, как исчезает боль от ожога под действием холодной воды.

Малфой больше не считал. Или считал, но про себя, как это сейчас делала Гермиона. Они дышали синхронно, слаженно, словно единый организм.

Она прикрыла глаза и наклонилась назад. Коснулась своей спиной его груди. Близость Малфоя опьяняла, будоражила, дурманила, будто опасный наркотик. От неё кружилась голова и подкашивались колени. Отчаянная пляска обезумевшего сердца совсем не помогала успокоиться…

Они стояли посреди её комнаты, ощущая тепло друг друга, мысленно отсчитывали время вдоха и выдоха. Молчали. В тот миг Гермионе хотелось только одного: чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.


	3. III

Полночь.

Гермиона сидела в мягком кресле, лениво поглаживая обивку, и краем глаза наблюдала за расположившимся слева от неё Драко Малфоем.

Комната была погружена в приятную глазу полутьму. Блаженно расслабляющую, неминуемо вызывающую желание говорить о прошлом и будущем, мечтах и стремлениях, страхах и надеждах… Полутьму, порождающую атмосферу доверия.

И Гермиона хотела поговорить, довериться. Хотела узнать, что случилось у него за последний месяц. Сказать, что скучала. Думала, он расхотел быть её другом. Признаться, как написала с десяток писем, которые так и не дошли до адресата, потому что, а вдруг ему уже не надо? Как злилась на него, выбрасывая их в корзину для мусора. А потом на себя, потому что рискнула раскрыться, привязаться. Поверить, что он не просто случайный путник в её жизни. Что он останется.

Конечно, дальше первого пункта не зашло бы. Гермиона не позволила бы себе ничего больше. Но в мыслях, фантазиях она вольна делать всё что угодно.

В реальности же у неё есть три проблемы, аккуратно записанные в личный дневник, и до сих пор нерешённые:

1\. Профессия.  
2\. Город.  
3\. Малфой.

В дневнике, кроме них, ничего и не было. Пустой блокнот — и три строчки. Написать больше она бы не рискнула, не посмела, побоялась бы. А потому за этими словами скрывалось целое море тысячу раз обдуманного, но всё ещё пугающего до дрожи в коленях.

Не могла Гермиона доверить такое дневнику.

С первым пунктом всё очевидно: переводы не были пределом мечтаний, потому что этих самых мечтаний, собственно говоря, никогда и не было. Последним в списке желаемого значился несомненно важный и нужный пункт «Закончить Хогвартс» и… всё. Никаких планов. Как будто с окончанием учёбы заканчивалась жизнь.

На самом деле Гермионе хотелось попробовать себя в десятках разных занятий. Связанных и никак не связанных с магией. И чем шире становился её кругозор, тем сильнее новое, неизведанное манило к себе.

Гермиона бы и рада остановиться на чём-то одном. Может, не навсегда — хотя бы на время. Но как выбрать? Как выбрать, если хочется всего и сразу? Не получится разорваться на тысячу Гермион и удовлетворить все желания, все стремления. Хотя о чём вообще разговор, если даже в Хогвартсе она не могла определиться, какие предметы изучать?

Кто-то скажет, что никакая это не проблема. Один раз собрался, решил — и вперёд, к цели. И будет несомненно прав. Возможно, так сделала бы и сама Гермиона, если бы её мысли не поглощала ещё одна, куда более серьёзная проблема, вписанная аккуратным округлым почерком сразу после первой.

Второй пункт должен носить другое название, хоть и был, безусловно, связан с городом. Но вопрос слишком деликатный, потому и название обтекаемое. Иначе попади кому-то в руки её записи — ничем хорошим это не закончилось бы.

Так вот: когда Малфой помог Гермионе справиться с беспокойством из-за пустоши и самого кинжала, осталась только одна проблема — город. Глупо, кинжал уничтожен, а значит, города нет и быть не может. Вот только… город был.

В мыслях.

И что ещё хуже — во снах.

В самых ярких, в самых правдоподобных кошмарах, которые только ей снились.

Живой. Настоящий. Устрашающий.

Одним словом — город.

Ощущение его невидимых глаз, впивающихся взглядом в затылок. И страх. Город знал все слабости, переживания, провалы… Город умел их использовать. Умел делать больно. Умел убивать.

Иногда Гермионе казалось, что город попросту не мог исчезнуть, не мог не довести начатое до конца. И в каждом связанном с ним сне Гермионе твердила, что не будет ему подчиняться, она — не самоубийца. Не была — и никогда не будет. Но в конце город выигрывал. Всегда.

Конечно, Гермиона понимала, что проблема не в городе, а в ней самой. Она слишком зациклилась на нём — вот и всё. Пора бы уже что-то с этим делать.

Но делать страшнее всего. Потому что если всё плохо сейчас, то кто сказал, что из-за её действий не может стать хуже? Что если в конечном итоге она снова окажется в такой же безвыходной ситуации, как с Малфоем на болоте? Когда Гермиона ступала в вязкую трясину, она в самом деле думала, что умрёт. Думала, Малфой — дух города или что-то вроде того, потому и завёл её на болото. Чтобы погубить. Вот только окончательный выбор она сделала сама — никто её не тянул. Шагнуть вперёд — решение Гермионы.

Самоубийственное решение.

Она пожалела почти сразу же. Даже готова была на какой-то миг поверить, что они и в самом деле выживут. Даже поцеловала этого духа-Малфоя: отчасти чтобы успокоиться, отчасти в надежде, что она ему понравится, а потому убивать он её не станет. И пусть всё закончилось хорошо — факт оставался фактом: Гермиона сделала тот шаг. Сама. Сделала, потому что морально не выдержала. Сломалась.

Город выиграл.

И теперь она боялась, что может сломаться снова. Только тогда жалеть о содеянном будет поздно. И некому.

Мёртвые не жалеют.

Ещё год назад Гермиона прочла книгу о кинжале от корки до корки. Она знала цель города: довести вошедшего внутрь до самоубийства. И даже вспоминать не хотела о проведённом там времени. Но города больше не было — только содеянный им вред. Только каждодневные мысли, что с ней, Гермионой Грейнджер, не всё в порядке. Только боязнь совершить глупость во второй раз.

На этом «веселье» не заканчивалось. Из-за постоянных переживаний по поводу и без начались проблемы со здоровьем: частые головные боли, аллергия непонятно на что, постоянная усталость и море мелких неприятностей из той же оперы. Время от времени появлялась разной степени близорукость, которая, хвала Мерлину, исчезала через несколько часов, но была сущим кошмаром и пугала больше всего остального вместе взятого.

Иногда Гермиона представляла, что она — небольшая электростанция и электрик в одном лице. Вот только электростанция в ужасном состоянии: постоянно какие-то неполадки, что-то искрит, горит, взрывается, замыкает, постоянно нужно чинить если не одно, то другое. Изменить ситуацию можно только полностью обновив оборудование. Вот только денег на всё сразу не хватало, и растерянный электрик никак не мог взяться за дело.

А всё потому, что Гермиона просто устала брать на себя ответственность и принимать решения. Устала от того, что её жизнь превратилась в одну сплошную череду препятствий с момента, когда родители заметили, что с их ненаглядной умницей-дочкой «что-то не так».

Ранее Гермиона считала, что магия призвана решать проблемы, делать жизнь легче. Но не будь магии — не было бы в её жизни ни города, ни Волдеморта, ни пыток в Малфой-мэноре… Ни Гарри, ни Рона, ни Драко.

Как же справлялся Малфой? Снились ли ему подобные сны? Не было ли проблем со здоровьем у него?

Спрашивать страшно — он обязательно задаст встречные вопросы. А Гермиона не готова отвечать.

Закусив губу, она повернулась в сторону Малфоя — своей третьей проблемы.

Его лицо отчасти скрывала полутьма, но Гермионе не нужно было видеть, чтобы воскресить в памяти всё до мельчайших подробностей. Чересчур бледный, почти болезненный цвет лица, глубокие серые глаза в обрамлении длинных ресниц, узкие губы, острые скулы, неестественно светлые волосы. Он был похож на скульптуру из белого мрамора. Скульптуру одарённого мастера, изображающую кого-то несомненно очень важного, стоящего на постаменте с закрытыми глазами. Почему с закрытыми? Да потому, что в серых глазах Малфоя всегда было столько эмоций, впечатлений, жизни, в конце концов, что никакой мастер, даже будь у него трижды золотые руки и море таланта, не смог бы передать хотя бы крошечную часть того огромного спектра…

От таких мыслей хотелось взвыть. Как же так?! Как она не уследила? Как позволила этому произойти?

Да, она была по уши влюблена. Да, в Драко Малфоя. И да, это огромная проблема.

Уже хотя бы потому, что Гермиона понятия не имела, что чувствовал к ней сам Драко Малфой. Казалось бы, ну и где тут проблема? Почему нельзя намекнуть Малфою о своей симпатии, и если он даст понять, что чувство взаимно, сесть и по-человечески поговорить? Идеально, правда?

Нет.

Во-первых, потому что она не собиралась делать ни шагу в сторону Малфоя, пока не решит две предыдущие проблемы. Как можно вступать с кем-то в серьёзные отношения, если сама с собой ужиться не можешь? Ладно, вступить, допустим, можно. Но как такие отношения сохранить?

Во-вторых, нельзя было выбрасывать из уравнения их ни разу не общих друзей.

Гермиона боялась, что стоит ей начать встречаться с Малфоем, как это тут же положит крест сперва на дружбе с Роном, а со временем и на дружбе с Гарри. Даже если тот и начнёт отбиваться руками и ногами — на него будут давить и Рон, и Джинни, и все Уизли. Кто такое выдержит? И с кем она тогда останется?

Поэтому сперва Гермионе нужно было, чтобы и Гарри, и Рон привыкли к мысли, что Малфой — её друг. Тогда если у неё с ним всё сложится — они хотя бы отреагируют спокойнее. И дружбу, скорее всего, удастся сохранить.

Если же хоть на секундочку задуматься ещё и о друзьях и родителях Малфоя, то картина получалась и вовсе мрачная.

В-третьих, увы и ах, но приходилось брать в расчёт общественное мнение.

За последний год статьи с их с Малфоем совместными фотографиями мелькали в прессе ровно четыре раза. И ровно четыре раза Гермиона была с Малфоем в магловской (даже не в магической!) части Лондона. Ничего особенного в статьях не написали: только беспочвенные спекуляции на тему «Как Драко Малфой пытается восстановить свою репутацию за счёт героини войны».

Малфой очень переживал по этому поводу. Сам ничего такого не говорил, но Гермиона видела, как он краем глаза следил за её реакцией на статьи, нервно теребил краешек мантии, не мог ни секунды спокойно усидеть на месте. Тогда они серьёзно поссорились. Все четыре раза. И почему? Да из-за ерунды! Малфой был на взводе, Гермиона пыталась его успокоить, но слово за слово и… Получите — распишитесь, ссоры из ничего. И молчание на неделю-две — бонусом. Что значит «Не заказывали»? Товар возврату не подлежит, пользуйтесь на здоровье.

Так что же получалось? Начни они сейчас встречаться, какая вероятность того, что их отношения не разрушатся до основания из-за реакции друзей или очередной глупой статьи в прессе? Может, они и прошли в жизни через многое, но было ли у них время научиться строить отношения? Был ли опыт?

Впоследствии они могут потерять и друг друга, и близких людей.

Ради чего?

Игра свеч не стоила. А Гермиона была слишком предусмотрительной, чтобы взять на себя такой неоправданный риск.

— Ты смотришь на меня уже пятнадцать минут, Грейнджер, — спугнул безрадостные мысли хорошо знакомый, слегка растягивающий гласные голос. — Но рассказать так ничего и не хочешь, нет?

Гермиона опустила взгляд и положила руки на подлокотники. Он сидел совсем близко. Его ладонь была совсем близко. Коснуться бы, взять за руку…

Малфой смотрел на неё. Гермиона не могла этого видеть, но кожей чувствовала его взгляд.

И сожалела. Ох, это полынно-горькое чувство — сожаление! Всегда рука об руку идущее с мыслями о том, как было бы лучше и правильно. Всегда с оттенками самобичевания и разочарования в себе.

Гермиона сожалела. Сожалела, что позволила ему успокаивать её, держать в своих объятиях, дышать в унисон. Сожалела, что теперь её тянуло к нему ещё больше.

Ведь куда уж больше?

Провести бы подушечками пальцев по слишком светлой коже. Легонечко. Почти невесомо.

Ласкать взглядом хорошо знакомое, любимое лицо. Всматриваться в бездонные серые глаза.

Она могла бы просидеть так вечность: в одной комнате с ним, не отрывая взгляд. Не двигаясь. Не думая ни о чём, кроме него.

Кроме них.

Их кресла стояли совсем близко, почти соприкасались. Их ладони на подлокотниках — совсем близко, почти соприкасались.

«Как же так получилось, милый, что милым ты стал после семи лет вражды и магической войны в придачу? Как же так получилось, что я, выпускница Гриффиндора, боюсь даже шаг сделать в твою сторону? Я — одна сплошная проблема. И так боюсь всё разрушить…»

Гермиона была перфекционисткой по натуре. Ей всегда казалось, что она должна быть идеально надёжной, начитанной, мудрой, внимательной, предусмотрительной… Идеальной дочерью, внучкой, ученицей, подругой. И сейчас, с её точки зрения, она могла стать только обузой.

Новая волна сожаления и стыда заставила невольно поёжиться, покраснеть, вцепиться ладонями в мягкую обивку кресла.

Хорошо, здесь темно.

Гермионе казалось, что она обманывала Драко. Что он не знал её настоящую. Не знал, какая она была испуганная, дёрганная, понятия не имеющая, как себе помочь. А потому стоило только Малфою протянуть к ней руку — Гермиона отступала. Стоило намекнуть на что-то большее (если это и в самом деле были намёки) — Гермиона отшучивалась и переводила тему.

— Грейнджер? — он накрыл её ладонь своей и легонько сжал. В глазах — беспокойство.

Раньше она часто называла его ёжиком. Он ощетинивался иголками-шпильками, как только разговор заходил в опасное русло. Иногда ощетинивался и просто так, без повода, по давней привычке. Но в этот миг он был кем угодно, кроме ёжика. Спрятал все свои иголки, смотрел открыто, прямо в глаза. И Гермиона знала: что бы она не сказала ему сейчас — он не станет подшучивать или издевательски улыбаться. Его глаза не потеряют свою серьёзность, тон будет доверительно тихим, слова — рассудительными.

Малфой располагал к откровенному разговору, полутьма располагала к откровенному разговору.

И казалось, всё исчезло — остался только шестой номер «Дырявого котла», два человека в нём и тишина в качестве стража.

И горячая ладонь на её ладони. Стиснуть бы её крепко, забраться к нему на колени, коснуться губами его тонких губ, запустить руки в неестественно светлые волосы. Обнять, прижаться покрепче и… признаться во всём. Во всех страхах и переживаниях. Вот только… не спугнут ли его такие откровения?

— Грейнджер? — повторил Малфой, и видение перед внутренним взором потускнело и исчезло.

— Я… — её голос прозвучал хрипло. И она умолкла, прочистила горло.

Сказать ему о Джинни? Как?! И пусть Гермиона ничего плохого не сделала, но ей всё равно было стыдно и неприятно.

— Я… хотела спросить, что не так с Ноттом.

— С Ноттом? — переспросил Малфой, давая ей шанс изменить ответ.

— С Ноттом, — упрямо повторила Гермиона.

Малфой покачал головой.

— Ну как хочешь, — сказал он. И конечно же имел в виду не Нотта — а её нежелание обсуждать происходящее. — С Ноттом, так с Ноттом. Что ты помнишь о нём со школы?

— Как минимум, то, что он не был грубым придурком, — с вызовом ответила Гермиона и недовольно поджала губы.

В её воспоминаниях Нотт разительно отличался от себя нынешнего. Да, он был таким же импульсивным, но в конфликты встревал редко, учился прилежно, говорил по-человечески и часто улыбался. И если бы в школе Гермиону спросили, с кем она скорее найдёт общий язык, с Ноттом или с Малфоем, то она несомненно поставила бы на первого.

Малфой вздохнул.

— Я не буду вдаваться в детали, и если Тео спросит, то я тебе ничего не говорил.

Заинтригованная, Гермиона кивнула.

— Мы начали близко общаться на шестом курсе. Оказалось, что у Теодора серьёзный конфликт с отцом из-за возвращения Сама-Знаешь-Кого. Тео не хотел участвовать в грядущей войне, предлагал бежать из страны и не…

— Почему он не убежал с матерью? — пожала плечами Гермиона.

Малфой сжал губы в тонкую линию и покачал головой. Мол, нет, это не вариант.

— Убежал бы, если бы она не умерла ещё до того, как он пошёл в Хогвартс. Тео очень много о ней говорил. В первую очередь о том, что она не одобряла действий отца. И пусть считала чистокровных лучше других волшебников и маглов, но истреблять никого не хотела. В этом Теодор был с ней солидарен, так что после смерти директора он, не дожидаясь начала войны, сбежал в магловский мир.

— Как же След? — уточнила Гермиона.

— Тео на год старше. У него день рождения в конце декабря семьдесят девятого.

Гермиона задумчиво кивнула:

— И что дальше?

— А дальше всё было бы хорошо, если бы кое-кто ходил на Магловедение. Но кое-кто не ходил. И вот что получилось, — Малфой начал загибать пальцы. — Палочкой воспользоваться он не мог, потому что в магловском мире следы магии очень заметны, — это раз. В магловском мире он несовершеннолетний, но это ещё полбеды, ведь документов у него не было в принципе — два. Плюс не было денег — три. И негде жить — четыре.

— В общем, он попал, — подытожила Гермиона.

— Угу. Через пару дней Тео наткнулся на «доброго дядю», который предложил ему помощь и с документами, и с проживанием, и с работой. «Доброму дяде» нужен был бармен, который мог втюрить посетителям наркотики. Закончилось всё тем, что Теодор и сам чуть не подсел, а потом едва не угодил в тюрьму за распространение. А через год его нашла сова с письмом о наследстве, оставшемся после смерти отца.

— Он любил отца?

Малфой кивнул.

— Когда Тео узнал, то надолго замкнулся в себе и после тягомотины с документами снова сбежал в магловский мир. Тогда он и научился делать мороженое, а через некоторое время его нашёл я. И по правде говоря, был до глубины души шокирован. Тео, которого я знал, и Тео, которого я встретил тогда, — это просто две огромные разницы…

— И ты остался с ним в магловском мире, чтобы помочь, — предположила Гермиона, и Малфой снова кивнул.

Это много чего объясняло. Малфоя нельзя было назвать экспертом по Магловедению, но знал он достаточно. Даже какое-то время увлекался магловской литературой и совершенно по-магловски снимал стресс — с помощью занятий спортом. Так что больше не походил на обтянутый кожей скелет, а стал поджарым молодым мужчиной.

Правда, раньше в глубине души Гермиона надеялась, что всем этим он увлёкся из-за неё…

Тем временем Малфой продолжал свою историю:

— Теодор очень долго не хотел возвращаться. И только три месяца назад как устроился в кафе-мороженое Фортескью. Я был так рад за него. Надеялся, он придёт в себя, снова станет прежним, всё-таки захочет закончить обучение в Хогвартсе, но нет.

— Может, захочет ещё.

— Надеюсь.

Нотта было жаль, но что если с ним всё намного хуже, чем думал Малфой? В конце концов, в «Дырявом котле» сейчас находились пять человек (даже шесть, Кортес тоже участвовала в битве за Хогвартс), которые были косвенно виновны в смерти его отца. Плюс Нотт мог винить Малфоя в том, что тот переметнулся на сторону победителей и помог Гермионе. Под вопросом оставалась только Гринграсс. Но и её присутствию здесь наверняка можно было найти логическое объяснение.

Горячая подушечка большого пальца нарисовала полукруг на тыльной стороне её ладони — и Гермиона шумно втянула носом воздух. Все мысли тут же улетучились.

Дьявол! И почему она всё ещё позволяла ему это делать?

Малфой медленно перевернул её руку и теперь чертил свои круги на открытой ладони.

Мерлин, если он не прекратит — она не сдержится и сама возьмёт его за руку!

Лучше бы ему прекратить.

— Джинни считает, что я — «художник», — призналась наконец Гермиона и кратко пересказала последние события. Она часто сбивалась и останавливалась на полуслове — большой палец Малфоя, едва ощутимо поглаживающий её ладонь, настраивал на совершенно другой лад. Казалось, он касался не ладони, а чего-то куда более сокровенного, личного. Самого естества?

И Гермиона старалась дышать глубоко и ровно — не получилось. Казалось, всё её тело едва ощутимо дрожало от сильных эмоций.

Только Малфой действовал на неё таким образом: будоражил в груди что-то приятно-болезненное, о существовании которого она даже не догадывалась. Как будто его взгляд, слова, действия просачивались сквозь барьеры полуправд и притворств и забирались глубоко-глубоко.

Грудь сжало. Хотелось прикрыть её руками, отгородиться.

Слишком интимно.

Гермиона уже давно должна была отдёрнуть ладонь и отодвинуться. Определённо должна была. Но с другой стороны, он всего лишь друг, который пытался её успокоить, правильно? Это абсолютно по-дружески, правда?

— У твоей Уизли есть куда более весомый повод ненавидеть Луну.

— Какой же? — удивлённо уточнила Гермиона, пытаясь сообразить, что же он имел в виду.

— Я несколько раз видел Поттера с Луной. И в Министерстве, и в Косом переулке. Нет, я не говорю, что между ними что-то есть. Хотя кто его знает? Но вот Поттера с Джиневрой Уизли я не видел ни разу.

Гарри и правда несколько раз упоминал, что видел Лавгуд и что у неё всё хорошо. Ну и что с того? Они же друзья. Да и встречи, со слов Гарри, были случайными. Смысл ему врать?

— Нет, — покачала головой Гермиона. — Глупости. Не стала бы Джинни ревновать к Лавгуд. А Лавгуд не стала бы уводить чужих парней.

Услышав последнюю фразу, Малфой хмыкнул. Гермиона приподняла в немом вопросе брови. Мол, ну и как это понимать?

— Проехали. Не в том дело. Чисто теоретически у Джинни есть мотив. И то, что она попробовала обвинить тебя, похоже на попытку перевести стрелки. Особенно после того, как ты почти что с поличным поймала её у себя в комнате.

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Ну вот. Именно поэтому я и не хотела говорить правду. Я уверена, что «художник» — не Джинни, а теперь ты её подозреваешь. А ведь у неё был повод сомневаться во мне. Я же не переговорила с ней заранее. Она ничего не знала о том, что разбила флакончик.

— Или знала, но сделала это специально.

— Малфой!

Он поднял свободную руку в успокаивающем жесте.

— Хорошо, я молчу. Молчу. Просто ты зря себя накручиваешь. В «Десяти негритятах» совсем другая история. Там персонажи не знали друг друга. Совсем. Мы — знаем. Причём давно. Чисто теоретически, мотив здесь может быть у каждого. Старые обиды, старые счёты, — с этими словами он наконец взял Гермиону за руку и переплёл её пальцы со своими. И она только слабо кивнула в ответ на его слова. Да, Малфой был прав, но из-за его действий Гермиона просто не могла мыслить здраво.

Он продолжать говорить. В основном о произошедшем за последние два месяца. И она даже отвечала ему что-то. Может, даже невпопад.

Гермиона чувствовала себя лёгкой, воздушной. До неприличия довольной, почти счастливой. Она держала его за руку, улыбалась. Одними уголками губ. Для такого нужна была сумасшедшая выдержка: ведь больше всего ей хотелось подняться, подпрыгнуть, затанцевать…

Она выписала себе индульгенцию: только до утра ей без малейшего зазрения совести можно держать за руку Драко Малфоя. Утром карета превратится в тыкву.

Или… нет? Это почти то же самое, что запрещать себе есть сладкое. Сперва ты без проблем продержался год, а потом как сорвался, так сорвался. От сладкого за уши не оттянуть!

***

Иголки. Кто-то втыкал в её спину и затылок иголки. Она пыталась увернуться, но не тут-то было. Спина пекла адски, убежать бы от этой боли. Убежать бы далеко-далеко…

Гермиона проснулась от того, что упала с кресла. Колени саднили. Всё тело ныло от сна в неудобной позе. Она застонала, выгибая спину и потирая ушибленные места.

Как она вообще могла засн?.. О! В соседнем кресле спал Малфой. И Гермиона невольно улыбнулась, смотря на него. Тихо, стараясь не шуметь, поднялась с пола. Её взгляд упал на часы над дверью — и сон как рукой сняло. Полвосьмого утра. Она влетела в ванную и пулей вылетела оттуда. Накинула на плечи мантию и рванула в коридор. Оказавшись возле лестницы, притормозила. А там и вовсе поплелась как черепаха.

Появилась ли на стене новая надпись? Восемь — или всё ещё девять?

Стена была чистой. Гермиона остановилась на лестнице и прикусила губу. «Художник» решил больше ничего не писать? Или?.. Постояв немного, она спустилась в бар. Сверху лестницы донёсся еле слышный скрип — Гермиона обернулась и, не отрывая взгляд от ступенек, начала на цыпочках отходить к дальней стороне бара. Вдруг краем глаза она заметила движение у себя за спиной, вскрикнула и резко обернулась.

«Движущийся объект» тоже вскрикнул от неожиданности, резко поднялся со стула, умудрившись опрокинуть стол, а вместе с ним и книжку по Гербологии.

— Чёрт, Невилл, напугал!

Сам Невилл выглядел таким же испуганным, как и она.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила Гермиона, помогая ему вернуть всё на свои места.

— А ты?

— Пришла посмотреть на доску объявлений, — хмыкнула она, недовольная, что он не ответил прямо.

— Я тоже. Мы с ребятами не спали до семи утра, потом спустились посмотреть, нет ли надписи. И я остался проследить, не появится ли наш «художник», чтобы эту самую надпись оставить.

— Не очень-то у тебя получается следить, — не удержалась от упрёка Гермиона, и Невилл покраснел до кончиков ушей.

— Как и работать аврором, — добавил он, вздыхая, и поднял с пола книгу по Гербологии.

— Ты жалеешь? — тихо спросила Гермиона.

Невилл снова вздохнул, пожал плечами.

— Бабушка хотела, чтобы я был аврором. Но это не моё.

— Твоё лежит перед тобой, — Гермиона махнула рукой в сторону книги.

Невилл кивнул.

— Лежит, но… Бабушка так радовалась, когда меня взяли на работу не через три года курсов, а через один, — губы Невилла растянула печальная улыбка, которая почти сразу исчезла.

— И ты собираешься сдаться? — с жаром спросила Гермиона. Хоть и почувствовала себя лицемеркой — она ведь сдалась.

— Собирался, — согласился Невилл, — но когда Луна… — он запнулся, пытаясь подобрать подходящее слово, — пропала, я понял, что хочу преподавать Гербологию, хочу жениться на Ханне, хочу… Знаешь, много чего хочу. И жить в первую очередь.

— Так ты считаешь, что Луну?..

— Я не знаю, — покачал головой Невилл. — Просто у меня так давно не было времени подумать. Просто сесть и подумать, чем я занимаюсь. А здесь, сейчас, нечего делать — только думать. И… — он остановился, задумался, перебил сам себя: — У тебя бывает так, что ты говоришь с человеком, но это сложно назвать полноценным разговором? Ты просто вставляешь нужные фразы в нужном месте, но толком не слушаешь. Большая часть рассказа проходит мимо. Или когда ты ставишь чайник и вспоминаешь о нём через час? Или ловишь себя на том, что машинально засовываешь только что вымытую чашку в холодильник?

Гермиона согласно кивнула, хоть и не совсем понимала, к чему он вёл.

— А всё почему? Потому что голова постоянно забита другим. Тем, как могло бы быть, должно было быть. Неважно. Если я отсюда выйду, то в первую очередь уволюсь. И если бабушка не сможет одобрить моё решение, то что я могу поделать? Она хочет видеть во мне моего отца, вот только я — не он.

— Ты ещё совсем молодой. Как раз время что-то менять, — подбадривающе улыбнулась Гермиона, изо всех сил стараясь побороть зависть и искренне за него порадоваться. Как же хорошо быть человеком, который точно знает, чего хочет!

— Но слишком поздно может быть не только из-за возраста, — сказал Невилл, и у Гермионы не нашлось подходящего ответа. Он был прав, но лучше бы нет. Она снова молча кивнула, не отводя от него изучающего взгляда.

Невилл нервничал. Старался вести себя спокойно, но у него подрагивали пальцы. Тело было напряжено, словно туго натянутая тетива. Он то и дело хмурил лоб, поглядывал на дверь. И Гермиона могла с уверенностью заявить: даже во время разговора Невилл мысленно искал решение их общей проблемы. Но того не было. А время шло. И её собеседник становился всё более взволнованным.

Стоило бы сказать ему что-то хорошее, но что хорошего она могла сказать, когда сама была в таком же положении? С одной лишь разницей: она предпочитала верить, что Лавгуд жива.

Гермиона встала, пробормотала себе под нос откровенную ложь о том, что ей пора, и развернулась было, чтобы уйти, но в последний миг вспомнила, что сказала не всё.

— Невилл.

— Да?

Спрашивать или нет? Врать он никогда толком не умел. Вряд ли сумеет сейчас.

— Что ты знаешь про Кортес?

Невилл растерянно моргнул. Его выражение лица буквально кричало о том, что если уж кого подозревать просто нелепо, то это Кортес.

— Она ещё со школы дружит с моей Ханной. Два последних месяца до битвы за Хогвартс Марс с сестрой жили в Выручай-комнате…

— Жили в Выручай-комнате? — переспросила Гермиона.

Это было странно, они ведь никогда не записывались в Отряд Дамблдора. Так с чего бы рассказывать им о Выручай-комнате? С чего бы разрешать остаться?

Невилл кивнул.

— Да, жили. После того, как Алекто Кэрроу чуть не убила сестру Марселы — Лорену.

Молча подвинув стул, Гермиона села и наклонилась вперёд. Эту историю она ещё не слышала.

— Если в двух словах, то на седьмом курсе Марс время от времени вступалась за кого-то из наших. В своей обычной манере — спокойно, с едва заметной улыбкой и максимально корректно. Кэрроу зеленели от злости, потому что она не делала и не говорила ничего заслуживающего наказания, но так или иначе ставила их в неловкое положение. За это её пару раз оставляли после уроков.

Невилл вздохнул, наверное, вспоминая те дни, когда у Кэрроу оставался он сам. И Гермиона обхватила себя руками в попытке успокоиться и перестать представлять, что три года назад происходило в Хогвартсе.

— В таких случаях мы всегда ждали у кабинета. Сперва вмешивались, но быстро перестали, ведь тогда становилось только хуже. После таких… внеурочных занятий немало человек Кэрроу больше и слова поперёк не сказали, Марс же всегда выходила из аудитории с таким спокойным выражением лица, будто ничего из ряда вон не произошло, а кровь и синяки — это обычное дело.

— И когда Алекто не добилась ничего от старшей сестры, она взялась за младшую, — догадалась Гермиона.

— Хуже. Она отобрала у Марселы палочку и заставила смотреть.

Руки Гермионы против воли сжались в кулаки. Сразу вспомнились пытки в Малфой-мэноре, когда Гарри и Рон, безоружные и запертые в подвале, ничем не могли ей помочь. Раньше она не задумывалась над тем, что в тот момент чувствовали они. Теперь же стало понятно, почему Рон, который при прохождении курсов авроров с головой нырнул в обучение боевой магии, так часто повторял: «Я больше никогда не хочу чувствовать себя таким беспомощным».

Не дождавшись от неё ответа, Невилл снова заговорил:

— Обычно мы старались обходиться без преподавателей, — Гермиона понимающе кивнула. Стал бы кто-то из преподавателей слишком часто вмешиваться, его бы уволили, от чего ситуация в Хогвартсе только усугубилась бы, — но не в тот раз. Симус и я почти сразу нашли профессора Спраут, и когда мы ворвались в кабинет, то увидели, как беспалочковое заклинание Марс откинуло Кэрроу к дальней стене. Лорена лежала без сознания, у неё… — Невилл покачал головой, на несколько секунд прикрывая рукой рот, будто в попытке сдержать рвотный позыв. И Гермиона не хотела знать, что могло так потрясти человека, пережившего войну. — Неважно. Она была в плохом состоянии. После происшествия и Марсела, и Лорена остались в Выручай-комнате. Кэрроу написала заявление, чтобы Марс исключили за нападение на преподавателя. Снейп не подписал. Мы тогда так уд…

Но Гермиона пропустила концовку мимо ушей. По более чем уважительной причине.

— Подожди, Кортес владеет беспалочковой магией?

— У неё вообще очень хорошо с заклинаниями. Правда… — Невилл тяжело вздохнул, — это не помогло ей спасти сестру во второй раз. Лорену убили в битве за Хогвартс. Её не должно было там быть, она училась всего на пятом курсе. Видимо, сперва ушла со всеми, а потом прошмыгнула обратно.

— Как Колин Криви.

— Как Колин Криви, — согласился Невилл.

Гермиона попыталась придать лицу сочувствующее выражение. С одной стороны, ей было жаль Лорену, хоть они никогда и не были знакомы. Жаль Марселу, которая наверняка винила в произошедшем себя. Костяшки пальцев побелели от напряжения, когда ладонь снова невольно сложилась в кулак. Уж слишком сильно эта ситуация напоминала ей то, о чём она силилась забыть уже лет так десять… Но, с другой стороны, мысль о том, что Кортес владела беспалочковыми заклинаниями волновала её куда больше.

— Очень жаль, что из-за чьих-то опрометчивых решений страдают другие люди. Близкие люди, — сказала она наконец Невиллу. И тот угрюмо кивнул в ответ. — Я пойду, — с этими словами Гермиона едва ли не бегом кинулась в сторону ступенек. На миг ей послышались тихие шаги на втором этаже. Как будто бы кто-то отходил подальше от лестницы. Но она не была уверена. Возможно, всему виной игра воображения и нервозность.

Войдя в номер и прикрыв за собой дверь, Гермиона начала нервно расхаживать туда-сюда. Ей нужно было подумать.

В своё время она была абсолютно очарована мыслью о том, чтобы научиться использовать беспалочковую магию. Это же просто невероятно! Никакой зависимости. Потерял палочку — и всё равно можешь колдовать!

Окрылённая, Гермиона очень скептично относилась к детальным объяснениям того, почему беспалочковая магия на деле едва ли не бесполезна. Да что говорить — её не включали даже в программу обучения авроров. Гермиона лелеяла мысль, что существовал заговор, чтобы сделать волшебников уязвимыми и обеспечить процветание бизнеса изготовителей волшебных палочек. И конечно только неимоверно умная и догадливая Гермиона Грейнджер могла бы вывести всех на чистую воду.

Но заговора не было. И на практике беспалочковая магия оказалась намного сложнее, чем представлялось Гермионе.

Во-первых, для того, чтобы наложить заклятие, нужно сложить все пальцы одной руки вместе и постараться сконцентрировать в точке их соединения свою магию. Полностью сосредоточиться на этой точке и на эмоциях, с которыми связано заклинание, которое хочешь наложить.

В теории — просто и легковыполнимо, на практике же одна единственная посторонняя мысль была способна сбить весь настрой.

Во-вторых, даже одно заклинание в день — это много. Если использовать в качестве проводника магии волшебную палочку — проблем никаких, но если проводником выступает тело волшебника…

Когда после десяти дней тренировок Гермиона смогла буквально на несколько секунд засветить Люмос на кончиках пальцев, она чувствовала себя ужасно. Нет, ну конечно она была рада, что у неё наконец получилось, но тело ныло от усталости, мышцы болели, ноги и руки дрожали так, что было сложно передвигаться. Тогда она всерьёз испугалась, а потом и первый раз в жизни проспала. Браун едва разбудила её на следующее утро, но Гермионе казалось, что она не ложилась вообще.

Со временем стало легче, и после каждого беспалочкого заклинания появлялась только ужасная усталость.

В-третьих, сложное заклинание — смертельный приговор. То есть попытка наколдовать Патронус, Адское пламя, Дезиллюминационное, Непростительные, и любое другое заклинание повышенной сложности приводит к моментальной смерти. Энергия, необходимая для того, чтобы наколдовать подобное, буквально разрывает волшебника изнутри.

В-четвёртых, три даже самых лёгких заклинания с помощью беспалочковой магии за один день — опять-таки смертельный приговор. Два заклинания — сильное истощение. Так что больше одного беспалочкового в день — глупость.

В-пятых, на беспалочковое заклятие в среднем уходит пятнадцать-двадцать секунд, на заклятия с помощью палочки — одна-три секунды. Получается, в бою от беспалочковой магии мало пользы. Только если очень повезёт. А вот на обучение уходят годы. Гермионе понадобилось три.

Так разве не странно, что владеющая беспалочковой магией Кортес вдруг оказывается заперта с девятью людьми, у которых нет палочек? То есть попадает в едва ли не единственную возможную ситуацию, где у неё есть реальное преимущество.

Хорошо, никто не знает, что такое преимущество есть не только у Кор…

— Привет.

Гермиона едва не вскрикнула от неожиданности, когда за её спиной раздался спокойный женский голос. Она резко повернулась на каблуках и, немного замешкавшись, приветственно кивнула стоящей перед закрытой дверью Кортес.

И как она умудрилась так неслышно войти?

— Я предупреждала, что зайду.

Гермиона снова кивнула. Словно безропотный, загипнотизированный жёлтыми глазами удава мышонок, пойманный на горячем.

— Я могу присесть? — снова спокойно, подчёркнуто вежливо.

Очередной кивок в ответ. Кортес окинула Гермиону внимательным взглядом зелёных глаз и села в кресло. Её поза — обманчиво расслабленная, открытая. Взгляд — прямой. Задумчивое, но решительное выражение лица. Мягкая полуулыбка на губах.

Гермиона почувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Она видела Кортес в школе — немного стеснительную, хрупкую девчонку. Видела Кортес позавчера — такую же, как в школе. И вчера — не очень-то стеснительную и совсем не хрупкую. Вопреки телосложению.

Она села на диван, а не в соседнее кресло, желая оставить себе побольше пространства для манёвра. У её непрошеной гостьи были все шансы оказаться «художником». Нельзя расслабляться.

Кортес упёрлась локтями в подлокотники и сложила ладони в замок. Казалось бы, закрытая поза должна была насторожить, но Гермиона только выдохнула едва слышно: чтобы наложить беспалочковое заклинание, все пять пальцев одной руки нужно сложить вместе. Положение рук Кортес такого не позволяло.

— Белый флаг? — уточнила Гермиона сухо.

И едва удержалась от того, чтобы хлопнуть себя ладонью по лбу, когда поняла, что и кому сказала. Вмиг стало жарко, и Гермиона вцепилась руками в кровать в тщетной попытке найти опору.

Знающе-понимающая улыбка в ответ заставила волосы на затылке встать дыбом.

— А мы воюем? — поинтересовалась Кортес, не переставая тепло улыбаться. Не фальшиво, не приторно сладко — в самом деле тепло. Так улыбаются достойному сопернику перед игрой. Говорящая улыбка: мол, не так уж и важен исход. Когда получаешь бесценный опыт, проигрыш приравнивается к победе.

Что ж, поздно оправдываться. А может, Гермиона была попросту слишком взвинчена после вчерашнего и теперь специально напрашивалась на открытый конфликт.

— Ты подозреваешь меня. И не говори, что нет. Так что вряд ли наши отношения можно назвать нейтральными.

— В плане подозрений у нас абсолютная взаимность. И не говори, что нет, — вернула шпильку Кортес.

— Забавно, что именно ты заговорила вчера о подозрениях, Корт… — та приподняла брови, и Гермиона нехотя исправилась: — Марсела. На Хаффлпаффе ценят дружбу, а твой вчерашний вопрос скорее убивает её, чем…

— Я — не Джинни, — заметила Кортес, слегка поджав губы.

Она права. Права! Если кто и виноват, то это Джинни. Кортес её не заставляла и не подговаривала, даже будь она трижды «художником». Гермиона не имела никакого права спускать всех собак на невинного человека.

Но осознать и перестать злиться — разные вещи.

— Прости, — буркнула Гермиона еле слышно.

— Лучше начистоту поговорить о подозрениях, чем… — Кортес замолчала и спустя пару секунд продолжила: — Иначе какая это дружба?

Гермиона подняла голову и прищурилась. Кортес не знала ситуацию от и до, но своими словами возводила стену между Гермионой и Джинни. Вчера она задала провокационный вопрос, ответы на который не принесли ничего хорошего. И вот сейчас — это. Если все перессорятся — «художник» окажется в выигрыше. Гермиона все сильнее и сильнее убеждалась, что перед ней сидела виновница происходящего в «Дырявом котле». И если это так, то несложно догадаться, кого завтра утром здесь уже не будет…

Кортес глубоко вздохнула, не отводя от Гермионы почти что гипнотический взгляд зелёных глаз. Можно ли читать мысли без легилименции? На тот миг Гермионе казалось, что да, запросто, её визави определённо могла.

— Я догадываюсь, о чём ты сейчас думаешь, — сказала Кортес без обиняков. — И не собираюсь оправдываться или разубеждать тебя.

Гермиона хмыкнула, приподняв брови в молчаливом «Да ладно?!», но Кортес никак это не прокомментировала.

— Но у медали две стороны. «Художнику» выгодно, чтобы мы подозревали друг друга. «Художнику» выгодно, чтобы каждый мог доверять только себе, держать свои мысли и догадки только при себе. Ты согласна сыграть по его правилам?

Нет, ну серьёзно?! Её действия как раз и приводят к тем последствиям, что по её же словам выгодны «художнику». Так к чему это всё?!

— Если мы не можем собраться и по-человечески поговорить сейчас, то только усугубим проблему. Все догадки и подозрения непременно вылезут наружу. Но не тогда, когда их можно будет спокойно обсудить, а в самый неподходящий момент. Потому что все нерешённые вопросы любят напоминать о себе в самые неподходящие моменты. Самым неудачным способом. Как думаешь, чем всё закончится? Ничем хорошим, правда?

Гермиона застыла, словно под Петрификусом. Перед глазами мелькнул город.

«Хватит, Кортес, молчи! Не надо о нерешённых вопросах».

Но из груди вырвался только еле слышный хрип. И Гермиона почти пропустила тот миг, когда маска ледяного спокойствия сползла с лица Кортес, обнажая холодную решимость. И ярость. Обжигающе горячую ярость. Не взгляд — дуновение ветра из Сахары. Холодный, как пустыня ночью, и горячий, как пустыня днём.

Миг. Кортес моргнула — и маска снова на месте.

«Она невольно зацепила свою же больную тему, когда заговорила о нерешённом», — догадалась Гермиона.

— «Художник» либо допустил ошибку, которая выдаёт его с головой, либо боится, что мы поубиваем друг друга, — перевела тему Кортес.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Все ножи из кухни пропали. Абсолютно. Теперь не порежешь ни продукты, ни… что-то ещё.

— Если уж кому-то очень захочется порезать «что-то ещё», то здесь огромное количество стеклянных бутылок.

— Вот только они не бьются.

— Но…

— …очень даже бились до этого. Как и флакончики для зелий, и стаканы, и тарелки. Они теперь тоже не бьются.

Гермиона недовольно поджала губы. Так вот к чему всё шло. Флакончики для зелий не бьются, но флакончик в сумочке Гермионы почему-то разбился. А значит, Кортес намекала, что…

— «Художник» мог всё заколдовать и после вчерашнего дня. И нет, я не говорю, что ты — «художник». Но и это не всё. Вчера днём, пока все спали, я обследовала кухню и склад, пропали не только ножи, но и ножницы с волшебным скотчем. Может, ещё что-то, я не заметила.

Это был странный разговор, от которого у Гермионы начинала болеть голова. Они вроде бы выяснили, что подозревают друг друга. И что?

Гермиона ощутила прилив раздражения. Она терпеть не могла чего-то не знать. И потому сейчас больше всего ей хотелось сильно встряхнуть Кортес и потребовать от неё ответ на один-единственный важный вопрос, а не ходить вокруг да около и слушать о пропажах. Вздохнув, она потёрла руками виски и несколько раз глубоко вздохнула.

— Марсела, давай по сути, — сказала Гермиона резко, нетерпеливо.

Если она и была в чём-то уверена, так это в том, что делала ошибку за ошибкой. Ей лучше было просто молчать и слушать. Позволить Кортес расслабиться, а не… Что если в этом вся суть? Сегодня никто не пропал, потому что никто не догадался. Что если «художник» убирал тех, кто его раскусил? Что если это его… её безумная игра?

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — сказала Кортес.

— Моя помощь?

— Именно, — Кортес без единого шороха встала с кресла и кивнула в сторону окна. Гермиона так же бесшумно поднялась с кровати и направилась в указанном направлении.

Защитные заклинания частично блокировали Подслушивающие: случись кому-нибудь притаиться за дверью — до него долетали бы только обрывки фраз. Сомнительная защита, но всё же. Интересно, что Кортес тоже об этом знала.

— Один нож у меня стоял отдельно. Я собираюсь сообщить об этом, но… не всем.

— И?

— Я скажу, что спрятала нож на складе. И если «художнику» так нужны все острые предметы, он придёт на склад…

— И ножа там не будет? — предположила Гермиона.

— Будет. И там буду я. Ты пойдёшь со мной сегодня в десять?

Гермиона не сдержала нервный смешок. «Художница» приглашала её на ночную прогулку с ножом и при свечах. С ума сойти!

— Марсела, ты…

— Я почти уверена, что он придёт ночью. Загасить свечи не проблема. А идти днём «художнику» незачем — это риск. Если повезёт, мы можем его поймать. Темнота — это не только его преимущество, но и наше тоже.

И что делать? Подыгрывать?

— У «художника» должна быть волшебная палочка, — пробормотала наконец Гермиона, силясь изобразить заинтересованность.

— А нас двое, и на нашей стороне элемент неожиданности. Ты уже знаешь, что я владею беспалочковой магией. А я теперь знаю, что ей владеешь и ты.

У Гермионы сбилось дыхание:

— Я не…

— Твоя правая рука, — коротко объяснила Кортес. И Гермиона с удивлением обнаружила, что в какой-то момент во время их разговора сложила все пять пальцев вместе, как будто собралась колдовать.

К щекам прилил жар. Казалось, её лицо горело. Всё тело в огне. Ей стало страшно. Впервые за весь разговор ей стало по-настоящему страшно. Кортес, глядя на неё, молча открыла окно. В комнату ворвался поток холодного воздуха, но и его было недостаточно, чтобы успокоиться.

— Как ты можешь быть уверена, что не пытаешься пригласить «художника»? — тихо спросила Гермиона, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией. Но без толку: ни один мускул на лице Кортес не дрогнул.

— Я не уверена. Но сегодня ночью мы это выясним. Ты пойдёшь со мной?

— Да, — ответила она хрипло. Если уж «художница» решила бросить Гермионе Грейнджер вызов, значит, придётся её переиграть на её же поле. Не то чтобы Гермиона знала, как это сделать. Но время подумать было.

— Я зайду в десять.

В дверь постучали. Гермиона с Кортес переглянулись, но с места никто так и не сдвинулся.

Спустя несколько секунд дверь отворилась, и внутрь вошёл Теодор Нотт.

— «Художник» — парень, — заявил он без предисловий. И Гермиона едва удержалась от того, чтобы не расхохотаться истерически от такого заявления.

Парень, ага, целых два!

— Это твоё чистосердечное? — шутливо уточнила Кортес. Нотт фыркнул в ответ, кончики его губ слегка приподнялись.

— Я вытер вчера следы крови страницей из твоего блокнота, — он перевёл взгляд на Гермиону.

— Так что, кровь настоящая или нет? Ты выяснил? — впервые в голосе Кортес явственно слышалось нетерпение, любопытство.

Да чёрт подери! Может, она и правда невиновна, а выводы Гермионы поспешны? Или это всё маска, притворство?

Нотт зыркнул на неё недовольно.

— Только вы двое видели, как я вытирал кровь, поэтому вчера…

— Ах вот оно что! — театрально вздохнула Кортес. Думаешь, что тебя от большой и чистой любви вчера некий Теодор Нотт так страстно прижимал к стенке и спрашивал о всяких глупостях, а на самом-то деле…

Гермиона едва сдержала смешок: выражение лица подтрунивающей над Ноттом Кортес выглядело очень забавно.

— Заткнись, — буркнул Нотт скорее за неимением достойного ответа, чем потому, что в самом деле разозлился. Его лицо покраснело, и он окинул Кортес коротким заинтересованным взглядом исподлобья. Она улыбнулась ему в ответ. Мягко, открыто. Обольстительно, но в то же время невинно. И пускай Гермиона не могла назвать Кортес писаной красавицей — сейчас она была очаровательна. А румянец Нотта стал ещё более заметным.

— Кажется, ты собирался рассказать нам о своей теории? — спросила Кортес, когда пауза затянулась. Выражение лица у неё — хитрое-прехитрое. Нотт открыл и закрыл рот, шумно втянул ртом воздух, но ничего не сказал. Выглядел он так, будто то ли собирался гаркнуть сердито, то ли в самом деле не отказался бы провести время в компании Кортес у ближайшей стены.

Гермиона не удержалась от ехидного:

— Я могу выйти на пару минут. Мне несложно.

Кортес заразительно рассмеялась, по-дружески сжав её плечо на одно короткое мгновение. Гермиона улыбнулась в ответ, но почти сразу сникла, сложила руки на груди в защитной позе.

Как получилось, что за всё время пребывания в школе она так и не нашла себе подругу, с которой можно было бы столь безобидно подшучивать над каким-нибудь условным Ноттом? Поговорить о ни разу не условном Малфое и…

— Может, хватит? — рявкнул Нотт.

— В нашей ситуации можно сойти с ума, если воспринимать всё всерьёз, — пожала плечами Кортес.

И Гермиона ощутила укол зависти: с её уст такие слова восприняли бы как наставление, поучение. Но в устах Кортес такое замечание звучало вполне органично и раздражения не вызывало.

— Мы тебя внимательно слушаем, Теодор.

— Я разорвал лист: одну часть оставил в кармане мантии, вторую спрятал в номере. Вечером, когда все собрались, я пытался привлечь внимание к тому, что у меня в кармане лежит нечто очень «ценное». Своим поведением — не словами. И почти сразу моё «сокровище» пропало. Вторую часть листа я нашёл чистой сегодня утром. Так что у нас четыре подозреваемых.

— Может, на кого-то наложили Империус, — сказала Гермиона, скрестив руки на груди. Если Нотт не врал, то «художником» мог быть один из её троих самых близких друзей, а уж это она никак не могла принять.

Нотт помотал головой.

— Я говорил отдельно с каждым. Я задавал провокационные вопросы. У всех был шанс хотя бы намекнуть, если что-то не так, но… — Нотт развёл руками.

Гермиона неловко попятилась и плюхнулась на диван.

— Почему мы вообще должны тебе верить? Кто сказал, что ты не?..

Нотт посмотрел на неё со злобой:

— Прекрасно. Я и сам найду «художника», — заявил он с непоколебимой уверенностью в голосе и вышел, громко хлопнув дверью.

— В десять, — скороговоркой напомнила Кортес Гермионе и тоже кинулась к выходу. — Теодор, подожди! — донеслось из-за закрытой двери.

Закрыв лицо руками, Гермиона откинулась на подушки. Нотт мог соврать, чтобы втереться в доверие. То же самое он мог сказать и мужской половине их сумасшедшего дома. Сказать, что «художник» — девушка. И таким образом перессорить между собой всех. Отличная тактика, разве нет?

Вздохнув, Гермиона осознала, что могла бы придумать тысячу оправданий, лишь бы ей не пришлось лицом к лицу столкнуться с вероятностью того, что кто-то из её близких друзей мог оказаться «художником».

Нотт ошибался. Точка.

Нотт просто не мог быть прав.

Раздался стук в дверь. Гермиона глухо застонала и поднялась с кровати. Да что же это за день такой, что и пять минут нельзя просто полежать и подумать?!

— Гермиона? Ты там? — послышался из-за двери голос Гарри. И ей вдруг очень сильно захотелось быть не «там». Чтобы он не мог войти и сказать нечто вроде «Я не хочу вмешиваться, но мы с Джинни встречаемся и бла-бла-бла», но означающее на самом деле: «Ты знаешь, Гермиона, я понятия не имею, права ли Джинни, но она моя девушка, так что наша с тобой дружба в прошлом. Забудь и про меня, и про Рона, и про Джинни. В конце концов, Уизли всегда мне были дороже, чем ты». И Гермиона обязательно его поймёт и ответит: «Да, Гарри. Но как только всё выяснится, мы же снова будем общаться?», что будет означать «Вот и всё». И половина маленького мирка, в котором Гермионе было так комфортно и уютно, полетит во все треклятые тартарары.

Широко улыбаясь, Гермиона открыла дверь.

— Привет, Гарри.

— Привет, — он, явно подавленный, невыспавшийся и уставший, удивлённо на неё посмотрел. — У тебя такое хорошее настроение…

«Хорошее? Полуистерическое…»

— Это значит, что ты что-то выяснила?

— Нет, и пытаюсь относиться к этому позитивно, — слукавила Гермиона, продолжая улыбаться. Она не расплачется, если он встанет на сторону Джинни. Не расплачется, не дождётесь.

— Отличное решение, — подытожил Гарри, хотя в зелёных глазах плескалось недоверие. — По поводу вчерашнего…

«Улыбка, а не оскал, Гермиона. Улыбка».

— Джинни так толком и не объяснила, почему она тебя подозревает и… Почему мы до сих пор стоим на пороге? — перебил сам себя Гарри, заметив вышедшего в коридор Невилла. — Привет.

— Привет, обед через пятнадцать минут, — сообщил Невилл.

— Спасибо, — ответила Гермиона, подняв голову и посмотрев на часы.

Невилл кивнул и направился в сторону лестницы. Проследив за ним взглядом, Гермиона вздохнула и отступила вглубь комнаты, позволяя Гарри войти в номер.

— Тебе-то она что-то объяснила? — уточнил он, когда они оба присели на краешек кровати.

— Ты имеешь в виду, кроме того, что я не так посмотрела на Луну? — не удержалась от язвительного замечания Гермиона.

Гарри хмыкнул.

— Мы с Роном полдня уже пытаемся её разговорить. Я ничего не понимаю, если честно, но…

«Вот и момент истины», — горько подумала Гермиона.

— …даже не думай, что никто из нас не пришёл раньше, потому что мы поверили, что ты «художник». Мы просто хотели добиться от Джинни хоть сколько-нибудь внятного объясн…

— На самом деле, у неё есть ещё одна причина, — признала Гермиона и рассказала, что на самом деле произошло с флакончиком. — Если Джинни не видела, что он там, или же не поняла, что она его разбила, то… — Гермиона многозначительно развела руками.

— Чёрт, как же это всё не вовремя! — Гарри привычным движением взъерошил свои тёмные волосы и вздохнул.

— Как если бы такое вообще могло произойти вовремя, — закатила глаза Гермиона.

— Не могло, просто… Я ещё никому об этом не говорил, так что ты тоже молчи, ладно? — и такое чувство, что они снова в Хогвартсе, и профессора Дамблдора больше нет, и Гарри всё тот же немного потерянный мальчишка, который понятия не имеет, что делать дальше. Зато твёрдо намерен действовать. Твёрдо намерен бороться до конца.

Гермиона коротко кивнула.

— Вообще Джинни должна была узнать первой… Короче говоря, тут такое дело… Ну… — Гарри выдохнул, смотря на Гермиону почти что с мольбой, и она ощутила, как у неё упало сердце.

Святой Мерлин, да что же Гарри натворил?! Не «художник» же он в самом деле!

— Гарри, ты меня пугаешь, — выдавила она наконец, не отводя от него обеспокоенного взгляда.

— Я хочу расстаться с Джинни, — выпалил он на одном дыхании.

Гермиона посмотрела на него ошарашенно, засомневавшись, что она не ослышалась.

— Но у вас же всё было хорошо. Разве нет?

Он пожал плечами.

— Сперва всё было плохо из-за смерти Фреда. А после становилось только хуже и хуже. И в общ…

— Подожди, давай вечером. Нет, лучше завтра утром. Нам пора спускаться вниз. Мне, кстати, тоже нужно с тобой кое о чём поговорить. И… иди сюда, — она порывисто потянулась к нему и заключила в свои объятия.

— Ты чего? — рассмеялся Гарри, хоть и обнял её так же крепко. — Решила, что мы тебя бросили, да?

— Да как ты мог такое подумать?! — тут же возмутилась Гермиона, ощущая, как к щекам приливает краска. Но Гарри в её ложь не поверил.

— А мы ещё считали тебя умной, — отстраняясь, закатил глаза он, и Гермиона легонько ударила его по руке.

***

Когда они с Гарри спустились в бар, где уже собрались все остальные, там царила тишина, нарушаемая только звяканьем вилок. После коротких приветствий, Гермиона села за стол между Гарри и Малфоем, и все продолжили изображать глубочайшую заинтересованность содержимым собственных тарелок.

В баре было холодно. Не потому, что было холодно за окном, или кто-то наложил заклятие. Из-за атмосферы недоверия.

Все сидели с отрешённым видом и только изредка поглядывали друг на друга. Гермиона невольно вспомнила слова Кортес о том, что переговорить всем нужно сейчас, иначе будет слишком поздно. Вот только уже было слишком поздно.

Гермиона посмотрела на Кортес, и когда их взгляды встретились, поняла: она пришла к тому же выводу. На долю секунды в её зелёных глазах отразилась паника — и Гермиона невольно распереживалась сама. Но уже через миг Кортес ей улыбалась, спокойная и уравновешенная, как обычно. Жаль, Гермиона так быстро приходить в себя не умела.

Слева от Кортес сидел Нотт. Он сжимал вилку так крепко, что, казалось, она непременно согнётся под его натиском. Его колючий, предельно внимательный взгляд исподлобья то и дело скользил то по одному, то по другому присутствующему.

Справа от Нотта — Астория Гринграсс. Она сидела словно на иголках, часто теребила завязки мантии, как будто собиралась вот-вот встать, открыть входную дверь и пулей вылететь из бара. Она ни на кого не смотрела и, очевидно, была сосредоточена на чём-то своём.

У Малфоя на лице было непроницаемое выражение. Гермиона не могла быть уверена, но в общем он казался спокойным.

Гарри снова выглядел озадаченным и очень печальным.

У Рона под глазами были огромные мешки, его белки глаз, как кровь с молоком — бело-красные. Он несколько раз вроде как хотел завести разговор, но, видимо, был слишком уставшим, чтобы придумать что-то стоящее, а потому молчал. Но за поведением окружающих наблюдал так же пристально, как и Теодор Нотт.

Джиневра Уизли время от времени бросала настороженные, полные подозрения взгляды в сторону Гермионы.

Невилл был сильно подавлен, и весь его вид буквально кричал: «Просто заберите меня отсюда! Срочно!»

Кто из этих людей был «художником»? И как они все умудрились потерять доверие друг к другу в первые же два дня взаперти?

Взгляд Гермионы снова упал на Джинни. Если посмотреть правде в глаза, то именно из-за её действий Гермиона не узнала на вчерашней встрече ничего полезного. Из-за действий Джинни сейчас выглядели такими вымотанными и уставшими Гарри и Рон, которые (на минуточку!) авроры, а значит, «художник» должен был их нейтрализовать в первую очередь. Так не сделала ли огромную глупость она сама, когда солгала, чтобы её «подруга» не попала под подозрение?

«С соком что-то не так», — эта мысль зародилась где-то на краю сознания, когда взгляд задумавшейся о поступках Джинни Гермионы упал на стоящий перед ней стакан. Возможно, проблема была в освещении, но слишком уж сильно апельсиновый сок отдавал синевой. Такой эффект могли дать несколько капель Успокаивающей настойки, но кто добавил их в её сок? Только в её ли? С одной стороны, Гермиона не отказалась бы от двадцати четырёх часов спокойствия, а с другой — настойка вызывала сонливость, которая была несовместима с запланированной на десять вечера встречей.

Мог ли кто-то ещё узнать про встречу?

Сидящая напротив Кортес смотрела настороженно. Было заметно, что сама она не понимала, в чём проблема, но по реакции Гермионы догадалась: что-то не так. Вслух Кортес так ничего и не сказала и к стакану тоже не притронулась.

Остальные «люди в сером» их «переглядок» через стол не заметили. А если и заметили, то никак себя не выдали.

В конце концов, напряжённое молчание начало порядком действовать на нервы. И Гермиона не выдержала. Она быстро доела яичницу с беконом и встала из-за стола. Никто и слова ей не сказал, когда она молча вышла на кухню, помыла тарелку и вилку, оставила стакан с соком на столе и поднялась к себе — спать. Ведь вскоре ей предстояла долгая бессонная ночь. Или короткая — если Кортес в самом деле «художник».


	4. IV

— Я просто не понимаю, — Гермиона развернулась на каблуках и снова направилась в сторону шкафа, — что у этого «художника» в голове, — вернулась от шкафа к креслам. — Может, моя теория неправильная? Может, «Десять негритят» тут ни при чём? — обратно к шкафу.

Малфой, с ногами забравшийся на застеленную кровать, уже полчаса терпеливо, пускай и с видом приговорённого к смерти, переносил её мельтешение и мысли вслух.

— Тебе было бы легче, если бы сегодня кто-нибудь исчез? — не выдержал он наконец.

Гермиона остановилась, упёрла руки в бока.

— Да, потому что был бы понятен план «художника». И нет, потому что я не хочу, чтобы кто-то исчезал, — отрезала она с некоторой долей горячности в голосе. Вздохнула и снова продолжила хождение по комнате. — Я одного не могу пон… — щёлкнул замок, и Гермиона запнулась, взглянув на дверь.

— Привет, — на пороге, обхватив себя руками, стояла Астория Гринграсс.

В тот миг она казалась такой трогательно ранимой и хрупкой. Таких обычно хочется оберегать и защищать, закрывать широкой мужской спиной от всех проблем и неприятностей.

Таких никогда не понимала и, наверное, уже не поймёт Гермиона Грейнджер, которую всегда и повсюду тянуло на передовую. Всегда, но не сейчас. Она была готова бороться за то, во что верит. И пусть она верила в себя и в Малфоя, но не в себя с Малфоем.

Поэтому Гермиона улыбнулась Гринграсс, кинула Малфою дружелюбное «Я позже зайду», означающее, что нет, конечно же, она не зайдёт. И не дожидаясь ответа — не желая дожидаться, — ретировалась к себе.

Десять шагов — расстояние между их номерами. И Гермиона старалась не думать, что происходило в его комнате, пока она завязывала в тугой хвост волосы и переодевалась в пижаму. Никакой мантии. Слишком непрактично. Всегда был шанс за что-то зацепиться, а сегодня ночью она не могла рисковать больше, чем нужно.

Отвлекаться тоже не могла, но отвлекалась.

Астория… Идеальная девочка Астория. С идеальными прямыми волосами, идеальной осанкой, идеальной родословной, идеальным поведением.

Малфою должны были нравиться такие идеальные.

Нравились ли?..

Наконец собравшись на запланированную на десять вечера вылазку и запретив себе думать о Гринграсс, Гермиона закрыла дверцу шкафа. Слишком громко. Чересчур сильно. Вздохнула, проведя рукой по гладкой деревянной поверхности. Как будто в попытке извиниться. Попавшая под горячую руку дверца уж точно ни в чём виновата не была.

Обернувшись и задумчиво оглядев комнату, Гермиона заметила на кофейном столике свои блокнот и ручку.

Видимо, Джинни вернула, пока в номере никого не было. А может, и Гарри. Да, лучше, если Гарри.

Несколько секунд Гермиона неподвижно стояла возле шкафа, взвешивая все за и против только что сформировавшейся в её голове идеи, а потом решительно подошла к столу. Вырвала чистый лист с такой силой, что бумага затрещала. Отодвинула блокнот в сторону — и он проехался по кофейному столику, совершив твёрдую посадку на пол.

О нет, Гермиона совсем не злилась. Ни на себя, ни на ситуацию. И не думала про Гринграсс в комнате Малфоя. Нет! Просто не рассчитала силу. С кем не бывает?

Она взяла со стола ручку и, немного поколебавшись, написала незатейливое: «Если ночью со мной что-то случится, то, вероятно, виновата М. Кортес». И подписалась внизу.

Сложив лист вдвое, Гермиона придирчиво осмотрела комнату.

Куда его положить? Где лучше спрятать? И стоило ли прятать вообще, если она не уверена насчёт Кортес? Смогут письмо найти, если уж на то пошло?

Недовольно поджав губы, Гермиона раздражённо фыркнула. Затем подвинула кресло, забралась на него и сунула своё письмо-предупреждение на шкаф. Сердито зыркнула напоследок, как будто само письмо и виновато, что в гостиничном номере его негде спрятать. Мол, ах ты, бесполезный кусок бумаги, такую западню подстроил! И не стыдно тебе?!

Спустившись и передвинув кресло на место, Гермиона усилием воли заставила свои мысли переключиться на Марселу Кортес и предстоящую ночную прогулку. И чем ближе бескомпромиссная часовая стрелка подбиралась к назначенному времени, тем тревожнее становилось.

Часы — тик-так. И сердце в груди в одном ритме с ними. Испуганное, но храброе.

Гермиона Грейнджер не была бы Гермионой Грейнджер, не обладай она непоколебимой уверенностью в том, что выход есть всегда. И ей по силам его найти.

Какое-то время она задумчиво смотрела перед собой. Потом снова принялась наматывать круги по комнате. Взвешивая. Размышляя. Перебирая в памяти последние события. До тех пор, пока её взгляд не скользнул на чёрную сумку и остановился. Осколки! В ней же остались осколки!

Не теряя ни минуты, Гермиона открыла сумочку и выбрала самый большой осколок с заострённым концом. Аккуратно повертела его в руках, коснулась пальцем вершинки.

— Отлично, — пробормотала она, едва удержавшись, чтобы не зашипеть от боли, и поставила осколок на стол. Промыла в ванной кровоточащую ранку и вернулась обратно в комнату. Снова изучив содержимое шкафа, Гермиона выудила оттуда серый носок и тщательно завернула в него своё будущее оружие таким образом, чтобы его до половины скрывала плотная ткань, создавая импровизированную рукоять. Вторая же половина — своеобразный клинок — оставалась на виду. И, к счастью, была дьявольски острой.

Вздохнув, Гермиона покрутила своё оружие в руках. Держать неудобно: осколок от разбившегося флакончика был довольно маленьким. Да и на что она могла с ним рассчитывать? На ничтожно малое: этой «зубочисткой» можно разве что немного отвлечь. Выиграть время.

Не больше.

Возможно, она нервничала зря, и этой ночью ничего не произойдёт. Возможно, «художник» кто-то другой — не Кортес. Возможно, среди людей, которым сообщили о ноже, не было «художника».

Как бы ни хотелось с кем-нибудь посоветоваться, Гермиона этого делать не стала. Знай она наверняка, что Кортес виновна, тогда да, вне всяких сомнений, нужно подключать и Рона, и Гарри. Но после того, как Гермиона совсем недавно и совсем незаслуженно и сама оказалась под подозрением, она просто не могла без серьёзных доказательств обвинить другого человека.

Да и разговор могли подслушать. Если это сделает «художник», то он им с Кортес устроит и засаду, и неожиданность, и беспалочковую магию… Незачем так рисковать. 

А подслушать мог не только он. В непривычной ситуации все вели себя немного нетипично, так что у «художника» и вовсе мог быть свой человек под Империусом — никто бы не заметил.

А может, он уже обо всём знал — и волноваться было поздно…

Отговорки. Хотела бы посоветоваться — пошла. Гарри мог побороть Империус, так что это вообще не проблема. Боялась, что могли подслушать, блокнот и ручка в помощь.

Тем не менее у Гермионы было странное предчувствие. Как будто приключение с Кортес ей просто необходимо. Зачем? Почему? Нужно — и всё тут.

Так было правильно. Или предчувствие подводило её очень сильно. Или никакое это не предчувствие, а желание проявить себя после двух лет условно инертной жизни.

Сейчас бы пригодилась небольшая подсказка. Но куда там, мысли разделились на два враждующих лагеря. Одна половина была убеждена в причастности Марселы Кортес к исчезновению Лавгуд, вторая — полагала, что «художник» кто-то другой. Интуиция загадочно молчала, но на ночной вылазке упрямо настаивала. Вот и пойми, что делать, как правильно…

Устало вздохнув и продолжая бездумно вертеть в руках своё новое оружие, Гермиона села на кровать. Она понятия не имела, хватит ли ей смелости ранить кого-то не с помощью палочки, а вот так. Осколком.

Сильно. До крови. Иначе отвлечь не получится…

Способна ли она на это? И кого именно ей придётся ранить?

Ко всему прочему, у Гермионы не было чёткого плана. Только парочка не очень-то связанных между собой идей из разряда «Что делать, если вдруг…»

Возможно, это даже плюс. Ведь где это видано, чтобы планы в самом деле реализовывались так, как надо? Нет-нет, план и реальность — едва ли не две стороны монеты.

Тем не менее время шло — плана не было. Зато было гриффиндорское упрямство, которое никогда до добра не доводило, а просто... было. В избытке. 

Поэтому Гермиона не могла собраться с духом, пойти в десятый номер и сказать что-то вроде: «Не знаю, чем я думала, когда так самонадеянно согласилась на эту авантюру. Может, я просто объявлю всем, что ты «художник» и мы тихо-мирно разойдёмся по домам?»

Ах да, кроме упрямства, был ещё и защитный механизм, который усиленно генерировал шутки именно тогда, когда они меньше всего нужны.

А может, и больше всего. Может, выводы Кортес — правильные: в таких ситуациях не обойтись без юмора.

Так что Гермиона собиралась смеяться и импровизировать. Главное, чтобы кто-то другой не посмеялся потом над её импровизацией. И чтобы интуиция не подвела.

* * *

Когда часовая стрелка перевалила за девять вечера, Гермиона, серьёзная и сосредоточенная, сидела на кровати, сложив по-турецки ноги. Её глаза были закрыты, руки покоились на коленях. Напряжённую спину она держала идеально ровно.

«Зубочистка» была спрятана в правом рукаве мантии. Благо, в магическом мире едва ли не во всех предметах одежды с длинными рукавами были небольшие кармашки с внутренней стороны рукава — для волшебной палочки. И это несказанное везение, что они оказались и в подготовленных «художником» пижамах. Вот уж где такие карманы встречались поистине редко!

Лишнее доказательство того, что у «художника» была волшебная палочка. А заодно и подсказка, где он её хранил. Нужно подумать, как использовать это знание с пользой… Но позже. Сейчас Гермиону волновало другое: она не практиковала беспалочковую магию уже три года, так что предварительно успокоиться и настроиться на нужный лад было необходимо.

Гермиона старалась сфокусироваться на дыхании, позволить мыслям свободно приходить и уходить. Не останавливая их, не прогоняя. Признавая и признаваясь, что она ревновала, злилась, волновалась, боялась, любила. Мысленно соглашаясь с присутствием всех оттенков чувств. Стараясь прочувствовать и принять каждый. И как цвета спектра, смешиваясь, образовывали нейтральный белый цвет, так и переосмысленные эмоции, соприкасаясь, сменяя одна на другую, в конце концов, оставляли по себе только блаженное чувство спокойствия.

В дверь тихо постучали, и Гермиона медленно открыла глаза.

— Проходи, — ответила она негромко, мимолётно взглянув на часы. Полдесятого.

Ещё слишком рано.

Дверь неслышно отворилась, пропуская внутрь Марселу Кортес. Мантию, как и сама Гермиона, она надевать не стала. Только серую пижаму. Её волосы, как и у Гермионы, были собраны в аккуратный конский хвост. В руках — поднос с двумя чашками кофе. Ах, какой пленительный аромат! Вдохнув один раз — хотелось ещё и ещё. Казалось, даже чувствовался его горьковатый вкус на языке. Манящий, слегка отдающий кислинкой. Если в «Дырявом котле» всегда готовили такой восхитительный кофе, нужно было заходить почаще.

Не напиток — искушение.

Гермиона невольно сглотнула.

— Привет, — поздоровалась Кортес вполголоса и поставила поднос на стол. Её лицо было таким умиротворённым, будто она в самом деле пришла только ради чашечки кофе и приятной беседы. Наслаждаться вечером, не тревожась ни о чём.

Как у неё получалось сохранять спокойствие? Выглядеть такой расслабленной? Даже интересно, что могло бы вывести её из себя.

— Зачем? — спросила Гермиона лаконично, кивнув в сторону подноса.

Кортес подняла вверх указательный палец, призывая подождать, взяла со стола ручку и подняла с пола блокнот.

— Ничего, если я возьму?

— Ничего.

«Если кто-то зайдёт, будет отговорка, почему мы собрались», — написала она и повернула блокнот, чтобы Гермиона могла прочесть. Потом добавила: «В здании очень тихо, легко могут подслушать».

И через пару секунд ещё: «В курсе все, кроме Теодора и Астории. Я сказала, что спрятала нож на складе».

«Ты предлагаешь пойти прямо сейчас?» — написала Гермиона.

«Нет. В десять», — коротко ответила Кортес и, вопросительно приподняв брови, посмотрела на Гермиону. Та кивнула.

Звук рвущейся бумаги, огонь свечи — и через несколько секунду от небольшой вынужденной переписки осталась только горстка пепла.

Кортес села в кресло и потянулась за кофе.

— Я плохо разбираюсь в зельях, — сказала она, кивнув в сторону второй чашки. — Можешь не переживать.

— Не люблю кофе, — покачала головой Гермиона. Точнее, «не собираюсь на своей шкуре проверять, как ты разбираешься в зельях».

— Жаль. Так что, кстати, было в том соке?

— Успокаивающая настойка.

— Все так успокоились, что решили лечь спать пораньше? — попыталась пошутить Кортес.

И тут Гермиона просто не могла сдержаться:

— Вообще-то так оно и есть. Успокаивающая настойка обычно используется как при стрессах, так и при бессоннице. Она действует двадцать четыре часа, восемь из которых принявший её спит. Кроме того…

— Всё, хорошо, госпожа лектор, — мягко улыбнулась Кортес. — Я поняла. Но если тема следующего урока «Кто из присутствующих хорошо разбирается в зельях», то с удовольствием бы послушала.

— То есть ты не допускаешь, что «художник»… хмм… находится снаружи?

Кортес категорично помотала головой.

— Нет. Он же нас зачем-то здесь собрал. Мы для него, наверное, как подопытные крысы. А за ними же наблюдают, верно? Так что, полагаю, ему интересно будет за нами понаблюдать. И выйти из игры, инсценировав свою смерть, или что он там пытается инсценировать, под самый конец.

— Хорошая теория, — согласилась Гермиона, одобрительно кивнув. Если Кортес была права, то загадка становилась чуточку проще.

— Я долго над этим думала. Если «художник» не в «Котле», его могут заметить на входе-выходе. Он не узнает, что мы планируем делать. Да и какой смысл запирать нас, если он не видит, как мы потешно нервничаем и суетимся? — Кортес невозмутимо отпила кофе и откинулась на спинку кресла. Вот уж кто здесь «потешно нервничал и суетился» по полной программе.

— Так значит, ты хорошо разбираешься в людях?

Кортес какое-то время молчала, отрешённо смотря на Гермиону, а потом безразлично пожала плечами:

— Люди и сами в себе не очень-то хорошо разбираются, — с этими словами она поставила чашку на стол. Выразительно взглянула на дверь — на Гермиону. Снова на дверь.

Гермиона кивнула, встретившись взглядом с её насыщенно-зелёными глазами. Почти такими же, как у Гарри, только куда более серьёзными. И если приглядеться, можно увидеть опасный огонёк. Крошечный, почти незаметный. Но стоит отвернуться, отвлечься, проявить беспечность — и он окрепнет. Разгуляется, разрастётся до масштабов верхового пожара. Для которого даже самые высокие секвойи — ерунда, спички. И повсюду — жар, дым, искры. Всё, что не могло или не сумело сбежать, — сожжено, обуглено. Добро пожаловать в царство огня и смерти!

Мерлин, неужели такое можно рассмотреть во взгляде?! Нет. Конечно, нет. Всего лишь фантазия, разыгравшаяся от волнения.

— Я начну. Когда он появится, я начну, — заявила Кортес тихо, почти беззвучно. Но твёрдо. Пересекла комнату, открыла дверь и на цыпочках двинулась вперёд по коридору. Не давая времени остановить или возразить.

Гермиона, недовольно поджав губы, пошла следом. Не то чтобы у неё был план получше, но она терпеть не могла, когда её мнение не брали в расчёт.

Тем не менее «он»… Он — потому что «художник»? Или потому что Кортес что-то выяснила? Или поверила в теорию Нотта?

От неловкого движения осколок царапнул кожу запястья, и Гермиона прикусила щеку с внутренней стороны, чтобы не вскрикнуть от неожиданной вспышки боли. Капелька крови медленно поползла вниз по руке — и все мысли мгновенно улетучились.

В коридоре не было ни души. Горели свечи. Тихо, спокойная обстановка, как будто это был очередной до скуки обычный вечер в «Дырявом котле», а они с Кортес были самыми обычными девушками двадцати лет, которым абсолютно нечем заняться. Вот и приходилось выдумывать, как развлечься. Иногда получалось нечто странное. Как, например, сегодня.

Безмолвие начинало давить на уши. Никто не ходил, не шумел, не разговаривал. Никакого движения.

Только часы тикали. Неугомонные, упрямые часы. Если бы не они, можно было подумать, что на коридор наложили Заглушающее.

Гермионе стало тревожно от мысли, что, наверное, все, кроме неё и Кортес, спали. И видели третий сон, пока она, немного испуганная, но преисполненная решимости, вполне вероятно, совершала роковую ошибку.

Любопытство сгубило кошку. Ну и чёрт с ней! Гермиона была любопытней тысячи таких кошек. И если у неё был шанс узнать, кто же на самом деле «художник», она не могла от него отказаться. Так что полный вперёд! Поднять паруса!

На лестнице ей снова стало не до раздумий. Ступать нужно было осторожно, чтобы не упасть и чтобы ступеньки не скрипели под ногами. Прислушиваясь к лёгким шагам идущей впереди Кортес. Вглядываясь в темноту и нашаривая ногой каждую следующую узкую ступеньку. Аккуратно, лишь бы не соскользнула нога.

Сердце бешено колотилось в груди.

Шаг — удар.

Пальцы, крепко сжимающие перила лестницы.

Темнота. Кто-то снова погасил все свечи в баре. Кто? Когда успел?

Удар — шаг.

Хорошо, что Кортес шла впереди, — не нужно было бояться, что столкнут с лестницы.

Шаг. Удар. Шаг.

Почти ничего не было видно. Хоть и глаза привыкли. Вгляделась — темнота. Прислушалась — скрипы, шорохи.

Непонятные.

Где? За спиной? Впереди? Сбоку?

Каждый — прицельный удар по армии нервных клеток. Каждый — смерть.

И казалось, уснуло всё, кроме старого здания. А старое здание не давало уснуть никому. Оно шуршало, скрипело, стонало…

Пугало.

Больше прислушиваешься — больше услышишь.

Гермиона еле слышно выдохнула, когда лестница осталась позади. Теперь не нужно было так переживать за каждый шаг. Бояться оступиться.

Но звуки остались. И если задуматься о происхождении каждого…

Ух, мурашки по спине от одной лишь мысли! Не надо думать. Лучше — не надо…

Кортес хорошо знала «Дырявый котёл», а потому даже без света ступала уверенно. Гермиона старалась не отставать. И не прислушиваться.

Отставала и прислушивалась.

Благо, до склада — совсем ничего. Пройти через бар, след в след за Кортес. Пересечь небольшую кухню, через окна которой пробивался лунный свет. И монстры на стенах с упоением выплясывали воинственную хаку маори. Корча рожицы и угрожающе размахивая руками. Ещё немного — задели бы. Утянули бы в свой сумасшедший танец…

Обошлось.

На складе окон не было — монстров тоже. Недолго думая, Гермиона спряталась за ближайшим стеллажом слева от двери. Кортес ушла куда-то направо. Недалеко, потому что очень скоро её лёгкие шаги стихли, замерли. И Гермионе было немного не по себе от того, что видеть она её не могла. Только очертания стеллажей. Безразличных высоких стражников.

Пытаясь не шуметь, Гермиона повернулась спиной к стеллажу, закрывая тыл. Проверила «зубочистку» — на месте.

Выдох. Еле слышный.

Оглушительный в тишине.

И она застыла, испуганная. Прислушалась.

Всё в порядке? Не услышал ли её кто-нибудь?

Никак не узнать…

Глаза давно привыкли к темноте, но разглядеть хоть что-нибудь было задачей не из лёгких. Гермиона старалась не двигаться. Дышать как можно тише, почти бесшумно. Пальцы на правой руке предусмотрительно сложила вместе — и теперь старалась унять беспокойство, чтобы случайно ничего раньше времени не наколдовать.

Казалось, всё вымерло, заснуло, застыло. Нечему было разорвать пелену ночной тишины. Столь плотную, что Гермиона не могла избавиться от ощущения, что у неё заложило уши. И каждый натужный скрип заставлял вздрагивать от неожиданности. Сглатывать. Гадать, что это? Где? От чьих-то шагов? Или всего лишь очередная жалоба старых деревянных досок?

Время шло. По-черепашьи. Тянулось, словно резина.

Сколько она уже простояла? Пять минут? Двадцать? Полчаса?

По ощущениям — долго.

Достаточно долго, чтобы вычеркнуть Кортес из списка претендентов на лавры чокнутого психа, собравшего их всех в «Дырявом котле».

Иначе — зачем медлить? У неё была идеальная возможность избавиться от Гермионы прямо здесь и сейчас.

Значит, Кортес не была «художником».

Шея затекла. Ноги устали. Гермиона едва сдерживалась от того, чтобы сделать хоть пару шагов, потянуться, размяться.

Нельзя. Плавали — знаем. По закону подлости шум подействовал бы на «художника» быстрее заклятия призыва.

Гермиона до крови прикусила щеку с внутренней стороны. Ей нужно было на чём-то сконцентрироваться. На чём-то, кроме протестующих от неизменной позы мышц и неуёмного волнения. Боль — то, что нужно.

Из кухни послышались шаги. Сперва совсем тихие, но они становились отчётливее и отчётливее. Сердце забилось сильнее. Пульс — в висках.

Гермиона несколько раз сжала и разжала кулак правой руки, снова сложила вместе все пять пальцев.

Неизвестный приближался. И на какой-то миг Гермионе захотелось, чтобы он просто прошёл мимо. Куда угодно — только не на склад.

Шаги — ближе. Пульс — вскачь.

«Следи за дыханием. Следи, Гермиона».

Открылась дверь — неизвестный переступил порог. Стало светлее. Он принёс канделябр?

Гермиона вытерла вспотевшие руки о пижаму. Больно прикусила язык.

«Ни звука. Приготовься».

Неожиданная вспышка заклятия — неизвестного отбросило вглубь склада. Стук. Звук падения. Почти ничего не было видно, но, казалось, кто-то уронил стеллаж. Или не один? Гермиона выскочила из своего убежища — и едва не вскрикнула. Груда чего-то холодного и замороженного рухнула на неё, пригвоздив к полу. Ошарашенная, она только отстранённо удивилась, почему падать было совсем не больно. Она чувствовала на себе вес, но он не давил так сильно, как должен был. Что-то было неуловимо неправильным…

Не разъединяя сложенных пальцев, Гермиона отчаянно заработала руками. Ей немедленно нужно выбраться из холодного завала.

В паре-тройке метров от неё — крошечный огонёк. Свечи подожгли доску. Немного ближе — волшебная палочка. Не дотянуться.

Холодно. Как же холодно!

За огоньком — тело неизвестного. Справа — пытающаяся выбраться из-под своего завала Кортес. Палочка совсем близко от неё.

Руки начали дрожать от холода.

Неизвестный зашевелился.

Нет! Он же сейчас поднимется! Его ведь ничем не привалило.

Гермиона сосредоточилась.

Нельзя позволить ему завладеть палочкой снова.

— Гермиона! — крик Кортес донёсся до неё словно сквозь толщу воды.

Огонь сорвался с её пальцев. Между неизвестным и палочкой — пылающая стена.

Холодно. Всё ещё дьявольски холодно.

Гермиона пыталась ползти, отбрасывая холодные контейнеры в сторону. Видела, что Кортес выбиралась из своего завала. Они начали подниматься с пола почти одновременно.

Звук падения, шипение. Прореха в высокой стене огня. Неизвестный схватил палочку.

Вспышка света полетела в сторону Кортес. Гермиона рванула вперёд. Не понимала, кто она, где и что делала. Не чувствовала ног. Только безумный пульс в ушах.

Она врезалась в Кортес — и они полетели на пол.

Последнее, что Гермиона почувствовала: руки Кортес, изо всех сил вцепившиеся в неё. Тянущие за собой вниз. Жар огня. Струйку крови, стекающую по ладони, — осколок при падении вспорол кожу. И едва зацепившее спину заклинание.

Мир выцвел.

Исчез.

* * *

Гермиона что-то промычала во сне, пытаясь перевернуться на другой бок, но почувствовав, что рискует упасть, вцепилась руками в мягкую поверхность. Открыла глаза. Моргнула раз. Второй.

Она была на складе, в кресле. У неё над головой кружили крошечные наколдованные огоньки, почти не дающие света.

Спина вмиг неприятно вспотела, когда пришло осознание происходящего. Гермиона невольно взглянула вниз, почти что ожидая увидеть верёвки на своём теле. Но нет, всё было в порядке. Как и на самом складе. Будто не падали стеллажи и не горели деревянные доски пола.

Во внутреннем кармане рукава была пусто. Отодвинув в сторону ткань, Гермиона не увидела крови, которая определённо должна была остаться и на рукаве, и на коже. Ночью пекло адски, несмотря на адреналин и холод.

Несколько порезов на руке выглядели затянувшимися, будто заживали уже пару дней. Тем не менее не оставалось ни малейших сомнений, что изначально раны были довольно глубокими.

Боковым зрением Гермиона заметила движение справа и, молниеносно повернув голову на звук, увидела сидящую в кресле в паре метров от неё Кортес.

Ох, хвала Мерлину! Не «художник». Можно выдохнуть.

— Ты как? — спросила Гермиона хриплым ото сна голосом.

Кортес сонно протёрла руками глаза, осмотрелась.

— Ты его разглядела? — ответила вопросом на вопрос.

Гермиона покачала головой. У неё не было уверенности даже в том, он это или она. Маскирующие чары?

— Ты?

— Нет. Если бы только я не толкнула тот дурацкий стеллаж… «Художник» слишком поздно наколдовал щит. Мой Ступефай ему отбить не удалось, но меня саму щит откинул в сторону. Я впечаталась в один стеллаж, он при падении зацепил другой, ближе к входу, вот нас и засыпало с ног до головы контейнерами с рыбой под заклятием Заморозки.

Гермиона вздохнула и покачала головой, со стыдом смотря в пол. Нет, всё могло бы быть по-другому, если бы не её собственная глупость… Забрать палочку себе не получилось бы. Даже то относительно небольшое расстояние требовало больше движений рукой, чем она могла себе позволить, будучи заваленной ледяными контейнерами. Но окажись расстояние ещё меньше…

— Если бы я отлевитировала палочку тебе…

Кортес поморщилась и отмахнулась от неё.

— Перестань. Во-первых, ты не могла быть уверена, что мы с «художником» не заодно. Во-вторых, не факт, что в твоём положении получилось бы даже это. И что тогда? Энергия была бы потрачена, заклятие не подействовало. Так что… — Кортес помотала головой. — Зато мы можем вычеркнуть друг друга из списка подозреваемых.

Гермиона выдавила из себя улыбку.

— И ещё две фамилии, — поправила она.

Ответом ей послужил нечитаемый и даже немного растерянный взгляд, кажущийся чужеродным на лице Марселы. И отрешённый кивок. Мол, да, конечно, три.

И что бы это значило?

Что она скрывала?

Озадаченная, Гермиона невольно начала перебирать в памяти все моменты, связанные с Кортес. Утро первого дня, рассказ Невилла и… Взгляд Гермионы зацепился за почти сошедший синяк на правом виске. А мозаика под названием «Марсела Кортес» вдруг рассыпалась.

Невилл сказал, что она хорошо разбирается в заклятиях.

Марсела сама это доказала несколько минут назад, когда начала анализировать, почему левитация была бы абсолютно бесполезной. Плюс она владела беспалочковой магией, что само по себе весомый аргумент. Ах да, ещё и знала не очень-то известное свойство Защитных заклинаний частично блокировать Подслушивающие.

Тогда как она могла не знать, что те же Защитные заклинания могут буквально разорвать на части, если попытаться аппарировать изнутри объекта, на который они наложены?

Ну уж нет. Она просто не могла этого не знать.

— Так откуда, ты говорила, у тебя синяк? — как бы между прочим спросила Гермиона, стараясь говорить максимально небрежно, не выдавая интереса.

Кортес улыбнулась. Сперва одними уголками губ, потом чуть более заметно. И ещё. Как будто не могла сдержать своей непонятной Гермионе радости.

— Что ж, ты меня раскусила. Я рада.

— Рада? — переспросила Гермиона.

— У меня появился проницательный союзник. С чего мне расстраиваться?

— Так откуда у тебя синяк?

— Хмм… Знаешь ли, я не уверена.

Гермиона вопросительно приподняла брови.

— Я очень чутко сплю на новом месте. И в первый же день проснулась посреди ночи, потому что услышала шаги. Встала, подошла к выходу, прислушалась. Дверь вдруг резко отворилась — я не успела отскочить. Ну и… — Кортес показала рукой на синяк. — Меня, должно быть, вырубили, потому что больше я ничего не помню. Я и насчёт этого не уверена. Свидетелей нет, так что мне могли изменить память.

Гермиона недовольно сложила руки на груди:

— И почему ты не рассказала об этом сразу? — она сделала акцент на последнем слове.

— А почему ты не рассказала, что флакончик разбила Джинни?

— Я тебе этого не говорила, — прищурилась Гермиона.

— А какой ещё повод врать ради неё? У тебя на лице было написано, что ты в абсолютнейшем шоке от её подозрений. Да и с самого начала по вашим переглядкам было ясно, что правды в твоих словах нет. Скажешь, дело тут в чём-то другом?

Всю свою речь она умудрилась выдать флегматично-безразличным тоном, не повышая голос, не наращивая темп.

— Ладно, допустим, в этом ты права. Объясни свою позицию.

— Объясни свою, — невозмутимо пожала плечами Кортес.

Стараясь не выдавать раздражения, Гермиона очень коротко пересказала случившееся с флакончиком и Джинни, добавив в конце:

— Я не хотела, чтобы из-за этого её начали подозревать.

Кортес некоторое время молчала, задумчиво накручивая на палец тёмную прядь.

— Возможно, её в самом деле есть в чём подозревать, — наконец предупредила она очень серьёзно и тихо. — Я соврала по той же причине, что и ты. Никто ничего не видел и не слышал. Кроме меня. Как воспримут мои слова? Как попытку снять с себя подозрения?

Гермиона сперва хотела возразить, но остановилась. И правда, скажи Марсела об этой встрече раньше — и Гермиона в самом деле заподозрила бы неладное.

— Я прекрасно понимаю, что если я здесь работаю, то и подозрения в первую очередь упадут на меня. Так что… мы всё выяснили? — с улыбкой уточнила Кортес.

— Нет. Мы не знаем, нашёл ли «художник» твой нож.

— Кто сказал, что он вообще был? — хитро подмигнула ей Кортес.

И Гермиона, недоверчиво помотав головой, рассмеялась.

— Что ж, — ответила она наконец, — тогда предлагаю проверить местную доску объявлений и выспаться по-человечески, а не кое-как… — она показала на кресло.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Гермиона первая покинула склад. Она не могла разгадать Марселу Кортес. Мозаика не складывалась. Какого-то важного кусочка не хватало. Какого? Нужно попросить Невилла рассказать больше…

В баре всё было на своём месте. И главное — никаких надписей на стене. У Гермионы даже закралась мысль, что «художника» никогда и не существовало. Что если это место прокляли? И найти из него выход можно было только самостоятельно. Вот Луна и сделала это первой.

Такая теория не объясняла произошедшего сегодня ночью, но… Город тоже не был реальным. Город — иллюзия. Что если сегодня ночью они тоже видели иллюзию? Очень реалистичную, но иллюзию.

После города Гермиона была готова поверить во что угодно.

Кортес тронула её за рукав, жестом призывая посмотреть на столик в центре.

— Я не помню, чтобы кто-то оставлял там лист бумаги, — сказала она вполголоса.

Они с Гермионой переглянулись, но приближаться не спешили. Молча стояли и смотрели на белый прямоугольник на столе, как будто надеялись, что зрение их подводило и он в любую минуту мог исчезнуть.

— Ну что, посмотрим? — сдаваясь под натиском своего врождённого любопытства, вполголоса предложила Гермиона.

Кортес кивнула, и они, стараясь не шуметь, начали лавировать между столиками в направлении центра.

Лист бумаги был чист.

— Похоже, он из блокнота Рона. Надпись может быть с другой стороны, — деловито предположила Гермиона, внимательно всё осмотрев. Её голос звучал спокойно, но спрятанные в карманы пижамы руки немилосердно дрожали.

Если надпись в самом деле обнаружится, то не оставалось никаких сомнений, какая именно.

— Я сейчас, — и Кортес быстро и бесшумно шмыгнула обратно на кухню. Вернулась она, вооружённая лопаткой, очень быстро и с решительным выражением лица перевернула лист бумаги.

Сперва Гермиона заметила снизу красную цифру восемь и только потом написанный Роном список, кто в каком номере остановился. Две цифры были зачёркнуты теми же красными чернилами — два и девять. Номера комнат Луны и Невилла.

Не сговариваясь, они с Кортес побежали наверх.

Шаг. Ещё десять. И ещё. Почему лестница и коридор такие длинные?!

В девятом номере было пусто. Кровать — аккуратно застелена, в шкафу — идеальный порядок, вся мебель строго на своих местах. В ванной комнате дела обстояли так же — не было никаких следов чьего-либо пребывания. Стерильная чистота.

— И правда восемь, — тихо и слегка растерянно констатировала Кортес, сев на кровать.

— Странно, что не одна из нас, — мрачно заметила Гермиона и ещё раз прошлась по комнате. Заглянула под кровать. В шкаф. Передвинула кресла.

— Ищешь что-то конкретное?

— Нет, просто… — Гермиона запнулась. У неё появилась мысль, но делиться с Кортес она не спешила. — Знаешь, нам правда не помешает несколько часов сна, — выдавила она наконец.

— Бесспорно, — согласилась Кортес. И как только Гермиона расслабилась, добавила: — Захочешь поговорить начистоту, я в десятом. Сладких снов, — она мягко улыбнулась и прикрыла за собой дверь.

— С каких пор Хаффлпафф стал факультетом проницательных? — раздражённо пробормотала себе под нос Гермиона. В последний раз окинув беглым взглядом комнату, она тоже отправилась к себе, тут же юркнула под одеяло и закрыла глаза. Особо ответственная часть её личности захлёбывалась от негодования. Твердила, что нужно встать, разбудить остальных и что-то сделать, потому что Невилл пропал! И это ещё хорошо, если просто пропал!

Но у Гермионы не было ни желания, ни сил объяснять, почему она снова узнала обо всём первой. И почему это снова произошло в компании Кортес.

Она лежала с закрытыми глазами, надеясь уснуть. Расслабиться. Забыться на время. Лежала до тех пор, пока очередная идея не заставила её пулей вылететь из-под одеяла и настежь распахнуть окно.

На противоположной стороне улицы, через два магазина от «Дырявого котла», находился небольшой газетный киоск.

Закрыто.

Хлопнув себя рукой по лбу, Гермиона, оставив окно открытым, плюхнулась в кресло. На часах только шесть утра! Чего она ожидала?

Сегодня был третий день их вынужденного заточения в «Дырявом котле» — и если их искали, то, возможно, информация просочилась и в прессу. Национальный герой же пропал, в конце концов!

С другой стороны, объяви Министерство об исчезновении Гарри Поттера — начался бы хаос. Дело в том, что о хоркруксах общественности решили не сообщать (во избежание!), а потому часть магического населения Британии была всерьёз обеспокоена возможностью возвращения Волдеморта. Мол, один раз он уже «воскрес», так почему бы не сделать это и во второй? Вот уж точно, что благими намерениями…

Но это никак не помешало бы Малфоям искать Драко. Того самого, которого половина магического мира терпеть не могла, потому что... Как же так?! Пожиратель смерти — и не наказан?!

Гермиона была уверена: если об исчезновении Драко узнают — обсуждать эту тему не будет только немой. Пусть себе злорадствуют — суть не в том. Гермиона надеялась, что, подслушивая разговоры, сможет выяснить, искал ли кто-нибудь кого-нибудь вообще.

В дверь тихонько поскреблись.

— Я не сплю, — отозвалась Гермиона.

Щёлкнул замок — и знакомая мужская фигура проскользнула внутрь.

— Привет. Проветриваешь? — поздоровался Гарри, заняв соседнее кресло.

И Гермиона, пожав плечами, кратко пересказала ему свой замысел. В ответ она, окрылённая новой возможностью, получила только одобрительный, но немного рассеянный кивок. И ни слова ни полслова.

— В чём дело? — стараясь скрыть разочарование, спросила Гермиона. Пусть она и не придумала ничего гениального, но это уже что-то! Хотелось хоть немного поддержки, энтузиазма со стороны друга.

— Поговорил вчера вечером с Джинни, — грустно покачал головой Гарри.

— О… И… как? Хочешь?..

Он покачал головой, заставляя Гермиону замолчать. Хвала Мерлину! Она понятия не имела, что нужно было говорить. Они никогда не обсуждали друг с другом симпатии, влюблённость, отношения. Но не мог же Гарри пойти сейчас к Рону.

— Просто мы разные, — зелёные глаза с грустью посмотрели на Гермиону. — Вот и всё. Так о чём ты хотела поговорить?

«О, всего лишь о самом кошмарном опыте в твоей жизни, Гарри! Как ты живёшь с тем, что добровольно подписал себе смертный приговор, когда сдался Волдеморту? Снится тебе это? Или я одна такая ненормальная?»

Разве она могла задать подобный вопрос другу, который только что-то расстался со своей девушкой?

— Неважно, Гарри, — помотала головой Гермиона. — Ничего серьёзного.

— Ну да, ну да, Гермиона Грейнджер, которую я знаю, постоянно предупреждает меня о несерьёзных разговорах заранее, — он сложил руки на груди, посмотрел выжидающе.

И что же ему сказать?

— Знаешь… — начала она и запнулась. — Я так ни разу и не спросила, как Малфой умудрился выведать у тебя мой адрес.

Гарри хмыкнул.

— Он дал мне Непреложный обет, что никому не расскажет, где ты живёшь. И никому не позволит тебе навредить.

— Ты шутишь?! — совершенно искренне удивилась Гермиона, на миг даже позабыв, что хотела поговорить о другом.

— Нет. Странно, что он тебе не пожаловался.

— Гарри! — возмущённо окликнула Гермиона.

Он посерьёзнел.

— Когда я упёрся и сказал, что твой адрес можно получить только через мой труп, он заявил, что даст мне Непреложный обет. Я согласился только потому, что был уверен: Малфой сдрейфит. До сих пор не верится, что он этого не сделал.

И не успела Гермиона и рта открыть, чтобы выразить своё удивление, как дверь отворилась.

— У нас проблемы. Собираемся внизу, — коротко сообщил Рон. И тут же закрыл за собой дверь.

***

Несмотря на то, что за столом уже все собрались, в баре было тихо. Перед Роном лежал до половины исписанный блокнот, рядом — список, в который внёс свои коррективы «художник». Большая часть присутствующих то и дело бросала на этот список косые взгляды. Любопытные, задумчивые, злые, полные отвращения…

— У меня к тебе вопрос, Малфой, — заговорил наконец Рон. И, казалось, в баре стало ещё тише.

— Я — ваш главный подозреваемый, мистер аврор? — Малфой вопросительно приподнял брови, невозмутимо помешивая ложечкой свой чай. Его слова, действия — единственные источники шума в помещении, но сам он не испытывал из-за этого ни капли неловкости.

Рон проигнорировал встречный вопрос. Только лёгкий румянец, окрасивший веснушчатые щёки, выдавал его дискомфорт.

— Ты вошёл последним. Ты стоял ближе всего к выходу…

— Чем, полагаю, оказал всем остальным огромную услугу, — он оставил ложку в покое и развёл руками, — к ним у тебя нет никаких вопросов.

Гермиона нервно заёрзала на стуле. Она не хотела вмешиваться, но этот разговор ей совсем не нравился.

— И потому я хочу спросить, ты ничего не почувствовал, когда часы пробили семь? — продолжил Рон.

— Ты правда хочешь поговорить о моих чувствах? — насмешливо улыбнулся Малфой, откинувшись на спинку стула.

Дьявол! Неужели так сложно хотя бы один раз обойтись без провокаций?!

— Ага, — саркастически хмыкнул Рон. — Ведь не мог такой могущественный маг не почувствовать, как на здание наложили заклятие, которое без проблем противостоит магии целых десяти волшебников. Не мог, да? — губы Рона растянула хитро-довольная улыбка.

— И ты считаешь, что заклятие наложили как раз в тот момент, потому что... — Малфой сделал жест рукой, предлагая продолжить.

— Мы могли видеть «Дырявый котёл», иначе внутрь бы не попали. Но когда Невилл открыл окно и пытался привлечь внимание проходящих мимо — никто его не услышал и не увидел. Да и к зданию уже третий день никто не приближается.

— Что ж… Я ничего не почувствовал, — пожал плечами Малфой и отпил чаю.

— Ничего? — с нажимом уточнил Рон.

— Уизли, — Малфой поджал губы, — тебе не кажется, что я бы не стал ждать три дня, чтобы рассказать о таком?

— Будь на твоём месте кто-то другой, тогда да, именно так я бы и подумал.

— Ага, — медленно протянул Малфой. На его лице появилось задумчивое выражение: будто он как раз смекнул, что к чему. — Если тебе хочется скинуть напряжение, подравшись с кем-нибудь, то так бы сразу и сказал, — он начал медленно закатывать рукава. — Устроим дуэль на стульях или на бутылках? Или у тебя есть варианты поинтереснее?

Рон хмыкнул. То ли от возмущения, то ли пытаясь скрыть смех.

— Напомни об этом, когда мы выйдем отсюда и вернём наши волшебные палочки, — ответил он совершенно серьёзно.

— Уизли-Уизли, — хитро прищурился Малфой и наклонился вперёд. — Как рассудительно с твоей стороны! Прямо на тебя не похоже. Может, подменили? Подозрительно. Думаю, будет правильно, если твой отец узнает об этом.

Половину присутствующих накрыло волной смеха. Даже Рона, у которого только секунду назад на лице было написано: ещё одно слово — и бутылочно-стульевая дуэль таки состоится.

Что ж, пару очков в глазах Рона Малфой себе заработал. И несмотря на давящую неизвестность ситуации, в которой они оказались, на один короткий миг Гермиона почувствовала себя абсолютно счастливой.

Когда смех утих, разговор перетёк в более безопасное русло — кто и что слышал этой ночью — и вскоре зашёл в тупик. Оно и неудивительно: никому не было что сказать. Или же у всех была причина этого не делать.

Гринграсс сильно нервничала. И Гермиона даже не могла определиться, раздражало её это или вызывало сочувствие. В конце концов, в серьёзные передряги здесь попадали все, кроме Гринграсс. Ей было тяжелее, чем кому-либо.

Нотт преимущественно молчал, отвечал односложно. И казалось, злился на всех и вся, в том числе и на сидящую справа от него Кортес. Она тоже в основном молчала, обхватив себя руками. И выглядела абсолютно безобидной.

Что это, притворство? Или она и в самом деле распереживалась?

Джинни была будто бы и не с ними. Но Гермионе хватило и пары косых взглядов, чтобы понять: со вчерашнего дня ничего не изменилось. Джинни всё ещё её подозревала.

Гарри был подавлен, но всё равно пытался помочь Рону с «допросом». Как, впрочем, и сама Гермиона.

Малфой время от времени начинал валять дурака. Намеренно. Срезая острые углы. И это абсолютно не вязалось с его образом.

Гермионе оставалось только удивляться: то ли он правда очень повзрослел, то ли творилось чёрт знает что…

Они так ничего и не выяснили. А Гермиона не стала озвучивать ни одну из двух своих идей. Скажет, если из этого что-то выйдет…

***

Не вышло. Как она ни прислушивалась, её слуха достигали только отдельные слова — даже не фразы. Целых два часа — в никуда! Она не услышала ничего полезного. Расстроенная и взвинченная, Гермиона выбежала из своей комнаты в коридор.

Всего десять шагов до нужного ей сейчас номера. Всего десять шагов…

Она не стала стучать. Молча вошла и, ни слова не сказав хозяину, залезла с ногами в кресло.

— Не помешаю? — спросила она спустя несколько минут тишины.

Малфой прищурился, правый уголок его губ слегка приподнялся.

— Уже мешаешь, — он задумчиво кивнул для пущей убедительности, а затем похлопал по застеленной кровати рядом с собой. — А вот здесь не будешь мешать.

Гермиона грустно улыбнулась.

— Я просто хочу посидеть в тишине. С кем-нибудь.

— Лучше со мной, чем с креслом.

— Думаю, кресло с тобой не согласится.

— Значит, мне везёт, — самодовольно улыбнулся он и развёл руками, — ведь сегодня единственный день, когда я решил не брать в расчёт его мнение.

— Дискриминация по мебельному признаку? — в тон Малфою спросила Гермиона, ощущая, как тоска и раздражение потихоньку начали отступать.

Он сложил руки в замок и наклонился вперёд, положив на них подбородок. Хитро улыбнулся одними уголками губ, как будто собирался поделиться секретом.

— Не-а. Дискриминация по Грейнджер-признаку, — сказал тихо. — Не интересует мнение всего, что не Грейнджер.

— Только Нотту не говори. Он расстроится, — так же тихо посоветовала Гермиона.

— Ни в коем случае не скажу, — ответил Малфой громким шёпотом и в притворном ужасе округлил глаза. — Так что, я или кресло?

— Надо подумать… Ты в кресле? — отшутилась Гермиона. Не могла же она в самом деле забраться к нему на кровать. Хотя, чёрт побери, хотелось!

Когда Малфой ей ответил, его голос звучал тихо и хрипло. Душевно. Но в то же время уверенно, соблазняюще.

— Иди сюда. Здесь лучшее место, чтобы вместе сидеть и молчать.

Сглотнув, Гермиона всё же встала с кресла и пересела на краешек кровати. И в ту же секунду вскрикнула от неожиданности, когда две большие ладони легли на её талию и притянули поближе.

— Мы о конкретном месте договаривались, правда?

Не доверяя своему голосу, Гермиона только неопределённо пожала плечами.

Когда она так и не сделала ни единой попытки отодвинуться, он сложил ладони в замок на её животе, заключив Гермиону в плотное кольцо своих рук.

Так тепло и надёжно…

Она прикусила губу, будто в попытке сдержать поток признаний, готовый вылиться на такую домашнюю версию Драко Малфоя.

Нет, ей не нужно было приходить.

Вздохнув, Гермиона попыталась разжать его руки, но он не позволил.

— Я так долго тебя сюда заманивал, а теперь ты хочешь так просто уйти? Ага, как же!

— Или правдивая история о том, как на самом деле кровожадные драконы похищают принцесс.

— Ну, не такие уж они и кровожадные.

— И не совсем драконы, — тихо согласилась Гермиона, положив голову ему на плечо.

Снова прикусила губу, чтобы без «Я соскучилась. Так сильно по тебе соскучилась, что могу повторять это как мантру. Хоть тысячу раз в день». Но одно-единственное слово она сдержать не могла:

— Малфой…

— Хмм?

Она на секунду замолчала, задумалась. Сама не ожидала, что произнесёт его имя вслух.

— Знаешь, это эгоистично и неправильно, но я рада, что ты тоже здесь застрял.

— Значит, у нас новое общее хобби: застревать где-нибудь вместе, — хмыкнул он, заставляя Гермиону искренне улыбнуться в ответ.

— Ага. Только в следующий раз «художника» звать не будем. Он неправильно понял, в чём тут суть.

Малфой хрипло рассмеялся.

— Хорошо. Кого ещё звать не будем?

О, она бы ответила! Коротко и лаконично. Ни-ко-го. Никого звать не будем.

— Мы вроде бы как собирались молчать, — сказала она вместо этого.

— Но я запомню, на чём мы остановились.

Какое-то время они и правда сидели молча. И в комнате было слышно только их дыхание. Но желанного спокойствия Гермиона всё равно не получила.

Считал ли Малфой нормальным сидеть в обнимку на кровати, к примеру, с той же Гринграсс? Или?.. Потому что в понимании Гермионы такие посиделки были немного интимнее того, что можно позволить просто другу.

— Как дела у Астории? — не сдержалась Гермиона.

— У Астории? — переспросил Малфой.

— Ты прекрасно меня услышал. Она может быть «художником»?

— Это можно выдержать? — хмыкнул Малфой. — То у тебя Тео — «художник», то Астория. Чего же ты меня не подозреваешь? Я что же, по-твоему, неопасный ручной экс-Пожиратель смерти? — шутливо возмутился он.

Гермиона подняла голову, заглянула ему в глаза.

— Малфой, ты опасный? — спросила совершенно серьёзно.

— Очень, — ответил он так же серьёзно, не отводя взгляд.

Мерлин, она бы убила за возможность поцеловать его прямо сейчас! Ох, как же неистово билось сердце!

— Очень опасный, — повторил он. — Я, знаешь ли, и есть «художник».

Гермиона откинула голову ему на грудь и рассмеялась.

— Нарисуешь меня? — спросила, заглядывая в глаза.

— Ага, в жанре ню.

Она возмущённо толкнула его локтем в грудь и отвернулась.

— Наглец ты, Малфой!

Он рассмеялся.

— Скажи мне что-то, чего я не знаю. Спорим, нарисую?

— Кто же тебе позволит? — с вызовом спросила Гермиона.

Малфой хитро прищурился, не отводя от неё глаз.

И как он при этом умудрялся выглядеть совершенно невинно?! Как заигравшийся юный купидон, право слово.

— Так спорим или нет?

— Ты проиграешь, — отрезала Гермиона.

— Ты проиграешь, если я проиграю. Останешься без своей картины.

Гермиона покачала головой.

— Нет, не спорим.

И даже его плутовская улыбка выглядела абсолютно очаровательно. Дьявол!

— И к этому разговору мы тоже вернёмся.

— Нет.

— Вернёмся.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Не вер… Ой, ай, Малфой, а-ха-ха! Ну перестань, щекотно же! Малфой! Ха-ха! Пе-ре-ха-ха-стань! Малф!..


	5. V

У каждого в жизни должен быть свой Малфой. Хотя бы потому, что после времени, проведённого в его компании, Гермиона успокоилась и нашла в себе силы снова устроиться возле окна и навострить уши.

Вспомнив слова Кортес об отговорках, она предварительно сделала себе чашечку кофе, что вместе с небольшим подносом стояла теперь на подоконнике. Уж лучше выглядеть чудаковатой девушкой, которая после пропажи однокурсника может со спокойной душой пить кофе и любоваться видом из окна, чем стать причиной, по которой «художник» заподозрит неладное и наложит на «Дырявый котёл» Заглушающее. То есть напрочь лишит их хоть какой-нибудь связи с внешним миром.

Стоять возле окна и прислушиваться к голосам внизу было довольно странно. Даже немного сюрреалистично. Она всё видела и слышала — уж неважно, насколько хорошо. А потому Гермиону не покидало ощущение, что оживлённый Косой переулок мог увидеть и услышать и её тоже. Казалось, достаточно крикнуть: «Эй, смотрите, я здесь! Вытащите нас отсюда!» — и снующие внизу волшебники в самом деле помогут.

Но нет, они никак не могли её заметить. Как не могли заметить и сам «Дырявый котёл». Было здание — нет здания. Никто ничего не помнил.

И Гермиона чувствовала себя совсем одинокой, хоть на улице и говорили, смеялись, стучали каблуками о мощёную дорогу, спорили, задумчиво стояли перед витринами или выходили из какого-нибудь магазина с выражением неподдельного восторга на лице. Гермиона не была частью этого броуновского движения — только сторонним наблюдателем. Как будто оказалась вдруг в ином измерении. Исчезла со всех радаров…

Интересно, призраки, застрявшие в магловском мире, тоже так себя чувствовали?

Но чёрт с ними, с чувствами, главное — результат. А он был. Теперь Гермиона знала, что волшебники обсуждали «новый указ Министерства». И что нужно «бежать из Англии» — если уж «власть снижала налоги» и «чуть ли не хватала предпринимателей за руки», то в скором времени стоило ждать «возвращения Сами-Знаете-Кого».

От такой логики Гермионе хотелось закатить глаза и раздражённо фыркнуть. Ну где же здесь связь? Останавливало только понимание того, что она и сама бы во всём искала подвох, если бы не знала наверняка: Волдеморт мёртв. Он никак не мог возродиться.

Гермиона взяла в руки чашку, сделала глоток кофе и ещё раз задумчиво посмотрела вниз.

Был ли смысл пытаться расслышать что-нибудь ещё? Никто не знал об их исчезновении. А шёл-то уже четвёртый день! Их не искали. Их абсолютно точно не искали. Почему?

Скорее всего, «художник» работал не один. Кто-то помогал ему замять всё это дело… А как иначе?

Гермиона могла предположить как, пускай и не была уверена, возможно ли такое в магическом мире. Так вот, если Фиделиус мог стереть из памяти расположение дома, то существовало ли заклятие, которое по такому же принципу стирало из памяти не здание, а человека? Десять человек, если быть точнее. Темномагическое, ведь…

— Нет,— ответили тихо. Чашка выпала из рук, ударилась о защитное поле, перевернулась, залив мантию Гермионы кофе, и приземлилась на пол — невредимая.

Очаровательно! Просто очаровательно!

— О! — удивлённо воскликнула Марсела Кортес, пряча улыбку в уголках губ. — Я постучала, вошла, и ты начала бормотать себе под нос. Я решила, что ты это мне. Ошиблась, да?

Гермиона неохотно кивнула. Увлечённая, она даже не заметила, когда начала говорить сама с собой. Пусть и негромко. Бдительнее же надо быть!

— Я-то думала, ты не любишь кофе, — продолжая улыбаться, сказала Кортес.

— Не люблю, — подтвердила Гермиона, с невозмутимым выражением лица подняла с пола чашку и поставила на стол.

— Но сегодня Всемирный день мазохиста?

— Нет. Я не люблю вкус кофе, только запах, — сказала Гермиона. Со всей своей излюбленной строгостью, за которой так легко было прятать ложь.

— Что ж, это объясняет, почему ты решила в нём искупаться.

— Ага, так оно и есть, — серьёзно ответила Гермиона, не отводя взгляд от своей собеседницы.

— А пятно-то какое получилось! — не унималась Кортес. — Прямо художественное. Кое-кто будет в восторге!

И спустя несколько секунд они обе прыснули от смеха. Затем Кортес сложила руки рупором и, изображая митингующую, воскликнула:

— Надписи кровью — прошлый век! Мы согласны испугаться упрямости того, кто сложит цифры из кофейных зёрен!

Гермиона снова рассмеялась, невольно представив, как сосредоточенный «художник» под покровом ночи складывает свой «кофейный паззл». Её отсутствующий взгляд мимолётно скользнул по опустевшей чашке, и тут Гермиона наконец смекнула:

— Он, должно быть, заколдовал все предметы, находящиеся в «Дырявом котле».

Кортес вопросительно приподняла брови.

— Чашка не разбилась. Мы были завалены тяжёлыми контейнерами с ледяной рыбой, но после этого не осталось никаких синяков. Даже если бы нас вылечили заклинанием…

— ...то дискомфорт остался бы как минимум до вечера, — продолжила за неё уже совершенно серьёзная Кортес.

Гермиона с энтузиазмом кивнула, и несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга с таким восторгом, как будто только что сделали величайшее открытие.

— Мне кажется, с каждым новым фактом всё больше напрашивается вывод, что «художник» нас убивать не собирается, — сказала Кортес, и настроение в комнате вдруг изменилось. Сразу стало холоднее. Как будто ласковое солнце нежданно-негаданно зашло за тучу.

Гермиона нервно сглотнула. Они так и не разорвали взгляд — и она отчётливо увидела в глазах Кортес страх. Тот, который чувствовала сама. 

Они определённо подумали об одном и том же.

Гермиона столько раз умирала в своих снах — не сосчитать. Но вполне реальная возможность надвигающейся смерти — другое. Она порождала естественное желание цепляться за существование руками и ногами. Бороться. Просто жить, в конце концов.

И, смотря на взволнованную Кортес, Гермиона с ужасом поняла: они бы выдумали что угодно, нашли любые доказательства, лишь бы удостовериться в том, что им удастся пережить это приключение. Что им ничего не грозит.

Разве эти доказательства были такими уж неоспоримыми?

Нет. Возможно, «художник» попросту позаботился о собственной безопасности. Вот и всё. Вот и полетела к чертям вся их теория.

Нервно прочистив горло, Гермиона перевела тему:

— Так с чего ты решила, что тёмная магия не может стереть из памяти существование отдельного человека?

— Я не решила, — помотала головой Кортес. — Я знаю.

Брови Гермионы невольно поползли вверх.

— Откуда?

— Тебе правда нужен ответ? — спросила Кортес почти спокойно, но всё ещё с вызовом в голосе.

Гермиона собралась было утвердительно кивнуть, но остановилась. Нет, она не хотела знать, почему Кортес разбиралась в тёмной магии. Уж точно не сейчас, когда голова и так раскалывалась от обилия информации. Не сейчас, когда Гермиона совсем недавно вычеркнула Марселу из своего списка подозреваемых.

Да и не призналась бы Кортес, что разбирается в тёмной магии, если бы была причастна к происходящему.

— Нет, — ответила Гермиона твёрдо. — Не хочу. Но ты уверена, что такого заклятия не существует?

Кортес кивнула.

— Меня очень интересовала эта тема. Если бы такое заклятие было, я бы его нашла. Даже не сомневайся.

Что ж, ещё один кусочек к мозаике Гермионы. Кортес очень хотела кого-то спрятать. Или спрятаться? А может, и не спрятать вовсе, а найти?

Один факт — много теорий. Нет, ну это просто великолепно!

— И… зачем оно тебе понадобилось? — не то чтобы Гермиона рассчитывала на правдивый ответ. Но любопытство не позволило промолчать.

Марсела помрачнела, отчего её лицо тут же преобразилось. Она будто бы вмиг постарела, посерела, сникла. Глаза, два ярких зелёных огонька, потухли.

— Когда очень сильно хочешь верить, что кто-то остался в живых, невольно начинаешь придумывать, каким образом он мог это сделать, — мрачно ответила Кортес. И улыбнулась так жутко и горько, что Гермиона тут же ощутила, как кожа на спине покрылась мурашками.

— Сестра? — спросила она тихо, упрямо прогоняя собственные воспоминания, связанные с этим словом.

Кортес покачала головой — и её привычная радушно-спокойная маска вернулась на место.

— Знаешь, почему я зашла? Обед через... — Марсела взглянула на часы, — пять минут, — она мягко улыбнулась, и Гермиона поняла: разговор окончен. Пытаться узнать ещё что-то бесполезно. Оставалось только поблагодарить Кортес — на что та коротко кивнула и вышла в коридор.

Так кого же она искала, если не сестру? Кого ещё она могла?..

Дверь снова открылась. Рон с удивлением посмотрел на внушительное пятно от кофе, но комментировать не стал, — молча протянул Гермионе сложенный вдвое лист пергамента и тут же вышел.

Ошарашенная и заинтригованная, она нетерпеливо его развернула.

«Через семь минут у меня».

Коротко и по существу.

Странное время он, конечно, выбрал. Все поймут, что… И тут Гермиону осенило: время не странное, время — идеальное! Когда «художник» обедает, он никак не может подслушивать. Воодушевлённая, она быстро переоделась в другую мантию и едва дождалась назначенного времени, чтобы выбежать из своей комнаты и нырнуть в номер напротив.

— Гарри постарается нас прикрыть, если что, — коротко сказал Рон вместо приветствия и показал на свободное кресло.

— Вы что-то выяснили? — сев на краешек и внимательно посмотрев на Рона, спросила Гермиона.

— Не совсем. Мы пытались понять, по какому принципу «художник» отправлял письма и выбирал будущих жертв, но… — Рон развёл руками. — Столько полезных заклятий вспомнили, пока тут сидели. Но что толку, если мы без палочек?

Гермиона наклонилась и подбадривающе сжала его руку.

— Мы отовсюду выбирались. И сейчас сможем. Даже без палочек.

Рон недовольно скривился, устало покачал головой.

— Ещё и эта Успокаивающая настойка вчера… Робардс бы нас уволил, будь он здесь. Я почти весь сок допил, пока понял, что он, оказывается, с добавкой!

— Справедливости ради, как раз в апельсиновом соке сложнее всего заметить Успокаивающую настойку.

— Но ты же заметила, да?

Гермиона кивнула.

— Почему не сказала?

— А что бы это поменяло? Он придумал бы что-то другое, — пожала плечами Гермиона.

Не яд же там был, в конце концов!

Рон досадливо поморщился и махнул рукой.

— Ладно, давай к делу. После попыток разобраться с фактами у нас появилось море возможных вариантов, — Рон показал рукой на свой до половины исписанный блокнот и задумчиво наморщил лоб, — ни в одном из которых мы не можем быть уверены до конца. Так что пока будем отталкиваться от мотива.

— Нотт? — коротко уточнила Гермиона.

Рон кивнул.

— Вчера мы с Гарри расспрашивали его и Кортес о том, как давно они работают в Косом переулке и как сильно испортились отношения между «Дырявым котлом» и «Кафе-мороженым Флориана Фортескью» после конфликта. Сегодня мы собирались поговорить с Невиллом.

— Но он очень «вовремя» исчез. Причём как раз после ваших расспросов.

Рон с энтузиазмом кивнул. Довольный, что его поняли. И, наклонившись ещё ближе, продолжил свой рассказ:

— Кроме того, где-то три месяца назад, когда я помогал Джорджу с магазином, я видел, как Нотт приходил покупать новую палочку.

— И это было после конфликта? — предположила Гермиона, смотря на своего собеседника горящими глазами.

— Увы, — вздохнул Рон. — Но интересно другое: Нотт работает в Косом переулке три месяца, Кортес — два с половиной. Конфликт произошёл два месяца назад. Но что, если у Нотта были какие-то разногласия с Невиллом, Ханной или Кортес до этого? Возможно, он мстил. Как вариант, он винит кого-то из этой троицы в смерти своего отца.

Гермиона покачала головой.

— Слишком много неизвестных, Рон.

— Но проверить-то стоит. Я же не говорю, что мы уверены. Но ты бы могла за ним понаблюдать.

— Я?

— Ты — друг Малфоя. Он — друг Малфоя.

— Ладно, сомневаюсь, правда, что это будет нужно после того, что я тебе расск…

Дверь в номер вдруг отворилась — они резко отпрянули друг от друга и вскочили со своих мест. Малфой замер на пороге, прищурился и начал с подозрением их разглядывать.

К несчастью, Гермиона была абсолютно уверена: выглядели они как пойманные с поличным воры. Да что там — они так увлеклись разговором, что сидели, почти соприкасаясь лбами. Мерлин и Моргана, лишь бы он не сделал неправильных выводов!

— Поттер сказал, что ты подвернула ногу, — обманчиво мягко произнёс Малфой.

Гермиона неловко улыбнулась и кивнула.

— Да, решила посидеть, пока пройдёт, — подтвердила она, стараясь выглядеть спокойно, невозмутимо. Как бы там ни было, ничего плохого или выходящего за рамки дружбы они с Роном не делали. И не собирались.

— Но до комнаты Уизли дойти получилось? — его голос был всё таким же мягким. По интонации нельзя было сказать, что Малфой обвинял их в чём-то, скорее был искренне заинтересован. Но Гермионе от этого легче не стало. Пусть он и не подавал виду, но в один миг будто бы отдалился от неё на тысячу миль.

Сердце испуганно ёкнуло.

— Она подвернула ногу в моей комнате, — Рон сложил руки на груди и теперь сверлил Малфоя недовольным взглядом.

Гермионе хотелось закрыть глаза руками и провалиться сквозь землю. Это было худшее, что вообще мог сказать Рон!

Во всяком случае, если судить по реакции Малфоя. Он обвёл Гермиону странным, изучающим взглядом. Как будто впервые увидел. Затем безразлично кивнул, словно происходящее вдруг стало казаться слишком незначительным, скучным. Недостойным внимания его царской особы. Будто он — могущественный дракон, которого неведомо кто, неведомо зачем вынудил наблюдать за копошением насекомых. Казалось, ещё секунда — и его лицо испортит гримаса пренебрежения и недовольства. Ну почему, почему он должен тратить своё драгоценное время на такую ерунду?!

Гермиона невольно поёжилась. Именно этот человек — с точно таким выражением лица, идеально ровной спиной, глазами-льдинками, сжатыми в тонкую линию губами — когда-то назвал её грязнокровкой и наговорил кучу колкостей, гадостей. Запоминал ли он их? Она — да. В школе перед сном они крутились в её голове с завидным упрямством. Заставляли жалеть, что нельзя наложить Силенцио на собственные мысли…

Кто-то заговорил, но она не расслышала. Только немного растерянно посмотрела на своих друзей.

— Теперь-то ты можешь идти? — повторил Малфой.

— Могу, но медленно.

— Отлично. Тогда спускайтесь, — ответил он бодро, развернулся на каблуках и вышел. Вот так просто: развернулся и вышел.

В груди кольнуло. Малфой развернулся и вышел только сейчас? Или он ещё не раз её так оставит, предъявив счёт за то, в чём она повинна исключительно в его мыслях?

Гермиона повернулась к Рону, понятия не имея, что сказать и стоило ли говорить вообще. Но заметив, что тот намерен прокомментировать уход Малфоя, тут же направилась к двери, жестом приглашая следовать за собой, и выдала первое, что пришло в голову:

— Как насчёт Кортес? Раз уж вы вчера и с ней говорили.

Рон фыркнул.

— А что насчёт Кортес? Да, у неё была возможность. И что? Просто посмотри на неё — типичная хаффлпаффка! Я даже не уверен, понимает ли она, как сильно мы вляпались.

У Гермионы чуть челюсть не отвисла от такого заявления.

— Рон! — воскликнула она негодующе. — Мы уже два года как не в школе! Как ты можешь до сих пор оценивать человека только по тому, на какой факультет его распределила Шляпа?! Разве ты не знаешь историю Гарри?

Выражения лица Рона стало таким искренне уязвлённым, что Гермиона мысленно прокрутила в голове весь их диалог, чтобы убедиться: её слова были абсолютно справедливыми.

— Факультеты здесь ни при чём, Гермиона, — ответил он сердито. — Понаблюдай за Кортес, сделай выводы. Если уж тебе так нравится кого-то осуждать, то хотя бы потрудись убедиться, что осуждаешь за дело. Ясно тебе? — он обогнал её и спустился в бар первым. И Гермиона, оказавшись там парой секунд позже, едва сдерживала гнев и раздражение. Она сухо поприветствовала собравшихся и заняла своё место между Гарри и Малфоем.

Гермиона не понимала, что произошло. Пускай Рон произнёс свои последние слова спокойно, он был разозлён. Даже очень. На его щеках до сих пор розовел лёгкий предательский румянец, с головой выдавая недавнее раздражение. Вот и Гарри заметил, вопросительно приподнял брови, глядя на Рона. Но тот только покачал головой. Мол, не хочу об этом говорить. Тогда Гарри посмотрел на Гермиону, но та только пожала плечами.

Она в самом деле ничего не понимала. Сперва на неё обиделся Малфой. Пускай он и будет всё отрицать, вздумай она заявить об этом прямо. Теперь на неё разозлился Рон. И за что?! Ну, скажите на милость, за что?! Они неправы. Оба.

На душе было противно. И как-то не очень хотелось во всём разбираться и объяснять свою позицию людям, которые даже не удосужились её выслушать. И хотя бы попытаться понять.

Но раз уж так сложилось, следовало хотя бы попытаться понять их. Рон предложил ей понаблюдать за Кортес? Ладно, она это сделает. Так, чтобы он увидел. А потом можно будет по-человечески поговорить.

Поэтому впервые за все дни вынужденного заточения Гермиона наблюдала не за всеми. Только за Кортес. И краем глаза — за отрешённым Драко Малфоем, но это не в счёт.

Кортес умела быть незаметной. Притворяться недалёкой. Примерять на себя роль слабой фигуры столь искусно, что, наверное, никто и не сомневался: такой она и была на самом деле.

И когда обед подходил к концу, Гермиона отметила про себя: она невольно запомнила эмоции каждого. Кроме Кортес. Пусть и потратила на неё куда больше времени, чем на остальных.

Малфой казался чересчур спокойным. Нотт был очень зол. Рон усиленно пытался вычислить преступника — казалось, ничто не могло проскользнуть мимо его внимания. Гарри был всё ещё подавлен. Джинни — очень недовольная, но решительная. Астория пыталась удержать на лице маску мнимого спокойствия, но всё так же сильно нервничала, как и днём ранее. Их эмоции чётко прослеживались в позах, эмоциях, жестах, словах… И только Кортес была в меру нервной, в меру спокойной, в меру серьёзной. Дружелюбной и доброй.

Одним словом — милой. Как чужой котёнок, случайно встреченный на улице. Услада для глаз, но как только исчезает из виду — сразу о нём забываешь.

Тот же Нотт был похож на агрессивного ротвейлера. Без поводка и намордника. Злющий, как мантикора. Попробуй забудь такую встречу!

Рон был прав: ярость Нотта очень хорошо вписывалась в теорию о мести. Неужели эмоции так сильно затуманили его сознание, что он и в самом деле заварил всю эту кашу?

Рон был прав и во второй раз: Кортес и правда вела себя как типичная хаффлпаффка. Почему? «Художник» и так уже знал, на что она способна. Так ради кого стараться? Мерлин, ну почему, когда дело доходило до Кортес, всегда возникали вопросы?!

Увлёкшись своими мыслями, Гермиона засиделась и вышла из-за стола одной из последних. Безучастная и расстроенная, она начала медленно подниматься по лестнице. Разговор с Роном и собственные наблюдения заставили её снова подозревать Теодора Нотта. И такое положение дел ей совершенно не нравилось. Нужно было поговорить с Ноттом, сделать выводы. Или на крайн…

— Есть минутка? — перебил её мысли женский голос.

И Гермионе захотелось взвыть от раздражения. Что у Гринграсс за привычка появляться в самые неподходящие моменты?! Или в жизни Гермионы Грейнджер просто не было подходящих моментов для появления Гринграсс?

— Конечно, — ответила она, выдавив из себя слабую улыбку. — Не то чтобы здесь есть чем заняться.

Гринграсс улыбнулась в ответ, нервно теребя пальцами, вне всяких сомнений, очень дорогое кольцо. Оно было инкрустировано двумя небольшими изумрудами, которые на свету будто бы горели изнутри.

— Что ж, — нетерпеливо произнесла Гермиона, когда пауза затянулась, — о чём ты хотела поговорить?

Гринграсс оценивающе на неё посмотрела. Смерила с головы до пят внимательным взглядом. И Гермиона внутренне напряглась, непроизвольно сложила руки на груди. В мыслях тут же предстали собственные растрёпанные волосы и огромные синяки под глазами. Ну и отсутствие украшений с изумрудами.

Стало как-то неприятно, неловко. Гермиона невольно почувствовала себя «бедной родственницей».

Вряд ли Гринграсс хотела добиться такого эффекта — за время их вынужденного заключения она была довольно милой. Но всё же…

— Я просто подумала, что раз уж ты — друг Драко, я — друг Драко… Что-то не так? — перебила сама себя Гринграсс, заметив, что Гермиона прикусила губу, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. Уж больно популярной стала фраза про дружбу с Малфоем.

— Нет-нет, что ты, продолжай, — заверила она Гринграсс.

— Я хотела сказать, что мы могли бы узнать друг друга получше. Наконец нормально познакомиться.

Гермиона неохотно кивнула.

— Отлично. Завтра, например? — предложила она нетерпеливо. И сделала шаг в сторону, недвусмысленно показывая своё намерение уйти.

Гринграсс, немного обескураженная таким ответом, неопределённо пожала плечами. Было очевидно: она ожидала другой реакции.

— Хорошо, — согласилась наконец.

И Гермиона, кивнув ей на прощание, устремилась вниз по лестнице — искать Нотта. Только тогда у неё и возник вопрос «А какой, собственно, реакции ожидала Гринграсс?»

Немедленного согласия? Возможно, ей было здесь немного не по себе. Возможно, она хотела озадачить ворохом своих волнений и переживаний кого-то ещё. Ведь Нотт явно не был настроен общаться, а Малфой до сих пор ни разу не усомнился, что «художник» ничего страшного не задумал. Объяснял он это тем, что в противном случае никто бы об их комфорте не беспокоился…

Или же наоборот — Гринграсс хотела получить отказ. А после сказать Малфою, что одна очень нехорошая высокомерная зазнайка Грейнджер отказалась наладить с ней отношения.

Гермиона остановилась на последней ступеньке лестницы и сделала глубокий вдох. Это уже паранойя. Не успела она вычеркнуть Гринграсс из списка подозреваемых, как тут же начала искать в её поведении скрытые мотивы. Да что ж такое-то? Сейчас у Гермионы были совершенно другие планы!

Она быстро пересекла бар и потянулась было к приоткрытой двери на кухню, но раздражённый голос Нотта, доносившийся оттуда, заставил её остановиться.

— …тит! Не лезь в это, Кортес!

— Почему? — второй голос было намного сложнее расслышать. Ведь если Нотт скорее рычал, а не говорил, то Марсела оставалась привычно спокойной. — Ты что-то выяснил и не хочешь говорить, потому что думаешь, я могу проболтаться?

— Скорее — натворить глупостей, а не проболтаться, — буркнул он всё так же зло. Недовольно.

— Ну так ты скажи — и скоро поймёшь, что был неправ, — Марсела продолжала отвечать так же невозмутимо. Хоть через небольшую щель Гермиона могла видеть, как Нотт злобным коршуном нависал над её хрупкой фигуркой. Он был таким взвинченным, что, казалось, стоял бы здесь телевизор — без проблем мог бы работать на энергии, получаемой от ярости Нотта.

— Я прав.

— Ты упрям.

— Кто бы говорил! — рявкнул он.

— И совершенно не умеешь держать себя в руках, — произнесла она полусерьёзно-полуигриво — и Гермиона, услышав её тон, едва не поперхнулась воздухом от неожиданности. Дыхание Нотта участилось настолько, что его судорожные вдохи и выдохи можно было услышать даже здесь, за дверью.

— Не нарывайся, — сказал он холодно. — Ты меня не знаешь.

— Ты не даёшь мне шанса узнать, — пожала плечами она.

— Он тебе не нужен.

— Я так не считаю.

— Меня это не волнует, — буркнул он.

— Разве?

Какой-то миг Гермиона была уверена, что Нотт замахнулся, чтобы ударить стоящую перед ним Марселу. Его рука взметнулась так резко, порывисто — и Гермиона тут же потянулась к двери.

Предотвратить, вмешаться. Сказать этому мерзавцу всё, что она о нём думала.

Но это оказалось ненужным.

Его рука и правда скользнула по щеке Марселы — вот только прикосновение было нежным, бережным. И Гермиона отвернулась, чувствуя, что у неё не было никакого права смотреть на эту сцену. Как и на смягчившееся выражение лица Теодора Нотта, которого вмиг будто покинули все силы. Злобный ротвейлер проиграл котёнку. И мог рычать, скалить зубы, огрызаться, но по-настоящему навредить он уже не мог. Не хотел.

— Просто не лезь, Кортес. И в поиски «художника» тоже не лезь, — сказал он хрипло. — Не хочу, чтобы завтра пропала ты.

Даже в тот миг его голос был скорее раздражённым, чем ласковым или полным заботы. Создавал дисбаланс между словами и интонациями. Но Гермиона не сомневалась: произнести вслух нечто подобное было для Нотта огромным шагом. Уж слишком замкнутым и озлобленным он стал за эти годы.

Могла ли Гермиона всё ещё подозревать его?

Он боялся за Марселу — факт.

Будь он «художником», мог бы не бояться — факт.

Но она понятия не имела, как хорошо Нотт умел обманывать. И это, увы, тоже факт. Как и то, что Кортес почему-то засомневалась, называя этой ночью их с Гринграсс имена. Она вряд ли стала бы «покрывать» Гринграсс — они не были подругами. А вот Нотта… Что, если она не просто так над ним подшучивала? Что, если он ей нравился? Что, если она и сейчас подозревала его, но из-за своей симпатии никому в этом не признавалась? Что, если Нотт только что завуалированно ей угрожал?

Гермиона ощутила, что у неё разболелась голова. Вот уж поистине — горе от ума.

А проблема в том, что она совершенно не умела выбирать! Выбрать одну версию — означало отказаться от другой. Возможно, лучшей. Возможно, более правильной.

Гермиона вздохнула и снова повернулась лицом к кухне. Марсела, почему-то растерянная и потрясённая, стояла на том же месте. Её ладони упирались в стол. На какой-то миг на обычно спокойном лице отразилась боль и внутренняя борьба. Казалось, не будь стола, Кортес бы упала. Но она только наклонилась вперёд и рвано выдохнула.

А через пару секунд произошло то, к чему Гермиона уже успела привыкнуть, — преображение. Лицо Марселы вновь стало беззаботным, она выпрямилась и подошла к Нотту — помогать мыть посуду.

Хотя нет. С точностью до наоборот. Это же он ей помогал.

И какие теперь можно сделать выводы?

Гермиона недовольно скривилась: ей уже порядком надоели эти американские горки. Нотт — плохой, Нотт — хороший. Подозреваю, не подозреваю. Да и с Кортес не лучше. Гермиона даже про себя не могла определиться, кто та для неё — Марсела или Кортес? А то и вовсе сокращённо — Марс?

Кто она? Можно ли было ей доверять?..

Нотт с Марселой больше ни слова друг другу не сказали. Мыли посуду молча. Гермиона сперва думала зайти к ним, разговорить. Но атмосфера на кухне показалась ей особенной. Пускай так сразу и не объяснишь, что в ней такого было.

Влюблённость?

Нет.

Доверие?

Нет.

Уютное молчание?

Опять не то.

И только одно Гермиона могла бы сказать с абсолютной уверенностью: рядом с ними она была бы лишней.

Несколько тихих шагов подальше от кухни, неспешный подъём по лестнице и прямо перед ней — первая комната. Его комната.

Зайти?

Гермиона нерешительно переступила с ноги на ногу.

Он уже перестал на неё злиться, правильно? Ведь не на что! А если и злился, то лучше узнать об этом прямо сейчас.

Не откладывать.

Как только она наконец отважилась и занесла руку, чтобы постучать, — дверь отворилась. И Гермиона, не успев отреагировать, чуть не стукнула Малфоя кулаком по лбу.

— Не знаю, в чём я провинился, — хмыкнул он, уклоняясь, — но меры у тебя радикальные.

— О!.. Лишь бы действенные, — отшутилась Гермиона и улыбнулась, пытаясь скрыть неловкость.

— Предлагаю проверять действенность не на мне. Возьми Уизли. Их много — я один, — его лицо приняло забавное, притворно высокомерное выражение. И Гермиона даже не стала одёргивать его из-за Уизли. В конце концов, он же в самом деле шутил, а не пытался поддеть. Теперь-то она хорошо знала разницу.

— Ты куда-то идёшь?

— О да, — саркастично ответил он, закатив глаза. — Пора работать, пока из Отдела тайн не уволили.

— Думаешь, уволят? — спросила она обеспокоенно. — Это несправедливо! Ты же здесь не по своей воле!

А это была та ещё эпопея — попасть на работу в Отдел тайн. В первую очередь из-за нелюбви мистера Джонса, руководителя отдела, ко всем, кто был хоть как-нибудь связан с Сами-Знаете-Кем. Пускай мистер Джонс в конечном итоге и взял Малфоя на работу, — правда, только потому, что не смог найти достаточно убедительной причины для отказа, — но то и дело втыкал ему палки в колёса, стараясь вышвырнуть из своего отдела.

— Не думаю, что моего начальника волнует, по своей я здесь воле или нет, — флегматично пожал плечами Малфой. Хоть и выглядел немного грустным.

Вот же пекло! Гермиона терпеть не могла, когда он выглядел грустным. Как ни странно, это давало ему власть над ней. И нет, Малфой не жаловался, не вздыхал горестно, не говорил о плохом, ни о чём не просил. Просто смотрел на неё печальными серыми глазами. И от этого становилось щемяще грустно и ей самой. Больно. Гермиона осознавала, что сделала бы многое, лишь бы он перестал так смотреть. Лишь бы в серых глазах снова заплясали озорные черти.

Пауза затянулась, и Малфой вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, когда Гермиона не отреагировала.

Чего-то не хватало. Чего-то важного. Как будто после того разговора перед обедом они больше не могли поймать одну волну. А их связь в один миг исчезла, прервалась. Оставляя по себе только пустоту. Непонимание. Как же так?!

Гермионе очень хотелось это изменить. Здесь и сейчас.

Немедленно.

И в то же время казалось, любые её слова, действия будут неловкими, неправильными, нелепыми, ненужными… Насквозь фальшивыми.

И отдалят их ещё больше.

Как будто строчки из другой истории. Может, хорошей. Может, лучшей. Но не их — чужой.

Гермиона переминалась с ноги на ногу, не зная, что делать и куда себя деть.

Так они и стояли друг напротив друга. В тишине. А потом в его взгляде что-то изменилось. Неуловимое, но значимое.

Она пыталась разглядеть, понять. Так долго смотрела в его глаза, что всё остальное в какой-то момент стало неважным. Глаза Драко Малфоя — заклятие, приковывающее внимание.

Две серые бездны. Сизый туман, в котором утопаешь и не видишь ничего больше. Мир как будто сужается. Меркнет.

Он потянул её за собой. Не словом, не жестом. Взглядом. Молча сделал несколько шагов назад, и Гермиона, будто заколдованная, пошла вслед за ним. Не разрывая зрительного контакта. Напрочь позабыв о возможности споткнуться о порог, а позже — жалея, что не сделала этого нарочно.

Малфой закрыл дверь — и они снова замерли друг напротив друга.

А Гермиона так не вовремя вспомнила, что в этой комнате вместе с ним была и Гринграсс… Захотелось взвыть. И убедиться, раз и навсегда убедиться: никакая Астория Гринграсс Малфою не нужна.

Или нужна, чтоб её…

Гермиона сделала шаг вперёд. Снова внимательно всмотрелась в серые глаза.

Малфой наблюдал за ней. Пристально и насторожённо. Не двигаясь.

О Мерлин, что, если она делала глупость?! Может, остановиться, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко?

Ещё шаг. Полностью сокращающий расстояние.

Малфой так же не двигался. То ли ждал действий от неё — из-за недоразумения с Роном. То ли ему это было совсем не нужно, но он не знал, как бы ей поделикатнее об этом сообщить.

Гермиона сглотнула. Нервным движением убрала за ухо мешающую прядь.

«Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — прошептала мысленно, — сделай хоть что-нибудь. Одно движение, Малфой, прошу!»

Но он стоял на месте. Не отводил взгляд. И она ненавидела его за это. За его дурацкую неуступчивость.

Гермиона неуверенно положила руки ему на талию. Вопросительно заглянула в глаза.

Мерлин и Моргана, ей ещё никогда в жизни так сильно не хотелось сбежать! Сорваться с места и пулей вылететь из «Дырявого котла». Лишь бы не чувствовать, как испуганно стучало о рёбра сердце.

Она могла сейчас потерять всё. И его дружбу. И доверие. И прогулки. И разговоры. И общие шутки…

Его.

В глазах Малфоя — торжество. И её дыхание сбилось, внутри всё сжалось от страха. Почему, почему он так отреагировал? В чём дело? Что?..

Его руки зарылись в волосы Гермионы, притягивая её к себе.

— Значит, не Уизли? — спросил он тихо, тяжело дыша.

— Нет, — прошептала Гермиона.

И все мысли, все вопросы и подозрения мигом улетучились из головы, как только его губы коснулись её губ…

Нет. Ему определённо не нужна Астория Гринграсс.

***

Близилась ночь. Гермиона сидела на кровати, обняв руками колени, и смотрела в окно.

Серело. Выцветали краски. И соседние магазины, что лишь четверть часа назад были видны отчётливо, с каждой минутой теряли всё больше оттенков цвета. Вскоре их очертания и вовсе стали расплывчатыми, диковинными. Неверный свет луны и звезд превратил магазины в невиданных доныне существ, зачем-то окруживших скрытый от их каменных глаз «Дырявый котёл». И они щурились в темноте, тщетно пытаясь его разглядеть, но нет. Не видели ни здания, ни его обитателей.

А Гермиона не стала зажигать свечи, чтобы этим существам помочь. Она сидела неподвижно, задумчиво положив голову на согнутые колени. И думала, думала, думала… Особенно о ночной вылазке, которую на этот раз собиралась совершить одна.

Никак не получалось избавиться от нервозности, от нового потока теорий, кто и почему мог быть «художником». И если сперва казалось — вот оно! Вот решение! Всё просто, как дважды два. Кто-то из них (подставить любое из девяти имён) — «художник»! Дальше шёл поток мыслей, подтверждающих эту догадку. И продолжалось это ровно до тех пор, пока Гермиона не находила вдруг недочёт, ошибку, нестыковку… А потом — теория летела в тартарары.

Гермиона сидела так уже несколько часов. Дожидалась ночи. И вот наконец дождавшись, выскользнула в коридор и молчаливой тенью направилась в бар.

Лестница больше не казалась такой пугающей. Если идти медленно и осторожно — не упадёшь. Пускай в таком темпе на спуск и ушло целых пять минут. Главное — получилось безопасно и тихо.

Дальше, двигаясь на ощупь и стараясь ничего не зацепить, Гермиона повернула налево и села на пол прямо за барной стойкой.

Темнота кромешная. Зато слышимость была прекрасной. Если «художник» решит открыть дверь — Гермиона услышит. Даже при наличии Заглушающего. Ведь на внешнее пространство оно не подействует. То есть, если в какой-то миг вокруг повиснет мёртвая тишина, а через некоторое время звуки начнут доноситься будто издалека, — дверь открыли изнутри. Если сперва послышится звук открываемой двери, а затем наступит тишина, — снаружи.

Гермиона устроилась поудобнее и закрыла глаза. Она хотела сосредоточиться на звуках. На каждом из тех шорохов, скрипов, которые так пугали её вчера, но были просто необходимы сейчас. Необходимы, чтобы мгновенно понять, в какой миг всё изменится. В какой миг они исчезнут. И наступит тишина.

Звенящая. Давящая на барабанные перепонки.

Очень скоро Гермионе начало казаться, что прошла вечность. Потом — целых две вечности. Вслед за ними — десять…

И вдруг стало тихо. Настолько тихо, что страшно дышать. Двигаться. Думать.

Но в голове всё равно оглушительно билась одна-единственная мысль: «Художник» — внутри. Внутри, чёрт бы его побрал!»

Гермиона услышала еле уловимый скрип двери. Справа. Он вышел. И она вдруг поняла, что если «художник» смог выйти, то в этот конкретный момент заклятий на «Дырявом котле» не было. Метнулась влево. Ко второму выходу. Не думая.

Выход был так близко. Свобода была так близко.

Совсем рядом.

Такая желанная. Будоражащая.

Гермиона уже схватилась за ручку и даже слегка приоткрыла дверь, когда вдруг явственно ощутила: кто-то стоял у неё за спиной.

Замерла, застигнутая врасплох. Вздрогнула. Сдавленно вскрикнула и повернулась. Сердце испуганно трепыхнулось, ухнуло в пятки.

Неизвестный направил на неё палочку и снял капюшон.

Гарри.

Её глаза округлились. Расширились. В каком-то отчаянном неверии уставились на знакомую фигуру.

Внутри что-то надломилось. В висках — пульсировало.

Гарри, Гарри, Гарри… Злобное, перекошенное лицо. Колючий взгляд. И ненависть. Ненависть.

Горячая. Жгучая. Будто лава. Будто ещё миг — и она выплеснется. Разольётся. Обожжёт. Сотрёт с лица земли своей невиданной мощью. Своей бурлящей яростью.

Внутри что-то царапнуло. Заскреблось под рёбрами.

Гермиона сглотнула. Бессильно отпустила ручку двери.

— Нет… — прошептала слабо. Еле слышно. — Нет, не может быть…

Лицо Гарри начало меняться. Волосы стали рыжими. Глаза — голубыми.

Рон.

Лицо побледнело. Волосы выцвели.

Драко.

А затем лица начали чередоваться с сумасшедшей скоростью. Нет, новых не было — только эти три. Гарри, Рон, Драко…

Осознание обрушилось на Гермиону, словно ушат холодной воды.

Она идиотка! Редкостная идиотка! И как только повелась на это?!

Гермиона снова судорожно потянулась к двери, но та с грохотом закрылась. Вот и всё. Слишком поздно.

Тут же исчез и треклятый боггарт. Оставил её наедине с настоящим «художником». Его фигура расплывалась. Получалось плохое, искажённое изображение. Вглядывайся хоть до рези в глазах — ни одной черты не запомнишь. Даже цвета сливались в один. Невнятный. Серо-чёрный.

Он показал палочкой на лестницу. И только тогда Гермиона поняла, что во время её попытки побега он успел зажечь волшебные огоньки. Предвидел, значит. Знал, на что она способна. Дьявол!

«Художник» показал ей на лестницу во второй раз, но Гермиона продолжала стоять на месте.

— Сочетание Петрификуса и левитации тебе понравится больше? — его голос не был ни мужским, ни женским. Ни холодным, ни тёплым. Ни злым, ни ласковым.

Словно начисто лишённым всего человеческого. Каким-то… демоническим. Действие заклятия — не иначе.

По спине пробежался холодок от этого абсолютно неправильного голоса.

— Я требую объяснений, — сказала Гермиона, упрямо приподняв подбородок. Сложила руки на груди.

— Ты их получишь. Когда-нибудь.

— Они нужны мне прямо сейчас, — заявила она с горячностью.

Но «художника» это не волновало.

— Прямо сейчас ты поднимаешься наверх. В идеале — своими ногами.

Шарики света переместились, чтобы освещать лестницу.

— Но… — стоило ей только открыть рот, как «художник» направил палочку на неё. Он не оставлял выбора. Явственно давал понять: сейчас она совершенно ничего не решала.

Его игра — его правила. И плевать на чьё-либо мнение. В частности — на её мнение.

И Гермиона, стараясь не показывать страх и недовольство, пошла вперёд. Она слышала его шаги за спиной и силилась держаться уверенно. Хоть ей и чудилось, что ещё миг — и в неё полетит заклятие. Хорошо, если безобидное. Хорошо, если не смертельное. Хорошо, если…

Да хватит уже! Хватит об этом думать!

Возможно, она сделала огромную ошибку, когда соблазнилась возможностью сбежать. Возможно, нужно было лучше подготовиться и попробовать завтра.

Но ведь у неё почти получилось! Гермиона даже приоткрыла дверь! Так близко… Как же до обидного близко!

— Они мертвы? — спросила она, остановившись возле первых номеров.

— Да. Или нет. Или пока нет, но скоро да. Кто знает?..

— Есть конкретная причина, из-за которой ты не хочешь отвечать на этот вопрос?

— Есть конкретная причина, из-за которой ты считаешь, что я отвечу?

Гермиона отдала бы многое, чтобы видеть его лицо. Нервничал он? Злился? Беспокоился? Верна ли её догадка, и для него важно, чтобы волшебники, запертые здесь, сомневались, убийца он или нет? И если это так, то почему?

— Тебе пора, — «художник» подошёл к шестому номеру и остановился.

И в этот миг в голове у Гермионы созрела рискованная мысль, которая, несмотря ни на что, показалась ей вполне стоящей.

— Что, если я не хочу к себе? — с вызовом спросила она и прищурилась.

«Художник» рассмеялся.

— Хочешь поиграть — давай. У тебя одна попытка. Больше не будет.

— Время? — деловито уточнила Гермиона.

Ладони вспотели. Сердце выскакивало из груди.

Он согласился! Неожиданно согласился! Она даже не надеялась. Всего лишь хотела узнать, как именно ей откажут.

— Минута.

— Если угадаю… — начала она и, неуверенная, прикусила губу. — Если я угадаю, что тогда?

— Есть только один способ выяснить.

И когда Гермиона ничего не ответила, он продолжил:

— Время пошло.

Ей повезло, что у неё отличная память. Перед мысленным взором тут же предстал список имён и номеров.

Гермиона не сдвинулась с места и опустила глаза в пол. Не хотела неосторожным взглядом выдать, кого подозревала.

Искушение открыть третий номер было огромным. Но если Нотт — «художник», если Нотт стоял сейчас перед ней, то разве после такого он позволил бы ей уйти? Чтобы выиграть — нужно было проиграть. Она и так своё получила. Выяснила, что «художник» уверен: она его не подозревает. Иначе не согласился бы сыграть по её правилам.

Затем возникла мысль войти в восьмой номер, к Джинни. И Гермиона поймала себя на том, что испытала бы какое-то извращённое, мрачное удовлетворение, если бы Джинни оказалась «художником».

— Десять секунд, — объявил безучастный голос. Кожа на спине покрылась мурашками. Гермиона сглотнула. И пошла вперёд.

В десятый номер. С удивлением осознавая, что в глубине души она решила, к кому пойдёт, ещё в первые пару секунд.

Кортес. Ну сколько можно её подозревать? Более того — так можно было вычеркнуть из списка подозреваемых ещё и Асторию Гринграсс, если уж Нотт оставался под вопросом. Так что Гермиона всё равно убила бы двух зайцев одним выстрелом.

— Десятый? — уточнил «художник», когда она остановилась. — Точно? Больше у тебя такого шанса не будет.

Гермиона неопределённо пожала плечами, но с места не сдвинулась. Она не была уверена, что через некоторое время не пожалеет о своём поступке. Но не сомневалась, что, учитывая все её нынешние догадки, поступить иначе просто не могла.

— В последний раз спрашиваю — уверена?

Было что-то жуткое в его голосе. И глаза Гермионы широко распахнулись. Ладони мелко задрожали — и она спрятала их за спину.

Фантазия живо нарисовала, как дверь открывается, но в номере никого нет. Они с «художником» заходят внутрь — и он снимает с себя чары. И вот перед Гермионой стоит Марсела Кортес. И её зелёные глаза всё такие же привычно спокойные, когда она посылает в Гермиону луч Авады…

— Уверена.

«Художник» молча толкнул дверь. И шарики света, повинуясь его приказу, чинно заплыли в десятый номер.

Вот сейчас, сейчас… Момент истины.

Гермиона слегка пошатнулась — «художник» придержал её за плечо. Как будто этот дьявол имел право так делать! Как будто мог безнаказанно её касаться!

Она вывернулась из захвата его цепких пальцев и шагнула вперёд. Напряжённая, как струна. Испуганная.

Дверь с тихим щелчком закрылась у неё за спиной. Гермиона вздрогнула, но так и не сдвинулась с места. Осмотрелась.

Шарики приглушённого света выхватывали из темноты спящую, укрытую одеялом Марселу Кортес. И что? Будить её?

Будить! В такой ситуации вариант «не будить» был ещё хуже.

Гермиона подошла к кровати и протянула руку, чтобы тронуть Марселу за плечо, но не успела. Та вдруг резко развернулась, при этом вытянув что-то из-под одеяла, и замахнулась. В последний момент Гермиона попыталась уклониться, но не удержала равновесие. Что-то мягкое стукнуло её по лбу — и она приземлилась на пол. Скорее от неожиданности, чем от силы удара.

Только приподнявшись на локтях и посмотрев на Кортес квадратными от удивления глазами, Гермиона наконец заметила, чем её ударили, и, истерически захохотав, снова упала на спину.

Страшное боевое орудие отчасти пострадало, надломилось. И выглядело теперь откровенно жалко. Но решительная и немного сонная Кортес всё ещё крепко сжимала его своими тонкими пальцами.

— Багет, — прохрипела Гермиона между приступами смеха. — Багет! Марс, багет! Я. Всё. Понимаю. Но багет!

Истерическое. Точно истерическое. Никогда ещё Гермиона не хохотала до слёз, лежа на полу в чужой комнате.

— Как ты до этого додумалась, сырнобагетная амазонка? — спросила она сквозь смех и неловко, пошатываясь, поднялась на ноги.

Кортес хмыкнула и положила пострадавшее в неравной борьбе хлебобулочное изделие на кофейный столик. Сонно протёрла руками глаза.

— Тебе повезло, что не замороженнорыбная амазонка. Вот из чего получилось бы неплохое оружие. Но эта дурацкая рыба дьявольски холодная, — пожаловалась Марсела.

— По-моему, даже с багетом получился отличный отвлекающий манёвр, — искренне, пускай и с долей неохоты, похвалила Гермиона.

— Спасибо, — тепло улыбнулась Кортес. — Вот только что ты здесь делаешь в... — она посмотрела на часы, — два ночи? И откуда взялись шарики света?

— Если совсем кратко, то возвращаюсь со встречи с «художником». Ну и свет оттуда же.

На лице Марселы появилось выражение шутливого одобрения.

— И как оно? Договорилась об иммунитете на сегодняшнюю ночь?

— Думаю, договариваться было поздно. Он выбрал кого-то ещё до встречи со мной.

— Кого? — тихо спросила Кортес, вмиг посерьёзнев.

Гермиона пожала плечами, стараясь за безразличным движением скрыть страх.

— Я не уверена, что хочу знать.

— Ладно. Так ты пришла обсудить свои приключения или как?

И Гермиона, неожиданно для себя самой, кивнула, села в кресло и от начала до конца пересказала свою историю.

— Он считает, что ты не подозреваешь его, — тут же подтвердила её мысли Марсела.

— Вот и я так думаю.

— И должен знать тебя достаточно хорошо. Иначе не был бы таким самоуверенным, — после этих слов Марсела мгновенно притихла, недовольно нахмурила лоб, как будто озвученная ею же теория не совпадала с чем-то ещё. — Так кто подходит по описанию? — спросила она наконец.

— Рон, Гарри, Малфой. Отчасти Джинни и Невилл, — честно ответила Гермиона. Ведь если это в самом деле могло им чем-то помочь…

— Забавно, — задумчиво произнесла Кортес.

И Гермиона вопросительно приподняла брови. Она не находила в этом ничего забавного. Абсолютно.

— Если убрать из списка Джинни, мы придём к тому же выводу, что и Теодор Нотт.

— Вот как? — ощетинилась Гермиона. — Тогда почему ты его подозреваешь?

Марсела вздрогнула. Вопрос определённо застал её врасплох. И поделом! Гермиона никому не позволит несправедливо обвинять близких ей людей.

— Я не подозреваю его, — ответила Марсела невозмутимо.

Солгала. Иначе не вздрагивала бы.

— Но знаешь, если разные люди разными способами пришли к одному и тому же выводу, то… — Кортес не стала продолжать, а Гермиона не ответила.

Ей не нравился такой вывод. Ей не нравился такой список подозреваемых. Она успокаивала себя только тем, что доказательств было недостаточно.

— Уже пять утра. Спустимся в бар? — спросила Марсела.

Гермиона внутренне подобралась. Спускаться в бар можно было только с одной целью — искать записку или смотреть на художества на стенах.

Идти не хотелось. Совсем не хотелось.

Но она молча встала и подошла к двери. Почти сразу услышала за спиной тихие, осторожные шаги Кортес.

А дальше — коридор, лестница и невыносимое желание вернуться. Но Гермиона всегда была сильнее своих желаний, потому упрямо шла вперёд. Шла до тех пор, пока они с Марселой не остановились перед столиком, на котором обнаружилось первое послание.

Теперь там же лежало второе. Благо свечи снова были зажжены, так что найти его не составило труда.

— Это из моего блокнота, — сказала Гермиона, не спеша переворачивать лист бумаги.

У неё было странное предчувствие. Нехорошее. Будто ей не стоило знать, какой номер указан на пергаменте.

— Из твоего блокнота… — зачем-то тихо повторила Марсела. — Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

Гермиона поджала губы.

— Он знал, что меня нет в комнате. Что же ещё?

— Если «художник» вырвал лист из блокнота Рона прошлой ночью, то… — она не стала продолжать. По выражению лица догадалась, что её уже поняли.

— Это не значит, что Рона не было в комнате, — сказала Гермиона твёрдо.

Марсела пожала плечами.

— Может, и не значит. Может, Рон сам его вырвал.

Не слова — удар под дых. Гермиона резко втянула носом воздух, невольно ухватилась рукой за спинку стула.

Равновесие. Нужно было удержать равновесие.

— Это очень серьёзное обвинение.

— Но смотри, как складно получается: Рон вроде бы как пытается расследовать это дело, изображает бурную деятельность и всё такое, чем частично отводит от себя подозрения. А тем временем…

Гермиона возмущённо фыркнула, упёрла руки в бока.

— Да ладно?! Мы даже не знаем, когда из его блокнота вырвали лист. Не зна-ем! Какие тогда могут быть подозрения?! — с жаром воскликнула она. То ли и правда пытаясь доказать нелепость такой теории, то ли силясь оправдать Рона в собственных глазах.

Нет, она не поверила, что он «художник». Но сомнения, чёртовы сомнения! Им только дай повод — прорастут через толщу уверенности быстрее стеблей бамбука.

Марсела мягко улыбнулась, но отвечать не стала. А спустя миг они обе снова повернулись к лежащему на столе листу бумаги.

Плохое предчувствие окрепло. И с каждой секундой становилось сильнее…


	6. VI

Гермиона потянулась к лежащему на столе листу, медленно подняла. Как если бы сомневалась, стоило ли. Переворачивать не спешила.

Будто в руках — заключение врача. Пока не прочтёшь и не узнаешь диагноз, можешь считать, что полностью здоров. Если закрыть глаза на проблему, её будто бы и нет.

Сверху послышались шаги, и Марсела придержала Гермиону за руку. Мол, подожди, лучше все вместе посмотрим.

Вряд ли это из уважения к неизвестному, который спускался по лестнице. Скорее от страха.

Звук шагов, а кроме — почти абсолютная тишина. Будто и птицы, и «Дырявый котёл», и Косой переулок, затаив дыхание, наблюдали за происходящим. Как любопытные соседи, прильнувшие к своим окнам в попытке разглядеть, что же опять не так в Датском королевстве. И про себя позлорадствовать, что у них-то всё хорошо, беда обошла стороной.

Взметнулось рыжее пламя волос, и Джинни Уизли преодолела последнюю ступеньку. Её насторожённый взгляд тут же упал на вырванный из блокнота лист. Белый прямоугольник — их невольный вершитель судеб. Их несправедливый приговор.

— Вы смотрели? Что там? — вместо приветствия.

Даже их ссора сейчас не имела значения. Номер комнаты был важнее всего.

Посмотрев на Джинни, Гермиона с ужасом поняла, что точно знает, кого они сегодня потеряли. Очертания предметов смягчились, слегка расплываясь. Словно от внезапно приобретённой миопии.

Знакомое чувство. То же самое иногда происходило из-за мыслей о городе. Защитная реакция умноженная на магию. Когда Гермиона не хотела чего-то видеть, волшебство исполняло негласный «приказ».

Цифра четыре, написанная почерком Гермионы, была обведена красным.

Гарри.

Номер комнаты Гарри.

— Ну, что там?! — нетерпеливо воскликнула Джинни, выхватив лист из рук Гермионы. Звук рвущейся бумаги показался оглушительным в утренней тишине.

Джинни тоже что-то почувствовала. Или догадалась по выражению лица. Ведь импульсивность на грани грубости была не в её характере.

Мир закачался, закружился. Гермиона начала яростно тереть ладонями глаза. Стало так жарко, словно она находилась не в «Дырявом котле», а в жерле вулкана. Словно прямо на неё мчался жгучий поток лавы.

Сбежать бы. Но ноги будто приросли к земле. Не шли. Не слушались.

Так жарко…

Ничего подобного не происходило с того дня, как она оказалась заперта здесь. А вот раньше — регулярно. Так что же, если почаще выбираться из своей скорлупы, нырять в новое приключение с головой, то приступы прекратятся? Она снова станет нормальной? Гермиона ухватилась за эту мысль, словно за спасительную ниточку, возвращающую в реальность. Мир продолжал кружиться, звать подозрительно знакомым голосом…

Марсела трясла её за плечи. Что-то тихо, но убедительно втолковывала, заглядывала в глаза. Зря старалась: слова, словно бумеранг, отбивались о стену непонимания. Возвращались к той, что их произнесла. К девочке-маске, девочке-спокойствию. Только она могла казаться одновременно взволнованной и совершенно невозмутимой.

Перед глазами прояснялось. Позвоночник упирался в жёсткую спинку стула, ладони цеплялись за край стола. С плеч исчезли руки Марселы, которая села на соседний стул и коротко объявила:

— Джинни ушла.

Только тогда Гермиона обратила внимание на поспешные шаги на втором этаже. Хлопнула дверь. Через пару секунд ещё раз — только громче. По звукам несложно было догадаться, что увидела Джинни. А вот принять…

Утренняя свежесть холодила кожу. Придавала реальности этой совершенно невероятной, безумной ситуации. Гермиона не могла избавиться от навязчивой мысли, что осталось совсем немного — и сон закончится. Что пропал кто-то другой. Не Гарри.

Марсела вздохнула, поджала губы в выражающем сожаление жесте.

— Знаешь что?

Гермиона неуверенно помотала головой. Ей было всё равно. Зачем задавать глупые вопросы, когда так сложно осознать, что Гарри пропал? Что сегодня он не выйдет из своей комнаты. Не будет сидеть рядом, спрашивать, почему они снова поссорились с Роном…

— Пойдём выберем мне новое оружие, — и не успела Гермиона отреагировать, как её потянули на склад.

Марсела с непроницаемым выражением лица рассуждала, есть ли что-то удобнее багета, раз уж из-за чар «художника» серьёзно навредить не получится. Даже если взять тяжёлый предмет.

Можно только отвлечь, удивить.

В тот миг Гермиона была ей особенно благодарна. За отсутствие попыток успокоить, утешить. За несказанные пустые слова сочувствия. За неозвученные заверения в том, что всё будет хорошо.

Марсела говорила о сущей ерунде. Говорила так, будто вопросов поважнее сейчас не было. Будто бродить между стеллажами с продуктами в пять утра — абсолютно нормально, все так делали. Гермиона поддакивала, глубокомысленно кивала. И чувствовала себя крошечным судёнышком, которое тянул за собой огромный фрегат имени бога войны. А за ними на полной скорости мчалась пиратская флотилия «художника»…

Зажжённые свечи поделили стены и стеллажи на жителей города света и города мрака. Оставили за бортом запутавшихся, застрявших на границе. Таких, как Гермиона.

В душе поселились пустота и холод. Не верилось.

Гарри — константа.

Гарри — одна из осей координат в её жизни.

Гарри — везунчик, который выживал даже тогда, когда не оставалось сомнений, что шансов на спасение нет.

Он просто не мог исчезнуть. Это так же противоестественно, как если бы Тихий океан вдруг высох за один день, а Гольфстрим стал холодным морским течением.

— Будем нюхать кофе? — шутливо предложила Марсела, притворно пригрозив очередным багетом, как рыцарь мечом.

Гермиона покачала головой. Не хотелось ни кофе, ни чего-либо съестного. Найти бы «художника», сказать бы ему пару «ласковых»…

— Давай просто посидим.

Марсела пожала плечами. Мол, пусть так. Но их представления о «просто посидеть» явно отличались. На кухонном столе появился сок, плитка чёрного шоколада и вазочка с печеньем. В ответ на выразительно-вопросительный взгляд Марсела только мягко улыбнулась.

— Думаешь, он хочет сперва «убрать» авроров? — тихо спросила Гермиона, взяла печенье и задумчиво покрутила его в руке.

За окном просыпался Косой переулок, жадно ловил первые солнечные лучи. Сдирал, соскребал едва заметный налёт тумана. Вдыхал прохладный свежий воздух, а вместе с ним — весну. Такое красивое утро… С трудом верилось, что оно могло начаться с такой отвратительной новости.

Марсела не спешила с ответом. Её изучающий взгляд, казалось, давно проник внутрь черепной коробки Гермионы и теперь целенаправленно выискивал там что-то важное, что-то значимое.

Запах весны смешивался с запахом чёрного шоколада, как жизнерадостность и горечь, энергия для новых свершений и опыт неудач. Кухня проходила на корабль, утонувший в аромате противоречий.

— Не знаю, хочет он сперва убрать авроров или нет, — медленно произнесла Марсела, видимо, наконец приняв какое-то решение. — Почему тогда начинать с Луны?

Хороший вопрос. Очень хороший.

Гермиона и сама не видела логики. Чем «художнику» не угодила Лавгуд? Он думал, что она смогла бы его раскусить? Или совсем её не понимал, а потому не хотел связываться?

О пропаже Невилла и Гарри вроде бы никаких вопросов не возникало. Они работали в Аврорате, от них лучше было держаться подальше. Но всерьёз расследованием занимался только Рон, а не они…

— В том-то и дело, — вздохнула Марсела, правильно истолковав наступившее молчание. — Мы абсолютно не понимаем, почему он выбрал именно такую последовательность. Возможно, нам и не надо понимать. А те, кто исчез, просто оказались не в то время не в том месте. Но «художник» почему-то не покусился на нас. На тебя так и вовсе дважды. Значит, последовательность важна, — она говорила тихо, отрывисто. Будто с неохотой делилась секретом. Тем самым себя выдавала, показывала, что для неё откровенные разговоры привычными не были.

— Ты собираешься это выяснить? — уточнила Гермиона. — Сложить загадку с десятью неизвестными и разгадать?

— Есть идеи получше? — спокойно спросила Марсела, будто её совсем не задели уничижительные нотки сомнения.

Сегодняшняя ночь натолкнула Гермиону на мысль. Достаточно расплывчатую, не сформировавшуюся до конца, но, наверное, самую стоящую за всё время их пребывания в «Дырявом котле».

— Он навязал нам свою игру. Мы послушно следуем правилам и пытаемся угадать, кто он. Зачем? Допустим, кому-то удастся докопаться до правды, найти неоспоримые доказательства. Мы узнаем имя «художника». Что дальше? У него есть волшебная палочка. У нас — ничего. Он знает, как открыть дверь. Мы — нет. Даже если нам очень повезёт и мы завладеем его волшебной палочкой, то это не значит, что у нас получится отсюда выбраться.

— Хорошо. Что ты предлагаешь?

Ох, если бы она могла предложить что-то стоящее! Но, казалось, пропажа Гарри наконец мотивировала её взяться за дело со всем своим запалом.

— Достаточно, чтобы кто-то один выбрался и рассказал, что здесь происходит. Попросил о помощи, — ответила Гермиона, вспомнив о своей ночной неудаче.

— «Художник», узнав о пропаже, может «распрощаться» со всеми сразу. Спасать будет некого.

Глубокий вдох. Сейчас правота Марселы только раздражала. Гермионе нужен был человек, который бы не задавал вопросы и не просчитывал вероятности, а просто делал. Потому что она и сама принадлежала к тем, кто задаёт вопросы и просчитывает вероятности…

— Но в целом — очень здравая мысль. Хотя… — Марсела прищурилась, улыбнулась лукаво, — а не работаешь ли ты на «художника»? Ему бы понравилась твоя идея. Вот бы он обрадовался, если бы никто не пытался его вычислить.

— Забавно… — пробормотала Гермиона. Но когда Марсела вопросительно приподняла брови, ничего ей объяснять не стала, только задумчиво покачала головой.

То же самое, только немного в другой формулировке, она раньше слышала от Джинни. Так что же получалось? Марсела общалась с Джинни, и они обе подозревали Гермиону? Как выяснить?

Проследить?

Гермиона искоса взглянула на свою собеседницу. Та смотрела в окно, бездумно выводила пальцами узоры на стакане с соком. Обеспокоенной не выглядела. Хотя… эта девочка-маска вела бы себя спокойно, даже если бы проговорилась. Такой уж она была.

Печенье никак не помогало заесть горечь. В апельсиновом соке остро ощущались только кислые нотки. От возможного предательства Марселы Кортес в груди ныло так же неприятно, как от пропажи Гарри.

Надо же, прикипела к ней и не заметила когда…

Или всё не так? Может, Джинни и Марсела не общались. Может, «художник» знал Гермиону настолько хорошо, что сам незаметно подталкивал её к выгодным для него выводам…

— Ты как? — взгляд Марселы — внимательный, цепкий, но не лишённый теплоты. Казалось, от него не спрятаться и ничего не спрятать. — Я что-то не то сказала?

Ну вот как у неё это получалось?!

— Нет. Мне просто нужно подумать, — фальшиво улыбаясь, ответила Гермиона. — Я пойду к себе.

Марсела кивнула. Уголки её губ слегка приподнялись, выражение лица стало откровенно недоверчивым. Не оставалось никаких сомнений: этот серый кардинал в серой пижаме всегда знал, когда его обманывают. И почему-то Гермионе не хотелось думать, на что похожа жизнь человека, умеющего безошибочно ловить на лжи кого угодно…

Она встала со стула и вышла из кухни, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Её шаги — неуместные, неправильные в утренних спокойствии и неспешности.

— Кто пропал? — спросили грубо, отрывисто, пробирающим до костей тенором.

Только тогда Гермиона заметила неслышно спускающегося вниз по лестнице Теодора Нотта. Его аура нервозности следовала за ним облезлой чёрной кошкой.

— А тебе не удалось подслушать? — так же грубо ответила вопросом на вопрос Гермиона.

— Только проснулся. Не собираюсь оправдываться, — буркнул Нотт. Его глаза метали молнии. Его глаза сами были молниями. Огоньками электростанций. Но ослепляли не светом, а эмоциями. Злостью. Яростью. Ненавистью.

Гермиона фыркнула, не удостоив его ответом. Много чести.

— А ты, Грейнджер, как всегда, в центре событий, — последние два слова он произнёс со смертельной концентрацией яда. Северус Снейп бы воскрес, а потом сразу умер от счастья, услышь он своего ученика.

— Тогда зачем медлить? Объяви всем, что я «художник»! Иначе сядешь вместе со мной. За укрывательство. Ты, я, дементоры — романтика, да? — медленно, холодно, язвительно.

Нет, Теодор Нотт. Нет, миленький. Северус Снейп не только тебя учил.

— Понял. Где Кортес?

Гермиона тоже поняла. Она злилась из-за пропажи Гарри. Злилась на «художника», на себя. Нотт просто попал под горячую руку. Догадался об этом и не подал виду. Не стал её подкалывать.

— На кухне, — буркнула сердито.

В ответ раздалось невнятное мычание. Снова тихие шаги вниз по лестнице. Дверь на кухню скрипнула и закрылась, оставив Гермиону наедине со своими мыслями, недовольством и чувством вины.

Было бы перед кем чувствовать вину! Он же вредный, грубый, злобный, вечно недовольный… Как Марсела только умудрялась с ним общаться?

Вздохнув и кляня себя за чрезмерную вспыльчивость, Гермиона поднялась в свою комнату и рухнула на кровать.

***

Пробуждение наступило от настойчивого стука в дверь. Гермиона посмотрела на неё со смесью раздражения и усталости, обречённо вздохнула.

Часы показывали без четверти одиннадцать. Голова ныла от ночных приключений, глаза жгло от недостатка сна. Мысленно проклиная неизвестного визитёра, Гермиона с неохотой откинула одеяло, натянула поверх пижамы мантию, распахнула шторы, села в кресло и объявила:

— Я уже не сплю.

Дверь отворилась. Джинни Уизли нервно топталась на пороге, хоть выражение её лица и было более чем решительным.

— Заходи, садись, — коротко пригласила Гермиона, недовольно поджав губы и сложив руки на груди. Она не хотела этого разговора. Она ещё не проснулась. Да если бы и проснулась…

Раздался тихий щелчок закрывающейся двери, вслед за ним — осторожные шаги. Джинни медленно опустилась в кресло.

Неловкость и неуверенность стали настолько ощутимыми, давящими, что, казалось, в какой-то момент вошли в химический состав воздуха. Целители Мунго случайно не предупреждали, что это вредно? Если предупреждали, можно будет выставить Джинни за дверь не просто так, а по уважительной причине.

Молчание тянулось, словно бесконечная жевательная резинка. Никто не двигался, как если бы вся комната вдруг попала под заклятие оцепенения. Или могла взорваться от одного неверно сказанного слова.

Но чем дольше молчишь, тем сложнее начать разговор. Уж лучше с места в карьер. Ну, может, и не лучше, но терпение Гермионы заметно истощилось за время пребывания в «Дырявом котле».

— Я тебя слушаю, — сказала она сухо и заправила за уши вечно мешающие волосы.

Джинни коротко взглянула на неё, вздохнула. Поёрзала на стуле — неудобно. О, она просто не любила сидеть на одном месте! Ей всегда было неудобно.

— В первый же день я подслушала небольшой, но довольно подозрительный отрывок разговора, — пристальный взгляд ярко-карих глаз, казалось, вознамерился поджечь кофейный столик. Солнечные лучи разводили костры в пламенных волосах.

— Чей разговор ты подслушала? — холодно спросила Гермиона и засунула в карманы мантии отчего-то замёрзшие пальцы. Она чувствовала себя Снежной королевой Андерсена, случайно забредшей в чужую сказку. В сказку про Огненную королеву. Чувствовала себя так не только сегодня. Всегда.

Джинни была живой, яркой, деятельной. Рыжей искоркой неугасающего пламени. И что бы она ни ощущала — злость, тревогу, радость, — эмоции били через край мощным фонтаном. Она умела «заразить» других своими чувствами, словно вирусом. Она могла затмить своим присутствием большую часть знакомых Гермионы.

В ней не было тёплого, уютного спокойствия Марселы или учтивой доброжелательности Гринграсс. Джинни — океан разнообразных эмоций, водоворот ощущений. Огонь. Живой огонь, от которого так сложно отвести взгляд.

По сравнению с ней Гермиона то и дело чувствовала себя слишком холодной, сдержанной, правильной. Безэмоциональной…

Джинни прикусила губу, покачала головой в ответ своим мыслям, тем самым заставив длинные пряди заструиться пламенным водопадом.

— Я видела, как в твою комнату заходил Малфой. Я помню, Гарри… — пауза. Они обе вздрогнули, — говорил, что ты и… этот общаетесь. Я не восприняла такую новость всерьёз, поэтому… — Джинни развела руками.

— Поэтому?.. — уточнила Гермиона, мрачно на неё уставившись.

У всех Уизли проблемы с Малфоем, и хоть убейся.

— Я колебалась какое-то время, а потом подошла к двери. Удостовериться, что всё в порядке. Вы говорили про Луну. Даже не так, ты про неё говорила. Я тогда не придала этому значения, но на следующий день Луна пропала. Ты была одной из первых, кто это обнаружил. А твои жуткие взгляды в её сторону…

Это не было похоже на факты, скорее на оправдания.

— Поэтому ты решила, что у меня не всё в порядке с головой? — невозмутимо спросила Гермиона, приподняв брови. Они говорили всего ничего, а она уже адски устала.

— Ты шептала «Десять», когда мы были в баре. Как будто в тот миг удостоверилась, что всё в порядке.

Джинни пыталась говорить рассудительно, но во взгляде то и дело мелькали вина и сожаление.

— Допустим, — согласилась Гермиона. — Почему ты решила рассказать об этом теперь?

Фантазия не к месту нарисовала, как отважный отряд самоубийц, состоящий из пяти человек, обдумывает стратегию по обезвреживанию «художника» в лице некой Гермионы Грейнджер. А Джинни Уизли в это время предпринимает героические действия по отвлечению врага прямо на его территории. Пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

— Если кто-то исчезает, то всегда ночью. Так что я… — на веснушчатом лице расцвёл румянец, — попросила Рона проверить, спишь ты ночью в своей комнате или…

Гермиона крепко сжала подлокотники кресла. Злость, словно одно из взрывоопасных зелий Симуса, бурлила и рвалась наружу.

«Проверить» — как мило! Как красиво мы умеем подменять понятия!

Не проверить, а проследить!

О нет, теперь она не собиралась ничего объяснять. Джинни с Роном решились на «проверку», так пусть теперь сами думают, что делать с полученной информацией. Считают Гермиону «художником» — пожалуйста. Это уже их проблемы.

— Он заходил к тебе две последние ночи. Не злись на него. Это моя вина. И… мне очень жаль, что мы тебя подозревали. Рон с самого начала говорил, что это всё глупости. Конечно же, ночью ты будешь в своей комнате. Так и произошло…

Джинни продолжала говорить, но обескураженная Гермиона перестала слушать.

Рон лгал. Ради неё.

Или отчасти и ради себя? Если он был «художником», то мог видеть её и вчера, и позавчера ночью. Возможно, не хотел, чтобы в его грехах обвинили Гермиону, вот и…

Нет, достаточно. Нужно было держать лицо, чтобы Джинни ни о чём не догадалась. Не начала задавать вопросы.

Этот разговор навёл на очень интересную мысль, которая…

— Гермиона?

Она едва не подпрыгнула на месте, но тут же взяла себя в руки.

— Ты поэтому пробралась ко мне в комнату? Хотела найти доказательства? — спросила строго, маскируя свою отвлечённость.

Джинни виновато кивнула.

— И какой же у меня мотив?

Вина испарилась, осталась только подозрительность.

— Гарри, — как гром среди ясного неба.

Гермиона обескураженно фыркнула. Она не знала, как реагировать: смеяться, плакать, взывать к разуму, закатывать истерику. Заявление было настолько абсурдным, что…

— Ты шутишь? — переспросила Гермиона.

В ответ — вздох.

— Он проводил с тобой много времени. Мне всегда казалось, что между вами… — Джинни не договорила, махнула рукой. — А потом он начал общаться с Луной. Джордж пару раз их видел. Ну ты и разозлилась и на Гарри, и на Луну, и на меня…

Хотелось взвыть.

— Отличный аргумент! Это ведь я ревную Гарри ко всему, что движется, правда?! — в словах — сарказм под плотной коркой льда.

Лицо Джинни медленно заливал румянец. Она начала говорить совсем тихо. Её голос стал хриплым от эмоций.

— Я злилась на него. Он бросил меня на год. Я вроде как должна была понять, что он хотел как лучше. И я понимаю, но всё равно злюсь. Он мог взять меня с собой, но нет. Он взял тебя, — запоздало добавила: — И Рона тоже. Но не меня, понимаешь?

— Джинни…

— Нет, не надо! Я знаю, что ты скажешь! Ах какая неблагодарная Джинни! Её хотели защитить, а она не ценит! Не нужна мне такая защита! Почему никто не спросил, чего хочу я?! Мне и квиддич особо не нравится. Всё из-за Гарри. Пора уходить из «Холихедских гарпий» и вообще… — голос сорвался. Она сидела, вцепившись руками в подлокотники, прятала глаза и тяжело дышала.

— Ты никогда не говорила этого Гарри, правда? — тихо спросила Гермиона, немного ошарашенная таким потоком откровений.

Джинни только отмахнулась.

— Значит, скажешь в следующий раз.

— Слишком поздно, — мрачно хмыкнула Джинни и перевела взгляд на окно. Она всем своим видом пыталась продемонстрировать независимость. Получалось только напускное безразличие.

— Ты этого не знаешь.

— Думаешь, они живы? — тихо, надломленно.

— У меня нет причин думать иначе, — слукавила Гермиона. Она, как и все остальные, сомневалась. «Художник» не нагнетал обстановку. Но и подсказок, живы исчезнувшие из «Дырявого котла» или нет, не давал. Хотелось верить в лучшее. Но реальных фактов не было — только надежда.

— Так мы?..

— Всё в порядке, — подтвердила Гермиона.

Джинни улыбнулась. Яркая, огненная Джинни. И комнату освещало теперь не одно солнышко, а два.

— Я пойду. А то там Рон один… И ты к нам приходи. Мы будем рады.

Гермиона выдавила из себя улыбку и кивнула. Хлопнула дверь.

Нет, не всё было в порядке. Никакая ложь не могла этого изменить. Джинни Уизли вычеркнула своё имя из списка людей, которым можно доверять. Как иначе?

Пусть её и нельзя было в этом винить. Если кого и винить, то Люциуса Малфоя и Лорда Волдеморта. С них всё и началось.

После истории с дневником Джинни замкнулась в себе, а вскоре изменилась, резко повзрослела. Незаметная седьмая Уизли превратилась в девочку-пламя, девочку-веселье, девочку-настроение. Всегда в окружении новых друзей, знакомых. Всегда с улыбкой на лице. Жизнерадостная, весёлая, активная, лёгкая на подъём. Не девочка, а мечта.

Гермиона тогда думала, какая же Джинни умница. Справилась, взяла себя в руки, оставила прошлое там, где ему самое место.

Если бы! Она просто возвела между собой и проблемами надёжный щит.

Получается, Джинни была солидарна с Марселой Кортес: ничто не защищает лучше, чем веселье и смех. Вот только всё несказанное, необдуманное, непрощённое со временем накопилось и проломило щит…

Безрадостный вывод заставил задуматься о собственных проблемах, а этого не хотелось категорически. Уж лучше пойти поделиться с Марселой той идеей, что пришла в голову во время разговора с Джинни.

Гермиона тут же воодушевилась, рывком поднялась на ноги, схватила блокнот, ручку. Выбежала в коридор.

В десятый номер она влетела без стука. Её буквально потряхивало от возбуждения. Марсела только невозмутимо изогнула бровь и жестом показала на кресло.

О нет, невозможно было усидеть на месте, когда от новой идеи хотелось крутиться волчком и подпрыгивать. Или это всё влияние Джинни?

Вырвав из своего блокнота чистый лист, Гермиона написала лаконичное:

«Есть идея».

Марсела не стала отвечать, только смотрела выжидающе.

«Мы не будем искать встречи с «художником». Просто проверим комнаты, когда он уйдёт».

«Я в деле. Это нужно сжечь, чтобы не осталось следов», — коротко написала Марсела. Улыбка, растянувшая её губы, не обещала «художнику» ничего хорошего. А зажёгшийся в глазах огонёк воодушевления доказывал, что идею оценили по достоинству.

Получив кивок в ответ, Марсела взяла со стола канделябр и отправилась в ванную. Вскоре оттуда донёсся шум воды, уничтожающей последние доказательства сегодняшней договорённости.

Лучше, если у «художника» не будет причин полагать, что против него что-то замышлялось. Он и так слишком изворотливый…

Гермиона тем временем наматывала круги по комнате, поглядывала на часы. Настроение резко подскочило. Так и хотелось приступить к делу прямо сейчас. Вот бы скорее вечер! Если повезёт, они уже сегодня ночью всё узнают. Хорошо бы…

Почуяв едва уловимый запах горелого, Гермиона отодвинула занавеску и открыла окно.

— Нас не ищут, — мрачно оповестила вышедшую из ванной Марселу. Та, тихая, словно призрак, почти сразу оказалась по другую сторону окна.

— С чего ты взяла?

— Подслушивала вчера разговоры. О пропажах ни одного слова, — Гермиона хотела сказать больше, но, почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд, остановилась. Посмотрела вниз. Неподалёку стояла старушка. Обычная, каких сотни. Седые волосы, россыпь морщин, немного рассеянное выражение лица.

Гермиона могла бы поспорить, что ещё секунду назад старушка смотрела прямо на неё. Не просто смотрела — видела.

Вероятно, Марсела тоже это заметила, потому что не издала ни звука, не стала задавать вопросы.

Старушка перевела задумчивый взгляд на небо, обернулась и медленно побрела вглубь улицы. Подальше от «Дырявого котла». Ветер настойчиво трепал светлые волосы и бирюзовую видавшую виды мантию, пока бурлящий поток волшебников и волшебниц не проглотил маленькую слегка сгорбленную фигурку, как будто её никогда здесь и не было.

Только тогда Гермиона, словно отошедшая от гипноза, закрыла окно и задёрнула занавеску. Посмотрела на Марселу с беспокойством и получила удивлённый взгляд в ответ.

— Она нас видела. Она абсолютно точно нас видела.

— Или мы обе сошли с ума, — согласилась Марсела.

Они, не сговариваясь, синхронно посмотрели в окно, но, конечно, больше ничего подозрительного не заметили.

— Вот только кого мы видели? Понятно, что не старушку. Тут либо трансфигурация, либо Оборотное. Если «художник» внутри «Дырявого котла», то ему незачем следить за зданием… — вслух размышляла Гермиона.

— А прошлой ночью, как ты выяснила, он был внутри. И никаких старушек возле «Дырявого котла» не наблюдалось… Спокойно, — Марсела примирительно подняла руки. Гермиона недовольно нахмурилась, но перебивать не стала. — Это всего лишь теория. Возможно, просто так совпало. Я не говорю, что во всём виноват Гарри.

— Или «художник» работает не сам.

— Тогда Ханна и Невилл — идеальный вариант, — вздохнула Марсела, признавая, что и её друзья могут оказаться виновниками происходящего. Своеобразный белый флаг.

Гермиона пожала плечами. Если уж на то пошло, Гарри и Джинни тоже были идеальным вариантом. Тогда все их проблемы в отношениях выпячивались для отвода глаз.

— Или… Странная идея, но… — Марсела опёрлась о подоконник и ещё раз задумчиво посмотрела вниз. — Старушка может оказаться «художником», если тот допустил ошибку и пытается сбить нас с толку. Я тут же засомневалась в Гарри, правильно? Что, если кто-то на правильном пути, в шаге от того, чтобы узнать имя «художника» — вот и… — она развела руками. Мол, и так понятно.

Звучало логично, если бы не одно «но». Гермиона тут же его озвучила:

— Он не мог знать, что кто-то выглянет из окна.

— Если у этого кого-то нет привычки смотреть в окно, когда он думает.

В коридоре хлопнула дверь, и Гермиона на всякий случай подошла к выходу. Взглянуть, кто там. Из комнаты, в которой раньше жил Гарри, вышел Теодор Нотт. Их взгляды встретились — колючий с ещё более колючим. Гермиона молча захлопнула за собой дверь. Кажется, теория Марселы только что подтвердилась, но уточнить всё же стоило.

— Так кого ты имела в виду?

— Нотта.

— Поздравляю. Он только что вышел из комнаты Гарри.

Марсела улыбнулась немного растерянно и покачала головой. Видимо, и сама не ожидала, что всё получится так просто.

— Кто ещё мог знать про эту его привычку? — конечно, у Гермионы был ответ. Но он ей не нравился. Пришлось спрятать за спину дрожащие руки, приподнять подбородок, скрывая за маской самоуверенности свои страхи. И ждать ответ. Вдруг всё было не так очевидно, как она подумала.

— Знаешь… — Марсела умолкла, собираясь с мыслями. Она была напряжена, а такое случалось крайне редко. Будто слишком много оказалось поставлено на карту. Будто слишком много зависело от того, как она ответит на вопрос. — Я бы сказала, что стоит подозревать Малфоя или Гринграсс.

Сердце сделало кульбит. Подпрыгнуло, замерло в горле. Ни сглотнуть, ни заговорить.

Не задавить страх, расползающийся словно вирус.

— Но я общаюсь, если это можно так назвать, конечно, — Марсела закатила глаза, — с Ноттом буквально пару дней. И что? Я уже знаю, что у него есть такая привычка.

Гермиона с готовностью кивнула. Такой ход мыслей был ей по душе.

— Плюс Нотт не может кого-то подозревать на пустом месте. Значит, он разговаривал с каждым из своих четверых подозреваемых. И если «художник» догадался, что его проверяют, то в свою очередь присмотрелся к Теодору Нотту. Ну и…

Гермиона кивнула.

Ох… Значит, Гарри, Рон, Невилл и Малфой. Возможно, стоило добавить Гринграсс.

Всё пошло по одному из худших сценариев…

— Увидимся вечером, — попрощалась Гермиона. Ей нужно было подумать.

Марсела многозначительно улыбнулась в ответ.

***

Образ старушки стоял перед глазами, и хоть на стену лезь.

Гермиона, не зная, чем ещё себя занять, чтобы перестать гонять по кругу одни и те же мысли, схватила блокнот и ручку. Записать и упорядочить — вот что надо было сделать.

Какое-то время она методично зашифровывала разрозненные факты, догадки, пока не пришла к следующему:

Гарри — М  
Рон — М  
Невилл — М  
Малфой — М  
Луна — М  
Марсела — «ДК»  
Нотт — «ФФ»  
Джинни — «ХГ»  
Гринграсс -?

Если учитывать и саму Гермиону, то получалось, что шесть из десяти человек, запертых в «Дырявом котле» работали в Министерстве магии. Возможно, семь, потому что о месте работы Гринграсс известно не было. Но даже соотношение шесть к десяти наталкивало на мысль, что происходящее было связано с Министерством. Более того — эта теория объясняла, откуда «художник» узнал адрес Гермионы и как мог скопировать почерк большинства присутствующих.

Совпадение или нет, но все подозреваемые Теодора Нотта тоже работали в Министерстве. Кроме них оставались только сама Гермиона и Луна.

Луна, Луна… Человек, которого невозможно не подозревать, когда происходит нечто странное. Что, если Джинни была в чём-то права? Лавгуд настолько нравился Гарри, что она организовала какую-то не совсем понятную многоходовку.

Да и Малфой, судя по их с Гермионой разговору пару дней назад, считал, что Луна вполне на такое способна. А эти двое неплохо знали друг друга ещё со времён её заключения в мэноре.

В «Ракушке» после своего освобождения Луна сказала, что «Драко Малфой по-слизерински изящен». Это было настолько необычное заявление, что в память впечаталось намертво. Какой пленник скажет такое о хозяине своей недавней тюрьмы? Гермиона тогда непонимающе переглянулась с Роном и Гарри. О, они втроём были солидарны в том, что Луна окончательно слетела с катушек! Гарри решил деликатно уточнить, что же имелось в виду, а в ответ получил совершенно неожиданную историю.

Драко Малфой редко спускался в подвал, где держали пленников. Вёл себя как обычно — развязно, нагло и заносчиво. Тем не менее его нарочито небрежные выражения раз за разом помогали сделать выводы: будет в ближайшее время спокойно, или стоит ждать «гостей». Что примечательно, даже если бы Сами-Знаете-Кто поймал Малфоя на горячем, то обвинить бы мог разве что в безответственности.

Обтекаемые формулировки, никакой конкретики — предъявлять просто нечего. А вот для Луны и мистера Олливандера такие намёки были лучиками надежды.

Получалось, что Лавгуд более чем нормальная. Кроме того — догадлива и проницательна. Рейвенкловка. Настоящая рейвенкловка.

Она могла организовать эту ловушку и тут же исчезнуть с радаров. Да и находиться сейчас в «Дырявом котле» тоже могла. При необходимости у неё хватило бы смекалки, чтобы умыкнуть у Гарри мантию-невидимку. И да, Луна о ней знала!

Вот засада! В какую сторону ни начни «копать», повсюду найдёшь новых подозреваемых…

Близилось время ужина. Гермиона отложила блокнот в сторону и, пока остальные собирались в баре, вышла в коридор. Снизу доносились возбуждённые голоса — значит, всё было в порядке. Она проскользнула в комнату Луны и закрыла за собой дверь. Окинула взглядом обстановку: комната как комната, ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Затем подвинула кресла, заглянула под кровать, на шкаф. Она и сама не знала, что искала, но была уверена — найдёт. Возможно, не здесь, но точно в одной из трёх опустевших комнат.

Потянув на себя дверцу шкафа, Гермиона застыла. Здесь не было знакомого «серого» гардероба. Шкаф был пуст. Но ведь в комнате Невилла вещи остались. Или нет? Может, она просто не заметила их исчезновения?

Быстро захлопнув дверцу, Гермиона вылетела из второго номера и забежала в девятый. Здесь одежда в шкафу была.

Словно по наитию, Гермиона натянула на себя одну из аккуратно сложенных мантий. Утонула в ней.

Странно.

Очень странно.

Она думала, «художник» заколдовал одежду, и кто бы её ни надевал, та оказалась бы впору. Да, из-за такого вещи очень быстро изнашивались, но какой выход? Либо используешь заклятие, либо подбираешь вещи, подходящие по размеру.

Но во втором номере одежды не было. Значит, или первая жертва была выбрана заранее, или за происходящим стояла сама Луна Лавгуд. Это раз.

«Художник» знал, что в баре будет не Ханна, а Невилл. Не притащил же он сюда все вещи из ассортимента мадам Малкин, в конце концов! Это два.

Хотя… Может, виновник происходящего Невилл и только его одежда не заколдована?

Рысью выбежав из девятого номера, Гермиона метнулась в четвёртый. Одежда Гарри тоже была ей велика.

Что ж, это уже интересно…

Гермиона положила мантию обратно в шкаф и присела на краешек кровати.

Она в самом деле кое-что нашла. Но с чем соединить этот крошечный кусочек пазла? Луна определённо связана с происходящим, но как?

Непонятно…

— Привет.

Гермиона вздрогнула. На пороге, прислонившись к дверному косяку, стоял Малфой и лениво жонглировал тремя ярко-оранжевыми мандаринами. Выражение его лица было столь невозмутимым, будто это не он перенял у своего друга Теодора Нотта дурацкую привычку тихонечко подкрадываться, а потом выскакивать, словно чёрт из табакерки.

— Привет.

Малфой расценил её ответ как приглашение и сел в стоящее рядом с кроватью кресло.

— Решила питаться солнечной энергией? — спросил он.

Гермиона фыркнула.

— Твои мандарины как раз из «солнечной» категории. Так что ты, видимо, решил меня поддержать, — отшутилась она.

Да что угодно, лишь бы обошлось без разговоров на неудобные темы.

Он коротко хохотнул, а через секунду в её сторону полетел небольшой оранжевый «мячик». Приземлился неподалёку, прокатился немного и доверчиво ткнулся в правое бедро.

Гермиона благодарно улыбнулась.

— Я что-то пропустила? — она начала медленно сдирать с мандарина кожуру, не желая встречаться с Малфоем взглядом. Они так и не поговорили после того поцелуя. Как будто ничего и не было. Или как будто всё оказалось понятно и так. Сложно сказать.

— Да нет, — он драматически закатил глаза. — Веселили «художника», споря о том, кто же он такой, — наш обычный день.

— «Художник» оценил? — не удержалась Гермиона.

— Каждый раз забываю спросить, — досадливо поморщился Малфой, разводя руками. — Ну надо же!

Они дружно рассмеялись.

— Можно «назначить» кого-то «художником», — предложила Гермиона.

— «Назначить»?

— Сделать табличку или ещё что-то, носить по очереди, наблюдать за реакцией. Вдруг из этого что-то получится… — сейчас она тоже наблюдала за реакцией. Разговор с Марселой никак не шёл из головы.

Сомнения, дурацкие сомнения…

— Если все согласятся, то почему бы и нет? Нотт как раз предложил собраться ночью вместе. В прошлый раз ведь никто не пропал.

Да чёрт бы побрал этого Нотта! Они и без табличек, и без собраний узнали бы всё уже этой ночью. Но Нотт! Нотт, его ноттовскую дивизию! Да чтоб ему!.. Да чтоб его!..

— Что-то не так? — спросил Малфой.

Гермиона покачала головой. Он явно не был доволен таким ответом, но настаивать не стал. В сторону кровати полетел второй мандарин.

Молчаливое присутствие Малфоя умиротворяло. Он — бинт, пластырь, Успокаивающая настойка. И в то же время — один из тех, кто мог оказаться «художником».

Она подняла на него глаза. Он задумчиво разглядывал её, склонив голову набок. Так сфинкс разглядывает путника, перед тем как озвучить свою загадку. Оценивает. Подмечает детали.

Мог ли Малфой сейчас думать о том же, что и она? Мог ли пытаться понять, сидел перед ним «художник» или нет?

От одной лишь мимолётной мысли на душе стало так мерзко, что Гермиона, скомканно попрощавшись, убежала к себе в комнату.

Так было нечестно: ей, значит, можно подозревать его, а наоборот, видите ли, нельзя, потому что обидно.

Так было нечестно: она это понимала, но ничего не могла с собой поделать.

***

Оставалось ещё одно незавершённое дело по имени Астория Гринграсс. Не успела Гермиона об этом подумать, как в дверь постучали. В комнату вошло «незавершённое дело» собственной персоной. Доброжелательно улыбнулось.

Несколько секунд они оценивающе смотрели друг на друга, около получаса пытались найти общие темы. Разговор то и дело затухал, так толком и не разгоревшись. Словно все темы-поленья давно отсырели. С какой стороны ни подойди — влага. Огонёк тут же гаснет.

И так до тех пор, пока Гермиона наконец не завела разговор о том, что её в самом деле очень интересовало. О работе.

В копилке служащих Министерства магии прибыло. Сама же Астория Гринграсс оказалась тем еще трудоголиком. Она работала не только в Отделе магического правопорядка, но и на венчурном предприятии своего отца. Даже странно, что при этом она умудрялась оставаться таким нежным цветком. Девочкой-куколкой. Красивой, с идеальными чертами лица, густыми ровными волосами, женственной фигурой. Девочкой покладистой и доверчивой. Как не засмотреться? Как не залюбоваться?

Часть разговора, когда Гринграсс увлечённо вещала о деталях своей работы, Гермиона пропустила мимо ушей. Нужно было складывать собственный пазл, а в этот день получались одни сплошные разговоры. Необходимые, но уже порядком надоевшие. Ещё надо было выяснить, что известно Рону…

— Если бы не отец, я бы давно всё это бросила. И так недолго осталось. Дафну не заставишь, а я… — Гринграсс говорила что-то ещё, но Гермиона услышала только «И так недолго осталось», выпорхнула из мира своих мыслей, насторожилась. Она сейчас правильно догадалась, что это означает?..

— Ты больна? Серьёзно больна? — Гермиона будто и не спрашивала, насколько уверенно звучал её голос. Подавшись корпусом вперёд, она внимательно наблюдала за реакцией. Гринграсс замерла на полуслове, её глаза слегка округлились, словно у маленькой девочки, которая пыталась стащить сладости до обеда, но оказалась поймана.

— Я…

Гермиона откинулась на спинку кресла. Подтверждать или опровергать бесполезно. Выводы сделаны. Вряд ли они могли оказаться неправильными.

— Никто не знает. Не говори никому, — попросила Гринграсс, побледнев.

Хрупкая, трогательная. Тепличный цветок, знающий, что растения его вида долго не живут. Но он продолжал тянуться к солнцу, упрямо цепляться за жизнь…

Так что же, она — «художник»? В детективе Агаты Кристи преступник был болен. Смертельно болен. Оставалось ему недолго. Вопрос только в том, знала ли об этом Гринграсс.

— Я не хочу, чтобы все смотрели на меня с жалостью.

— И всё? — уточнила Гермиона, приподнимая брови.

Ей стоило бы промолчать. Заверить, что она никому ничего не скажет, что это решать только самой Астории и всё такое. Но её внутренний гриффиндорец уже спешил на подвиги — упрямца не остановить.

— А что ещё? — сконфуженно спросила Гринграсс, ёрзая в кресле. Её поза, жесты, выражение лица — всё говорило о том, что она бы с удовольствием поставила точку в этом разговоре. И чем быстрее, тем лучше.

— Ты читала «Десять негритят» Агаты Кристи?

Гринграсс всё ещё выглядела сконфуженной. Будто совсем не понимала, о чём шла речь. Пыталась найти подсказку, но тщетно.

Когда она начала отвечать, то говорила медленно, словно давала себе последний шанс уловить направление разговора.

— Я наслышана о том, что наше заключение здесь похоже на сюжет из этой книги, но… — она пожала плечами, — деталей я не знаю. Только в общих чертах. Книга магловская, я не читала её.

— Убийца решился на преступление, когда выяснил, что он смертельно болен, — припечатала Гермиона.

Гринграсс побледнела, вцепилась руками в подлокотники кресла и, то открывая, то закрывая рот, медленно, ошарашенно покачала головой.

— Ты хочешь сказать?.. Я же не… То есть… Ты подозреваешь меня? — её голос дрожал. Она попыталась натянуть на лицо маску невозмутимости, но безуспешно. Гринграсс выглядела растерянной и испуганной.

Гермиона почувствовала укол вины и отвернулась.

Она должна была не проверить, правильно?

— Нет, Астория. Я не считаю тебя «художником», — сказала уже мягче. — Но если ты решила молчать о своей… хмм… проблеме, то… — незаконченная фраза повисла в воздухе. Гринграсс, лицо которой наконец перестало походить по цвету на чистый пергаментный лист, благодарно кивнула.

Вот и хорошо. Гермиона посмотрела на часы и встала с кресла.

— Нам пора, — сообщила коротко.

Они с Гринграсс молча, каждая думая о своём, спустились в бар. Они пришли последними. Сели на свободные стулья, хоть Гермионе и казалось, что на пылающие угли.

Появилось странное чувство. Будто они отыгрывали очень длинный спектакль, и эта сцена, где все вместе за одним столом, на сегодня последняя. После неё опустится занавес. А завтра новый день, новый сценарий и минус один актёр.

Или минус два?

Свеча слева от лестницы погасла. Казалось, никто не заметил. Только Гермиона, сидящая как раз напротив.

Погасла свеча справа. Сказать бы что-то, предупредить, закричать…

Нет, сидела, как заворожённая. Смотрела безучастно. Неужели наконец смирилась?

Оставшиеся свечи ярко вспыхнули и одновременно погасли. Кто-то взвизгнул. Кто-то вскочил на ноги. Кто-то громко выругался.

Гермиона застыла на месте. Не двигалась, вглядывалась в темноту, прислушивалась.

Одной ошибки «художника» было бы достаточно… Одной единственной ошибки…


	7. VII

В одно из окон бара заглядывала полная луна. Необычайно яркая — настоящая королева ночного небосвода. Но её свет не попадал внутрь. Поверженный и бессильный, он будто бы разбивался об оконное стекло «Дырявого котла». Отражался, искажался, поглощался оголодавшей темнотой.

Пелена мрака была слишком плотной: ничего не разглядеть. Гермиона чувствовала себя слепой. А из-за того, что старалась не издать ни звука, — немой.

Она напрягала слух, но улавливала всё меньше. Словно кто-то убавлял громкость, пока та не сошла на нет. Пока все пленники не притихли.

Силенцио? Оглушающее?

Гермиона закрыла глаза, задержала дыхание, сосредоточилась только на том, чтобы уловить хоть какой-нибудь звук. В ушах начало звенеть. Скрипнули половицы.

От напряжения сжались кулаки и ногти впились в ладони.

Сопение. До неё доносилось едва уловимое размеренное сопение. Все… уснули? Тогда почему не уснула она? Им подлили зелье за ужином?

Рваный вдох. Казалось, что-то сдавило лёгкие. Холодок по спине — от страха или от ощущения чужого взгляда? Она начала медленно соскальзывать со своего стула. Нужно уходить отсюда. Только тихо.

Не покидало чувство, что у неё на спине мишень, а «художник» в секунде от того, чтобы спустить курок. И только полная луна — безразличный свидетель. Или стоило бы записать её в соучастники?

Гермиона услышала шаги. Не быстрые. Не медленные. Уверенные. Ночью так ходить мог только один человек.

Убегать поздно. «Художник» остановился за её спиной и положил руку на плечо. Нет, это была не мёртвая хватка — лёгкое прикосновение. Но Гермионе казалось, что стул, на котором она сидела, прибили к полу. Её саму привязали к стулу. И собирались огласить приговор. Несомненно, длинный. С полным списком совершённых ею злодеяний.

Жёлтый луч заставил дёрнуться и резко втянуть носом воздух. Хватка «художника» стала сильнее. А в окружающем мире прибавилось света и чёткости. Ровно настолько, чтобы можно было заметить, как почти полностью скрытая мантией рука бесшумно поставила на стол стакан. Цвет жидкости не разглядеть. Но Гермиона всё равно не могла отвести глаз.

Что там? Яд?

Немой приказ был очевиден.

Нет, добровольно она ничего пить не будет. Не дождётесь! И что тогда? «Художник» наложит на неё Империус?

Она молчала. Он тоже молчал. Ничем не выдавал своего присутствия. Только горячая ладонь жгла кожу плеча сквозь мантию и пижаму.

— Ты из-за меня решил… избавиться от Гарри? — спросила Гермиона. Её голос звучал глухо, но решительно. Она передёрнула плечами, чтобы скинуть руку «художника», но он, казалось, даже не заметил.

Ей было не по себе от мысли, что он ответит положительно.

Так зачем спросила? Хотела потянуть время?

Ха! Как же! Тяни не тяни — никто не пришёл бы на выручку. Все спали. Возможно, один из тех, кого Гермиона могла бы представить в роли спасителя, сейчас стоял у неё за спиной.

— Нет, — от нечеловеческого голоса её снова бросило в дрожь.

Она хотела спросить что-то ещё, но в горле пересохло.

Гермиона потянулась к стакану, обхватила его правой рукой — и замерла. «Художник» за спиной, казалось, перестал дышать.

Неужто не ожидал столь быстрой победы?

Она резко развернулась, выплеснув содержимое стакана ему прямо в лицо. Рванула вперёд. На него.

Свет погас.

Почти вырвала из рук волшебную палочку — «художник» от неожиданности слегка ослабил хватку. Но… он был ловкий и с быстрой реакцией. Ему хватило мгновения, чтобы прийти в себя и вцепиться в её завладевшую палочкой руку. Некрепко. Достаточно для того, чтобы Гермиона не могла вырваться. Недостаточно, чтобы оставить синяки.

Он был сильнее. Но её единственной надеждой оставалась эта дурацкая волшебная палочка. Гермиона не могла сдаться.

«Художник» то и дело заставлял отступать назад. Она изо всех сил впилась ногтями второй руки в его шею. До крови. Он зашипел, перехватывая ладонь. Гермиона не успела отдёрнуть руку — не ожидала такой прыти. А через миг почувствовала, что упёрлась позвоночником в стену. Только из-за наложенных чар прикосновение было мягким.

Большие ладони «художника» обездвижили обе её руки. Либо эти ощущения — часть иллюзии, либо он всё же мужчина…

Она пыталась ударить его ногой, но замерла, резко втянув носом воздух, почувствовав, как гладкое древко выскальзывает из ладони. Её рука, сжимающая палочку, вспотела от напряжения. «Художник» ловко, сантиметр за сантиметром, отвоёвывал у Гермионы оружие.

Внутри всё перевернулось. Стало одновременно холодно и жарко.

— Пожалуйста… — прошептала она отчаянно.

То ли моля себя собраться с силами, то ли обращаясь к стоящему перед ней человеку.

«Художник» вздрогнул. Светящая за окном луна была непреклонна.

— О чём ты просишь? — спросил он тихо, но палочку из её ладони выдернул и отступил на шаг.

— Если там яд, я… — она покачала головой. Если он убийца, что ему слова? Если нет, то и так ничего плохого не сделает. Но просить Гермиона не станет. Его — ни за что!

— Ладно, — согласился «художник». И она нахмурилась, тщетно пытаясь разглядеть его в темноте. Не понимая, что могло значить это самое «Ладно». Потому что «ладно» ничего не было. Как раз наоборот.

Что ему ответить? Чем отвлечь?

А в голове пусто. Только сомнительное «Бей и беги», что мало походило на план. Куда она сбежит?

Они в одном помещении. Заперты.

Гермиона сглотнула, сделала шаг в сторону, скользнув спиной о непривычно мягкую поверхность. Выдохнула, делая ещё один шаг.

Он молчал, а она в самом деле собиралась бежать. Неважно, насколько бесполезной казалась подобная затея. Расставаться с жизнью по чужой милости — не выход. И даже не вариант.

Сосредоточенная Гермиона пошарила рукой по стене, пытаясь понять, где находится. Из-за их борьбы она потеряла ориентацию в пространстве. А вокруг было темно и безжизненно. Только справа доносилось ровное дыхание почему-то притихшего «художника».

— Не усложняй, — сказал он наконец.

Из горла против воли вырвался истерический смешок. И момент был упущен.

Вспышка.

Гермиона замерла, захлебнувшись смехом. Даже не пыталась отвернуться. Слишком близкое расстояние. Деваться некуда.

Она не успела испугаться. Просто опустила взгляд на грудную клетку, которую не могла видеть. Закрыла её почему-то отяжелевшими руками. Голова стала свинцовой. Всё тело охватила мертвецкая усталость.

Так не умирают, правда?

Умирают не так.

Авада убивает сразу. Не оставляя времени на то, чтобы осознать, поверить.

Руки «художника» схватили Гермиону за плечи. Она хотела их скинуть, освободиться и от него, и от его дурацких пальцев. Но сил не было.

Он повёл её куда-то — и она впервые в жизни чувствовала себя абсолютно беспомощной. И тяжёлой, как каменная горгулья.

— Ты уснёшь, — сказал он, усаживая Гермиону на стул, который, повинуясь взмаху волшебной палочки, превратился в кресло.

— Н… — она хотела спросить «Навсегда?». Спросить насмешливо, с вызовом. Чтобы он понял — ей плевать. Она больше не боится. А он всё равно проиграл. И пусть это ложь, пусть! Гермиона не готова отдать ему победу в последнем бою. Ни за что.

— До утра, — ответили ей.

Сознание ускользало. Дыхание против воли выравнивалось. В последний миг Гермиона вспомнила, что действие заклятия, вызывающего сон, можно отстрочить на минуту-две. И поняла, что, скорее всего, именно это «художник» и сделал.

Опустились веки. Пусть и не было особой разницы: открыты глаза, закрыты — существовала только бесконечная колючая темнота. Но заклятие заставило тьму спрятать свои иголки, казаться почти доброжелательной. Засевший на уровне солнечного сплетения страх растворялся так же быстро, как сахар под воздействием горячей воды.

Мысли окончательно уснули. В голове воцарилась приятная тишина, которая обычно наступает после того, как всё запланированное успешно выполнено. Когда можно сесть, передохнуть и ни о чём не думать. И Гермиона потянулась за этим ощущением, как тянется за миражом умирающий от жажды в пустыне. Она так давно не чувствовала себя настолько хорошо…

С плеч исчезли чужие ладони. Прохладной кожи коснулась тёплая волна Согревающего заклятия. Мир схлопнулся.

***

Сперва Гермиона услышала пение птиц и только потом поняла, что проснулась. Она, укрытая пледом, расслабленно полулежала в мягком кресле. Кроме пения, угадывались только шаги редких прохожих. Наверное, было совсем рано, Косой переулок только-только просыпался. Но последние пару дней подниматься в такое время стало привычным.

Гермиона не спешила открывать глаза. До неё доносились звуки извне, но в «Дырявом котле» ни шороха, ни приглушённых разговоров, ни осторожных шагов по лестнице. Вдруг она осталась одна? Как наказание от «художника» за её постоянные выходки.

Стало холодно даже под пледом. Будто все сквозняки вдруг сошлись в одной точке — кресле Гермионы.

Страшнее всего: оглядеться и не увидеть рядом ни одного знакомого лица. Обойти «Дырявый котёл» и никого не найти. Обнаружить, что в кранах нет воды, со склада исчезла вся еда, а на столе лежит знакомый список, из которого вычеркнуто каждое имя. Кроме её собственного.

Может, потому он и не стал «забирать» Гермиону сегодня? Оставил на десерт?

Она моргнула и упёрлась взглядом в одну из каменных стен. Так резко вскочила на ноги, что перед глазами потемнело, а плед опустился на пол голубым облаком. Несмотря на свою дотошность во всём, что касалось порядка, она его не подняла. Не до того. Только отодвинула кресло и повернулась спиной к стене.

Увиденное заставило её снова замереть на месте. Из горла вырвался странный звук, похожий то ли на возмущённое, то ли на испуганное фырканье.

«Художник» был склонен к излишней театральности. А может, и в самом деле беспокоился, чтобы жертвы его странного фарса чувствовали себя более… обособленно. Получили хоть какую-нибудь приватность, засыпая в помещении бара. Сложно судить о его мотивах, но каждое кресло стояло на некотором расстоянии от других и было повёрнуто к стене. Да и походило больше на размытое цветное пятно, чем на мебель. Словно от Маскировочного заклятия, наложенного вполсилы: когда предмет виден только вблизи — издалека толком не рассмотреть.

Семь, если считать кресло Гермионы.

То есть количество не изменилось? Остались все?

А вот это вряд ли. Кресел-то семь, но в каждом ли из них кто-то спал?

Внутри всё горело. Хотелось разорваться на шесть равных кусочков и броситься в разные стороны. Узнать обо всех сразу. И не мучиться.

Гермиона решила обойти по кругу — слева направо от своего кресла, стоящего почти напротив лестницы.

Ноги затекли, а может, она просто боялась правды, потому каждый новый шаг давался тяжело.

«Слева направо. Шесть кресел. Ты справишься», — отрывисто прошептала Гермиона.

Первый выдох облегчения — белобрысая макушка Малфоя, расслабленное бледное лицо. И только руки, лежащие поверх небесно-голубого пледа, выдавали его беспокойство. Сон немного расслабил и их тоже. Но создавалось впечатление, что перед тем, как провалиться в дрёму, Малфой сжимал ладони в кулаки. То ли бессильно злился, то ли пытался как можно дольше оставаться в сознании.

Гермиона провела кончиками пальцев по его волосам, поправила немного съехавший плед.

Один из столпов, на которых держался её крохотный мирок, ещё стоял. Но если он рухнет…

Гермиона отдёрнула руку и прошла вперёд.

Нотт. Видеть его спящим — как вмешиваться в чужую личную жизнь. Возникало чувство неправильности или того хуже — стыда. Вряд ли Теодор Нотт хотел, чтобы те, на кого он злобно рычал днём, видели его умиротворённое лицо ночью. Так неправильно.

Следующее кресло растаяло в воздухе от её прикосновения.

Гермиона рвано выдохнула и повернулась к столу. Записки не было: чтобы узнать, кто пропал, нужно обойти все кресла.

Впервые в жизни безумно захотелось, чтобы записка была. Кто спал в исчезнувшем кресле?

Пара шагов — и второе облегчение. Рон. Он, казалось, даже во сне просчитывал варианты, разрабатывал теории. Его брови были слегка нахмурены, на лбу залегла морщина.

Гермиона обязательно поговорит с ним сегодня — а он обязательно найдёт разумное объяснение лжи, которую внушил своей родной сестре. И всё наладится.

Не хотелось даже в мыслях допускать, что есть иные варианты.

Тем более сейчас, когда осталось ещё два кресла.

И три человека — Марсела, Джинни и Гринграсс.

Какое счастье, что Малфой и Рон нашлись так быстро! Иначе Гермиона сошла бы с ума. У неё и так дрожали руки от мысли, что пропавшей окажется Марсела Кортес. А они ведь знакомы всего ничего!

Растаяло второе кресло — и Гермиона замерла на месте, прикрыв рот ладонью. Из горла вырвался судорожный всхлип.

Она вчера потеряла Гарри. И не могла сейчас потерять кого-то ещё.

Происходящее напоминало глупую детскую игру, в которой участников на один больше, чем стульев. Кто не успел занять свободное место — проиграл. Вот только там всё зависело от ловкости игрока — здесь же…

Гермиона ненавидела это чувство. Ненавидела, когда у неё отбирали власть над собственной жизнью, когда от её решений ничего не зависело.

«А не ты ли так долго не могла решить, чего хочешь?» — язвительно поинтересовался внутренний голос.

Она, и что? Это никому не давало права распоряжаться вместо неё... 

Гермиона подошла к последнему креслу. По его спинке разметались тёмные волосы. Плед сполз. Бледные ладони вцепились в подлокотники. Вряд ли сновидение Марселы Кортес — приятное. Но она была здесь. И это главное. Гермиона легонько сжала её пальцы — и через несколько секунд они расслабились, отпустили подлокотники. Вот и хорошо…

В «Дырявом котле» осталось всего пятеро. Что одновременно ожидаемо и неожиданно. С одной стороны, всё к тому шло. А с другой, их так резко стало мало.

Раньше казалось, что время есть — всего-то нужно решить очередную задачу… Пусть и сложную. Сейчас было очевидно, что время вышло.

Их пятеро. В два раза меньше, чем в самом начале.

Будет ли у кого-то из них такая роскошь как целых пять дней? Или теперь каждая ночь — минус два человека?

Гермиона замкнула круг, подняла с пола небесно-голубой плед и забралась с ногами в кресло. Сомнений не было: этой ночью «художник» выбрал её. Но заставлять пить яд или что бы там ни было — не стал.

Значит, не маньяк, ведь чужие страдания ему радости не приносили. И с Гермионой, вероятно, в хороших отношениях, иначе не пожалел бы. Наплевал бы на все «Пожалуйста». Вот только… Почему пожалел? Человека, который вскоре выйдет из заточения, жалеть незачем. Но того, кто не сможет выйти никогда…

Её дыхание стало прерывистым. Пальцы, сжимающие плед, начали дрожать. Она столько всего пережила, чтобы умереть вот так, здесь? От рук неизвестного?

Нет уж, увольте.

Гермиона вскочила, бросилась к креслу справа от неё и принялась трясти спящего Малфоя за плечи. Ей нужен был кто-нибудь. Сейчас. Рядом. Ощутить, что она не одна.

Его веки дрогнули. Он несколько раз моргнул, полуоткрытые серые глаза лениво скользнули по её лицу.

— Что?.. Что случилось? — хрипло спросил Малфой и прочистил горло.

От обеспокоенного сонного голоса трепыхнулось сердце. Будто юркая форель, которая лишь на миг выпрыгнула из воды и тут же была поймана медведем. А теперь неистово дёргалась, извивалась, ещё не осознав, что вырываться бесполезно. Это конец.

— Посиди со мной, — попросила она, но голос был твёрдым. Полупросьба-полуприказ — всё из-за вечного нежелания демонстрировать свою уязвимость.

Как будто они снова в школе. Как будто она снова должна доказывать, что его слова, бьющие точно в цель, её совершенно не трогали.

Он серьёзно кивнул, ни о чём не спрашивая, не насмехаясь. Встал и перенёс её кресло к своему — впритык, подлокотники практически соприкасались. Сел и молча посмотрел на неё, во взгляде — приглашение. Запомнил, что Гермиона не любила говорить по утрам. Не любила ещё с того времени, когда они с бабушкой вместе встречали рассветы.

Слова нужны днём. Утро — время особенное. Время тишины.

Гермиона не спешила садиться, стояла и тоже смотрела на Малфоя.

Жаль, здесь были только кресла, она не отказалась бы от дивана. Хотелось чувствовать чьё-то присутствие, чьё-то тепло, чьё-то плечо.

Малфой протянул руку — и Гермиона неуверенно вложила в неё свою. Он легонько сжал её пальцы, заглянул в глаза. Она не знала, кто к кому потянулся первым и как оказалась у него на коленях, но дышать наконец стало легче. Страх не исчез полностью, но перестал так сильно сжимать грудную клетку.

На какой-то миг они замерли — будто боялись разрушить хрупкое кружево магии, что плелось этим утром само по себе. А потом Малфой крепко обнял Гермиону, и она прижалась к нему в ответ.

Медленными, плавными движениями он гладил её по волосам, по спине. И она старалась не двигаться, чтобы не спугнуть эту успокаивающую ласку.

— Кто? — спросил Малфой еле слышно. Гермиона сперва даже не сообразила, о чём речь.

— Джинни и… Гринграсс.

Его ладонь застыла в её волосах. Только через пару секунд возобновила движение. Больше он ничем своих эмоций не выдал.

Они сидели так то ли четверть часа, то ли намного дольше — переживания заставили потерять счёт времени. Или в объятиях время текло по-другому?

Но когда до ушей долетели посторонние звуки, она спрыгнула с его колен, словно ужаленная.

Малфой не стал комментировать. Он тоже встал, кивнул — мол, увидимся позже — и поднялся вверх по лестнице. Оно и неудивительно: сегодня пропала его подруга. Ему нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя.

Им всем нужно время.

Ножки кресла с неприятным звуком проехались по полу, плед был с остервенением отброшен в сторону — на Гермиону посмотрели ясные голубые глаза Рона.

— Привет, — поздоровался он.

И Гермиона неопределённо дёрнула головой, прекрасно понимая: надо сказать. Сейчас. И сказать деликатно. Но у неё не было сил на то, чтобы приносить плохие новости.

Сперва Рон потерял Гарри, а теперь вот…

— Кто? — спросил он точно так же, как перед ним спрашивал Драко Малфой.

На душе стало мерзко. Почему она обо всём узнавала первой? Почему была человеком, который должен всем всё объяснять?

— У тебя такое бледное лицо, что пропали либо Джинни, либо Мал… — он прервался. Заметил, как она вздрогнула, услышав первое имя. — Значит, Джинни, — Рон кивнул немного растерянно, покачал головой.

Уже понял, но ещё не успел осознать.

Гермиона подошла поближе и ободряюще сжала его ладонь — у неё не было слов. И не было сил, чтобы их искать. Нанизывать на нить разговора тщательно и бережно. Тут иначе нельзя — слишком тяжёлая тема.

Нет, сперва они поговорят о слежке. Пусть Гермиона и сочувствовала Рону из-за исчезновения Джинни. Пусть понимала, что и сама многое от него скрыла. Как понимала и то, что обязательно бы обо всём рассказала, будь в сутках не двадцать четыре, а на пару часов больше. Новые события выматывали, количество нерассказанного копилось.

Может, у него была та же проблема?

— Думаешь, это из-за меня, да? — если бы она не стояла так близко, то не расслышала бы его вопроса. — «Художник»… забрал их, чтобы я понял, насколько бесполезны мои попытки его вычислить?

— Нет, Рон. Думаю, из-за меня, — ответила честно и твёрдо.

— И что же ты ему сделала? — он недоверчиво помотал головой. А у Гермионы не хватило духу признаться, что, возможно, Джинни пропала именно из-за её просьбы.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — сказала она вместо этого.

Он обвёл кресла многозначительным взглядом, намекая на то, что здесь слишком много лишних ушей.

— Поднимемся наверх?

— Иди, я догоню.

Рон согласно кивнул и двинулся к лестнице. Когда он скрылся из виду, Гермиона вздохнула. У неё не было времени, чтобы решить, как себя с ним вести.

Он был её другом? Да.

Они знакомы очень давно? Да.

Ей известно о нём многое? Да.

Но она не стала бы за ним шпионить.

Хотя… если поставить её на место Рона, а на место Джинни — Гарри….

Гермиона могла бы и проследить, чтобы у Гарри не осталось сомнений в невиновности Рона. Из благих намерений. Из-за того, что любила их обоих и не хотела бы видеть, как они ссорятся.

Развернувшись на каблуках, она направилась на кухню. Жалостливо скрипнули половицы под ногами. Гермиона открыла кран, ополоснула лицо, позволяя каплям свободно стекать. Ей нужно было взбодриться.

Она ощущала себя как никогда живой. Хотелось чувствовать: и холодную воду, и теплоту весенних солнечных лучей. И даже боль, тоску, страх, тревогу — всё, что осталось после войны. Каждого из этих четырёх всадников личного апокалипсиса Гермионы Грейнджер.

Она больше двух лет держала их под замком — лишь бы не утратить контроль. Не позволить чувствам взять верх. Не расклеиться окончательно.

Но когда рискуешь потерять всё — готов согласиться едва ли не на любой исход. Лучше хоть что-нибудь, чем вообще ничего.

А сердце стучало быстро-быстро. Гермиона считала удары. Будто верила: пока она будет считать — оно не посмеет остановиться. Не подведёт её. И не страшны ни Авада, ни «художник»…

Из бара донёсся шум шагов, тихий шелест голосов. Гермиона наспех вытерла лицо тыльной стороной ладони и на цыпочках подошла к двери. В этот раз половицы были на её стороне — заговорщически молчали.

Почти дежа вю: она уже подглядывала за этими двумя, когда они мыли посуду. Сейчас Нотт крепко, но бережно, словно фарфоровую куклу, обнимал Марселу Кортес. Его правая рука гладила её по голове, путалась в волосах. Глаза Нотта были закрыты, губы плотно сжаты. Казалось, Марсела была его якорем, а штормовой ветер то и дело норовил порвать трос.

Нотт больше не злился — нервничал.

Боялся. За неё. 

И потерять её боялся.

Гермиона не знала, что между ними происходило, но либо она слепая, либо Нотт по уши влюблён. А Марсела… Когда дело касалось её, сложно было прийти к однозначным выводам. Она — загадка.

Они стояли, не двигаясь, уже минут пять. В любой другой день ей бы и в голову не пришло их тревожить — заняла бы себя чем-нибудь на кухне. Но сегодня ночью она получила очень доходчивое напоминание о том, что смертна. У неё не было времени. Потому Гермиона медленно прошла вглубь кухни, а затем, намеренно шаркая ногами, поплелась обратно. Когда она показалась в дверном проёме, Нотт с Марселой стояли на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга.

— Драко? — без предисловий спросил Нотт.

— В порядке.

— Астория?

Он не дождался ответа: тяжело вздохнул, правильно трактуя её сочувствующее выражение лица.

— У нас были планы на утро, помнишь? — обратилась к Гермионе Марсела. Её голос был привычно ровным, спокойным. Только в конце стал на полтона выше.

Они ни о чём не договаривались, но Гермиона утвердительно кивнула. После чего Марсела шустрой змейкой проскользнула мимо неё на кухню.

Сбежала.

Почему?

Нотт вопросительно посмотрел на Гермиону, но та не смогла бы ему помочь, даже если бы сильно захотела. Он пожал плечами, и она пожала плечами в ответ.

Тогда Нотт так же молча кивнул ей в сторону кухни. Мол, иди уже, раз тебя там ждут. И Гермиона закрыла за собой дверь. Не то чтобы решила послушаться — им просто не о чем было говорить.

Тем не менее, впервые за время их пребывания в «Дырявом котле» Нотт был вполне сносным…

Когда Гермиона села за стол, там уже стояли два стакана сока, а Марсела, отрешённая и сосредоточенная, возилась с тортом.

— Тяжёлая артиллерия?

— Вроде того, — рассеянно согласились в ответ, ставя перед Гермионой тарелку с огромным куском шоколадного торта.

— Всё не настолько плохо, — и после нескольких секунд размышлений: — Правда же?

— Нет, всё прекрасно. Просто «художник» решил вылечить нас от клаустрофобии. Радикальными методами, — губы растянула фирменная мягкая улыбка, но глаза остались бесстрастными. Марсела была здесь — и в то же время отсутствовала. А в интонациях — горький налёт сарказма и нервозности. Едва уловимый, но заметный.

Раньше такого не было.

Да и сам ответ прозвучал немного невпопад. Немного неловко. Будто Марсела слушала вполуха, думая о своём.

И Гермиона в полной мере испытала то мерзкое в своей неправильности чувство, когда скучаешь по человеку, который вдруг перестал «ловить» ту же волну, что и ты. Вы всё ещё делаете что-то вместе, но больше не на одном дыхании, не в едином порыве. В голове — разные мысли. И они тянут в разные стороны. Молчание становится неловким, потому что понимания в нём недостаточно.

О чём думала Марсела? Как могли абсолютно безобидные действия Нотта заставить её есть сладкое в невероятных количествах и растерянно смотреть в окно?

Влюблённые светятся изнутри — Марсела не светилась. Она была скорее удивлена или озадачена. Как будто усиленно пыталась решить сложную задачу, а Теодор Нотт то и дело перечёркивал все её старания. Сводил на нет аккуратные строчки подсчётов.

Гермиона поёрзала на стуле, не зная, с чего начать разговор и стоило ли начинать вообще. Даже тающий во рту шоколадный торт, от которого невозможно отказаться, будь твои родители хоть трижды стоматологами, не лез в горло. Но она отделила вилкой небольшой кусочек и тщательно прожевала.

Марсела к тому времени почти расправилась со своим десертом. Гермиона могла бы поспорить, что вкуса та не почувствовала — проглотила торт с такой скоростью, будто его вот-вот могли отобрать.

Это было совсем на неё не похоже.

Спросить? Или наоборот — оставить в покое?

— Я не уснула со всеми, — заметила Гермиона как бы между прочим. Будто это неважно, сущая мелочь. Но зелёные глаза перестали гипнотизировать пейзаж за окном и посмотрели на неё с интересом.

Марсела слегка наклонила голову в сторону, молчаливо приглашая продолжить.

— Думаю, «художник» подмешал что-то в еду…

— …но ты вчера объявила голодовку.

На самом деле нет. Были мандарины, малфоевские мандарины. В них не подольёшь зелье.

Так что Гермиона только кивнула и пересказала ночные события.

— То есть он всё же мужчина, — подытожила Марсела.

— «Художник» на «ты» с иллюзиями. Может, мне только показалось, что у него большие мужские ладони.

— Но он существенно сильнее тебя.

Гермиона пожала плечами.

— Если он ожидал чего-то подобного — мог бы заколдовать меня так же, как все предметы в «Дырявом котле». Только одно заклятие — и будь я хоть мастером спорта, всё равно не смогла бы навредить ни «художнику», ни кому-либо ещё.

Марсела смотрела с сомнением. Теребила пальцами краешек серой мантии.

— Было темно, ты не могла не увидеть вспышку заклинания — значит, её не было. А когда «художник» зажёг Люмос, то при всём желании не смог бы наколдовать что-то ещё. Как вариант, заклятие на тебя наложили заранее, но это риск — оно действует только два часа. Иногда — меньше. Плюс нужно было сделать это так, чтобы не заметила ни ты, ни кто-то другой. Поэтому давай начистоту. Что ты скрываешь? — спокойно спросила Марсела, не отводя от неё глаз. Тихий размеренный тон заставил вздрогнуть, нервно сглотнуть.

Она знала. Она всегда всё знала.

— Это должно остаться между нами.

— Останется, — серьёзно заверила Марсела. Её выражение лица могло бы убедить кого угодно. На какой-то миг Гермиона даже засомневалась: а видела ли она этого человека без маски?

Да и какого лешего Марсела забыла в «Дырявом котле»? В Министерстве не хватало людей. И заработная плата там выше.

Значит, деньги её не волновали. Что тогда? Хотела поддержать Аббот? Глупости — та могла бы подыскать на кухню домового эльфа.

Невольно вспомнились слова Рона: «Нотт работает в Косом переулке три месяца, Кортес — два с половиной».

С Ноттом как раз всё понятно: он не окончил Хогвартс. В Министерство его не возьмут. Но Марсела-то окончила! И в заклятиях разбиралась очень хорошо. Как оказалось, даже в темномагических. Тогда почему работала здесь?

Гермиона обязательно выяснит, но позже. Пора бы уже ответить на вопрос. Набрав побольше воздуха в лёгкие, она выпалила:

— Гринграсс смертельно больна.

— Как в книге, — сухо заметила Марсела. Явно не очень довольная, что ей не сказали об этом сразу.

— Я узнала только вчера вечером, — Гермиона понимала, что оправдывается, но остановиться уже не могла. Было не по себе оттого, что то хрупкое, не до конца сформировавшееся доверие грозило исчезнуть. Остаться воспоминанием. — Гринграсс проговорилась — я обо всём догадалась. Но её поведение, слова… Не может она быть «художником».

— А я могу? — спросила Марсела на тон тише, чем обычно, и слегка наклонилась вперёд.

Намёк был очевиден: смотришь на Марселу — видишь милую хаффлпаффку. Знакомишься поближе — совсем другая картина.

Смотришь на Гринграсс — видишь хрупкий цветок. Истинное лицо или маска? Последний разговор наводил на мысли о первом варианте.

— Ты не видела её вчера, — пылко возразила Гермиона. — Не слышала ни слов, ни интонаций.

— Я — нет, ты — да. И именно у тебя возникли сомнения насчёт её невиновности.

И нечем крыть. Не было бы сомнений, пусть и незначительных — этого разговора тоже не было бы.

— Мы вчера вместе спускались в бар…

— …она была у тебя за спиной. Могла наложить заклятие.

— Именно, — кивнула Гермиона. — Вероятнее всего, «художник» либо мужчина, либо Гринграсс. У остальных возможностей было меньше.

— Наш вчерашний план в силе? — коротко спросила Марсела. И получив кивок в ответ, встала из-за стола. — Тогда до вечера.

Она направилась в сторону склада, уже успела взяться за дверную ручку, когда Гермиона не удержалась.

— Марс, — окликнула она.

Та застыла, но оборачиваться не стала.

Произнести следующие слова вслух было сложно. Но Гермиона не могла смолчать. Не хотела, чтобы их разговор закончился вот так. И терять человека, к которому успела привязаться, тоже не хотела. Поэтому…

— Я доверяю тебе.

Марсела обернулась, но так ничего и не сказала.

— И хочу знать твою историю. О тёмной магии тоже.

— Завтра, — пообещала Марсела и закрыла за собой дверь.

Гермиона прочла между строк несказанное «Я тоже тебе доверяю». И на душе потеплело: эпизод с Гринграсс не поставил крест на их только-только зародившейся дружбе.

Оставалось надеяться, что и Марсела поняла непроизнесённое: «Я не считаю «художником» Гринграсс, но решила тебя на всякий случай предупредить».

Нужно было идти к Рону. Он уже заждался. Гермиона неохотно подвинула стул, поднялась и поплелась на второй этаж. Кресел в кухне больше не было. А в «Дырявом котле» стояла пугающая тишина — их было только пятеро, и все, словно мыши, сидели по своим норкам.

«Раз, два, три, четыре, пять. Я иду искать».

Она вздрогнула. Не хотелось думать над тем, кого «художник» выберет сегодня. Голова и без того с самого утра была тяжёлой. Ускорившись, Гермиона буквально вылетела на второй этаж, постучала и, дождавшись приглашения, шмыгнула в комнату Рона.

— Я знаю о слежке, — заявила с порога.

В ответ раздался смешок.

— Я так не думаю.

Гермиона фыркнула, возмущённо вглядываясь в знакомое с детства веснушчатое лицо. Да как он мог?! Какое имел право думать, что следить за ней — в порядке вещей?! И совершенно спокойно говорил об этом в открытую! Ну погоди, Рон Уизли, сейчас ты узнаешь о себе много нового!

И тот, правильно оценив обстановку, примирительно поднял вверх руки.

— Я соврал Джинни, — сказал он.

— Очевидно, что соврал, но…

— Почему очевидно? — искренне удивился Рон.

Смотря на его недоумённо нахмуренные брови, Гермиона начала сомневаться, что они говорили об одном и том же. Злость поутихла. Но ведь всё очевидно, разве нет?

— Хочешь сказать, что ночью не была в номере?

— И ты, несомненно, это видел, — подтвердила Гермиона. И когда Рон покачал головой, пришёл её черед удивляться: — Но как же?..

— Предлагаю начать с самого начала, — рассудил он здраво. В голосе звучали стальные «аврорские» нотки, и только многолетняя дружба не позволяла воспринимать их всерьёз. Как угрозу. — Джинни решила, что ты «художник»…

Гермиона фыркнула.

— …а поскольку он… хмм… объявляется ночью, рвалась идти проверять, у себя ли ты в это время. Я сказал, что пойду сам.

— И?

— Когда стемнело, вышел из своей комнаты. Дверь слегка скрипнула, поэтому закрывать её я не стал — во избежание, — на его лице появилась торжествующая улыбка. Так же он улыбался, когда выигрывал очередную партию в волшебные шахматы.

Пусть Гермиона понятия не имела, какую роль в дальнейшем сыграет дверь, но Рон определённо был доволен, что оставил её открытой.

— Я взялся за ручку твоего номера, но он оказался заперт. Все остальные тоже. Можно было попасть только в пустую комнату Луны. В следующую ночь — и к Невиллу тоже…

Гермионе захотелось взвыть. Она так хорошо всё придумала! Так рассчитывала на этот план, но слова Рона разбили его вдребезги. «Художник» всё предусмотрел. Не оставил им лазеек.

— Если бы я захлопнул дверь, то, вероятно, не смог бы открыть её снаружи, — заключил Рон.

— Хорошо, что не захлопнул, — рассеянно кивнула ему Гермиона.

— Ну, а Джинни я соврал, потому что она никак не унималась со своими подозрениями, — он пожал плечами. И с преувеличенным безразличием спросил: — Так почему тебя не было в комнате?

О, ну прекрасно! Теперь Рон её подозревал. Он казался расслабленным, но его взгляд был цепким, внимательным. Колючим, словно вцепившийся в мантию чертополох. Сейчас перед ней сидел не старый друг — аврор Уизли.

И она в деталях пересказала ему все свои приключения. Вряд ли это могло повредить — «художник» и так обо всём знал. А все выводы, к которым они с Марселой пришли, Гермиона упускала. Потому что, каким бы абсурдным это ни казалось даже ей самой, Рон всё ещё был в списке подозреваемых.

Он внимательно слушал, время от времени глубоко задумывался, задавал вопросы. А потом надолго замолчал, приводя мысли в порядок.

— И что? Кого ты подозреваешь? — наконец не выдержала Гермиона.

Рон недовольно скривился, развёл руками.

— За неимением лучшего кандидата — Луну.

— Луну?

— Больше некого. Ты — моя подруга, Джинни — сестра, Гарри и Невилл — мои друзья и коллеги. Первым подозреваемым, как ты знаешь, был Нотт. Я плотно пообщался с ним несколько раз. Сперва сомневался, теперь почти уверен, что он пытается найти «художника» так же, как и я. Но мне почему-то не доверяет.

Гермиона на автомате кивнула. И Рон тут же насторожился.

— Так он что-нибудь говорил?

— Нет. Нотт ко всем относится с подозрением, — веско заметила она. И кивнула для пущей убедительности.

А Рон продолжил:

— Сомневаться в Кортес после твоего рассказа было бы странно. Гринграсс слишком малодушна для подобного: как бы мягко я с ней ни разговаривал, она так нервничала, будто только и ждала, когда её во всём обвинят. Ну, а Малфой… Меня удивляло, насколько он спокоен. Я даже специально его подначивал…

— Специально подначивал? — закатила глаза Гермиона. — Или просто не мог удержаться?

Рон отмахнулся, но слегка зарумянившиеся щёки выдавали его с головой.

— Неважно. Он отшучивался. Иногда довольно едко, но головы не терял. Мы даже пару раз по-человечески поговорили. Об этой ситуации, о работе, о тебе…

— Обо мне?

Рон криво улыбнулся — некрасивая, неправильная улыбка только изуродовала его лицо. Он закрылся, моментально выстроил между ними стену. Оказался вдруг далеко-далеко — не достучаться.

— Ага, — ответил беспечно. А весь его вид рассказывал другую историю: ноздри расширились, ладони сжались в кулаки. Рон был зол, пусть и не давал волю своей вспыльчивости. — Малфой убедил меня, что пора сосредоточиться на работе в Аврорате, а то мои попытки «прыгнуть выше головы, успеть всё и впихнуть в свой мозг тонну информации за раз» никто не оценит, — в голосе — горькая ирония. Акцент на слове «никто».

Рон смотрел выжидающе. Проверял, дошёл ли до неё скрытый смысл сказанных слов.

А Гермионе хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Получалось, он не сдался. Ничего ей не сказал — но не сдался. Надеялся, однажды она заметит его усилия. Поймёт, что теперь он не просто юный недотёпа, у которого не получается Вингардиум Левиоса, а надёжный человек. Что обсуждать и зелья, и заклинания с ним можно на равных.

Но всё это время она смотрела в другую сторону. Если бы он сказал сразу… Если бы он только сказал… У него было бы всё время на свете. Но теперь… Теперь — нет.

Оставалось только подобрать правильные слова. Произнести их мягко, но доходчиво. И надеяться, что она его не потеряет.

— Кто-нибудь — обязательно оценит.

И Рон кивнул, принимая её ответ. Она неловко улыбнулась и, скомканно попрощавшись, убежала в свою комнату.

Сердце бешено колотилось в груди. В уголках глаз пекло, но Гермиона запретила себе плакать. Хорошо, что всё открылось сейчас, а не позже.

А у него обязательно кто-то появится. Кто-то хороший и милый. Умеющий слушать и восхищаться. И этого кого-то он обязательно полюбит сильнее, чем её.

На часах было без четверти три. Они с Роном пропустили и завтрак, и обед, но последние минуты их разговора испортили весь аппетит.

Гермиона украдкой вытерла щёки, будто даже от самой себя пыталась скрыть слабость. Снова ополоснула лицо и направилась к Марселе — нужно было сообщить, что их план неосуществим. Это важнее. Жалеть себя она будет позже.

Постучала, ответа не последовало. Постучала громче — тишина. Неслышно отворила дверь — пусто. Это казалось почти противоестественным: не найти Марселу в номере. Она всегда была поблизости, всегда рядом. Десяток шагов, дверь, проницательный взгляд зелёных глаз — простой алгоритм. Но он больше не действовал.

Оставалось только вздохнуть и вернуться к себе. Долго отмокать в ванне, будто в надежде, что вода смоет не только грязь, но и эту неправильную реальность, в которой Гермиона жила вот уже седьмой день…

Когда она вылезла из ванны, вода уже давно остыла, кожа на теле сморщилась, но желанная безмятежность так и не пришла. Волнение вгрызалось в наскоро скроенную пелену спокойствия, как саблезубый тигр. От каждого нападения оставались огромные дыры. Ткань расползалась, рвалась. Зашить — нечем. Заменить — нечем.

Гермиона чувствовала бесконечную усталость. А тигр нахально скалился, вкусив плоды древа безнаказанности.

Чёртов «художник»! Всё из-за него!

Тут невольно позавидуешь тем, кто исчез. Им не нужно искать виновного. Для них всё закончилось. Хорошо или плохо — это уже другая история…

Очень не хватало той приятной тишины в голове, когда не прокручиваешь в режиме нон-стоп вариант за вариантом. Не хватало возможности забыть на какое-то время о проблемах и просто отдохнуть. Забыться. Расслабиться.

Жаль, она не могла ощутить это прямо сейчас.

Или… могла?

Гермиона переоделась, вышла в коридор и остановилась перед первым номером. Толкнула дверь и моментально попала под пристальное внимание обеспокоенных серых глаз. Малфой, до этого наблюдавший за происходящим на улице, тут же оказался рядом.

— Ты бледная.

— Общение с тобой на меня плохо влияет, — безапелляционно заявила Гермиона, пряча улыбку в уголках губ. Но он не «отбил подачу», не стал шутить в ответ.

— Мне не нравится твоя новая привычка — пропускать обед на пару с Уизли.

— Не было аппетита.

Если Малфой ждал оправданий, то обратился не по адресу. Свой ответ он получил ещё позавчера. Другого у неё не было.

— Ты в порядке?

Она пожала плечами.

Нет, она не в порядке.

За окном была весна. Прямо под малфоевским окном цвела яблоня. Ветер подхватывал бело-розовые лепестки, словно он — счастливый жених, снимающий фату невесты. А нежное солнце — сияющая от радости мамочка.

Но Гермиона не могла выйти на улицу, не могла в полной мере ощутить ту безмятежность, лёгкость, что накрывает с головой каждого, у кого найдётся минутка, чтобы остановиться и просто смотреть. Наслаждаться весной.

— У тебя есть планы на ближайший… час? — деловито спросила Гермиона.

Малфой приподнял брови, разглядывая её с заинтересованным выражением. Пауза затянулась.

— У тебя нет планов, — нетерпеливо ответила за него Гермиона.

И едва не рассмеялась, наблюдая, как вытянулось от удивления его лицо. А удивляться было чему: она терпеть не могла, когда у неё отнимали время — и к чужому времени относилась трепетно, деликатно. Заранее договариваясь о встречах и всегда предупреждая об опозданиях. Потому подобные заявления были совершенно не в её духе.

Видимо, сегодня день исключений. Гермиона сделала шаг вперёд, переводя взгляд на его губы. На глаза и снова на губы. Оставшееся расстояние Малфой преодолел сам. Широко улыбнулся, словно он — гурман, а она — тот самый божественный шоколадный торт, который они с Марселой сегодня так бессовестно недооценили.

— В чём дело, Грейнджер? — его голос дразнил, лениво растягивая слова. Отвратительная привычка, которая так раздражала ранее, сейчас казалась абсолютно очаровательной. — Сегодня праздник, о котором мне не сказали?

Хитрец! Специально же действовал на нервы, зная, что теперь-то она точно не отступит. Так и хотелось пойти на попятную: «щёлкнуть по носу» одного заигравшегося Драко Малфоя.

Но если у дьявола был такой голос, такая сладко-лукавая ухмылка, такие внимательные серые глаза, один взгляд которых мог стереть все мысли, — она бы продала душу.

— Будешь медлить — рискуешь и вовсе не узнать, — Гермиона хотела ответить бойко, получилось — низко, хрипло. Осипший голос придавал словам совсем другой окрас.

— Ух, — он в притворном ужасе покачал головой, широкая тёплая ладонь скользнула на её затылок. — Какие страшные угрозы! Тебе совсем меня не жаль?

Последние слова он выдохнул ей прямо в губы — на уровне солнечного сплетения что-то резко сжалось и выпрямилось. Загорелось, вспыхнуло, как если бы внутри поселился маленький огнедышащий дракон.

Вторая ладонь легла Гермионе на талию. Такая горячая, осязаемая, словно касалась не мантии — обнажённой кожи. А то и вовсе внутреннего пламени. Гладила разомлевшего от ласки дракона. И он сгорал заживо, чтобы возродиться снова. Всё же не дракон — феникс.

Большим пальцем он выводил ровные круги на её затылке, и волны удовольствия расходились по всему телу.

Ногам не хватало устойчивости. Она вцепилась в его плечи, как утопающий за возможность выжить — мёртвой хваткой. Из мыслей давно исчезли все теории, и Гринграсс, и Джинни, и переживания за Марселу. Остались только серые глаза. Такие важные, так близко. Две горящие бездны, в которых она отчётливо видела своё отражение. И ничего больше.

О, Гермиона знала, как выглядел дьявол! И знала, что душу ему продавать не станет. Возможен только равноценный обмен.

На этот раз он поцеловал её сам. Мягко, едва касаясь. Но в этом прикосновении было больше жара, чем в позавчерашнем лихорадочном противоборстве губ.

Он не стал сразу же закрывать глаза. Они были так близко — и Гермиона не могла оторвать взгляд.

Поцелуй снёс все оборонные сооружения — и в серых омутах теперь плескалось не только лукавство. Теперь можно было заглянуть дальше, глубже.

И она смотрела.

Его веки медленно опустились. Вслед за ними — и её собственные. Больше не было ни драконов, ни фениксов — только она, Малфой и пламя…

***

Они лежали в обнимку на его кровати, лицом друг к другу. Губы горели от поцелуев.

— Думаешь, он хочет нас убить? — спросила она тихо, спрятав лицо у него на груди. Боясь спугнуть настраивающую на откровенность атмосферу.

— Нет, — Малфой казался настолько уверенным, что Гермиона невольно сглотнула. Заволновалась. Рассказать ему о ночных событиях? Как отреагирует? Что, если он живёт только этой непоколебимой верой в лучшее, которая один шут знает, откуда в нём взялась? Одновременно с этим она надеялась, что он сможет убедить и её тоже. Сможет доказать, что она просто накрутила себя. Потому уточнила:

— Почему ты так решил?

— Его посадят — рано или поздно. Человек, которому есть что терять, на такое не пойдёт.

Гермиона вздрогнула, вспоминая вчерашний разговор с Асторией. Может, и правда было глупо ей доверять? Может, стоило рассказать о болезни остальным пленникам?

А Малфой, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил:

— В магическом сообществе сейчас неспокойно. Если выяснится, что целых шесть героев войны вдруг просто исчезли — несколько десятков магов снова сбегут на континент. Министерство не может этого допустить. Аврорат нашего «художника» из-под земли достанет. А если не получится, то наплюёт на запрет на использование Сыворотки правды и Легилименции.

Он был прав. Позиция Министерства слишком шаткая — ему пока не готовы доверять. Большинство то и дело ждёт возвращения Сами-Знаете-Кого. Но громкое дело «художника» помогло бы властям подняться в глазах магического сообщества, а заодно — переключило бы внимание.

Упустить такой шанс — глупо. Нынешнего министра, Кингсли Шеклболта, сложно было назвать глупым.

Но поможет ли это им, запертым здесь, если «художник» — псих? Если его не напугать Азкабаном? Если во всём виновата Астория Гринграсс, которой нечего терять?

— Ты хмуришься, — заметил Малфой. И сам нахмурился.

Если Гермиона была в расстроенных чувствах в его присутствии — он всегда решал, что из-за него.

— Думаешь, Гринграсс могла бы?..

Он рассмеялся. Громко, искренне, откинув голову назад. И немного успокоившись, ответил:

— Кто угодно, но не она.

— Ты уверен?

— Астория… — он задумался, подбирая слова, — очень мягкий человек. Нежный. Она не решилась бы на подобное. Я бы скорее тебя начал подозревать, — в глазах Малфоя заплясали черти. И Гермиона шутливо толкнула его в бок — нечего её дразнить.

Он рассмеялся. Так весело и заразительно, что она рассмеялась вместе с ним. И клыки саблезубого тигра наткнулись на глухую стену — не смогли навредить. Не тогда, когда рядом Малфой.

***

Гермиона проснулась, когда на улице уже стемнело. Потянулась до хруста в костях и широко зевнула, прикрыв ладошкой рот. В незашторенное окно чужого номера с любопытством заглядывали звёзды, а на второй половине кровати мирно посапывал Малфой.

Надо же, они так долго говорили, что умудрились уснуть.

Надо же, она второй раз за день видела его спящим.

На этот раз он был полностью расслабленным. До забавного трогательным со своими растрепавшимися светлыми волосами. Таким… домашним, беспечным. Ожившей скульптурой из камня, которая за неимением своего сердца похищала чужие.

Сложно просто отвести глаза и уйти, когда хотелось свернуться калачиком и снова уснуть — рядом с ним. С её персональным очагом спокойствия.

Поцеловав Малфоя в щеку, Гермиона встала с кровати, поправила мантию и направилась прямиком к Марселе. Когда та открыла, молча протиснулась внутрь и, вздохнув, сообщила:

— Ночью, — Гермиона показала на дверь, — все закрыты.

— Так что же… Всё отменяется? Будем сидеть сложа руки, ждать чуда?

— Не чуда — своей очереди, — мрачно пошутила Гермиона.

Марсела рассмеялась. Почти истерически. Или не почти? Впервые за время их знакомства её маска извечной невозмутимости так сильно истощилась. Пошла трещинами.

Гермиона хотела помочь. Поддержать, посидеть рядом, поговорить, выслушать. Но не умела предлагать такого рода помощь. Боялась, что неправильные слова могут сделать только хуже.

— Мы выясним, мужчина ли он, — заявила она.

— Правда? — Марсела улыбнулась, истолковав её слова немного превратно. Но как раз этого Гермиона и добивалась. — Я не уверена, что хочу участвовать.

— Значит, я выясню. А ты понаблюдаешь.

— О, ну это здорово меняет дело, — теперь Марсела рассмеялась уже искренне. Её маска не стала целой, но трещинам удалось невозможное — они затянулись, словно раны.

И Гермиона надеялась, что этого достаточно, чтобы совместная ночная вылазка увенчалась успехом.


	8. VIII

Никто не зажёг свечи. Сквозь незашторенное окно пробивался лунный свет, а тени мягко затушёвывали десятый номер во все оттенки серого. Часовая стрелка вплотную подошла к одиннадцати, когда Гермиона потянула на себя дверную ручку и выскользнула в коридор. Следом за ней любопытным мышонком прошмыгнула Марсела. Её осторожные тихие шаги то сливались с атональной симфонией скрипов старого здания, то были вовсе бесшумны. Не мышонок — привидение.

В сравнении с Марселой Гермиона и правда чувствовала себя слонихой (как в своё время изволили её величать Его Грубиянское Величество Теодор Нотт). Воспоминание заставило ступать ещё мягче и аккуратнее. Но ощущение, что её слышит весь «Дырявый котёл», только усилилось.

Беспокойство завязывало морские узлы. На шее. На груди. На уровне солнечного сплетения.

Они мешали дышать.

Гермиона знала: при встрече с «художником» их снесёт мощным выбросом адреналина. Но руки всё равно дрожали. В коридоре не хватало воздуха. Исходящий от горящих свечей запах казался удушающим. От каждого вдоха кружилась голова.

Почему-то появилась непоколебимая уверенность, что сегодня всё пойдёт по другому сценарию. Непонятно, хорошо или плохо, но точно — иначе.

Волнение возросло, оскалилось саблезубым тигром. Длинные изогнутые клыки вцепились в грудную клетку. Хлынула кровь. Шаги стали неверными, тяжёлыми. Проходя мимо своей комнаты, Гермиона подёргала за ручку — и правда заперто, ей не соврали. Они с Марселой обменялись короткими многозначительными взглядами, но вслух не проронили ни слова. Ночь была слишком тихой. Не стоило тревожить её разговорами, когда и так всё понятно.

Скрипнула лестница, и Гермиона остановилась, так и не шагнув на первую ступеньку. Погас свет.

Сердце дёрнулось. Ускорилось. Был слышен каждый удар.

Потянуло сквозняком. Или нет? Может, кто-то прошёл мимо.

Рядом хлопнула дверь — и Гермиона вздрогнула. Чуть не вскрикнула от неожиданности. Звук повторился — но уже дальше.

Дальше. Ближе.

Ещё ближе.

Одновременно близко и далеко.

В какой-то момент звуков стало слишком много — как если бы открыли разом все двери. Снова. И снова. И… От шума разболелась голова, хотелось заткнуть уши, когда резко вспыхнули свечи и всё прекратилось. Гермиона, дезориентированная, несколько раз моргнула. Коридор был пуст и звеняще безмолвен. А в черепной коробке, казалось, всё ещё открывались и закрывались двери.

Марсела на цыпочках подошла к первому номеру и осторожно нажала на ручку — та поддалась. Гермиона не сдвинулась с места, только спрятала ладони в карманах, чтобы скрыть несвоевременную дрожь.

Стоило ли заглядывать внутрь?

«Художник» подготовился, иначе не открыл бы. А выяснять, кто пропал… Гермиона не хотела этого знать. Марсела, видимо, тоже, иначе не стала бы так аккуратно закрывать дверь. Не стала бы с той же аккуратностью проверять остальные — ведущие в пока ещё занятые номера.

Что ж, или «художник» вернулся к себе, или наоборот — на время покинул «Дырявый котёл», разыграв напоследок спектакль для двух зрителей. И те теперь мрачно смотрели друг на друга, чувствуя себя обманутыми. Как будто он сам назначил встречу и не пришёл.

С каких пор «художник» стал осторожничать? Почему?..

Они, расстроенные и разочарованные, всё равно спустились в бар. В этом не было смысла: вряд ли кое-кто решил бы присоединиться и разложить перед ними свои карты. Но что делать, если сна ни в одном глазу?

— Он не хотел ни с кем встречаться, — подытожила Марсела, устроившись на одной из ступенек лестницы и оттуда внимательно разглядывая бар. Её поза казалась расслабленной, почти умиротворённой: для полноты картины не хватало только чашки с дымящимся напитком и накинутого на плечи пледа. Маска снова сидела на лице, как влитая.

— Думаешь, кто-то узнал слишком много? — рассеянно спросила Гермиона, расхаживая между столиками. На одном из них — на том самом — она заметила закрытый блокнот и остановилась. Не хотела притрагиваться. Но отвести взгляд — выше её сил.

— Именно.

— Тут блокнот Рона, — сообщила Гермиона неуместно весело и сглотнула, не позволяя истерическому смешку сорваться с губ.

Ответа не последовало ни сразу, ни через пару минут. А она стояла, гипнотизируя взглядом блокнот, и мечтала, чтобы её догадки оказались неверными.

— Хочешь посмотреть? — тихо спросила Марсела.

О нет, ни за что! Приятнее думать, что сегодня никто не пропал. Что всё в порядке. Выражение «Счастье в неведении» больше не казалось глупым. Происходящее напоминало затянувшийся кошмар — и по закону жанра в ближайшее время лучше не станет.

Поплотнее закутавшись в мантию, Гермиона обогнула столик и деловито прошагала к выходу. Как если бы не просто так подошла — с важной целью. И будто позабыв об их ситуации, дёрнула за ручку. Нет, не верила, что та поддастся, — просто не могла стоять на месте. И отвлечься от оставленного «художником» блокнота тоже не могла.

Дверь отворилась. Гермиона отшатнулась, вздрогнула. Из глотки вырвался удивлённый нечленораздельный возглас. Сердце заметалось в груди, запрыгало, забилось неистово.

Что за чертовщина?! Неужели?..

В образовавшуюся щель влетел холодный ночной воздух и лепесток вишни. Последний приземлился белым пятном на деревянный пол — маленький пришелец из другого мира. Мира вне «Дырявого котла».

Ни о чём больше не думая, Гермиона распахнула дверь настежь и шагнула в полутьму лондонской ночи. Ветер кинул ей в лицо несколько бархатистых лепестков.

А в паре сотен метров — очерченная светом луны арка. Выход.

Когда бар перешёл к Ханне Аббот, та, вероятно, решила, что приятный вид из номеров, окна которых выходили в сторону магловского Лондона, привлечёт больше посетителей. Так здесь появился уютный дворик с молодыми вишнями и качелями. Отрада для глаз.

Но не сейчас. Взгляд был прикован к арке.

За спиной послышались шаги — Марсела остановилась недалеко от входа в «Дырявый котёл» и жадно втянула носом ночной воздух.

На воле дышалось слаще.

— Похоже на ловушку, да? — пробормотала Марсела почти неразборчиво. — Не очень-то верится, что он забыл закрыть дверь.

Гермиона только фыркнула в ответ. А заметив на качелях два одинаковых небесно-голубых пледа, фыркнула во второй раз. Марсела, проследив за её взглядом, вздохнула.

— Теперь нас выселяют на улицу? — так сразу и не поймёшь, шутила она или нет. Бесстрастная маска на лице скрывала чувства.

Да и кто же знал, что происходило с пропавшими? Может, сперва они тоже натыкались на открытую дверь. Не спросишь.

Марсела молча взяла плед и, расправив, накинула на плечи.

— На улице и правда прохладно, — ответила она на непроизнесённый вопрос и села на качели. Демонстративно отодвинув второй плед, Гермиона устроилась рядом и сунула руки в карманы мантии. Ветер легонько трепал распущенные каштановые кудри, время от времени бросая непослушные пряди прямо в лицо.

— Видишь, не всё он учёл. Мог бы и запасную резинку для волос оставить, — шутливо заметила Марсела. На её губах играла лёгкая улыбка, взгляд был направлен вдаль — за арку. Туфли лениво выбивали чечётку, касаясь рваного ковра из белых лепестков вишен. Но повисшее в воздухе напряжение оказалось слишком плотным — его не разбавить ни шутками, ни притворной беззаботностью.

Гермиона промолчала. Нужно бы собраться с мыслями, встать и пойти вперёд — навстречу ночным улицам магловского Лондона.

Вот только… вряд ли «художник» так легко отпустил бы своих заложников. Вряд ли путь перед ними открыт и свободен. Да и что они без волшебных палочек? Им не преодолеть ни одного созданного с помощью магии препятствия. Ещё и ночью. Пусть даже при ярком свете луны. Красиво круглой — и абсолютно свободной. В отличие от них самих. У неё — целое небо. У них — целый бар. Звучало бы заманчиво, но повода для праздника не находилось.

Вздохнув, Гермиона встала, шагнула вперёд — и тут же снова оказалась на качелях. Защитное поле спружинило, словно поставленный вертикально батут, и оттолкнуло её. Качели пришли в движение. Марсела, задумчиво хмыкнув, затормозила и с решительным выражением лица спрыгнула на землю. Протянула вперёд руку, определённо намереваясь изучить защитное поле, но уже через секунду тоже оказалась на «скамейке запасных».

— Вот зараза! — воскликнула Марсела почти беззлобно, с нотками интереса.

— Можно раскачаться.

Получив кивок в ответ, Гермиона накинула на плечи отодвинутый ранее плед и несколько раз оттолкнулась ногами от земли, а потом — от защитного поля. То ярко вспыхнуло на один лишь миг. Потом ещё и ещё — когда его касались подошвы туфель.

Оно переливалось бирюзовым, загоралось немного приглушённо — и тут же гасло. Словно причудливое капризное пламя. Защитное поле охватывало небольшую территорию возле «Дырявого котла», и если запрокинуть голову, можно увидеть, как одно короткое мгновение бирюзовые огоньки мерцали на небосводе вместе с луной и звёздами. Исчезали и снова ненадолго появлялись.

Завораживающе. И, пожалуй, странно. Из-за цвета. Гермиона знала, что существовало много заклятий, способных создать защитное поле. Самые простые придавали ему синий или зелёный оттенок — не бирюзовый. Даже если наложить два заклинания одновременно — цвета не смешаются. Более сложные чары окрашивали поле в белый или серебристый. Опять же — не бирюзовый. Других вариантов не было. Или она о них не знала?

Как же так?! Перед скитаниями с Гарри и Роном ей пришлось долго и кропотливо осваивать защитные чары. Она полагала, что изучила их все. Изучила досконально. Но бирюзовый цвет загорался ехидно, насмешливо, освещал всполохами ночь. А Гермионе казалось, что освещал он отнюдь не ночь, а грани её собственного невежества.

— Любопытный оттенок, — пробормотала наконец Марсела, остановив качели.

— И… как такого добиться? — пришлось наступить на горло собственной гордости, чтобы произнести вопрос вслух.

— Знаешь, это очень странно, но я не помню ни одной книги, в которой было бы хоть слово о бирюзовых защитных полях.

— Очень странно, — вполголоса согласилась Гермиона. Она впервые видела Марселу растерянной — та хмурилась и отрешённо смотрела перед собой. Будто силилась воскресить в памяти всё когда-либо прочитанное, услышанное и никак не могла понять, почему в «мысленных архивах» не нашлось ничего полезного о необычном цвете поля.

Нужно спросить Рона — может, он проходил подобное на курсах авроров. А если нет, тогда что это за магия? Кем наложена защита, если не волшебником?..

Какое-то время они с Марселой сидели молча, слушали шелест листьев вишни и наблюдали за падающими белыми лепестками. Потом дерзнули обойти здание по периметру: оказалось, в Косой переулок теперь можно попасть в обход «Дырявого котла». Табличка утверждала, что «это временное явление, пока в здании ведутся ремонтные работы».

— Вот как, — протянула Марсела. — Надеюсь, нам хорошо заплатят. Мы же, получается, тут ремонт делаем.

Гермиона выдавила из себя насквозь фальшивую улыбку. Смешно не было — было не по себе. Загадочное защитное поле нигде не прерывалось. Оно напоминало купол цирка, а заключённые под ним — дрессированных животных. Совершенно неопасных: их даже не стали запирать в отдельных клетках, а теперь и вовсе выпустили погулять.

Перегрызть бы глотку переступившему черту дрессировщику…

Но можно было только вернуться в комнату-клетку, укрыться одеялом и долго смотреть в потолок. На секунду закрыть глаза, бодро прошагать мимо ворот из слоновой кости и остановиться перед вторыми. Говорят, именно через них нужно пройти, чтобы в царстве Морфея видеть истинные сны (1)…

***

Утро началось с шума внизу. Знакомые голоса о чём-то громко переговаривались, но как ни прислушивайся — слов не разобрать. Гермиона выскользнула из-под одеяла, быстро приняла душ и переоделась.

Ей осталось только закрепить резинкой заплетённую на скорую руку косу, когда на лестнице послышались шаги. Вмиг отяжелевшие пальцы подрагивали, казались деревянными. Резинка несколько раз выскальзывала и падала на пол. Гермиона вполголоса чертыхалась. Наконец справившись, она выскочила в коридор и резко притормозила. Не нужно было спрашивать, кто пропал. Перед ней стояли три человека, а выражения лиц Марселы и Малфоя говорили сами за себя. Нотт взирал исподлобья с недовольством. Но разве можно ожидать от него чего-то другого?

— Грейнджер… — она покачала головой, и Малфой умолк, молча протянул ей блокнот. Знакомый. С потёртыми краями. С зашифрованными выводами.

Так что же, Рон догадался? На это намекнул «художник», вынося приговор на одной из страниц? Гермиона сглотнула и сунула блокнот в карман мантии.

Рон… Она поняла ещё вчера. И сама не знала, когда успела смириться. Но в уголках глаз всё равно противно щипало. Жгло нещадно — хуже, чем от ненавистного лука. А ладони продолжали дрожать.

В «Дырявом котле» осталось четверо. Значит, она скоро встретится и с Роном, и с Гарри. Вот только — где именно?..

— Мы так и будем здесь стоять? — буркнул Нотт и сделал шаг вперёд, оказываясь рядом с Гермионой. — Предлагаю обыскать номера. Вы вдвоём — направо, мы — налево.

Малфой выразительно приподнял брови — явно недовольный, что им командуют. Но Марсела уже шагнула в ближайшую комнату, и он, ограничившись колючим взглядом и шутовским полупоклоном, направился вслед за ней. Закрывшаяся за ним дверь хлопнула слишком громко.

Нотт направился прямиком в пятый номер. Ну кто бы сомневался! Нахмурившись, Гермиона тоже вошла в комнату Рона, остановилась у входа и сложила руки на груди. Её новоиспечённый спутник развёл бурную деятельность. Стоило отдать ему должное — номер он обыскивал быстро, тщательно и тихо.

— Что ты надеешься здесь найти? — мрачно поинтересовалась она.

И снова его фирменный взгляд исподлобья. Неприятный, колкий. Мол, ну и что за глупость ты сейчас спросила? Пусть окружающая Нотта агрессивная атмосфера порядком истощилась за последние дни — он оставался верен себе. Обжигающих злобы, гнева уже не было — неприязнь осталась.

Так даже хорошо, ведь сейчас Гермионе как раз хотелось его разозлить, вывести из себя. Вдруг сболтнёт лишнего? Важного?

— Ты заходила раньше в комнаты пропавших? — Нотт вылез из-под кровати и, отряхнув мантию, деловито открыл дверцу шкафа.

— Допустим.

— И?

Гермиона сжала губы в тонкую линию.

— Что «и»? — уточнила сухо.

Нотт закрыл шкаф и смерил её недовольным взглядом с головы до ног. Ему претили разговоры — одного красноречивого выражения лица было достаточно, чтобы сделать такой вывод. Казалось, в детстве Нотт случайно забрёл в сказочный мир, попал под проклятие злой колдуньи, не позволяющее произносить больше десяти слов в день, и теперь никак не мог от него избавиться.

— Видела что-нибудь подозрительное? — уточнил Нотт раздражённо.

— Например?

— А ты подумай, — прорычал он.

— Конкретизируй.

Нотт приподнял брови и ухмыльнулся. Еле заметно кивнул в ответ своим мыслям.

— Не выйдет, — произнёс коротко, но веско. И, остановившись напротив Гермионы, тоже сложил руки на груди. Его глаза прожигали насквозь.

Она могла бы сделать вид, что ничего не поняла. Могла бы задать очередной бессмысленный вопрос. Но если Нотт — «художник», лучше бы прекратить. Если нет — что толку упорствовать, когда её раскусили?

— Ладно. Я была почти во всех номерах и ничего странного не видела, — бойко ответила Гермиона, а потом запнулась. Кое-что странное как раз было — она просто не знала, стоило ли об этом рассказывать. Но идти на попятную поздно — Нотт с интересом вглядывался в её глаза и ждал продолжения.

— Кроме? — поторопил он.

— Одежда, — неохотно пробормотала Гермиона. — Либо мы имеем дело с настоящим мастером, либо её не «подгоняли» заклинанием — она изначально была нужного размера.

Нотт изменился в лице.

Почему? Решил, что за происходящим стояла девушка, а значит, он серьёзно ошибся? Всё же особы прекрасного пола обычно лучше разбирались в заклинаниях, связанных с одеждой, а Нотт их вычеркнул из своего списка в первый же день. Это его взволновало?

— Ты уверена? — спросил он тихо.

Гермиона кивнула и, решив не ходить вокруг да около, выпалила скороговоркой:

— Ты что-то знаешь?

— Об одежде?

Она с энтузиазмом кивнула.

— Ничего. Только догадки.

Соврал. Бегающий взгляд выдавал его с головой.

Гермиона недовольно поджала губы. То есть она поделилась с ним информацией, а он ничего не собирался давать взамен? Замечательный расклад, ничего не скажешь!

Но Нотт всё же продолжил:

— У меня тоже есть одна догадка. И, кажется, позавчера она подтвердилась.

— Я слушаю.

— Возможно, «художник» работает не сам.

Гермиона посмотрела на него с долей скептицизма.

— С чего ты взял?

— В первый день нас хотели напугать — пропажа волшебных палочек, шум внизу, кровь на стене и на полу, потерянные серёжки Лавгуд. Отличная стратегия: устраивай «художник» нечто подобное каждый день — мы бы отвлекались на мелочи. Тщательно отобранные им мелочи. Надеялись бы, что это подсказки, но так ни к чему бы и не пришли. Но он почему-то меняет стратегию и больше ни разу не оставляет никаких улик в номерах. Не ведёт нас по ложному следу. Не нагнетает обстановку. Он деликатный и осторожный. Он не прочь «отпаивать» нас Успокаивающей настойкой. Тот, кто рисовал «девятку» на стене, был более радикальным, более дерзким.

Нотт сделал небольшую паузу, чтобы придать своим словам вес, и добавил:

— Этот «радикальный» и передал нам позавчера «привет». Умышленно.

Гермиона, догадавшись, о чём речь, невольно поёжилась. Кожа на спине покрылась мурашками. Та старушка со светлыми волосами, одетая в бирюзовую мантию, прошаркала худыми ногами прямиком в сегодняшние ночные кошмары. Её глаза отчасти скрывала белёсая пелена, как если бы старушка была слепой. И этот взгляд — страшный, мистический, направленный прямо в душу — преследовал Гермиону всю ночь.

Но хоть об заклад бейся: старушка всё видела. Видела ясно и отчётливо — лучше многих. Потому что смотрела как-то… по-другому. Получалось дальше и глубже — в саму суть.

От этого взгляда хотелось бежать изо всех сил, со всех ног. Что Гермиона и сделала во сне: побежала. Как оказалось — по кругу. Старушка не сдвинулась ни на шаг, а запыхавшаяся беглянка сама чуть не налетела на неё — и проснулась. Проснулась посреди ночи с неистово колотящимся сердцем и долго сидела в обнимку с подушкой. Будто надеялась «впихнуть» её в грудную клетку — заменить тканью и перьями притаившийся внутри страх. Но тот никому не хотел уступать своё место…

Было в приснившемся образе старушки что-то от древнегреческой богини обмана — Аты. Ускользающе-неуловимое, как полузабытая невнятная мысль. Ни охарактеризовать, ни описать. Оно просто… было. И, необъяснимое, отзывалось тупым раздражением в груди…

Её легонько тряхнули за плечи.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Теодор Нотт. О нет, он абсолютно точно не беспокоился — всего лишь хотел продолжить разговор.

— В полном, — сухо ответила Гермиона.

— Уизли тебе ничего не говорил? Он же догадался? Наверное, потому его здесь нет.

Она криво улыбнулась, смекнув наконец, к чему шёл весь их разговор.

— А ты был бы счастлив, реши Рон рассказать мне, верно? Тогда я бы «ушла» следующей. Ты ведь из-за этого поделился своей теорией. Веришь в неё и надеешься, что она поможет мне докопаться до сути, — её фальшивая улыбка стала шире, подбородок мелко задрожал от обиды и злости.

— Верно.

В интонации ей почудился вызов. Будто Нотт намекал на что-то конкретное, но она понятия не имела, о чём речь.

Гермиона хмыкнула. Он — чужой человек. Её не должны задевать его слова и решения. Сохранить лицо — наименьшее, что она могла сейчас сделать.

— Этого и стоило ожидать, — отрезала Гермиона почти спокойно, почти ровным голосом. Коротко улыбнулась — как если бы в самом деле ни капельки не переживала из-за происшедшего. Тут же обернулась на каблуках и потянулась к дверной ручке.

— Грейнджер, — окликнул Нотт, — ничего личного. Ты… нормальная. Просто остальные мне дороже.

Из горла вырвался смешок.

— Да, спасибо. Ты тоже… нормальный, — с этими словами она решительно закрыла за собой дверь и, взбудораженная, прошествовала к себе в комнату, плюхнулась в залитое солнечным светом кресло и сложила руки на груди.

Гермиона могла понять Нотта. Да что там: была бы у неё сейчас возможность подставить его, чтобы «купить» больше времени для других, — она бы ею воспользовалась.

Нет, в идеале, конечно, хотелось вычислить «художника» и спасти всех и каждого. Вот только сложившаяся ситуация была далека от идеальной, а потому в первую очередь — «свои», потом — остальные.

Правда, всё равно неприятно, когда по такому же принципу поступают с тобой. Понять — это одно. Осадок остаётся. Хотя… какая разница? Пазл всё равно не складывался. Перед ней — разрозненные фрагменты.

Могли ли эту кашу в самом деле заварить двое? Нотт либо и правда так думал, либо старался сбить с толку. Если второе — понятно, кто «художник». Если первое, всё больше вопросов вызывала Марсела Кортес — идеальный партнёр для кого угодно. Возможно, она, мастерски изображая попытку подружиться, наблюдала за Гермионой. Мягко, в своей обычной манере подталкивала к неправильным решениям, ошибочным выводам…

Стало жарко, будто от случайной трансгрессии в Сахару. Марсела ведь знала обо всём или почти обо всём! Марсела отлично разбиралась в заклинаниях — возможно, умела создавать новые. Возможно, быстро заколдовать одежду для неё тоже не проблема.

Гермиона вздохнула, потёрла пальцами виски: мотивация Нотта была непонятной, а потому, как интерпретировать его слова, тоже непонятно.

Загадок и без того хватало — поделился бы кто ответами… Эта мысль заставила снова вспомнить о Марселе Кортес: вот кто вчера обещал ответы. Пусть не те, что нужно, но всё же…

Часы показывали, что Гермиона просидела в комнате уже больше часа: обыск наверняка закончился. Она встала, одёрнула мантию и направилась в десятый номер.

— Ты мне кое-что обещала вчера, — заявила с порога.

Марсела откинулась на спинку кресла и с явной неохотой кивнула. Прочистила горло, но начинать свой рассказ не спешила.

— Что ж… — она невпопад улыбнулась, — обещала — значит, обещала. Ты была права, когда решила, что тёмной магией я увлеклась из-за кого-то из родных…

_Марсела могла поспорить, что видела вспышку. Яркую, от неё хотелось зажмуриться. Вызывающую едва заметное, ничем не объяснимое чувство дежавю._

_Их автомобиль резко откинуло в сторону — она сильно ударилась лбом и коленями. Мысли разбежались. Разлетелись осколками. Ушей достиг поток бранных слов. Раньше дедушка никогда не ругался. Холодные пальцы Лорены вцепились в правую руку. Машину ощутимо тряхнуло — и Марсела впечаталась в спинку переднего сиденья. Ей казалось, она выбила зуб. Или зубы. Сломала ногу._

_В мыслях — туман._

_Второй удар — сильнее. Она успела увидеть осколки стекла у себя на коленях. Взгляд скользнул по трём обезьянкам на браслете. Мир полыхнул болью. Погас…_

_А после — десятилетнюю девочку, чьи бабушка и дедушка погибли якобы из-за неисправности автомобиля, расспрашивали о том, что она помнила, видела. Растерянная Марсела Кортес цеплялась тонкими пальчиками за серебряный браслет, вспоминала строгий дедушкин взгляд, голос умершей бабушки, которая предупреждала: «Нужно держаться подальше от незнакомцев», «Будь осторожна», «Чем меньше о тебе знают, тем лучше», «Представь, что это игра — и ты невидимка, Марс»… И на каждый вопрос маленькая бабушкина обезьянка отвечала невнятно, неуверенно, пожимала плечами, говорила, что ничего не помнит. Тогда её лицо ещё не скрывала плотная маска. Тогда она не смогла бы складно соврать, глядя в глаза. Поэтому ограничивалась лаконичными «Да», «Нет», «Не знаю»._

_Уверенности в том, что это правильно, не было. Но Марсела так привыкла. Её слишком долго учили молчать._

_Единственную горькую правду она сказала своей сестре, когда ту забирала из сиротского приюта прилично выглядящая магловская семья — образец толерантности и доброжелательности. Аж скулы сводило._

_— Терпеть тебя не могу! — прошипела на прощание Марсела с тем пылом, с которым говорят только в детстве. С непоколебимой верой в собственную правоту. И отвернулась. Прикусила щеку с внутренней стороны — чтобы не разрыдаться._

_Тогда они задержались по вине Лорены. Та упёрлась, кричала, возмущалась — мол, хватит переезжать с места на место. В глубине души Марсела была с ней солидарна: сколько она себя помнила, её семья нигде не задерживалась дольше, чем на несколько месяцев. Ни с кем не поддерживала связь. Кочевое племя из четырёх человек. Странное племя: у других детей были мама и папа. У них с Лореной — только дедушка с бабушкой._

_Почему?_

_Марсела часто спрашивала, как же так получилось. Чем они хуже? Ничем? Тогда почему у них нет родителей?_

_Бабушка старалась как можно незаметнее вытереть слёзы. Дедушка говорил, что родители не здесь, в другом мире. А маленькая Марсела не понимала, что это за другой мир и почему туда не взяли их с Лореной. Неужели от них отказались?_

_Обычно после подобных вопросов дедушка вдруг вспоминал о спрятанных конфетах или шоколадке. Говорил, что сладости из того, другого мира — чему Марсела перестала верить ещё в семь лет._

_И снова разные города, разные люди, разные съёмные квартиры — но неизменное выражение тревоги на лицах её родных. Им с Лореной говорили, что это длинная-предлинная игра в прятки. Говорили, что так надо. Говорили, что они непременно выиграют. Как иначе? Прячутся же лучше всех!_

_Сперва и правда было забавно, а потом начали возникать вопросы. Только задать их вовремя не получилось, а вскоре не стало тех, кто мог бы ответить…_

_Марсела Кортес погибла в автокатастрофе восемнадцатого апреля тысяча девятьсот девяностого года. И в тот же день родилась Невидимка._

_Невидимка была крайне замкнутой и молчаливой. За один год её пребывания в сиротском приюте мало кто смог бы похвастаться тем, что слышал её голос. Она была послушной и беспрекословно выполняла всё, что скажут, но исцарапала лицо задиристому мальчишке, рискнувшему посягнуть на святое — серебряный браслет с тремя обезьянками. Бабушкин подарок, а заодно — напоминание._

_С тех пор к ней намертво прицепилось клеймо неуравновешенной — её старались обходить стороной. А она глотала книги, как больной глотает таблетки. Была злой и обиженной. И боялась к кому-либо привязаться._

_После сиротского приюта у Невидимки появился новый дом — Хогвартс. Больше всего она любила лето, когда замок был пуст и тих. Полностью в её распоряжении. Когда можно до бесконечности бродить по коридорам, искать скрытые за гобеленами проходы, говорить с картинами и призраками… Невольно прокручивать в голове настойчивый вопрос: от кого бабушка с дедушкой хотели спрятать её и Лорену?_

_Она боялась спрашивать. И смотрящая на неё обезьяна зажимала руками рот, призывая молчать._

_Но о родителях Невидимка всё же спросила._

_Ей сказали, отец был аврором и погиб при исполнении. Сказали, мать умерла во время родов._

_И Невидимка долго сидела в библиотеке, один за другим пролистывая старые номера «Ежедневного пророка». В тщетной надежде найти опровержение. В тщетной надежде, что её обманули. Ведь как могло случиться, что во всём мире у неё никого не осталось? Только мерзопакостная идиотка Лорена, которая теперь носила другую фамилию. Лорена, из-за которой сперва погибла мама, а потом и дедушка с бабушкой. Лорена, которая с энтузиазмом помахала ей рукой в первый же свой день в Хогвартсе. После — приставала с ненужными «Приветами» и «Как делами», смотрела своими большими карими глазами с надеждой и восхищением. А потом растерянно сникала, сдувалась проколотым воздушным шариком и вмиг мрачнела, услышав очередной резкий ответ._

_Через пару дней всё начиналось сначала._

_Невидимка не хотела её жалеть. И говорить с ней не хотела. И видеть тоже._

_Вместо этого она читала книги. Читала много, читала упрямо. Конспектируя важное, сравнивая и анализируя. Из всего получалось, что в магическом мире очень редко умирали при родах. Существовало много заклятий и зелий, которые могли обеспечить благоприятный исход._

_Невидимка снова начала пересматривать выпуски «Ежедневного пророка». С пожелтевших страниц на неё глядели незнакомые волшебники и волшебницы. Ровные строчки напечатанных слов складывались в истории, до которых ей не было никакого дела. Она методически, номер за номером, просматривала газеты и аккуратно ставила напротив даты выхода очередного «Пророка» очередное бескомпромиссное «Нет»._

_На пергаменте было только одно «Да» — напротив выпуска, где упоминалась смерть её матери. Невидимка решила, что здесь какая-то ошибка, и снова засела за книги. Теперь она читала о заклинаниях — много и залпом. Сперва о тех, что использовались для поиска. Позже — о способах такие заклинания обмануть, «обойти». В конце концов — обо всём, что связано с исчезновениями и поиском. Людей, животных, вещей — без разбору._

_Невидимка колдовала — и каждое очередное заклятие подтверждало, что её мать мертва._

_Невидимка углублялась в теорию и экспериментировала, но не получала желаемого результата._

_Невидимка научилась понимать, чего от неё хотят другие — и худо-бедно примеряла на своё лицо нужные маски. Она не собиралась сознаваться, что именно ищет в библиотеке, а потому приходилось лгать и выкручиваться. Убедительно улыбаться и произносить правильные слова. Спустя время она, сама того не заметив, достигла совершенства в искусстве притворства._

_Невидимка мимоходом выучила столько заклинаний, что порой удивлялась, когда успела. Но если стремишься сохранить тайну, полезные сочетания слов и взмахов палочкой — отличные помощники._

_Невидимка случайно наткнулась на Выручай-комнату. Долго бродила среди проходов и разглядывала груды никому не нужных вещей. Боясь притронуться. Боясь нарушить их молчаливое уединение._

_С замиранием сердца разглядывала серебряную диадему с драгоценными камнями, про себя поражаясь, как можно было оставить здесь такую красоту. Очень хотелось примерить, но благоразумие пересилило. Вдруг понравившаяся вещица проклята?_

_Возле диадемы обнаружилось несколько любопытных книг. Даже на расстоянии ощущалась окружающая их атмосфера — чёрная и тягучая, словно трясина. Стоило только оступиться — и тебе не спастись. Конечно же в книгах шла речь о Тёмных искусствах. Но Невидимка только фыркнула, приманила желаемое заклятием и углубилась в чтение._

_У неё была цель. Способы её достижения — дело десятое._

_Использовать прочитанное на практике Невидимка не решилась. То ли в глубине души всё же боялась, то ли — как она убедила себя — ничего подходящего в книгах не обнаружилось. Но увлечённость заклинаниями теперь распространилась на более опасные, тёмные — пусть и охватывала пока только теорию…_

_Перед седьмым курсом Невидимка узнала, что возникшие у неё подозрения не были беспочвенными. Её отец вёл дело одного из Пожирателей смерти и собрал достаточно сведений, чтобы отправить того в Азкабан._

_Пожизненно._

_Вот только довести начатое до конца у него не получилось. Как не получилось и у матери Невидимки._

_Дедушка с бабушкой по маминой линии были маглами. Они, видимо, тоже что-то знали, но тягаться даже с одним магом не рискнули…_

Марсела прочистила горло и умолкла, вперив рассеянный взгляд в персиковые обои. Конец истории получился скомканным, смазанным — рассказчик наверняка многое упустил. У Гермионы на языке уже вертелись десятки вопросов.

— А как же родители её отца? — спросила она, не удержавшись.

— Первая магическая война, — лаконичный ответ в духе Теодора Нотта и отсутствующее выражение лица. Продолжать расспрашивать не стоило бы, но…

— Как она узнала историю о своём отце и Пожирателе?

— Проходя мимо Выручай-комнаты, подумала о том, что хочет домой. Комната показала ей образы, обрывки воспоминаний. Этого хватило — и после совершеннолетия Невидимка знала, куда идти. Всё было перевёрнуто вверх дном, но… тот человек ничего не нашёл. Я нашла. Слишком поздно.

Впервые за время рассказа она перестала говорить о себе в третьем лице, будто наконец признавая, принимая всю ту боль, которая столько лет разъедала её изнутри.

— Что случилось с тем Пожирателем, Марс? Он получил по засл… — Гермиона оборвала себя на полуслове. Во взгляде её визави почти привычный огонёк таки разгорелся до масштабов верхового пожара. Обнажая злость, ярость, ненависть, обиду. Жгучее желание позволить себе сорваться. Наорать. Вцепиться острыми ноготками в лицо человека, посмевшего задавать такие бестактные вопросы.

Очевидно, Пожиратель по заслугам не получил…

— Тебе лучше уйти, — тихо сказала Марсела. В её голосе не звучало ничего, кроме привычной теплоты и мягкости. Мышцы лица постепенно расслаблялись, на месте пожара осталась одинокая искорка, после — уголёк.

— Прости, я не хотела…

Марсела кивнула, не давая договорить. Мол, что угодно, только уходи. И Гермиона вылетела за дверь.

Она и правда не хотела. Надеялась услышать, что Пожиратель погиб или отбывает срок в Азкабане. Надеялась услышать, что самой Марселе от этого стало легче…

Значит, у истории было продолжение? Но какое? Может, неизвестный Пожиратель виноват и в смерти Лорены?

Гермиона, встревоженная рассказом, не знала, куда себя деть. Вздохнув, она сбежала вниз по лестнице. Ноги сами привели к выкрашенным белой краской качелям. Солнце слепило глаза, мягко обволакивало сотней тёплых лучиков. Ярко освещало арку, маняще возвышающуюся в паре сотен метров. Так близко — и вне досягаемости.

Ритмичные покачивания успокаивали. Повторяющиеся движения вводили в подобие транса. «Замораживали» появившиеся переживания. И даже мысли, образы потекли по реке сознания медленно, с ленцой. Будто непомерно устали за минувшие дни. Будто кто-то насыпал в них желатина — и они начали постепенно застывать.

Гермионе совершенно не нравилась форма, которую дерзнули принять непрошеные, неправильные мысли. Перед внутренним взором отражалось лицо Марселы и её вчерашний вопрос «А я могла бы?». Ответ становился очевидным, когда память услужливо «подсовывала» увиденный сегодня образ — ярость и пламя в глазах.

Марсела Кортес — худенькая невысокая девушка. Ничем не примечательное лицо. Лоб ни высокий, ни низкий — что-то между. Губы ни пухлые, ни узкие — средние. Нос «кнопочкой». Миндалевидные зелёные глаза.

Абсолютно заурядная внешность. И правда — Невидимка.

Такие не врезаются в память.

Но не в те минуты, когда маска соскальзывает с лица. Когда весь калейдоскоп ярких, жгучих эмоций гейзером вырывается наружу. Кажется, наблюдаешь за открытием ящика Пандоры…

Из-за таких мыслей и поведение Нотта начало восприниматься иначе.

А вдруг он побледнел не от неожиданной догадки, а от того, что увидел возможность и боялся её отпустить? Что, если он находился под Империусом, а потому не мог ничего сказать прямо? Но намекнул. Намекнул, что в происходящем виноват не один человек. А сам Нотт мог выполнять «чёрную работу», оказавшись под чужим влиянием…

Это имело бы смысл. И тогда его заявление, что девушки вне подозрения, тоже играло новыми красками. И было на руку Марселе. Во-первых, если не отводило от неё подозрения, то хотя бы заставляло задуматься, засомневаться. Во-вторых, ставило под удар Нотта: выгодно оговорить других, когда сам виноват.

Да и Марсела Кортес почему-то сразу начала доверять Гермионе. Логичное решение, знай она, что та — не «художник»…

Качели остановились.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Малфой, присаживаясь рядом.

Гермиона пожала плечами. А что ему сказать? Что в мыслях полный хаос, в душе — раздрай, а так и не сложенный пазл в очередной раз рассыпается на сотни фрагментов?

— А ты? Выглядишь взволнованным.

— Мне-то чего волноваться? — хмыкнув, начал хорохориться Малфой. — Я и так житель рундука Деви Джонса. Плевать, что живой, — он шутливо толкнул её в плечо.

Гермиона улыбнулась.

«Деви Джонсом» или «морским дьяволом» Малфой иногда называл своего начальника. Впрочем, мистер Джонс был начальником и для самой Гермионы, но она работала удалённо, а потому видела того всего несколько раз. И к своему стыду, даже не всегда могла вспомнить его имя — только саркастично-недовольное, драматически возвышенное «Не человек — дьявол!» в исполнении Нетрудно-Догадаться-Кого.

Именно после этих слов Гермиона и рассказала историю об однофамильце мистера Джонса. А Малфой, переделав известную фразу, философски заметил, что ничего не случайно под луной, а фамилия у их начальника донельзя говорящая.

Эх, светлые минувшие дни… Вернувшись мыслями в настоящее, Гермиона прочистила горло:

— Я так и не спросила: вы с Марселой что-то нашли?

Малфой выразительно закатил глаза.

— А что мы могли найти? Исписанный признаниями пергамент? — фыркнул он. — Не понимаю, на что рассчитывал Тео.

Она моментально оживилась, когда разговор принял нужное ей направление.

— Кстати, о Тео. Он… ведёт себя как обычно? Никаких странностей?

— Ты опять его подозреваешь? — Малфой удивлённо приподнял брови. — Нет, никаких странностей. Странно только то, что ты спрашиваешь о нём уже во второй раз. Мне стоит начинать волноваться? — он снова игриво толкнул её в плечо.

— Нет. Уже слишком поздно. Я по уши в него влюблена, — с притворной печалью ответила Гермиона.

Малфой улыбнулся. Искренне, но как-то вяло. Его волнение никуда не делось: казалось, оно гасило искорки в глазах, давило на кончики губ, не позволяя тем подняться достаточно высоко.

От этого становилось грустно. Ведь тем ей и нравился Малфой — с ним легко шутить, над ним приятно беззлобно подтрунивать, позволяя то же самое в ответ. Гермионе подобное было в новинку: она привыкла считать себя серьёзной и деловитой. Он же умудрялся время от времени «пробуждать» в ней озорную девчонку. Беззаботную и смешливую. И если раньше она думала, что в таком амплуа будет более чем нелепой, то рядом с Малфоем подобных мыслей не возникало. Только лёгкость, только разливающееся внутри тепло…

А сейчас… Сейчас всё это куда-то исчезло.

— Что такое? — спросила она тихо.

Малфой нахмурился. Смотрел на неё долго, неотрывно. И оттого грудь стискивало железным обручем. Как дышать? Как отвести взгляд от внимательных серых глаз, когда их обладатель наконец позволил себе открыться, не прятаться за сарказмом?

— Раз уж «художник» решил пустить нас во двор… — ответил он так же тихо, — то, думаю, мы здесь ненадолго.

— Раньше тебя не волновал «художник», — заметила Гермиона.

— Раньше у меня получалось соврать.

Он улыбнулся уголками губ — она ответила тем же. Малфой обнял её за талию, и Гермиона медленно, плавно положила голову ему на плечо. Боясь спугнуть, испортить сложившуюся доверительную атмосферу.

И лепестки вишни больше не казались пришельцами с другой планеты — непролитыми слезами. А в душе уживались непримиримые чувства — тоска от грядущего и тепло от душевной близости с дорогим человеком…

1) Главная эмблема Морфея — сдвоенные ворота в мир сновидений: из слоновой кости — для лживых снов; роговые ворота для снов истинных.


	9. IX

Гермиона время от времени исподтишка наблюдала за выражением его лица. Хотела начать разговор, но не знала как. Малфой выглядел уставшим и огорчённым. Сильно повзрослевшим, как если бы они провели в «Дырявом котле» не восемь дней, а восемь лет. Как если бы он вдруг усомнился во всех своих оптимистических версиях и поверил, что ничем хорошим эта переделка не закончится. Что живыми отсюда не выбраться…

— Малфой… — начала она нерешительно и затихла. Голос не слушался, в горле першило.

Как можно было не заметить раньше, что именно его спокойствие и помогало Гермионе держаться на плаву? Его и Марселы Кортес. Казалось, не могло случиться ничего страшного, пока эти двое невозмутимо шутили и улыбались. Но как только перестали — мир начал уходить из-под ног. Хотя… отчего же — начал? Почти окончательно ушёл. Началось-то всё ещё с исчезновения Гарри и Рона…

— Я жил среди маглов не только из-за Нотта, — вдруг очень серьёзно сказал Малфой. — Я поссорился с отцом.

Гермиона посмотрела на него с недоумением. Нахмурилась, не совсем понимая, почему ему вдруг захотелось поднять такую щекотливую тему.

— И ты говоришь об этом сейчас, потому что?..

— Мы поссорились из-за тебя. Тогда…

— Не надо, — резко перебила она.

Не хотелось слышать, что о ней думает его отец.

Лишь пару дней назад Гермионе начало казаться, что у них с Драко есть шанс. Что все преграды преодолимы. Что могло бы получиться, но…

Он не пойдёт против отца или матери. Ни за что не решится. Семья для него всё. Самые важные люди на свете.

— Мой уход был актом протеста, — Малфой не смотрел на неё. Его губы сжались в тонкую линию. Щёки выглядели бледнее обычного.

— Протеста? — переспросила совсем тихо. Хотелось заткнуть уши и не слушать ответ, но любопытство победило. Всегда побеждало.

— Отцу понадобилось время, чтобы понять и принять. Но теперь он ничего не имеет против нашего с тобой общения.

— Общения? — ошарашенно уточнила Гермиона.

— Нашего чего угодно, — Малфой наконец посмотрел на неё. Всё ещё непривычно серьёзный и слишком бледный. Кажущийся копией себя прежнего. Копией, лишённой лоска и какого-то внутреннего света. Теперь выцветшими казались не только волосы. Он сам — будто сгоревшая спичка.

Малфой невесомо провёл костяшками пальцев по её щеке. Уголки его узких губ дёрнулись и опустились.

— Ты поэтому написал мне только на Рождество?

Он скривился и ответил с явной неохотой:

— Отец бывает очень… настойчив. Я не хотел, чтобы ты стала жертвой его настойчивости.

Малфой выделил последнее слово. Определённо не желая вслух признавать, что его отец мог бы навредить ей. Но и не скрывая правду.

— Почему ты?.. — она запнулась, не зная, стоило ли спрашивать. В какой-то миг в голову пришла мысль о том, насколько Малфой и Рон похожи. Оба не сообщили о своих намерениях. Оба предпочитали словам действия. И оба были для неё очень и очень важными.

Разница в сущей мелочи — Малфою повезло.

— Я не знал, как к тебе подступиться после… хм… всего. Ещё и вёл себя как идиот, когда мы шли через пустошь, — пробормотал он неохотно, пряча глаза.

Гермиона фыркнула.

— Так ты из-за этого переживал?! Шутишь, что ли?! Я же понимаю, что это влияние города. Ты тут ни при чём.

Правый уголок его губ дёрнулся.

— Ты же читала книгу о кинжале.

— И?

— Город не может «взращивать» чувства из ничего.

Гермиона шумно вдохнула, смотря на него широко открытыми глазами. Ну надо же… Она помнила, что в книге такое и правда было, но при прочтении больше вспоминала о собственных ощущениях, чем…

Малфой хмыкнул и самодовольно ухмыльнулся, определённо наслаждаясь её растерянным выражением лица. Она возмущённо пихнула его локтем в бок, но он никак не отреагировал.

— Ты очень важна для меня, Гермиона, — произнёс Малфой тихо и серьёзно. Без тени недавней ухмылки на лице. — Я хочу, чтобы ты это знала.

— А ты — для меня, — ответила порывисто. Чувствуя, как отчаянно краснеют щёки. Как в груди разливается тепло.

Он улыбнулся. Неправильно, не по-малфоевски. В глазах не плясали черти, не светились болотные огоньки. Не было запала, задора, самоуверенности. Ни-че-го.

Казалось, он «одолжил» этот взгляд у себя из прошлого, у себя-шестикурсника. Такой пустой пасмурный взгляд. Чужеродный среди лучей весеннего солнца и кружащихся в воздухе лепестков вишни, между которыми играла в догонялки пара белых бабочек. Их крылья напоминали скреплённые между собой лепестки — аккуратные, лёгкие. И Гермиона невольно представляла бабочек хореографами, пытающимися поставить танец. Он начинался с тихих аккордов музыканта-ветра, а заканчивался тем, что лепестки-танцоры невесомо опускались на тротуар. В промежутке — сказка.

Но Малфой будто не видел ничего. Или же наоборот — огорчался оттого, что видел.

Но почему?! Почему?!

— Малфой, — не сдержавшись, тихо позвала Гермиона, — что случилось?

Он пожал плечами, приподнял брови в молчаливом удивлении. Мол, не понимаю, о чём вообще речь.

Как же, не понимал он! Ещё вчера…

— И я до сих пор Малфой? — спросил лукаво, прерывая мысленный поток возмущений.

Нет, проблема была не в этом. Нет, он определённо переводил тему.

Но Гермиона снова ощутила, как к щекам прилила кровь.

Каждый раз, когда она называла его по имени, бабушка начинала загадочно улыбаться. Гермиона игнорировала. Гермиона старалась не обращать внимания. Гермиона абсолютно точно не планировала затрагивать эту тему. Гермиона не хотела задавать вопросы.

Но разве мы всегда делаем то, что собирались?

Бабушка не стала юлить — ответила прямо. Мол, уже по тому, как Гермиона произносила его имя, можно было с уверенностью судить о её чувствах. Попытка спасти ситуацию, долго и с чувством отнекиваясь, провалилась. А предательское «Драко» превратилось в личное табу. Не хотелось, чтобы о её влюблённости узнал кто-то ещё.

Но раз «кто-то ещё» уже о ней знал, то…

— Драко, — вполголоса согласилась Гермиона.

Он ответил кривой улыбкой. Стал ещё более нервным, чем раньше. Как если бы её слова сделали только хуже.

Потом — подобрался, прочистил горло и широко улыбнулся. Даже озорные огоньки заплясали в будто бы оживших серых глазах.

— Я пойду, — пробормотал он, наклонился и поцеловал её в лоб. Сердце ёкнуло, зачастило. А через минуту хлопнула дверь. Гермиона осталась одна. Или не совсем одна — с горько-сладким чувством, разносящимся с кровью по венам…

***

Вечер в «Дырявом котле» притворялся безмятежным. Через открытое окно шестого номера доносился запах выпечки, разговоры и чей-то заливистый смех.

Растянувшись на кровати, Гермиона задумчиво листала чужой блокнот. Корявые неразборчивые фразы и перечёркивания на каждой странице наталкивали на мысль, что информация записывалась исключительно в спешке, исключительно левой рукой и исключительно на самолично придуманном языке. Неудивительно, что «художник» не побоялся оставить блокнот: записи не расшифровал бы никто, кроме исчезнувшего Рона.

Взгляд наткнулся на список из десяти фамилий, пробежал строчку за строчкой. Раз, второй. Зацепился за небрежное «Л. Лавгуд» и остановился. Вспомнился вчерашний разговор о подозреваемых и о ней в частности — пусть и выбранной методом исключения, пусть и без неопровержимых доказательств. Но раз Рон пропал, а его блокнот остался, то что же получалось? Догадка верна? «Художник» вроде как намекнул, что лучше бы не пытаться его угадать, иначе…

Гермиона нехотя закрыла блокнот и уставилась невидящим взглядом в пространство перед собой.

Луна Лавгуд… Свехстранное создание со сверхстранным типом мышления и такими же идеями.

Она и раньше вызывала у Гермионы подозрения — из-за отсутствия одежды в комнате. Но если предположить, что Лавгуд — «художник», то сразу же возникал закономерный вопрос: зачем ей покидать «Дырявый котёл» в первый день? Разве не лучше остаться хотя бы на время? Понаблюдать за реакцией, проследить, чтобы всё пошло по плану.

С другой стороны, логика у Лавгуд всегда была своеобразной.

Логика. Своеобразная.

Своеобразная. Логика.

Значит, и стратегия будет такой же?

Последняя мысль заставила Гермиону замереть, вмиг воскрешая в памяти сегодняшние слова Нотта и увиденный позавчера образ старушки. Перед глазами они переплелись воедино: два кусочка пазла, из которых неожиданно сложился небольшой, но важный фрагмент.

Задумчиво-мечтательный взгляд — как у Лавгуд. Светлые волосы — почти как у Лавгуд. И бирюзовая мантия — Лавгуд часто такие носила.

Пара движений палочкой без особых трудностей превращала Лавгуд в старушку. Изменения минимальные. Для выпускника Хогвартса как раз плюнуть.

Гермиона вскочила, не в силах усидеть на месте. Не в силах сдержать поток противоречивых чувств. Она не просто ходила по комнате — мчалась туда-сюда, словно заводной паровозик. Накрученная до предела. И не остановиться, пока ходьба не «сожжёт» запал и эйфорию от совершённого открытия.

Такая сумасшедшая выходка идеально вписывалась в образ Лавгуд. Гермиона не понимала, зачем делать подобное, но Лунатичку всегда было сложно понять, так что ничего удивительного.

Стало немного не по себе. Лавгуд — самая непредсказуемая и на всю голову странная. С ней никогда ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным. Она умела удивлять — в хорошем и… не очень хорошем смысле этого слова. Она смотрела на всё под другим углом. Под уникальным углом — непосвящённым не разобраться.

Гермионе казалось, проще понять Дамблдора с фразами-загадками и манией лимонных долек, чем Луну Лавгуд с её тысяча и одним странным убеждением. Она жила то ли в своём персональном мирке, то ли в параллельной Вселенной. И всё бы ничего, не будь она при этом была дьявольски проницательной и изобретательной…

Тем не менее, «Дырявый котёл» принадлежал не ей. Лавгуд нужна была помощь, правильно? Например, той, кто умела держать язык за зубами и носить идеально сидящие на лице маски. А если вдруг Драко или Нотт имели отношение к тому-самому-Пожирателю, то причина возможного участия в происходящем Марселы Кортес очевидна.

Почти.

Потому что ни черта не очевидно, при чём здесь остальные заключённые. Как и то, какая мотивация у самой Лавгуд.

С другой стороны, о какой мотивации речь, если Гермиона не знала, что происходило с исчезнувшими? Мотивации сделать что? Зачем-то запереть десять человек в «Дырявом котле» и отпустить, когда цель будет достигнута? Или обезоружить, чтобы… лишить жизни? Вряд ли Луна была способна на убийство.

А может, мотивацию вообще не стоило брать в расчёт? Лавгуд работала в Отделе Тайн — вдруг попала под действие какого-нибудь артефакта? Пыталась с ним бороться, отчего и у Нотта возникло впечатление, что в происходящем замешан не один человек — ведь стратегии разные…

Гермиона резко выдохнула, растирая руками виски. Голова пухла от мыслей.

И только в одном не приходилось сомневаться: Лавгуд имела к происходящему самое прямое отношение. Во-первых, из-за отсутствия одежды только в её комнате. Во-вторых, из-за странной непоследовательной стратегии «художника». В-третьих, из-за смутно напоминающей Лавгуд старушки за окном. В-четвёртых, её подозревал Рон, а у него за плечами курсы авроров, как никак. В-пятых, это вписывалось в теорию Нотта: если Луна после своего «исчезновения» осталась в «Дырявом котле», то тоже могла выкрасть испачканный в чёрт-знает-чём-выглядящим-как-кровь пергамент.

Единственное, чего Гермиона не знала, так это сильнее ли Лавгуд физически. Остальное совпадало.

Вдох — выдох.

Кровь кипела от адреналина, мозг — от избытка мыслей. Гермиона спустилась на кухню, захватила печенье и стакан сока, вернулась обратно. Опустошила тарелку, не ощущая вкуса, но не получила желаемого успокоения.

Жаль, Лавгуд не было в «Дырявом котле». Гермионе впервые в жизни очень хотелось с ней поговорить. Хотелось подтвердить или опровергнуть свои догадки.

А за окном — ночь. Если не спать, можно дождаться Лавгуд. А может, и нет.

Но сегодня кто-то определённо её дождётся…

Гермиона закрыла окно, задёрнула занавески и залезла под одеяло. Привычным движением сжала в объятиях подушку.

Сон не шёл. Она вертелась с боку на бок, но в голове было слишком много мыслей о последних днях, проведённых в «Дырявом котле». Казалось, в руках не подушка — оборванные нити. Каждая нить — версия, догадка, которая так ни к чему и не привела.

Вместе их слишком много. Слишком.

Так же много было беспорядочных решений и действий. Как если бы Гермиона боялась выбрать определённую стратегию и следовать ей до конца. Боялась ошибиться. Боялась поверить собственным версиям. И, не веря себе, боялась положиться на других людей. Если бы не это, она обязательно догадалась бы раньше…

А игра света и тьмы порождала странные образы. Воображение раз за разом оживляло их, делало объёмнее.

Заросли шиповника. Бездыханное тело в луже крови. Болото и две фигуры в нём. Огненная геенна, сотканная из Адского пламени. Ряды могил. Цветы у надгробий. Кровь на кинжале. И боль, боль, боль…

Сумасшедшая улыбка Лестрейндж. В комнату будто бы влетело эхо её насмешливого улюлюканья. Резкий крик: «Что ещё вы взяли в моём сейфе? Отвечай!» Как удар хлыстом. Хук правой под дых — не разогнуться. А на фоне не Малфой-мэнор — стены города.

Гермиона крепко зажмурилась. Попыталась не представлять, не думать, не чувствовать.

Но перед глазами тот последний шаг — в болото. Чавкающе-хлюпающий звук достигал ушей. Ноги исчезали в вязкой жиже.

Она резко откинула одеяло и выбежала в освещённый коридор. Замерла, взбудораженно оглядываясь по сторонам. Будто в поиске чего-то. Или кого-то.

Себя? Той девушки, которая вошла в город, но так и не вернулась? Девушки, которая редко сомневалась в правильности своих выводов, решений, поступков. Которая смогла бы найти «художника» намного раньше просто потому, что если она что-нибудь предпринимала, то в этом обязательно был смысл.

В её руках не оказалось бы столько оборванных нитей. Она не стала бы метаться, словно заключённый в плен мотылёк. Метаться от одной версии к другой. Почти бездумно. Почти панически. Страшась. Сомневаясь, сомневаясь, сомневаясь…

Пока сомнения не сожрали её заживо. Не обглодали до костей. Не остались единственным, что у неё было. Не вцепились в уставшее тело тысячей холодных пальцев, удерживающих её на месте.

О нет, это произошло не сейчас, не в «Дырявом котле» — раньше.

Если копнуть глубже, то за сомнениями можно было обнаружить воспоминания, к которым она не хотела возвращаться, и боль, которую не хотела испытывать. Гермиона заперла их в дальнем уголке сознания, где они и основали пекло. Где они превратились в её демонов, её мучителей. Белки их злобных глаз отливали красным. Как и белки глаз Гермионы Грейнджер, когда она сидела на полу в коридоре «Дырявого котла» и впервые за долгое время беззвучно рыдала о своём прошлом…

Дверь в Ад приоткрылась.

***

Часы над дверью показывали без десяти шесть, и Гермиона устало застонала, поглядев на них. Ноющее чувство беспокойства растормошило её ни свет ни заря.

Чтоб его!

Теперь ни за что не уснуть.

Полуоткрытые глаза «наматывали круги», следя за секундной стрелкой. Это помогало отвлечься от мыслей. Давало небольшую отсрочку перед очередным насыщенным днём. Перед тем, что непременно происходило в начале каждого дня…

Взгляд остановился на цифре три. Скользнул к двойке и единице. В голове снова вспыхнула красной лампочкой мысль, как страшно было бы остаться последней. А ведь у Гермионы все шансы…

Мерзкое чувство, что она ничего не успевала, зудело под кожей, словно и не чувство вовсе — аллергическая реакция. Хотелось срочно сбежать вниз по лестнице и узнать имя.

Поджав губы, Гермиона рывком поднялась с кровати, прошлёпала в ванную и ополоснула лицо холодной водой. Неловкие быстрые движения. На полу осталась небольшая лужица, на пижаме — пара мокрых пятен.

В дверь поскреблись, когда Гермиона как раз надевала мантию. Ответа дожидаться не стали, щёлкнул замок — и в образовавшуюся щель проскользнула Марсела Кортес.

— Спустишься со мной? — спросила та прямо, без предисловий. Её лицо выглядело взволнованным. Губы — слишком красными. Их наверняка не раз прикусывали. А спокойный, привычно тихий голос, казалось, принадлежал не ей — кому-то другому. Уж слишком сильно она нервничала, чтобы говорить настолько невозмутимо.

Гермиона молча направилась к двери. Взгляд скользнул по циферблату — стрелки не шли, замерли. Секундная — на тройке, минутная — на двойке. Такая неважная, незначительная деталь, но почему-то запомнилась. И предчувствие появилось странное, как будто стрелки замерли неспроста. Как будто… О, неважно! Глупости всё это!

Путь на первый этаж пролетел как мгновенье, хоть и не было произнесено ни слова. Оказавшись в баре, они с Марселой застыли, искоса поглядывая друг на друга. Мол, может, ты посмотришь, что там?

Дурацкий белый лист на деревянном столике. Снова. Как же надоело…

Марсела резким судорожным движением перевернула пергамент. Несколько раз моргнула, будто не могла или не хотела верить своим глазам. Из её горла вырвался вздох. Пальцы лихорадочно сжали, скомкали пергамент. Методично разодрали его на две равные части.

Четыре. Восемь. Шестнадцать…

Она с невозмутимым видом выбросила бумагу в корзину для мусора. Только задрожали руки. И губы едва заметно скривились в злой безрадостной усмешке.

— Я убью его, кем бы он ни был, — сказала Марсела очень тихо и очень серьёзно. Так, что не оставалось сомнений — убьёт.

Гермиона нервно прикусила губу, не зная, что ответить. С одной стороны, она испытывала облегчение: пропал не Драко. С другой — чувствовала себя виноватой за это облегчение. И за то, что, возможно (только возможно!), Нотт исчез из-за её вчерашних откровений. Догадался — и исчез.

— Если с твоим Ноттом всё нормально… — осторожно начала Гермиона, но умолкла, услышав тихий нервный смешок.

На лице Марселы появилось абсолютно сумасшедшее выражение. Дикое. Опасное. И взгляд стал острым, как кинжал Беллатрикс. Грозящий вспороть кожу, вскрыть вены.

— Мой Нотт? — в голосе звучало истерическое веселье. — Мой Нотт… — задумчиво, с изрядной долей недоверия. — Если бы он только знал…

Гермиона усадила её на стул и устроилась напротив:

— Знал что, Марс? — спросила мягко.

Та покачала головой. Мол, даже не проси. Слишком личное. Но, противореча себе, заговорила:

— Если мы… выживем, он должен услышать эту историю от меня, а не от кого-то другого, — настойчиво, с нажимом. На пару мгновений она даже перестала казаться безумной.

— Так и будет, — согласилась Гермиона.

— Ты в курсе, что у Ханны с Ноттом был конфликт? Из-за рецепта мороженого. Это не его вина — моя.

Марсела сделала паузу, но так и не услышав ничего в ответ, продолжила:

— Маглы чуть не посадили Нотта за распространение наркотиков. Он чудом выкрутился, понимаешь? Я его подставила. Но если бы ему не повезло, он не смог бы избежать магловского правосудия, потому что случайно сломал свою палочку.

Какое-то время Гермиона во все глаза смотрела на девушку перед собой. Как оказалось, на совершенно незнакомую девушку. Не понимала, как могла настолько сильно ошибиться.

Она же считала Марселу Кортес хорошим человеком! Считала, что…

Новая догадка резко вышла на передний план и затмила собой остальные мысли.

— Это из-за его отца, правда? Из-за его отца погибла твоя семья.

Марсела кивнула, криво улыбаясь.

Что ж, это многое объясняло. И почему её бабушку с дедушкой разыскивали и после стольких лет: Нотт не хотел рисковать, ведь у него был сын. И почему он не тронул ни одну из сестёр — они напомнили о его ребёнке. И почему Марсела устроилась на работу в «Дырявый котёл».

— Я хотела отомстить. Во время финальной битвы. Вот только… Лорена сбежала, когда проводили эвакуацию. Вбила себе в голову, что будет сражаться. Когда я пыталась вывести её из замка, то заметила Нотта-старшего. И не только его. Там была масштабная заварушка, мне не стоило вмешиваться, но… — она впервые говорила по-настоящему эмоционально.

Гермиона в знак поддержки сжала её ладонь.

— Я не сдержалась, бросила в него Ступефай. Он успел отскочить, повернулся ко мне — и его догнала чья-то Авада. В мою сторону полетела зелёная вспышка от одного из его дружков, но… — голос дрогнул, сорвался. Последние слова — хриплым шёпотом: — Она попала в Лорену.

Из глаз Марселы текли слёзы, но она не издавала ни звука.

— Я хотела отомстить, понимаешь? Я так долго хотела отомстить… — повторила она тихо и отстранённо. — И сперва потеряла Лорену, а теперь… Я не могу потерять и его тоже. Тео — не его отец. Тео хороший…

Гермиона не поняла, когда стала плакать, но всё вокруг начало расплываться. Расплывались стены, столы, стулья и лицо, обрамлённое угольно-чёрными волосами. Лицо, на котором больше не было ни одной из привычных масок.

— Ты не виновата в её смерти.

Марсела вытерла щёки тыльной стороной ладони.

— Будь ты на моём месте, простила бы себя?

Гермионе показалось, что её ударили прямо под дых. Прицельно. Выбив из лёгких весь воздух.

— Я и не простила.

Марсела посмотрела на неё очень внимательно, но не стала задавать вопросов. Никак не выдала своей заинтересованности, и, наверное, именно поэтому Гермионе хватило духу продолжить:

— Когда я приехала домой после второго курса, то впервые увидела свою сестру. Совсем маленькую. И… испугалась. Мои родители всегда хотели нормального ребёнка. Она могла быть их нормальным ребёнком, а я… я не могла. Пусть и многое для этого делала. Моя магия перечёркивала все старания.

Она замолчала, собираясь с духом.

— В то июньское утро я стояла над её колыбелью и просто смотрела. Долго. Очень долго. Ничего не делала — просто смотрела. Ничего больше, понимаешь?

— Ничего больше, — эхом согласилась Марсела.

— А через пару часов она умерла — синдром внезапной детской смерти. Я прочла всё, что удалось найти, — лишь бы убедиться, что в произошедшем нет моей вины. Что я не могла случайно…

Холодные пальцы Марселы крепко сжали её ладони.

— Ты не могла. Без палочки — никак.

— Знаю, но… — она покачала головой. Иногда знаний недостаточно. — Я к себе, — пробормотала невнятно, сорвалась с места и побежала наверх.

Захлопнув за собой дверь номера, Гермиона оперлась о стену и прикрыла глаза. Дыхание сбилось. Превратилось в рваные вдохи-выдохи. Короткие. Судорожные.

Демон-воспоминание уменьшился в размерах. И теперь смотрел на неё не злобно — скорее почти послушно. Она загнанно глядела в ответ.

Об этой истории не знал никто: ни родители, ни друзья, ни даже бабушка. От возможности поделиться с тем, кто мог понять, стало ощутимо легче. И демон-воспоминание больше не казался настолько страшным, настолько свирепым. Он всё ещё вызывал боль, но не такую острую. Она могла смотреть ему в глаза.

Гермиона расправила плечи и решительно шагнула вглубь номера. Ещё не всё потеряно, правильно? Ещё есть шанс, есть время, есть… лист?

Лист на кофейном столике.

Белый лист.

На этот раз не пергаментный, а самый обычный, вырванный из блокнота. Он лежал на большой десертной тарелке, где вчера возвышалась целая гора печенья.

Гермиона, будто в трансе, обвела пальцами его контуры, ощупала структуру. Будто ей срочно понадобились веские доказательства, что он материален.

Лист из её блокнота — в этом не было никаких сомнений.

Но она его здесь не оставляла — абсолютно точно.

В горле пересохло, и Гермиона отпила апельсинового сока из стоящего рядом с тарелкой стакана.

Так что же, в здании осталось двое? Или никого, кроме неё?

Рвано вдохнув, она перевернула лист.

«Если ночью со мной что-то случится, то, вероятно, виновата М. Кортес». И подпись. И небрежно выведенная раздражающими красными чернилами цифра три — между «М.» и «Кортес».

Подкосились колени. Закружилась голова. Перед глазами на миг потемнело — и Гермиона бессильно плюхнулась в стоящее у окна кресло. Допила сок и поставила стакан на стол. Это привычное действие воскресило в памяти момент, когда ей «предлагали» другой напиток. Настойчиво. В темноте. Абсолютно не считаясь с её желаниями.

Стало паршиво. Физически плохо. Словно она в шаге от того, чтобы потерять сознание.

Нервы? Наверное.

Гермиона поднялась, держась за кресло. Потом — за стену. С трудом открыла окно.

Воздух. Ей нужен был холодный воздух.

Душно. Она расстегнула верхние пуговицы мантии. Расстегнула бы больше, но пальцы словно онемели.

Мутило.

Гермиона вцепилась в оконную раму, глотнула утренней прохлады. Это не нервное. Что-то не так.

Внизу, на улице, послышались шаги — и она повернула голову на звук. К «Дырявому котлу» приближалась знакомая старушка. Склонив голову набок, она достала волшебную палочку, направила её на себя и произнесла отчётливо:

— Фините Инкантатем.

Гермиона увидела то, что явственно представляла вчера вечером: старушка из её кошмаров превратилась в Луну Лавгуд…

Высказать бы ей всё «хорошее». Или наоборот — попытаться достучаться.

Сознание ускользало. Ноги не держали. Заговорить — невиданная роскошь.

Её откинуло заклинанием вглубь комнаты. И она упала на пол, словно на настил из пуховых одеял.

Глаза норовили закрыться. Ногти скребли по полу, как если бы искали опору. Какую угодно — лишь бы та помогла не потерять сознание. Удержаться. Остаться. Выжить.

Но пол оказался ненадёжным. И раздражающе мягким. Отчего-то даже тёплым.

Сейчас куда сильнее помог бы холодный жёсткий пол.

Но его не было…

И перед глазами кружились лепестки вишни. И среди них летали белые бабочки — такие красивые и грациозно лёгкие. Ах, как же много белых бабочек! И не было больше сил держать глаза открытыми…

Мерлин, она не успела! Столько всего не успела! И никогда ещё не ощущала этого столь отчётливо…


	10. X

— Ты уже полчаса смотришь на этот лист пергамента, — тихий приятный голос прозвучал будто бы издалека, из другой Вселенной. Да и его обладательница походила на инопланетянку. Порой казалось, она и не человек вовсе — чья-то дерзкая мечта, обретшая причудливую форму. Форму любознательной, полной энтузиазма, но категорически не умеющей ничему удивляться девушки. Как если бы на сетчатке её широко открытых глаз успело отразиться всё, что существовало, существует и будет существовать.

Луне нравился мир, нравились люди, нравилось наблюдать и изучать. Она не стремилась навязать свои взгляды, не спешила делиться выводами. Ей не было скучно наедине с собой.

Она, как яблоко, упавшее на голову Ньютона, как восторженное «Эврика!», как эпоха великих географических открытий… Масштаб намного меньше, эффект тот же: под её влиянием менялся взгляд на мир. Когда Драко начал работать в Отделе тайн, у него появилась возможность проверить это на собственной шкуре…

— Ты меня слышишь? — уточнила Луна, когда пауза затянулась. Драко рассеянно кивнул, не отрывая глаз от написанного, и крепче сжал в руках злосчастный лист.

— Так что там у тебя?

— Должностная инструкция, — процедил он сквозь зубы. Луна то ли правда не понимала, что его сейчас лучше оставить в покое, то ли была склонна к мазохизму.

Драко глубоко вдохнул. Он не имел права на ней срываться, её вины здесь не было. Но как же сильно он злился! Повздорить бы с кем. Гаркнуть сердито и едко. Разругаться в пух и прах. Громко хлопнуть дверью и больше никогда — никогда! — не возвращаться.

Луна будто и не замечала его свирепого выражения лица.

— Тебе предложили работу в другом отделе? — заинтересованно спросила она, склонив голову набок. Мелодично звякнули её серебряные серёжки-колокольчики. Она носила их практически не снимая. Говорила, что тихий перезвон отпугивал мозгошмыгов.

Жаль, не мистера Джонса.

— Не предложили, — буркнул Драко отрывисто и прикрыл глаза. Мысленно досчитал от десяти до одного, глубоко вдохнул, представил начальника в виде бойцовской груши. Потрёпанной бойцовской груши. Сильно потрёпанной бойцовской груши. Очень сильно пот…

Впрочем, неважно. Не помогло.

— Но ты всё равно хочешь уйти? — прервал его фантазии задумчивый голос.

О, он безумно хотел уйти! После каждого разговора с начальником Драко мечтал перевестись в другой отдел. И с такой же силой — остаться, что-то доказать.

Кому?

Мистеру Джонсу? Себе? Отцу, который предлагал на время переехать во Францию?

Ответа не было… Был знакомый кабинет, с выкрашенными нежно-зелёным стенами. Два письменных стола, на тон темнее стен. Стеллаж, на тон темнее столов.

Драко подозревал, что зелёного было всё ещё недостаточно, ведь пребывание в кабинете никогда не дарило успокоения.

Ах да, он забыл про несчастный кактус, носивший имя «любимого начальника». Растение было жаль: оно регулярно переживало «радость» полётов в мусорную корзину, а потом слушало тихие ругательства, когда его вытягивали обратно и пытались реанимировать с помощью магии.

Драко вздохнул: он снова отвлёкся. Как будто уже мысленно прощался и с работой, и с кабинетом, и с упрямо цепляющимся за жизнь кактусом, и с сидящей напротив Луной… Она вертела в руках перо и раз за разом задумчиво поглядывала на почти законченный отчёт. Повторять свой вопрос не спешила, терпеливо ждала, как если бы в её распоряжении было больше времени, чем у всего человечества.

— Нет, — вздохнул Драко, из последних сил стараясь держать себя в руках, — я никуда не ухожу. Джонс не дождётся.

Луна отложила перо и подпёрла подбородок руками. Серёжки-колокольчики тихо звякнули, выпуклые серебристо-серые глаза приобрели более осмысленное выражение. Она приготовилась слушать.

— Всем очень нравится ставить передо мной невыполнимые задачи, — буркнул Драко. Он не хотел жаловаться, но сдержаться уже не мог.

— Ты всегда их выполняешь, — пожала плечами Луна.

Губы Драко растянула кривая усмешка. Как легко делать выводы, когда ты сторонний наблюдатель! Как легко!

— Не в этот раз.

— Почему? — спросила она, невинно хлопая ресницами. Словно не знала, как сильно начальник хотел уволить Драко, как тщательно подбирал для него самые сложные задания. На этот раз «морской дьявол» превзошёл самого себя…

_Деви Джонс светился ярче магловской гирлянды. Будто сегодня сбылись все его мечты и даже больше. Будто он изобрёл заклинание, превращающее человека в Патронус, и тут же испробовал его на себе. Будто наконец наступил день, которого он ждал всю свою жизнь._

_Улыбка словно приросла к губам, а его самого разрывало от желания что-то рассказать. Буквально потряхивало от нетерпения._

_Драко моментально напрягся, заподозрив неладное._

_Что придумал этот мерзкий жук?! Какое даст задание? Казалось, хуже предыдущего ничего быть не могло. На него ушёл целый месяц. Адски тяжёлый месяц. Драко завалился книгами, справочниками и дневниками исследователей по самое не хочу. Не успевал по срокам и продолжал работать до поздней ночи. Каждые сутки. Почти не оставалось времени ни на отдых, ни на встречи с друзьями. Да что там, он жил в одном доме с родителями, но даже с ними почти не общался! Изучение треклятого артефакта оказалось той ещё головной болью. Увлекательно, но как же непросто! Тем не менее Драко справился и теперь сидел перед начальником, который с подозрительно довольным видом просматривал его отчёт._

_Обычно мистер Джонс находил к чему придраться. Сегодня же он не стал завуалированно и не очень намекать, насколько никчёмны приспешники Сами-Знаете-Кого и что им самое место в аду или на крайний случай — в Азкабане. Не стал презрительно смотреть сверху вниз. Не стал брезгливо поджимать губы. И «заворачивать» отчёт тоже не стал._

_Тревожные звоночки._

_— Вот, — протянул он Драко полностью исписанный лист пергамента, — ваше новое задание, мистер Малфой. Ознакомьтесь. Если возникнут вопросы, обращайтесь._

_Гадкая ухмылочка явственно намекала: Джонс был уверен, что справиться с поставленной задачей будет непросто._

_Драко коротко кивнул, волевым усилием заставив себя не смотреть на пергамент, улыбнулся самой вежливо-холодной улыбкой из своего арсенала и направился к выходу. Приятно было, закрывая дверь, видеть разочарование на лице начальника: Драко не прочитал задание сразу, не дал насладиться реакцией._

_Крошечная победа всё же лучше, чем никакая._

_А пергамент, казалось, был объят огнём. Причудливое пламя не могло сжечь лист, но облизывало, покусывало пальцы Драко. Оно настойчиво пробиралось под кожу, грозясь подогреть кровь, коснуться раскалённым языком напряжённых мышц…_

_Драко было физически необходимо наконец взглянуть на пергамент, убедиться, что ничего страшного там нет, и успокоиться. Добравшись до своего рабочего места, он плюхнулся на стул, углубился в чтение…_

…но успокоиться не мог до сих пор. Перед глазами мелькал то текст задания, то радостное лицо начальника, которое теперь казалось откровенно глумливым.

— Ты не ответил, — без тени недовольства заметила Луна. — Что не так с заданием?

— Аврорат, — нехотя пробормотал Драко. Сказать больше он не мог — это грозило штрафом и увольнением. Оставалось надеяться, что его и так поняли: в случае необходимости невыразимцы занимались внутренними делами Министерства. Длинная должностная инструкция, лежащая на столе перед Драко, была прямым тому подтверждением. Стоило внимательно её прочесть куда раньше… Но что уж теперь?

Дело в том, что первый год работы невыразимцем — одна сплошная проверка, умеешь ли ты держать язык за зубами. Расскажешь о задании тому, кого оно не касается, получишь штраф и пожизненный запрет на работу в Отделе тайн. Скрыть излишнюю болтливость не получится: договор о неразглашении стыдливо окрашивался красным, стоило лишь хоть немного вдаться в детали (к примеру, скажи Драко «работа Аврората», и свою должность он бы потерял). Так что между их с Луной столами почти всегда стояла ширма и было наложено Заглушающее.

Кроме того, в первый год работы задания давали самые разные, вне зависимости от специализации мага. Их объединяло только то, что особо секретными они не были. Если незадачливый сотрудник проболтается, проблем у Отдела тайн не возникнет.

Драко не понимал, зачем такие сложности: стоило бы ему сегодня произнести «работа Аврората», и больше он физически ничего не смог бы о задании сказать, написать, показать и так далее. Договор о неразглашении гарантировал.

Видимо, Драко что-то упускал.

Как бы там ни было, такая система защищала и сотрудников: когда невыразимец начинал работать над чем-нибудь серьёзным по своей специализации и умудрялся сболтнуть лишнее, ему грозило от трёх лет Азкабана. Уж лучше «пробный» первый год и безумные задания, чем заключение.

Впрочем, вряд ли Драко стоило беспокоиться. Он вылетит отсюда раньше, чем закончится его первый год работы невыразимцем. На заколдованном пергаменте было написано об «оптимизации работы Аврората Министерства Магии». Другими словами, нужно было придумать, как заставить людей работать, а не бояться третьего пришествия Сами-Знаете-Кого. Оставалось только злиться на решение Министра не рассказывать о хоркруксах. С одной стороны, он, конечно, был прав, но легче от этого не становилось.

Начать, пожалуй, стоило с того, что во время и после Второй магической войны много волшебников сбежали за границу, ещё часть — предпочли магическому миру магловский и возвращаться не спешили. В Министерстве — да что уж там, во всей магической Британии! — не хватало работников. Много разрушенных и покинутых магазинчиков так и остались разрушенными и покинутыми. Много деревень, где раньше жили волшебники, теперь стали исключительно магловскими. Жизнь кипела разве что в Косом переулке, но он был скорее исключением.

У Аврората тоже были проблемы. О, если особо не углубляться, то всё выглядело просто замечательно: много желающих попасть в отдел, много записавшихся на аврорские курсы. Только после обучения мало кто оставался. Сложно назвать причину: то ли на курсы поступали только ради того, чтобы попрактиковаться в защите от тёмных сил, то ли ещё что… Подробностей Драко не знал.

Хуже другое: многих из тех, кто оставался работать, мало беспокоили покой и процветание магической Великобритании. Все боялись повторения «Фаджевского сценария»: когда Сами-Знаете-Кто вернулся, но это скрывалось. Работа аврором позволила бы узнать правду в числе первых и… быстренько «сделать ноги».

В общем, дела в Аврорате обстояли не очень хорошо. Лучше, чем у других отделов (за исключением Отдела тайн), но Гавейн Робардс всё равно рвал и метал. Большинство новичков его категорически не устраивали. Заменить неугодных было не на кого: часть «старой гвардии» Аврората погибла во время войны, часть усилиями министра Шеклболта продвинулась вверх по карьерной лестнице, часть уволилась. Благо старый состав успел упрятать за решётку большинство Пожирателей Смерти — новички бы, наверное, не справились.

Хотя, почему «наверное»? Факты говорили сами за себя: Аврорат уже месяца три не мог поймать разбойников, запускающих в небо некое подобие Чёрной метки. Иногда те грабили дома, иногда просто уродовали пространство мерзким черепом со змеёй. Чаще второе, чем первое. Разбойники ни разу никого не убили и вряд ли представляли серьёзную угрозу. Отец предполагал, что им заплатили родственники попавших в Азкабан, потому что такие недо-Метки подрывали доверие к Аврорату, Министерству и Шеклболту в частности. То есть могли бы поспособствовать смене власти.

Ходили слухи, что несколько раз нарушителей почти удалось поймать благодаря хитромудрым решениям Рональда Уизли, но, увы… Что ж, этого и следовало ожидать. Даже если бы в Аврорате придумали что-нибудь гениальное, без слаженной командной работы ничего бы не получ…

— Для такого задания одного человека мало, — ворвался в мысли мелодичный голос Луны.

Она выплыла из-за своего стола, разгладила слегка помявшуюся от долгого сидения мантию, взяла отчёт и направилась к двери.

— Ты куда? — насторожился Драко.

Луна посмотрела на него с недоумением. Как если бы минуту назад они обо всём договорились, а тут он вдруг ни с того ни с сего начал задавать глупые вопросы. Драко на миг даже усомнился: вдруг и правда договорились, а он забыл?

— К Джонсу, конечно, — ответила она невозмутимо. — Я же сказала: для такого задания одного человека мало. Тебе нужен партнёр.

Драко закатил глаза.

— Луна, Джонс хочет меня уволить, — проговорил он медленно, делая ударение на последнем слове, — вышвырнуть отсюда, как паршивую собачонку. Не вмешивайся, иначе вылетишь вместе со мной. Ты же понимаешь, что… — Драко остановился, тщательно подбирая слова, — ничего не изменится до тех пор, пока маги не перестанут бояться возвращения Сама-Знаешь-Кого. Есть идеи, как такое устроить? У меня нет.

— А у меня будут, — невозмутимо пожала плечами Луна и, задумчиво улыбнувшись напоследок, закрыла за собой дверь.

Он покачал головой. Она просто не понимала, что существуют невыполнимые задания. Отказывалась понимать.

Раздосадованный Драко взял перо, написал короткую записку Гавейну Робардсу с просьбой встретиться завтра утром, взмахом палочки открыл дверь и отправил бумажный самолётик адресату. Затем откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел вверх. Вдруг выражение «взять с потолка» появилось не просто так? Вдруг у Драко сейчас появится хорошая идея?

Как он мог повлиять на Аврорат, имея в распоряжении собственное сомнительное прошлое, кое-какие знания о том, как обстоят дела в отделе, и… всё? Если Робардс согласится сотрудничать, Драко получит доступ к более подробной информации. Но это если Робардс согласится… Будь Драко главой Аврората, он не захотел бы давать информацию о своём отделе бывшему Пожирателю. Зачем рисковать?..

Допустим, Робардс всё же согласился. Уже легче, но дальше что? За два дня переквалифицироваться в психолога и заставить всех записаться на приём?

«Как ваше самочувствие, аврор Поттер? Готовы спасти страну во второй раз? Нет? Может, хоть Аврорат спасёте?»

«От вашего взгляда, аврор Поттер, киснет не только молоко, но и половина магической Британии. Вы хотите об этом поговорить?»

Драко сжал руки в кулаки, чувствуя непреодолимое желание кому-нибудь хорошенько врезать. Желательно — пару раз. Желательно — одному вполне конкретному начальнику.

Часы показывали, что до конца рабочего дня осталось двадцать минут, значит, ещё можно успеть. Уходить — так с музыкой!

— Деви Джонс одобрил. Я работаю с тобой, — с порога заявила Луна и с энтузиазмом помахала принесённым пергаментом.

— Не понимаю, чему ты так радуешься, — губы Драко растянулись в мрачной асимметричной улыбке. Финиш. Раз уж «морской дьявол» согласился, то ситуация безвыходная. Иначе он ни за что не проявил бы такого великодушия.

Любопытно, как Луна его уговорила, не раскрывая всех карт? Непостижимая девушка! Просто непостижимая!

***

— Доброе утро, мистер Робардс.

— Мистер Малфой, — лаконично поздоровался его визави. — Присаживайтесь.

— Думаю, вы знаете, почему я попросил вас о встрече.

Ответом послужил пристальный взгляд.

На бледном лице Робардса — россыпь морщин. Короткие волосы посеребрены сединой, что пощадила только пару тёмных прядей. Таких неуместных, словно на них случайно пролили чёрную краску.

Он был уже стар, но в нём ощущалась мощь. Казалось, Робардс излучал энергию, что не позволяла усомниться: в руках этого человека в алой аврорской мантии сосредоточено много власти. С ним лучше не шутить, против него лучше ничего не замышлять.

Во время захвата Министерства к Робардсу применили Империус. Драко не помнил имени Пожирателя, который это сделал, но слышал, что тот был приговорён к поцелую дементора. Аврорат накопал на него столько грязи, что даже на пожизненное шансов не осталось. Нетрудно догадаться, кто за этим стоял.

Это была последняя и, наверное, самая безобидная история о Робардсе из тех, что можно услышать в коридорах Министерства. Говорили, он был справедлив, но даже коллеги по работе старались не переходить ему дорогу.

— Вы полагаете, что справитесь? — спокойно спросил Робардс, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Сложно было уловить хоть тень эмоций в его голосе, только вежливый интерес. Тем не менее Драко не мог избавиться от чувства, что сдаёт экзамен очень строгому профессору и сейчас в шаге от того, чтобы получить «Тролль».

Отец говорил, что с Робардсом лучше быть честным и прямолинейным. Что ложь тот мог почуять быстрее, чем акула кровь, а после — очень тактично выставить за дверь. Тактично, но твёрдо. Так, что сразу становилось понятно: сотрудничества не получится. Точка.

— Нет, — ответил Драко честно. — Я уверен, что меня уволят.

— Тогда зачем откладывать неизбежное? Идите к мистеру Джонсу, пишите заявление, — в голосе звучал всё тот же вежливый интерес, ни капли раздражения.

Драко пожал плечами.

— Меня давно хотят уволить, но я люблю свою работу, поэтому не могу не рискнуть и… — он не стал договаривать, и без того слишком сильно открылся чужому человеку. — Я не хочу тратить ваше время и буду очень благодарен, если вы сможете предоставить информацию об отделе. Думаю, без неё у меня ничего не получится.

— Что именно вы хотите получить?

— Всё, что согласитесь дать.

Робардс сдержанно улыбнулся одними уголками губ.

Что это была за улыбка? Вежливая? Снисходительная? Одобряющая? Насмешливая? Не распознать, не выяснить. Зато у Драко сложилось впечатление, что о нём уже сделали выводы, «прочитали» от и до.

Подчиняясь заклятию левитации, к Робардсу подлетела толстобокая папка. Ещё один взмах палочки, и перед Драко появилась такая же.

— Имейте в виду, копия в вашем распоряжении ровно месяц, до конца работы над заданием.

— Большое спасибо, — поблагодарил Драко и про себя отметил, что подписать договор о неразглашении от него не потребовали, а значит, ничего секретного или особо важного не доверят.

— Держите меня в курсе всех ваших планов относительно задания, мистер Малфой. Вы с мисс Лавгуд всегда можете зайти ко мне и посоветоваться, только не забывайте договариваться о встрече заранее.

— Учту. Ещё раз спасибо, мистер Робардс.

— Надеюсь, мы с вами друг друга поняли, — он не повышал голоса, не менял позы, но его глаза, два острых клинка, пронзили Драко таким обжигающим холодом, что захотелось выхватить волшебную палочку. Захотелось защититься. Захотелось оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. — Всего хорошего, мистер Малфой.

— Всего хорошего, — прихватив папку, Драко быстрым шагом пересёк кабинет и скрылся за дверью. Выдохнул.

Секретарь мистера Робардса знающе ухмыльнулась, глядя на обеспокоенное лицо Драко. Кивнув напоследок и ей, он ретировался в Отдел тайн. Сердце перестало частить только тогда, когда Драко на всех парах влетел в «зелёный кабинет».

Луна уже была на месте. Её стол напоминал укутавшийся снежным покрывалом холм. Только вместо снега — газеты. Некоторые были аккуратно сложены, другие беспомощно свисали с краёв стола, грозясь упасть на пол. То ли чудо, то ли магия удерживала их на месте. Если бы Драко спросил, то услышал бы подробное объяснение тому, где и почему что лежит. Но он знал, что понятнее не стало бы, поэтому лишь коротко поздоровался и, получив невнятный ответ от сосредоточенной Луны, положил папку на стол.

Вздохнув, он плюхнулся на стул и скривился, уронив голову на руки. Робардс был опытнее него. Робардс был хорошим лидером. Робардс долго работал в Аврорате.

Что они с Луной могли сделать такого, чего ещё не пробовал Робардс?

Да, говорят, со стороны виднее. Может, и так, но Драко сильно сомневался, что это тот случай.

С чего начать? За что зацепиться?

_«Зато никто не скажет, что у невыразимцев скучная работа. Креативь, креативщик», — Гермиона из воспоминания подмигнула и весело рассмеялась, слегка откинув голову назад. Каштановые кудри шустрыми змейками скользнули за спину, щёки раскраснелись ещё сильнее. Тыльной стороной ладони она вытерла выступившие от смеха слёзы и посмотрела Драко в глаза. Такая довольная и такая счастливая. Немного растрёпанная и от этого ещё более очаровательная…_

_Он тогда старался очень иносказательно объяснить ей смешной случай, произошедший на работе, а она улыбалась тому, как Драко пытался рассказать одновременно всё и ничего, потому что ему жизненно необходимо было с кем-нибудь поделиться, но подробности-то разглашать нельзя._

Да уж, оставалось только креативить. Вздохнув ещё раз, Драко открыл папку. Внутри оказалась информация о работниках Аврората за последние два года, то есть с момента смерти Тёмного Лорда. Кто и когда начал работать, какие вёл дела.

Изучение содержимого заняло у Драко три часа, после чего он прикрыл уставшие глаза и тихонечко побился головой о стол. Горшок с неунывающим кактусом несколько раз едва заметно подпрыгнул.

Почти ничего нового. Тем, кто хорошо себя проявил на курсах, могли предложить место уже после одного года занятий. Это раз.

Примерно возле половины фамилий красовалась пометка, сделанная рукой Робардса, что «ФИО плохо зарекомендовал себя в полевых условиях». Более внимательное изучение пергаментов прояснило ситуацию. Проблем не возникало, когда таким «меченым аврорам» приходилось разбираться с мошенниками с континента, не из Великобритании. Поскольку приспешниками Сами-Знаете-Кого были в основном англичане, нетрудно догадаться, что происходило. Это два.

Больше ничего полезного Драко не нашёл. Понаблюдать пару дней за работой в Аврорате ему вряд ли позволят. Он, конечно, попросит, но…

Взгляд метнулся в сторону Луны.

— Скажи, что у тебя появилась гениальная идея, — мрачно пробормотал Драко, ни на что особо не надеясь.

— Если задавать правильные вопросы, можно получить необходимые ответы, — расплывчато и невозмутимо откликнулась Луна, не отрывая взгляд от одной из газет.

— По-моему, я задал очень правильный вопрос, — не согласился Драко, но ответа не получил.

Он был настолько разочарован и подавлен, что сидеть в тишине попросту не мог.

— Хорошо, допустим. Задам другой вопрос. Что может изменить отношение большинства авроров к работе? — спросил он побеждённо и тут же съязвил: — Поголовный Империус?

— Ты знаешь, как такое организовать? — спросила она, тут же оторвавшись от газет. Как если бы в самом деле рассматривала такой вариант. Глядя на её лицо, Драко едва сдержал смешок.

— Нет, а что, очень хочется?

— Не очень, но никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться в будущем, — серьёзно ответила Луна, а спустя несколько секунд добавила: — Если тебя не устраивает ответ, то и вопрос у тебя неправильный.

Драко закатил глаза. С Луной часто непонятно: то ли крутить пальцем у виска, то ли конспектировать. Она смотрела на вещи по-другому. Глубже, в саму суть. Но сейчас от этого не было никакого толку.

— Хорошо, задай правильный вопрос, — предложил он, глядя на неё со скептицизмом.

Луна замерла. Какое-то время просидела молча, задумчиво раскачивая указательным пальцем серьгу-колокольчик.

— Что изменило тебя? — спросила она, когда Драко уже не ждал ответа и снова вернулся к методичному изучению содержимого папки. Вдруг что-то пропустил?

— Как и всех — много чего.

— Нет. Что изменило тебя больше всего? Какое-то событие? Чьи-то зацепившие за живое слова?..

Он раздражённо вздохнул. Разговор заходил в тупик, но Луна хотела услышать ответ, а у Драко не было ни малейшего желания ссориться с единственным человеком, который помогал ему с заданием.

— То, что я мог умереть.

Забавно, угрожал ему Сами-Знаете-Кто, а привёл угрозу в исполнение Поттер. Кто бы мог подумать? Уж точно не Драко.

Это оказалось настолько… неожиданным. Секунду назад всё было в порядке. Секунду назад он ещё не попадал под незнакомое проклятие. Секунду назад Драко был почти уверен, что не выполнит задание и Тёмный Лорд его убьёт…

Порезы. Из ниоткуда. По всему телу. Будто десятки кинжалов одновременно вспороли кожу. Боль он почувствовал не сразу. Только смотрел растерянно, как тоненькая струйка крови текла по сжимающей палочку руке. Опустил взгляд: его белая рубашка быстро окрашивалась в алый цвет.

А у Поттера было такое испуганное лицо. Как у покойника. Как у Тёмного Лорда. Мертвецки бледная кожа. И глаза у него… красные. Нет, не могло такого быть. Просто Драко слишком долго смотрел на кровь.

Палочка выскользнула из дрожащих пальцев. Ноги отказались держать. Его накрыло волной неверия. Как же так?! С ним не могло такого произойти! Запоздалые паника и боль накатили почти одновременно. Не будь в Хогвартсе Снейпа, они стали бы последним воспоминанием Драко.

Несколько дней в Больничном крыле, ровные линии медленно исчезающих шрамов по всему телу, отчётливое понимание, что от смерти его спасло исключительно везение, — и мир Драко перевернулся с ног на голову. Или точнее было бы сказать «стал на место»? Второстепенное перестало притворяться важным, важное — второстепенным. Сомнений стало меньше.

После короткой дуэли с Поттером Драко хотелось жить. Отчаянно, безумно хотелось. Он ухватился за это чувство, как клещ, как пиявка. Желание жить не позволяло остановиться, не позволяло сдаться. И Драко успел. Успел выполнить задание Тёмного Лорда. Успел — хоть до дуэли уже почти смирился с мыслью о неизбежном поражении. До сих пор с трудом верилось, что всё закончилось хорошо…

— Мой ответ ничего не даёт, — резонно заметил Драко, возвращаясь к разговору. Передёрнул плечами, словно в надежде избавиться от нахлынувших чувств. — Я не собираюсь бросаться на людей с Сектумсемпрой.

— Можешь сделать вид, что бросаешься, — голос Луны был настолько ровным, будто она не предлагала ничего необычного. Будто подобное где только не встречалось.

Драко рассмеялся.

— Ты так сильно хочешь отправить меня в Азкабан? Почему я узнаю об этом только сейчас? Нет, Луна, послушай…

Слушать она, конечно, не стала.

— Я не предлагаю применять Сектумсемпру. Ты же сам сказал: дело не в ней, а в страхе смерти. Что, если это как-нибудь использовать?

Драко ухмыльнулся и съязвил с напускным безразличием в голосе:

— Ну давай. Напугаем человека до смерти, а потом попытаемся выяснить, из-за кого из нас он совершил самоубийство.

— Нет. Попытаемся выяснить, из-за кого из нас он решил изменить свою жизнь, — ответила она с убеждённостью. — Цель не в том, чтобы напугать до смерти, а чтобы заставить задуматься.

— Рискованно. Что, если наши подопытные авроры так крепко задумаются, что пока не сбегут за границу, думать не перестанут? Да и их в отделе немало. Со всеми такое не провернёшь.

Луна заулыбалась, как если бы как раз это и хотела услышать.

— Нам и не нужны все.

Он снова собрался было возразить, но его взгляд наткнулся на колдографию Поттера в одной из газет Луны, и Драко осенило.

Им и правда нужны не все. В первую очередь магическая Британия наблюдала за своими героями, но как тогда?..

— Я посмотрела выпуски газет за последний год. Все, где упоминается Гарри.

О, ну теперь понятно, почему стол утонул в макулатуре.

— Много, правда? — спросила Луна, будто бы прочитав его мысли.

— Слишком.

— Вот и я об этом! — просияла она. — Бедный Гарри! Ему пришлось придумать столько разных формулировок для «Всё будет хорошо. Нам ничего не грозит».

— Сходим в гости, пожалеем? — съехидничал Драко.

— Сходим, — благосклонно согласилась Луна, и он прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не рассмеяться. Непостижимая! Она просто непостижимая! — Напомнишь потом, но я не к тому вела. Так вот, Кингсли использует Гарри, чтобы в очередной раз напомнить о победе и что самое страшное уже позади. Мол, раз с нами Гарри Поттер, то мы со всем справимся. Неплохая стратегия, вот только при этом большинство проблем и Министерства, и страны в целом замалчивается. Я внимательно прочитала статьи: у нас, оказывается, всё очень хорошо…

— Можно подумать, что замалчивается что-то другое. Например, возвращение Сама-Знаешь-Кого.

— Именно, — улыбнулась Луна. — Потом я решила внимательно изучить колдографии. Заметно, что Гарри некомфортно. Его выражение лица, жесты, движения, натянутые улыбки… Ему никогда не нравилось давать интервью…

— …но если этого не знать, придёшь к выводу, что он врёт или что-то скрывает.

— Добавь к этому то, что сейчас Гарри постоянно выглядит мрачным и уставшим.

Разговор стих, оставив место нервному возбуждению. Если в их выводы не закралась ошибка, то корень проблемы они нашли. Но что с ним делать?

***

Магловский Лондон был громким и многолюдным. Шумели фонтаны на Трафальгарской площади, адмирал Нельсон величественно смотрел на город со своего пьедестала, голуби бурно выясняли, кому из них нужнее еда. Кипела жизнь. И повсюду люди, люди, люди… Туристы и местные, суетливые и никуда не спешащие, радостные, грустные, с задумчивыми выражениями лиц… Драко мог с лёгкостью затеряться в нескончаемом потоке прохожих, чувствуя себя вроде бы причастным, а вроде бы совсем одиноким, чужим. Уж как посмотреть.

Магический Лондон был тише, и время в нём текло медленно и лениво, как полузастывшая патока. Казалось бы, хорошо, спокойно… Но Драко никогда не верил лживой безмятежности тех мест, что населяли маги. Никогда не знаешь, кто может подстеречь тебя за ближайшим поворотом с палочкой наперевес. Или какое проклятие обнаружится на только что купленном товаре. Или кто подслушивал твой разговор — обычный кот или анимаг. Или от чьего подарка у тебя вдруг испортилось здоровье. Или…

В магическом мире никогда не было спокойно. Другое дело, что ко всему можно привыкнуть и перестать считать чем-то из ряда вон выходящим даже самые безумные вещи…

Погрузившись в размышления, Драко и не заметил, как дошёл до дома Теодора Нотта. Подняв голову вверх, он увидел знакомый балкон на третьем этаже. Два года назад там произошёл памятный разговор…

_— Втайне посещал магловедение? — отрывисто спросил Теодор, бросив окурок в пепельницу. Тот догорал — и догорал закат в переливах жёлтых и оранжевых красок, разлитых по голубому полотну неба. Неизвестный художник добавил слишком много воды: краски стекали вниз, за линию горизонта._

_Жаль, красивая была картина…_

_— Что меня выдало? — неохотно отозвался Драко и отмахнулся рукой, как веером, от сизого облака дыма._

_Теодор пожал плечами._

_— Ты слишком много знаешь о маглах._

_— Кто бы говорил, — хмыкнул Драко, по-дружески толкнув Теодора в плечо, но тот не отреагировал, лишь посмотрел исподлобья с любопытством._

_— Ты первый день здесь. В свой первый день я почти ничего не знал о маглах. Чего не скажешь о тебе._

_Драко отвернулся. В последнем предложении притаился вопрос, на который он не хотел отвечать. Объяснять долго, объяснять сложно, а прозвучит всё равно безумно, как ни старайся. Теодор не стал настаивать: не любил, когда кто-то вмешивался в его дела, и в свою очередь не сунул нос в чужие._

Виной всему был город. Всё, что Драко знал о маглах, ему якобы рассказала Гермиона, когда они встречались. Его знания были неполными, обрывочными, но их хватило, чтобы впечатлить Теодора.

Информация о магловском мире была правдивой, отношения с Гермионой — ложь. Город сплёл всё вместе, соединил аккуратно, с ювелирной точностью. Порой было сложно понять, определить, что происходило, а что нет. Не засомневаться, не уточнить у кого-нибудь из близких: «Слушай, а ты случайно не помнишь?.. Потому что у меня в голове всё перепуталось. Опять». От такого впору сойти с ума…

Два года назад он и сходил потихоньку. Как иначе объяснить его ссору с родителями из-за Гермионы? Как объяснить, что он сбежал из дому и целый год прожил в магловской квартире Теодора Нотта? Да, Драко сразу написал маме, где он и с кем. Что бы ни происходило, мама зря переживать не должна. Да, отец молча выслал ему деньги совиной почтой. Но переехал Драко обратно в Малфой-мэнор после короткого «Да общайся ты с кем хочешь, только возвращайся уже домой!», написанного каллиграфическим почерком на дорогом пергаменте.

Ему нужно было одобрение отца, он нашёл способ его получить…

Драко помотал головой, отгоняя воспоминания. Что-то было такое в воздухе, подталкивающее к размышлениям, окунающее в ностальгию… Но это позже, он ещё успеет. Драко преодолел последний лестничный пролёт и постучал в знакомую дверь. Отвечать не спешили. Он подождал минуту, вторую, но ему так и не открыли.

Драко раздражённо фыркнул, нетерпеливо потопал ногой, глядя на местами облупившуюся нежно-голубую краску, и постучал ещё раз. Громче. Спустя несколько секунд из глубины квартиры донеслись осторожные неспешные шаги. Щёлкнул замок и в проёме показался недовольный Теодор Нотт. Он скривился, потёр пальцами виски, затем тихо, почти неслышно сказал:

— Ты очень не вовремя.

Драко моргнул. Дверь закрылась, и он остался один в подъезде магловской многоэтажки.

Что значит «не вовремя»?! Они же договорились встретиться!

Мог бы и предупредить, что у него поменялись планы. У Драко и без того туго со свободным временем, а тут Нотт со своими выкрутасами… Кто мешает выпить зелье, если разболелась голова? Мучиться-то зачем?..

Будь ситуация другой, без ссоры не обошлось бы. С друзьями так не поступают, в конце концов. Особенно с занятыми друзьями, которым как никогда нужна поддержка. Но после войны и смерти отца Теодор не мог прийти в себя. Сколько бы Драко ни пытался его расшевелить, всё напрасно. Поэтому оставалось только пожать плечами и, привычно проигнорировав лифт, спуститься пешком с третьего этажа.

Лифт… Закрытое пространство… После заросшей шиповником пустоши, после мерзкого чувства, что ему ни за что не выбраться, не ощутить свободу, Драко старался не оставаться один в небольших помещениях. Фобия? Не то чтобы… Паниковать бы он не стал, но лишний раз вспоминать о кинжале не хотелось.

Это даже повлияло на выбор профессии. Драко нравилось, что невыразимцы не должны всё время сидеть в четырёх стенах. Хочешь работать в своём кабинете или в одной из лабораторий? Пожалуйста. Лучше думается дома? Вперёд, кто мешает? Главное, прийти в Отдел тайн в восемь утра, разобрать бумажные самолётики, при необходимости зайти к «морскому дьяволу» и отчитаться о проделанной работе, договориться о встрече, если нужно и с кем нужно — всё, в девять часов ты свободен как ветер и можешь со спокойной душой работать над заданием, где пожелаешь.

Мечта, а не работа! В теории, конечно. На практике всё было не так просто, но о грустном лучше думать… Драко неспеша шёл по знакомой улице, бездумно скользил взглядом по вывескам. Глаза зацепились за неброское «Книжный магазин» с противоположной стороны, и в голове родилась даже не мысль, а тень мысли. Небольшая, размытая, до конца необдуманная. Он оживился, прибавил шагу. Вряд ли из этого что-нибудь получится, но вдруг?..

Небо нахмурилось. Предупреждающе сверкнула молния, громыхнул гром. Волна холодного воздуха мазнула по лицу, забралась под куртку. Драко вздрогнул и снова ускорился, смерив недовольным взглядом проходящих мимо маглов — из-за них не укрыться от грозы с помощью магии. До нужного магазина оставалось совсем немного, когда небо порвалось и большие дождевые капли помчались вниз наперегонки.

Да что ж такое?! Всё изменилось в один миг! Ничего не предвещало! Гермиона однажды упоминала, что когда она решила пробираться через пустошь, погода тоже мгновенно испортилась. Драко не верил в знаки, но… был ли это знак? Знак, что он на правильном пути? Хорошо бы.

В книжный Драко ввалился задумчивый и мокрый. Продавщица смерила его недовольным взглядом, но заметив фирменное высокомерное я-король-мира выражение лица, предпочла благоразумно промолчать.

Последовала неловкая немая сцена, когда они изучающе смотрели друг на друга. Её не устраивала влага, которую он принёс в книжное царство. Драко чувствовал себя глупо и всё больше убеждался, что зашёл сюда зря. Гермиона всегда искала решение в книгах, но на его вопрос ответа там быть не могло. Или?..

— Мне нужна… детективная история.

А может, и не детективная? Он понятия не имел, что ему нужно. Сперва мысль показалась логичной, правильной, ведь дело касалось Аврората, а значит… Нет, логики тут и близко не было, Драко действовал по наитию.

Продавщица выпрямилась, деловито поправила очки в чёрной оправе и слегка склонила голову набок, ожидая продолжения. Когда его не последовало, уточнила:

— Вам нужна какая-нибудь конкретная детективная история?

— Мне… — Драко замолчал, сжал губы в тонкую линию. Что он мог сказать? Думал, сориентируется на месте — не получилось. Да, детектив мог бы натолкнуть на мысль, но сколько книг нужно прочесть, чтобы найти ту, которая окажется полезной? У Драко не было времени.

— Вам посоветовать что-нибудь хорошее?

Он замер, раздумывая, как сформулировать свою мысль более чётко, но слова не находились. Стоило ли их искать? Может, просто уйти? Глупая недоидея! Зря он зашёл.

Продавщица не стала дожидаться ответа, быстро исчезла между стеллажами и вскоре вернулась с внушительной стопкой книг.

— Вот, посмотрите. Хорошие.

Она взгромоздила книги на прилавок, а Драко немного наклонил голову, чтобы удобнее было читать названия на корешках. На него смотрели «Смерть — дело одинокое», «Убийство на улице Морг», «Рассказы о Шерлоке Холмсе» «Если бы смерть спала», «Десять негритят»…

Брать или не брать? У них с Луной не появилось ни одной хорошей идеи. Перед ним шанс найти ответ. Или же шанс потратить время с удовольствием, но без пользы для дела. Как повезёт.

— Я возьму все, — сказал он рассеянно и потянулся за кошельком. Не разочароваться бы.

***

— Сумасшедшая идея, — согласилась Луна, выслушав нелепицу, которая пришла ему в голову после запойного чтения от позднего вечера и до четырёх утра. Сонный мозг счёл её гениальной, сейчас же… Бóльшую глупость сложно было придумать.

Драко вздохнул, жалея, что вообще открыл рот и рассказал о вчерашнем походе в книжный и о «Десяти негритятах» Агаты Кристи. Если уж Луна назвала его идею сумасшедшей…

— Идея сумасшедшая, да, но если её доработать…

Драко поперхнулся воздухом. Закашлялся, с подозрением смотря на Луну, и вмиг посерьёзнел, догадавшись, почему она могла так ответить.

— Послушай, — произнёс он доверительно, не отрывая изучающего взгляда от её лица, — если ты переживаешь, что я расстроюсь из-за того, что моя идея плохая…

— Плохая? — перебила Луна. — Почему ты должен расстраиваться из-за того, что твоя идея плохая, если она хорошая?

— Ладно, — очень серьёзно кивнул Драко, пытаясь скопировать успокаивающие, вкрадчивые интонации отца, какие безотказно действовали даже на самых несговорчивых партнёров, — но мы придумаем что-то получше.

— Зачем? — в тон ему ответила Луна. — У нас есть хорошая идея, но дьявол, как известно, в деталях. За них я бы и взялась.

Драко глубоко вдохнул, стараясь скрыть раздражение.

— Допустим, отлично, прекрасно, — ответил он с нотками сарказма. — Если бы ты оказалась в подобной ситуации, что бы ты сделала с человеком, который заставил тебя пройти через подобное? Заставил поверить, что ты можешь умереть. От его руки, — Драко сделал паузу, придавая словам вес. — Ах да, представь, что ты аврор со стажем, а значит, с каверзными заклинаниями у тебя не просто хорошие отношения, а очень хорошие отношения. Так вот, что бы ты сделала с этим человеком?

Луна странно на него посмотрела и склонила голову набок.

— Я о том и говорила. Нужно тщательно всё обдумать, чтобы ни у кого не возникло желания нас убить, — она пожала плечами и развела руки в стороны. Мол, что же до тебя так медленно доходит очевидное?

— Давай мы в принципе не будем делать то, что может вызвать у кого-нибудь желание нас убить, — очень тихо, медленно и членораздельно сказал Драко.

Луна беззаботно улыбнулась и едва заметно пожала плечами.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо? — переспросил он недоверчиво.

— Ага. Я так и сказала, — доброжелательно подтвердила Луна, — но твоя идея будет нашим запасным вариантом.

— Не думаю, что нам пригодится…

Она, не дослушав, беспечно махнула рукой.

— Но и не помешает. Предлагаю обсудить более подробно.

— Мы же только что договорились этого не делать! — возмущённо воскликнул Драко.

— Я не говорю, что мы будем использовать твою идею, но других у нас нет. Сосредоточимся пока на этой и, кто знает, может, во время обсуждения у нас появится мысль получше.

Пришлось пусть неохотно, но согласиться.

***

Обсуждение затянулось на четыре часа, два стакана тыквенного сока и пачку печенья, а после то и дело вспыхивало с новой силой. Безумная идея начала медленно обретать чёткие очертания, обрастать деталями, и от того становиться всё менее и менее безумной… Стоило ли уточнять, что вскоре не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы вернуть её на скамейку запасных?

В первую очередь они с Луной решили, что нужно заручиться согласием будущих участников эксперимента. Лучше всего — в письменном виде. Предварительно потребовав подписать договор о неразглашении, рассказать об эксперименте максимально много: где будет проходить, сколько времени займёт, какие условия, чем участник рискует. Умолчать только о цели.

Во-вторых, нужно предложить финансовое вознаграждение. Это уменьшит вероятность отказа. Очевидно, что Министерство деньги выделять не станет, но не зря же Драко родился Малфоем.

В-третьих, если участник соглашается, получить у него разрешение извлечь воспоминания и сохранить их в колбах для зелий (чтобы потом вернуть). Также получить разрешение на стирание из памяти встречи в Отделе тайн и того, что к этой встрече привело.

В-четвёртых, продумать всё до мелочей и тысячу раз перепроверить. Вот тут они с Луной и застряли. Кого пригласить? Очевидно, что Поттера, а кроме? Как пригласить? Как не перестараться? Как сделать ситуацию максимально реалистичной, но не слишком пугающей? Как одновременно заставить поверить, что за углом притаилась смерть, и внушить участнику чувство сравнительной безопасности?

Задействовать волшебников с одного факультета или с разных? Сколько среди них должно быть авроров? Может, только авроров и пригласить?..

Не успевали разобраться с одним вопросом, как нужно было искать ответ на следующий. Оттого их с Луной усилия больше напоминали борьбу с ветряными мельницами, чем работу над заданием…

Когда план был готов, Драко чувствовал себя так, словно его мозг превратили в жидкость, от души взболтали, ещё раз взболтали, ещё и ещё… А потом вернули в нормальное состояние. Ну как нормальное: связи нарушились, мысли перемешались, голова ныла от груза сомнений. Чем не нормально для невыразимца?

Оставалось только проверить. Для начала — на себе. Он извлёк из памяти воспоминания об эксперименте и поместил их в колбу для зелий.

Луна, как и договаривались, незаметно стёрла ему память и подлила снотворное в сок. После Драко очнулся в незнакомой комнате, где и провёл целых два дня наедине со своими мыслями и тишиной.

Он должен был испытывать ужас, не находить себе места, мерить шагами комнату, сходить с ума от страха, искать выход. Только чувства притупились, как старая бритва, что может поцарапать, но уже вряд ли порежет. А уговорить себя, что всё будет в порядке, получилось на удивление легко.

Почему? Не объяснить. Он пришёл к выводу, что раз здесь была кровать, продукты и вода, а за единственной открытой дверью оказалась ванная комната, то ничего страшного с ним не произойдёт. О нём же позаботились.

Нелогично. Он без проблем назвал бы несколько причин, почему это было абсолютно нелогично, но… Сильного, всепоглощающего страха всё равно не испытывал.

Нет, Драко не мог сказать, что был полностью спокоен, что сердце не частило время от времени. Что червячок сомнения не прогрыз себе путь в его мысли.

Драко жалел, что не сказал Гермионе о своих чувствах, не провёл больше времени с родителями, не придумал, как ещё помочь Тео. Что тратил слишком много времени на работу, которую скоро мог потерять. Да ну её, эту работу! Он мог потерять куда больше…

Два дня взаперти сместили приоритеты, напомнили о важном, но не более того. Выслушав подробности, Робардс и Шеклболт план одобрили. Поулыбались про себя, когда Драко с Луной принялись объяснять, как можно сделать эксперимент максимально безопасным для участников. После этих улыбочек не хотелось думать, какие опыты проводились в Аврорате…

А вот мистер Джонс злился. Злился до красных пятен на бледных щеках, и это было просто замечательно! Потрясающее зрелище! Начальник больше походил на сердитого взбудораженного индюка, чем на «морского дьявола». Только сделать ничего не мог, ведь министру и главе Аврората план нравился.

Сладкая, сладкая победа! Всегда бы так!

У них получилось! В самом деле получилось!

Тем не менее Драко казалось, что они с Луной сделали недостаточно, что учли не всё. Поэтому после работы он часто зарывался в книги в библиотеке Малфой-мэнора или тренировал заклинания, которые могли пригодиться во время эксперимента.

В один из таких вечеров Драко сидел, развалившись в кресле, с книгой о беспалочковой магии в руках. Его знания об этом разделе были до неприличия скудными, так что сперва он хотел выяснить, успеет ли чему-нибудь научиться или начинать бессмысленно. Увы, автор недвусмысленно заявлял, что быстро ничего не получится.

Драко пожал плечами. Полезный навык, но нет так нет. Не очень-то и хотелось.

Он широко зевнул и хотел было закрыть книгу, но движение получилось неловким: она вылетела из рук и упала на пол. Вздохнув, Драко потянулся за книгой, глаза мимо воли пробежались по строчкам.

«Неподтверждённые теории о беспалочковой магии» выделялось на листе. Читая о первой из них, он мгновенно позабыл, что хотел спать.

Автор утверждал, что беспалочковой магией владеют все маги. С раннего возраста волшебник, сам того не осознавая, пытается защититься от любого негативного воздействия внешней среды и создаёт возле своего тела защитное поле. Довольно слабое, но благодаря ему маги болеют куда реже маглов.

Сложно научиться применять беспалочковую магию осознанно: когда не используешь палочку, что выступает в роли своеобразного усилителя, на заклинание уходит намного больше энергии. В том числе и энергия, что раньше расходовалась на поддержание защитного поля — оттого многие волшебники ощущают слабость после использования беспалочковой магии.

Если маг испытывает сильные негативные эмоции, направленные в первую очередь на себя самого, защитное поле слабеет или полностью исчезает. Когда ситуация улучшается, оно постепенно восстанавливается. Если ничего не меняется больше одного-двух лет, маг может невольно создать вокруг себя не защитное, а разрушающее поле. С этого момента проблемы со здоровьем ему обеспечены. Часто они начинаются с едва заметной головной боли, временного ухудшения зрения или слуха, небольших сбоев в работе внутренних органов, а заканчиваться могут смертельными заболеваниями. В таких случаях лечебные зелья или заклинания на больного могут не действовать…

Ниже ещё раз указывалось, что теория неподтверждённая, но Драко лишь оторопело смотрел на страницу, не видя ни строчки. Вспомнились частые головные боли, что появились, когда он сбежал к Теодору. Тот тогда пожал плечами и предположил, что на магов так влияет магловский мир. Сказал, у него подобное тоже было, только началось намного позже, чем у Драко. Никто не придал этому значения, да и боли были не то чтобы сильными. Хотя… Нет, неправда. Это у Драко они были не то чтобы сильными. Теодор пару раз закрывался у себя в комнате. Говорил, у него жуткая мигрень, от которой не помогали никакие магловские лекарства. Да и, кажется, не у него одного были проблемы…

Гермиона тоже пару раз жаловалась на головную боль, а потом ловко переводила тему, когда Драко удивлялся, чем же ей так не угодили зелья, что она не стала их принимать.

Он снова почувствовал себя виноватым. Если у неё проблемы, то случилось это из-за города. Из-за воспоминаний о том, что никогда не происходило. У Драко такие тоже были: о них с Гермионой.

Настолько реалистичные, настолько красочные, настолько отчётливо предстающие перед внутренним взором… С трудом верилось, что это проделки города. Особенно после того, как в груди целый год надсадно, настойчиво ныло от расставания с человеком, с которым Драко никогда толком и не общался. Которого не обнимал, не целовал, не держал за руку. С которым не удирал, едва сдерживая хохот, от Филча и миссис Норрис. Не философствовал по вечерам, не спорил до хрипоты на уроках Зельеварения и после них. Которого два года назад ни капельки не любил.

Тогда почему было так больно? Почему его не вылечили пробежки по утрам и с десяток упражнений на стадионе? Почему не помогли уроки готовки с Тео? Почему не подействовало обычное «выброси из головы и не переживай из-за ерунды»? Почему Драко помнил о Гермионе даже после того, как до отказа «забил» свою память бытовыми заклинаниями, научился мастерски колдовать над одеждой, поближе познакомился с магловской литературой, поднаторел в езде на велосипеде, исследовал Лондон вдоль и поперёк?.. Он пытался отвлечься, но ничего не помогало. Почему?!

Нет, два года назад Драко не был влюблён. Никаких сомнений. Влюбись он, город бы выиграл. Заставил бы разозлиться, вспылить, потерять контроль из-за нахлынувших чувств. Поверить, что его предали, бросили…

Драко понадобилось бы намного больше времени, чтобы взять себя в руки и выслушать Гермиону. Он бы обязательно ей поверил. Может, не сразу, но всё же…

Они бы очень спешили. Она бы то и дело смотрела на цифры на запястье, нервно прикусывала нижнюю губу и, раздражённо фыркая, закидывала мешающие кудри за спину. Её глаза жадно обшаривали бы пространство, подмечая мельчайшие детали. Она увидела бы намного больше, чем он, но это бы не помогло. Когда стало бы очевидно, что им никак не успеть, Гермиона бы упрямо поджала губы и потянула его за собой. Она не умела проигрывать. Она отказалась бы признать поражение. Действие зелья закончилось бы, и они остались бы в том проклятом месте навсегда. Цепляться ветками за одежду тех, кто ещё мог спастись, вспарывать острыми колючками кожу…

Какое счастье, что он её не любил! Тогда ещё не любил. И как досадно, что это не уменьшило боли от существующего только у него в голове расставания. От воспоминаний. Ярких надоедливых воспоминаний…

_Грейнджер нашлась в дальнем углу библиотеки. Там стояла такая тишина, что было отчётливо слышно раздражающее шуршание пера, а быстрые шаги Драко казались непозволительно тяжёлыми. От них нет-нет да и поскрипывал деревянный пол, будто пытался своим громким шёпотом предупредить ни о чём не подозревающую Грейнджер. Не получалось._

_Перед ней лежали три открытые книги, чернильница и почти полностью исписанный пергамент. Сосредоточенно нахмурив брови, она быстро выводила слова, как если бы даже секундная заминка могла заставить её тут же потерять мысль. Отрешённая и задумчивая, она, казалось, не заметила бы и полчища докси, вздумай те устроить погром в библиотеке. Неудивительно, что и заинтересованных взглядов сидящего за соседним столом Виктора Крама Грейнджер не замечала…_

_С каких пор он так на неё смотрел? Хотя… неважно, пусть смотрит. Сейчас будет весело._

_— Грейнджер, ты ни за что не поверишь! — объявил Драко, остановившись перед её столом._

_Она неохотно подняла на него взгляд, но не проронила ни слова. Медленно выдохнув, с напускным спокойствием поставила перо в чернильницу и откинулась на спинку стула. Драко невольно отметил, что её правая рука замерла рядом с карманом мантии, где должна была находиться волшебная палочка._

_Он стоял. Она сидела. Крам даже не пытался сделать вид, что не наблюдает за ними. Воцарившаяся тишина была заряжена напряжением, как пистолет патронами._

_— Думаешь, я спрошу, какую пакость ты сделал на этот раз? — не выдержала Грейнджер и тут же нахмурилась, ещё выше задрав свой зазнайский нос. — Оставь меня в покое, Малфой. Я занята, не видишь?_

_Он ухмыльнулся, а она окинула его колким осуждающим взглядом. Заёрзала на стуле и заглянула Драко за спину, будто то ли боялась, то ли ждала, что появится вечно злющая библиотекарь._

_— Без проблем. Я оставлю тебя в покое, — легко согласился он._

_— Отлично. Оставь._

_— Я даже Поттера и Уизли оставлю в покое, хочешь?_

_Она вздохнула и, сделав вид, что перед её столом никто не стоит, неспешно сложила аккуратной стопочкой книги и сунула в сумку пергамент, перо и чернильницу._

_— Я сейчас, между прочим, предлагаю взаимовыгодную сделку._

_— А я предлагаю не тратить время впустую. Это очень взаимовыгодно, — заметила она поучительно, пусть и с нотками сарказма в голосе._

_— Я оставлю в покое тебя, Поттера и Уизли. До конца года._

_Грейнджер фыркнула, поднялась со стула, перекинула сумку через плечо и демонстративно потянулась за книгами._

_— Я не буду спрашивать, что ты хочешь взамен, — она расправила плечи и с вызовом посмотрела Драко в глаза._

_— Я всё равно скажу._

_— Кто бы сомневался, — пробормотала она себе под нос, но не сделала ни одной попытки сбежать. Должно быть, догадалась, что он не отстанет, потому лишь ждала и смотрела с укоризной._

_— Я хочу, чтобы ты пошла со мной на бал._

_Она приоткрыла рот, чуть не выронила книги и, казалось, едва не задохнулась то ли от шока, то ли от возмущения._

_Что, Грейнджер, не ожидала? Он тоже не ожидал!_

_Стоило отдать ей должное, оправилась она быстро. К сожалению. Зрелище было презабавнейшее._

_— Ха-ха. Как смешно, — ответила ровно, без намёка на эмоции._

_— Я поспорил с Забини, что смогу пригласить на бал кого угодно. Ну и…_

_— Ты правда думаешь, что я помогу тебе выиграть спор? — на её лице отразилось такое потрясение, словно он настойчиво предлагал переписать на неё Малфой-мэнор. Не меньше._

_Драко ухмыльнулся._

_— Твоему другу-чемпиону приходится несладко, правда? Хорошо бы упростить ему жизнь! Ты пойдёшь на бал со мной, станцуешь один-единственный первый танец, а я не буду донимать вашу троицу до конца четвёртого курса, — он сдержался и не стал говорить, что даже один танец с ней — уже перебор, и что паршивец Забини должен гореть в аду. Что даже если бесконечно долго умножить на бесконечно долго и сказать, что столько времени Забини будет страдать из-за своей выходки, то этого всё равно будет недостаточно. И Драко бесконечно… долго, что точная наука математика с его подсчётами не согласна. Её проблемы._

_— Пойти с тобой на бал? — она недоверчиво покачала головой. — Как же твоя репутация на Слизерине? — спросила едко. — Я маглорождённая, помнишь?_

_— Я не могу проиграть Забини, — фыркнул Драко. — Это раз. Я не собираюсь держать наш с ним спор и сделку с тобой в тайне. Это два._

_— Не собираешься? — очень серьёзно спросила Грейнджер. Драко мысленно возликовал: наконец-то заинтересовалась!_

_— Не собираюсь._

_Она хитро улыбнулась._

_— Я пойду с тобой на бал, Малфой._

_Краем глаза Драко заметил, как резко погрустнел прислушивающийся к их разговору Крам._

_— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что на самом деле я этого не хочу, Грейнджер._

_— Как и я, — парировала она, — но если вся школа будет в курсе, тебе придётся сдержать слово. Иначе потом никто не захочет с тобой связываться. Я составлю договор._

_Грейнджер снова хитро улыбнулась, развернулась на каблуках и ушла, не прощаясь. У Драко появилось неприятное чувство, что этот раунд остался отнюдь не за ним, но он и правда не мог проиграть Забини._

_Они всегда соревновались. Об их вечных спорах знал весь Слизерин. Даже родители Драко нисколько не удивились, когда он написал, почему идёт на Святочный бал с Грейнджер. Отец всегда смотрел на споры с Забини сквозь пальцы и говорил, что здоровое соперничество ещё никому не навредило. На этот раз даже немного обрадовался: теперь будет что сказать, реши кто-нибудь упрекнуть его в плохом отношении к маглорождённым…_

_Разговор в библиотеке послужил катализатором изменений в жизни Драко, и все они касались его главных неприятелей. Договор с Грейнджер не позволял ни говорить, ни делать этим троим гадости, но он же слизеринец! Никто не мог помешать ему перед уроком Зельеварения произнести невинное «Доброе утро, Поттер!» с да-чтобы-ты-сдох интонацией._

_— Доброе утро, Малфой, — в тон ему ответил тогда Поттер. «Только после тебя, придурок» читалось между строк._

_Дверь в аудиторию резко отворилась, пропуская внутрь мрачного профессора Снейпа._

_— Доброе утро, класс, — отрезал он с куда большей долей яда, чем предыдущие ораторы._

_Ещё никогда Слизерин и Гриффиндор не смеялись на уроке Зельеварения так дружно._

_Вскоре подобное стало нормой._

***

_Он узнал её со второго раза. Узнал эту абсолютно непохожую на себя Грейнджер. Плавная женственная походка, лёгкая небесно-голубая мантия, усмирённые и уложенные наверх волосы — это… откуда, как? Это что, в самом деле она?!_

_Такая… красивая?_

_Как он за четыре года не заметил, что Грейнджер, оказывается, красивая?!_

_Самые любопытные из собравшихся в холле, затаив дыхание, ждали, что произойдёт дальше. Даже слизеринцы у Драко за спиной заинтересованно притихли. Хогвартс знал и о споре с Забини, и о договорённости с Грейнджер, но всё равно ждал шоу. Как иначе?_

_Шоу будет, только не то, которого все ждут. Никаких скандалов, никаких подстав. Незачем портить приятный вечер._

_— Грейнджер, — сухо кивнул Драко._

_— Малфой, — казалось, она не знала, куда деть руки, но изо всех сил старалась это скрыть. Пыталась выглядеть уверенно, стоя под пристальными взглядами вражеского факультета._

_— Тебе идёт голубой, — отметил Драко отрешённо, без тени эмоций. Как если бы его слова были пустыми. Произнесёнными, чтобы заполнить тишину — не более того. Только сердце предательски ёкнуло, когда её лицо озарила мимолётная улыбка._

_Грейнджер заслуживала большего. Ей не просто шёл голубой, она выглядела потрясающе. Драко произнёс бы это вслух разве что под прицелом волшебной палочки. Жаль, никто не взял его под прицел…_

_На них смотрели. Даже больше, чем на чемпионов._

_Одним ловким движением Драко взял её за руку и, наклонившись, поцеловал костяшки пальцев. Холл взорвался симфонией громких перешёптываний. Грейнджер едва заметно покраснела, но ничего не сказала, только с гордым видом вздёрнула нос и выпрямила плечи. Как если бы даже в таком невинном жесте усмотрела подвох и попыталась оградиться._

_Уже можно было заходить в Большой зал, но большинство учеников не торопились. Драко устроил ладонь Грейнджер на сгибе своего локтя и, окинув холл холодным взглядом, зашагал к входу в Большой зал._

_Их провожали глазами. Их пожирали глазами. Обсуждали десятками голосов. Он был почти что удивлён, что его чёрная бархатная мантия не загорелась от такого пристального внимания._

_Было даже немного досадно отпускать Грейнджер к Уизли: ужинать за одним столиком со слизеринцами она наотрез отказалась._

_Драко сел между счастливой Асторией Гринграсс, которую пригласил Маркус Флинт, и смутно знакомой девчонкой-хаффлпаффкой с красивыми зелёными глазами, спутницей Теодора Нотта._

_Драко определённо было на что посмотреть. В теории. На деле он не мог отвести взгляд от Грейнджер. Смотрел, будто впервые видел. Такую — и правда впервые._

_Пожалуй, стоило сходить в библиотеку: эта раздражающая ведьма Грейнджер точно его заколдовала, а Драко, дурак, только сейчас понял. Иначе с чего бы он пялился на неё, словно помешанный?_

_Наконец столы были отодвинуты в сторону. «Ведуньи» начали играть. Песня была грустной и медленной — самая что ни на есть подходящая для их единственного танца._

_Первые пару шагов были неловкими, асинхронными. Грейнджер походила на натянутую до предела струну: было заметно, что несмотря на их уговор, она целый вечер ожидала подвоха и никак не могла расслабиться. Драко чувствовал на себе чужие взгляды, и оттого ещё больше раздражался, что его партнёрша казалась деревянной. Он посмотрел на неё уничижительно, как будто спрашивал: «И это всё, на что ты способна?»_

_Она изменилась в лице, в её слегка прищуренных глазах заплясали опасные огоньки._

_Смешная. Что она могла сделать?_

_Грейнджер на мгновение зажмурилась, будто собираясь с мыслями, а когда открыла глаза, на Драко больше не смотрела. Только в сторону._

_То ли она вспомнила, как танцевать, то ли её подменили. Скованные движения превратились в мягкие и плавные, неуклюжие шаги сменило чёткое попадание в ритм._

_Их танец — грациозное противостояние её воздушно-лёгкой мантии и его тяжёлой чёрной, словно заведомо обречённая на провал попытка небесно-голубого клочка летнего неба укрыться от тёмной грозовой тучи._

_Их танец — нечто слишком сокровенное, слишком интимное для врагов._

_Или… только он это чувствовал?_

_Грейнджер не смотрела на него. Драко не мог оторвать от неё глаз. Маска вечно правильной занудной заучки осталась, позабытая, в школьных буднях. Девушка под маской была другой: более свободной, более искренной. Для девушки под маской его не существовало, только музыка._

_Мир померк. Мир сузился._

_Чужие взгляды, чужие движения, чужие голоса были где-то в другом изменении. Неважные, ненужные, далёкие._

_Что с ним? Этого не должно было произойти! Драко не должен был думать о том, что скажет Грейнджер, если он переплетёт их пальцы. Не должен был неотрывно на неё смотреть. Не должен был забывать, кто он, а кто она. Не должен был…_

_Драко сбросил с себя оцепенение. Наткнулся взглядом на злобно нахмурившегося Уизли и самодовольно улыбнулся, глядя тому прямо в глаза._

_Да, оно того стоило! Хотя бы ради свирепого выражения лица одного из раздражающей троицы. Да и Крам, танцуя с одной из француженок, не отрывал взгляда от Грейнджер._

_Половина Хогвартса не отрывала от них глаз, и это было просто замечательно._

_Песня закончилась слишком быстро, и когда маленькая ладошка выскользнула из его руки, Драко вдруг понял, что не готов отпустить Грейнджер._

_— У нас осталось ещё целых три курса._

_— Это ты к чему? — насторожилась Грейнджер, но остановилась, не ушла сразу._

_— Я предлагаю обмен._

_Ему не понадобилось уточнять: она быстро смекнула, что к чему._

_— Обмен? Как я могу быть уверена, что ты сдержишь слово? — осведомилась строго, сверля его проницательными карими глазами._

_— Если я совру, ты потеряешь максимум двадцать минут времени. Если не совру…_

_Она недоверчиво прищурилась, глядя на него с вызовом._

_— Зачем это тебе?_

_— Люблю быть в центре внимания, — ответил лаконично. Не нужно ей знать, какое извращённое удовольствие он получал от реакции Уизли и Крама. Где, кстати, Поттер? Пусть тоже понервничает!_

_Грейнджер задумчиво покачала головой._

_— Ладно, — согласилась с неохотой. В глазах — обещание. Обещание, что он сильно пожалеет, если что-то пойдёт не так._

_Три танца пролетели как миг. Как если бы Драко с Грейнджер попали под действие неизвестной аномалии, что заставляла время течь быстрее._

_— Знаешь, после Хогвартса жизнь не заканчивается, — заметил Драко._

_Грейнджер коротко хихикнула, хоть он и не шутил, а затем ответила очень серьёзно. Как если бы не уловила его намёк._

_— Знаю. Хорошего вечера, Малфой, — прозвучало официально, но вроде бы вполне искренне._

_— И тебе, — ответил он ровно._

_Она обернулась и ушла: отдаляющееся пятно нежно-голубого среди многообразия красного, белого, жёлтого, зелёного… Её платье не было самым ярким, так почему взгляд выхватывал его из толпы?_

_Крам быстро распрощался со своей француженкой и пригласил на следующий танец Грейнджер._

_Они не разлучались до конца бала: вальсировали, отдыхали за одним из столиков, много смеялись и разговаривали. Не то чтобы Драко пристально за ними наблюдал. Или просто наблюдал. Или даже смотрел в их сторону. Он… как-то случайно заметил. Так бывает._

_Крам был многословен. Нетипично многословен. Драко никогда его таким не видел. Ничтожная деталь, которая не должна была задевать за живое. Но настроение почему-то испортилось, стало очень грустно: как если бы потерял что-нибудь важное и никак не можешь вспомнить, что именно…_

***

_Драко поставил для себя точку. Вот и всё, их с Грейнджер короткая история подошла к концу. У него не было никакого желания разбираться в своих запутанных чувствах. Кто же знал, что Святочный бал окажется только началом?.._

_На одном из занятий Грейнджер делала то, что у неё получалось лучше всего: задавала вопросы. Профессор Снейп не любил, когда кто-нибудь прерывал привычный ход урока, поэтому тоже сделал то, что у него получалось лучше всего: придумал, как наказать надоедливую ученицу. Так Драко Малфой и Гермиона Грейнджер в первый и последний раз оказались за одним котлом на уроке Зельеварения. Спор о том, как лучше порезать шкурку бумсланга, перерос в тысячу новых споров на каждом занятии. Из-за чего у Слизерина и Гриффиндора появилось новое хобби — наблюдать за непрекращающейся интеллектуальной дуэлью. У профессора Снейпа появилась новая любимица: Грейнджер, переставшая слепо следовать инструкциям, сумела его удивить. Он старался скрыть это за излишней строгостью, но получалось не очень хорошо. Ну, а у Драко появилась причина больше времени проводить в библиотеке. Иногда за соседним столом с Грейнджер. Иногда в компании Грейнджер. Иногда снова споря с ней до хрипоты. Как и в тот день…_

_Когда дискуссия разгорелась в полную силу, Грейнджер было уже не остановить. Доказательства собственной правоты лились из неё неудержимым потоком, сбивающим всё на своём пути, грозящим свергнуть противника и намертво пригвоздить несчастного к библиотечному полу. Нужны были крайние меры: Драко лениво накрутил на палец один из её локонов, и остаток речи застрял у Грейнджер в горле._

_— Что ты делаешь? — она, немного растрёпанная и раскрасневшаяся от их дискуссии, смотрела на него округлившимися карими глазами._

_— Прерываю тебя, — хмыкнул он, наклонившись ближе. Взгляд несколько раз скользнул по её губам, недвусмысленно заявляя о намерениях Драко._

_Грейнджер фыркнула._

_— В следующий раз не сработает._

_— Правда? — прошептал он._

_— Если это из-за очередного спора с Забини, я тебя отравлю, — воинственно предупредила Грейнджер, приложив палец к его губам._

_— Забини тут ни при чём._

_Он наклонился ниже, она очень медленно убрала палец. Так медленно, словно любой резкий жест мог излечить то помутнение рассудка, которому они с радостью поддались._

_Драко провёл тыльной стороной ладони по её щеке. Осторожное выверенное движение, как первый шаг по недавно замёрзшему льду._

_Грейнджер прикрыла глаза. Он поцеловал её в нос. Она рассмеялась, хоть во взгляде и мелькнуло едва заметное разочарование._

_— Ты мне нравишься, Грейнджер. Очень нравишься._

_— Хорошо._

_— Хорошо? — повторил он и фыркнул. — Больше ничего не скажешь?_

_— Скажу, что нам пора на ужин, — пожала плечами Грейнджер и с наигранной наивностью похлопала ресницами._

_Он рассмеялся, разглядывая её счастливое лицо._

_— Ну пойдём, если пора._

_— Хорошо, — Грейнджер лукаво улыбнулась и получила такую же улыбку в ответ..._

Это была лишь малая доля того, что внушил Драко город. Иногда становилось сложно отличить правду от вымысла. Переплетаясь в памяти, они заставляли сомневаться в себе. Сомневаться в том, что реально.

Было страшно представить, какие воспоминания преследовали Гермиону…

Почти два года прошло, а Драко никак не мог избавиться от чувства вины. Он сглупил. Сел в лужу, как последний хаффлпаффец. Вот Гермиона поступила правильно: не предупредила его об опасности, хитростью заставила шагнуть прямиком в болото. Он же… он уговорил её ступить в болото вслед за ним. Идиот! Чем нужно было думать, чтобы так поступить?!

Город подталкивал своих жертв к самоубийству. Гермиона пробыла там достаточно долго, чтобы опасные мысли укоренились у неё в голове. А после…

Ох, что же он наделал…

Тогда у него такого и в мыслях не было! Драко не знал, можно ли полностью доверять книге о кинжале. Сомневался, что они выберутся. Не мог расслабиться и взять себя в руки. Боролся с беспокойством, что клубком ядовитых змей ворочалось в животе.

Когда всё закончилось, когда у него появилось время спокойно сесть и подумать, только тогда он наконец осознал, что натворил. Драко потому сразу и помчался к Гермионе: надеялся всё исправить.

Не получилось.

Он пробовал снова, но что бы ни делал, чувство вины никогда не исчезало до конца. Оно затихало, замирало, точно хищник перед прыжком, и спустя время снова возвращалось к Драко, как орёл к Прометею…

***

Весенний ветер ужом проскользнул под воротник пальто. Драко поёжился, запахнувшись поплотнее. Гермиона рядом с ним шла в наполовину расстёгнутой куртке. Её щёки горели, словно от лихорадки. Движения казались рваными, дёргаными. Улыбалась она вымученно, насквозь фальшиво. Тем не менее упорно продолжала свою лекцию о беспалочковой магии. Нет, всё правильно, он спросил — она отвечала. Вот только говорила без запала, без энтузиазма, словно читала отрывок из давно наскучившего учебника. Настолько не в её духе, настолько не по-грейнджеровски… Это невозможно было слушать!

— Гермиона, — перебил он тихо.

Она замолчала, бросила на него один короткий взгляд прищуренных глаз и опустила голову. Ну вот, снова! Гермиона снова щурила глаза! Казалось, иначе она видела его недостаточно хорошо, а потому никак не могла перестать нервничать. Даже сейчас переступала с ноги на ногу, будто в любой момент была готова сорваться на бег и умчаться в далёкие дали быстрее весеннего ветра. Будто беспокойство бурлило в ней, как закипевшая вода в чайнике, который не спешили снимать с огня.

Стоило ли предлагать участие Гермионе? Драко уже предложил Теодору. Теодору с его странными мигренями, так точно вписывающимися в неподтверждённую теорию о беспалочковой магии… А вот насчёт Гермионы сомневался. Что, если он ошибся? Может, у неё глаза болели от работы? Может, у неё были причины не принимать зелье от головной боли? Какие-нибудь противопоказания, например.

Он бы спросил прямо, но она же не скажет. Гермиона не хотела говорить о своих проблемах, не любила выглядеть слабой, не умела просить о помощи.

Так они и стояли молча посреди аллеи. Живописной, почти сказочной. По обе стороны от них величественно возвышались раскидистые дубы, чьи ветви витиевато изгибались, а стволы были покрыты буро-зелёным мхом. По одному из деревьев карабкалась вверх причудливая «лесенка» грибов, а на соседнем…

— Смотри! — воскликнул Драко. Гермиона неохотно, будто чего-то опасаясь, перевела взгляд в указанном направлении.

Одна молодая белка преследовала вторую: они кружили вверх-вниз по толстому стволу дерева, «закручивая» вокруг него спирали. Иногда останавливались: то в поле зрения, то полностью исчезали. Порой на виду оставался только кончик пушистого рыжего хвоста или любопытная мордочка с настороженно приподнятыми ушками.

Но он больше на них не смотрел. Он смотрел на Гермиону. Какое-то время та напряжённо щурилась, на её лице — нейтрально-вежливое выражение. Затем улыбнулась Драко: мол, ах, как красиво! Вслух же не произнесла ни слова, как если бы боялась сказать что-то не то.

Они простояли так ещё пару минут, когда Гермиона вдруг заметно расслабилась, как если бы с неё в один миг слетела тяжесть целого мира. Она снова улыбнулась Драко. На этот раз с такой радостью, что он на мгновение подумал, что она сейчас бросится ему в объятия.

Надо же… Гермиона перестала щуриться и нервничать сразу после того, как он перевёл тему, перестал расспрашивать о беспалочковой магии. Разве не странно? Разве это не подтверждало его правоту? Возможно, Гермиона тоже читала про теорию о защитном поле, но вмешательство города исказило, исковеркало её воспоминания. Оттого у неё такая реакция. Пусть и неосознанная.

Драко решился.

— Помнишь, я писал тебе о нашем с Луной задании?

Полный любопытства взгляд и утвердительный кивок в ответ.

— Мы… проводим эксперимент. Может, ты хочешь поучаствовать?

— Что нужно делать?

— Объясню в Отделе тайн после… некоторых формальностей.

Когда она доверчиво посмотрела ему в глаза, он почувствовал себя последним кретином. Да, он всё ей расскажет, но…

Но.

— Хорошо, — пожала она плечами. — Аппарируем?

У него ещё был шанс всё переиграть и отправить Гермиону домой, но перед глазами стояло её испуганное выражение лица, нервные движения, подслеповатый прищур… Уязвимость, которую она настойчиво пыталась скрыть. Проблема, которую она почему-то не решала сама. Проблема, причиной которой могли стать и его ошибки.

— Нет, подожди, — тихо сказал Драко и, не дожидаясь ответа, взял её за запястье и потянул вглубь аллеи. Подальше от любопытных глаз. К счастью, в тот вечер здесь было непривычно пустынно.

— Меня пугает твоё выражение лица. Ты так на меня смотришь, будто я смертный приговор себе подписала, а не согласилась на твой эксперимент, — пошутила Гермиона.

«О, если бы ты только знала…» — мелькнула в голове непрошеная мысль.

Она широко улыбнулась, заглядывая ему в глаза, но моментально забеспокоилась, когда он не ответил и запястье не отпустил.

— Малфой, в чём дело? Теперь ты правда меня пугаешь.

— Ух, какой я жуткий! — он сделал страшные глаза и нервно рассмеялся.

— В чём дело? — встревоженно повторила Гермиона, всматриваясь в его лицо.

— Мне нужно кое-что сделать до начала… кхм… эксперимента, — он подмигнул ей и растянул губы в широкой плутовской улыбке. Сердце выпрыгивало из груди от волнения, но ей об этом знать необязательно.

Его пальцы скользнули вниз по тонкому девичьему запястью и юркнули в раскрытую ладонь.

Он не смог бы произнести нужные слова вслух, не смог бы написать в письме или передать азбукой Морзе. Так был шанс получить отказ. Прямой и очевидный. Отказ, который не позволил бы сделать вид, что ничего не случилось. Который не предполагал недопониманий и вторых шансов. Поэтому Драко собирался обойтись без слов: если что-нибудь пойдёт не так, всегда можно притвориться, что имел в виду совсем не то…

Он неторопливо поднял их соединённые ладони. Гермиона сглотнула, но не стала вырывать руку из его захвата. Драко мысленно поздравил себя с небольшой победой. Стараясь выглядеть как можно увереннее, он поцеловал её руку и плавным движением прижал к своей груди.

Гермиона еле слышно пискнула. Замерла и, казалось, перестала дышать. Её взгляд перескакивал с его лица на их ладони, снова возвращался к лицу…

Конечно, она поняла, что происходит. Конечно, она знала, что это признание. В ком-то другом он бы ещё усомнился, но не в ней.

На лице Гермионы смешались радостное возбуждение и испуг. Казалось, она хотела то ли сбежать подальше, то ли прижаться поближе. Никак не могла решить, а потому стояла как истукан.

Чем больше времени проходило, тем большим идиотом Драко себя чувствовал. А затем Гермиона одним резким движением ухватила его за свободную ладонь и прижала их руки к груди.

Он должен был обрадоваться. Он и обрадовался, но… Опять растерянное лицо, нервные движения, слегка дрожащие от беспокойства пальцы — и это Гермиона?! Да вы шутите! Она должна была расправить плечи, приподнять подбородок, посмотреть ему прямо в глаза — и уже от одного только её одобрительного взгляда Драко перестал бы нервничать, — улыбнуться тепло, но лукаво, и спросить что-то вроде «А сказать ты мне ничего не хочешь?».

Он бы сказал, ведь она хотела услышать. Слова придали бы признанию вес, значимость. Её сияющее от радости выражение лица было бы лучшим подтверждением тому, что его чувства взаимны.

Сейчас же Гермиона больше напоминала растерянную маленькую девочку, в которую превратил её город. Это нужно было исправить.

***

К столу Драко медленно подкрадывались сумерки. Они, тихие и невесомые, в открытую воровали дневной свет и перекрашивали Министерство в серый.

Рабочий день давно закончился, в кабинете стояла тишина. Уснул единственный цветок на злосчастном кактусе, и лежащие справа от него коробки, казалось, тоже уснули.

Их было восемь. Небольших, квадратных, перекрашенных сострадательной Луной в зелёный цвет, потому что «Так неправильно. Они тут как чужие! Я не могу на это смотреть». На каждой коробке значилось имя, а внутри лежали договора и пузырьки с воспоминаниями.

По другую сторону от кактуса приютились записки с просьбой встретиться в «Дырявом котле» в семь часов вечера. Завтра. Уже завтра.

У Драко душа была не на месте. Всё ли они с Луной учли? Ничего не забыли? Сегодня он полдня тренировал нужные заклинания; пять раз проверял, помнила ли Аббот об их договорённости; снова связывался с домовыми эльфами, чтобы удостовериться, что те без проблем смогут заколдовать здание, установить защитное поле…

Всё ли они учли?

Он не мог сбежать от этого вопроса, как не мог сбежать от собственной тени.

Эксперимент затянется максимум на девять дней. Кто быстрее опомнится, посмотрит в глаза своим демонам, поймёт, что пора уже приходить в себя после войны, — покинет «Дырявый котёл» в первых рядах. Драко должен был за всем проследить, подтолкнуть в нужную сторону.

Сможет ли он? Справится?

Руку, поглаживающую одну из коробок, била мелкая дрожь.

Всё ли они учли?

Взгляд вернулся к первопричине. «Гарри Поттер» было написано на стоящей в центре коробке. В последнее время Луна общалась с ним много и часто. Драко уже всерьёз подумывал, что скоро младшая Уизли останется без кавалера. В ответ на поддразнивания Луна только пожимала плечами.

С Гарри что-то не так, говорила она. Чего-то не хватает. Он такой как был, но немного… не такой. Что-то исчезло. Что-то важное, и он не может понять, как без этого жить.

 _Астория Гринграсс_. Драко подозревал, что у неё тоже были проблемы из-за беспалочковой магии…

Больше двух лет Астория замыкалась в себе и бледнела, как только речь заходила о Пожирателях Смерти. А недавно начала странно себя вести. Будто бы спешила, очень спешила поскорее закончить все дела. Каждая встреча с ней, как прощание. Он не знал, в чём проблема. Никто не знал. Но Астория была слишком впечатлительной. Как тянущийся к солнцу цветок, который так легко сломать…

Она увядала. Физически никаких изменений не было, но она увядала, а он не мог на это смотреть.

 _Марсела Кортес_. В её коробке лежал ещё и серебряный браслет с тремя обезьянками. Робардс сказал, это мощный защитный артефакт, что может «пробить брешь» в Обливиэйте. А потом долго улыбался одними уголками губ.

Кортес стала частью эксперимента из-за Ханны Аббот.

«Я уже не знаю, чем ей помочь. Не могу до неё достучаться. Марс нужна хорошая «встряска», раз за целых два года ничего не помогло», — пожала плечами Аббот. Вот и…

Сумерки сгущались, разбирать имена на коробках становилось всё сложнее. Пальцы Драко поглаживали едва различимую надпись. _Гермиона Грейнджер._ Он не мог чувствовать очертания букв, но ему казалось, что чувствовал. Что они перебрались на его пальцы и там сложились в любимое имя. Просочились под кожу и устремились прямиком к сердцу.

Всё ли они учли?..

Драко вышел из кабинета и закрыл за собой дверь. Кончики дрожащих пальцев покалывало.


	11. Эпилог

_I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim.  
Bring Me The Horizon — Can You Feel My Heart_

Я сверилась с наручными часами и ускорила шаг. Правда, спешить было бесполезно: до «Дырявого котла» оставалось всего ничего, а я уже безнадёжно опаздывала.

Миновав книжный магазин, я оказалась во внутреннем дворе бара. А там — всё те же вишни, только на год старше, на год выше. Тихо поскрипывали знакомые качели: то ли с ними играл ветер, то ли это они его убаюкивали.

Я осторожно прошлась по тонкому ковру из белых лепестков, который до меня примяли шаги десятков разных магов. Разница в том, что для меня он был важен, дорог как воспоминание.

Ветер спрыгнул с качелей, пробежался между ветвями вишен. Он, лёгкий и ловкий, не знал ни преград, ни тоски. Лепестки, повинуясь его воле, покорно закружились. Завертелись, отплясывая свой последний танец, проживая последние минуты триумфа. Один из лепестков коснулся моей руки. Ненавязчиво, скромно, словно просил об убежище, но знал, что ему откажут. Словно молил забрать его с собой, пока он не стал частью помятого, испачканного подошвами туфель ковра.

Я вздохнула. Мне было грустно. Оттого хотелось думать, что я печалилась не одна, что мои чувства разделяли. Но природа умела грустить красиво, умела грустить художественно, чего нельзя было сказать обо мне.

Нацепив на лицо улыбку и поправив лёгкий жёлтый шарф, я поспешила к «Дырявому котлу». Не успела сделать и пару шагов, как дверь в бар рывком отворилась, выпуская наружу запах свежеиспечённых булочек, гул голосов и… Драко Малфоя.

Чёрная мантия контрастировала с его слишком бледной кожей, слишком светлыми волосами. Он выглядел решительным и самоуверенным. Словно весь мир лежал у его ног, и Драко, зная об этом, с ленивым прищуром сытого, довольного жизнью кота оглядывал свои владения.

— Я как раз собирался тебя искать, — объявил он, строго смотря на меня сверху вниз.

— Очень вовремя.

— Именно, вовремя. В отличие от некоторых, — это не прозвучало как упрёк. Скорее как выражение беспокойства в типично малфоевской манере. Последовавший за паузой вопрос подтвердил мою догадку: — Всё хорошо?

«Нет. Не очень хорошо».

— Само собой, мистер Малфой! — соврала легко и невозмутимо, даже с долей игривости. — Как иначе, если вы со мной?

Он неохотно улыбнулся. Скорее из вежливости, чем потому, что ему в самом деле стало весело. Я могла поспорить на что угодно: Драко ни на миг мне не поверил. Понял, что я расстроена. Понял, что не хочу объяснять, в чём дело.

А вот он сам… Он был таким бледным, почти чёрно-белым в своём наряде. Только красный шарф выделялся. Нелепый, абсолютно нелепый красный шарф. Но от Драко всё равно невозможно было отвести глаз. Поза, выражение лица, жесты, движения, привычка растягивать гласные, тысяча и одна улыбка на все случаи жизни…

Мне нравилось смотреть, слушать, запоминать. Казалось, я смогла бы потратить на это вечность.

Что бы он ни делал — всё у него получалось красиво.

— От тебя не отвести глаз, даже когда ты грустишь, — шепнул Драко мне на ухо.

— От меня? — рассмеялась я, покачав головой. К щекам прилила краска. Я никак не могла привыкнуть к его комплиментам.

К слегка прищуренным серым глазам, где плескались смешинки. К едва приподнятым уголкам тонких губ, на которые лучше было не смотреть. О которых лучше было не думать, если только я не собиралась потянуть Драко за краешек нелепого красного шарфа и сбежать отсюда куда подальше…

Ох, кажется, он что-то сказал и теперь ждал от меня ответа.

— Прости, что ты говорил?

Драко фыркнул, взял меня за руку и потянул в «Дырявый котёл».

Вся наша «экспериментальная» компания собралась за столом в углу. С этими дурацкими шарфиками, которые «не забудь надеть», «исключительно для прессы» и «цветов любого факультета, кроме того, где ты училась». Другими словами, мы были живым воплощением дружбы факультетов, а шарфики — символом единства.

На автомате поздоровавшись со всеми, я тихо скользнула на свободное место между Драко и Марселой. Настроения участвовать в разговоре не было. Если бы я знала заранее, чем закончится сегодняшняя встреча с родителями, то и вовсе не пошла бы в «Котёл». Отказалась бы с самого начала.

Теперь же я планировала тихо отсидеться, послушать других и хотя бы на пару часов забыть о собственных проблемах. Ну и улыбаться. Часто улыбаться. Ведь на наш стол смотрели. Колдографии, запечатлевшие эту встречу, обязательно появятся в следующем номере «Ежедневного пророка». Появятся, даже если никто и не заметит ни единого журналиста, ни единой вспышки.

Мы встретились из-за предложения Ханны собираться здесь каждый год. В конце концов, нас объединяло общее приключение, в котором всё было не так очевидно, как могло показаться на первый взгляд…

Моё небольшое расследование началось с одного очень любопытного совпадения или даже «совпадения», связанного с Невиллом Лонгботтомом, тогда ещё парнем Ханны, которая уже два месяца как не Аббот.

Он покинул «Дырявый котёл» одним из первых. А когда я сразу после эксперимента пришла забрать из Отдела тайн колбу со своими воспоминаниями, оказалось, Невилла уже приняли на должность преподавателя продвинутого курса травологии для… будущих авроров.

Нет, я не сомневалась в его знаниях. Он всегда интересовался растениями и мог бы ответить едва ли не на любой вопрос, что их касался. Удивило меня другое: преподаватель травологии ушёл из Аврората, и сразу же нашлась замена. Человек, который и не подумал бы становиться заменой, чтобы не разочаровывать бабушку, но по счастливому стечению обстоятельств всё же ею стал.

Случись такое три года назад или раньше, я бы согласилась, что это всего лишь совпадение, случайность. Тогда, но не сейчас: уж слишком много волшебников сбежали из магической Британии. Как следствие, хорошие работники оказались в дефиците. А тут — раз! — и нашёлся нужный. Вот так просто! Разве не фантастика?!

Да и Робардс достаточно хорошо знал своих подчинённых. Знал их сильные и слабые стороны, кто чем увлекался, с кем общался… Когда я спросила у Драко, чьей идеей было участие Невилла в эксперименте, ответ меня не удивил: Робардс предположил, что Гарри будет спокойнее, если рядом окажется кто-то хорошо ему знакомый.

Выводы напрашивались сами собой. А со временем у меня появлялось всё больше и больше доказательств их правильности.

Возможно, я видела то, чего не было. Возможно, ошибалась. Но я не могла избавиться от мысли, что из восьми человек, принявших участие в эксперименте, только Джинни и Нотт нисколько не интересовали Гавейна Робардса. Остальные же оказались в «Дырявом котле» не просто так…

Нотт готовился сдавать Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.ы — вот и всё, что я знала о его планах.

Джинни ушла из «Холихедских Гарпий» и решила заняться журналистикой. Сперва мне трудно было представить её в таком амплуа, но в то же время в этом был смысл. Джинни — седьмая в семье. Самый младший ребёнок, которого больше всех лелеяли и оберегали. Которому рассказывали не всё и не всегда, чтобы лишний раз не пугать, не тревожить.

Конечно, это наложило свой отпечаток. Конечно, Джинни захотелось стать человеком, который о многом узнаёт в числе первых.

Сейчас она работала в «Ежедневном пророке» и потихонечку налаживала отношения с Гарри. Ничего необычного. Ничего такого, что могло бы пригодиться Робардсу.

Чего, например, нельзя было сказать о судьбе её брата. Рон помог Джорджу найти помощника в «Волшебные вредилки Уизли», а сам сосредоточился на работе в Аврорате. Спустя месяц ему удалось поймать волшебников, что запускали в небо подобие Чёрной метки. Спустя год усердной работы ему начали пророчить место заместителя главы Аврората. Что неудивительно, ведь после ухода Невилла и Гарри Рон, уступая по авторитету только Робардсу, довольно быстро занял место неформального лидера.

Он был счастлив. Мне казалось, его искренние тёплые улыбки могли согреть лучше любого свитера, связанного Молли Уизли. Рон больше не был в тени своих братьев и лучшего друга.

Подумав об этом, я невольно взглянула на Гарри. Его рука покоилась на спинке стула Джинни, а сам он выглядел умиротворённым и довольным жизнью. Уголки губ дёрнулись при виде этой картины. Я не могла не порадоваться: после эксперимента он три месяца ходил мрачнее тучи.

Началось всё с того, что Гарри уволился из Аврората. Когда я узнала об этом, то подумала, что ослышалась.

— Не понимаю… — нахмурилась я, вглядываясь в его зелёные глаза. — Ты всегда хотел быть аврором. Что изменилось?

Лицо Гарри изуродовала такая мрачная кривая усмешка, что я едва удержалась от того, чтобы податься назад и опереться о спинку кресла. Вместо этого только упрямо посмотрела в его глаза и сильнее сжала спрятанную в кармане палочку.

Вдруг передо мной был не Гарри? Кто-то другой.

Наверху скрипнула дверь, и я, словно затаившаяся мышь, испуганно замерла. Лишь бы не пискнуть, не шевельнуться. Не выдать себя.

По мрачному дому Блэков гуляли сквозняки. Из-за них открывались двери, скрипели несмазанные петли, гулял холодок по ногам, по спине… Из-за них казалось, что дом никогда не был пустым. Как будто давно умершие Блэки время от времени возвращались и методично, комната за комнатой, обходили свои владения.

Гарри впервые казался таким же холодным и неприветливым, как дом на Гриммо, 12.

— Что изменилось? — повторил он тихо.

Этот вопрос, эти интонации и выражение лица прокручивались в моей памяти, словно особо страшный момент из фильма ужасов.

Мне нечего было бояться рядом с Гарри, но тогда… Тогда я испугалась. Сложно сказать — его или за него.

— Я был готов умереть, — он взлохматил волосы привычным нервным движением и продолжил говорить: — Я даже смирился. Сириус сказал, это не больно.

Мои пальцы вцепились в подлокотники кресла. Я заставила себя дышать медленно, размеренно. Хотелось выслушать и понять, но для меня эта тема тоже была непростой.

— Я был готов умереть, но я вернулся. Вернулся без того, что привык считать своим.

О чём это он?.. Что он считал своим? Неужели осколок души Волдеморта?

— Гарри, нет… — вырвалось у меня. Я покачала головой и хотела было что-то объяснить, доказать, но он меня опередил.

— Нет? Парселтанг, палочки-сёстры, любовь к Защите от Тёмных искусств?

Я негодующе фыркнула.

— Гарри, это ничего…

— Это чего, Гермиона, чего! Как ты иначе объяснишь, что я полностью охладел к Защите? — хотелось возразить, но он не дал мне и слова вставить. — Охладел с того самого дня. Я думал, всё придёт в норму, но… — он развёл руками.

— Подожди…

— Нельзя за один день вдруг навсегда разлюбить то, чем раньше нравилось заниматься. Так не бывает. Мне сейчас даже зельеварение ближе.

Тогда он удивил меня в третий раз за день, но я не придала значения этим словам. Как оказалось, очень зря.

Гарри решил, что труды профессора Снейпа не должны пропасть даром. Хороших зельеваров достаточно, талантливых — единицы. Было бы неправильно не воспользоваться знаниями последних.

Как выяснилось, Гарри на шестом курсе настолько не хотел расставаться с учебником Принца-полукровки, что нашёл для себя лазейку. Перед тем как отнести книгу в Выручай-комнату, Гарри одолжил у Колина фотоаппарат, сделал снимки всех до единой страниц и отдал их на хранение Джинни. 

Угадайте, кто не один год берёг это сокровище как зеницу ока? А ведь Джинни даже не знала, что там! Гарри попросил не смотреть.

Чтобы не получилось как с Сектумсемпрой, было решено сварить все зелья, усовершенствованные профессором. Во избежание. А потом опубликовать книгу об открытиях Северуса Снейпа в зельеварении.

Очень скоро вполне довольного жизнью Гарри Поттера начали замечать в Косом переулке, где он закупал ингредиенты. В конце концов, изображать радость и безмятежность каких-то несчастных полчаса было не так уж и сложно. Зато общественное мнение начало потихоньку меняться. Раз уж Поттер ушёл из Аврората, где его в случае чего могли защитить, и так спокойно разгуливал по улицам, то в ближайшее время никому ничего не угрожало.

Я не могла избавиться от мысли, что именно этого Робардс и добивался: убрать из Аврората незаинтересованных Гарри и Невилла, подтолкнуть Рона к более активным действиям.

Как бы ни хотелось возмутиться из-за таких откровенных манипуляций, повода у меня не было. В конечном итоге всё сложилось как нельзя лучше, и со временем в доме Гарри даже появился своеобразный клуб зельеваров. Я едва сдерживала смех, когда представляла, с каким выражением лица смотрел бы на нас Снейп, если бы ему довелось это увидеть.

Сперва в помощники к Гарри записалась я сама. Зельеварение хорошо успокаивало нервы, так что почему бы и нет?

Через пару дней к нам напросился Драко, предварительно замучив меня расспросами и возмущениями: «Чем это вы там вдвоём занимаетесь?», «Зельями — и без меня?! Как можно?!», «Так вы же сами не справитесь, тут и обсуждать нечего».

Даже если бы нам очень сильно захотелось отказать, его бы это не остановило. Драко увязался хвостиком за мной, с ничего-необычного-не-происходит выражением лица поприветствовал Гарри, величественно устроился в кресле и заявил без предисловий:

— Чего вы стоите как истуканы? Мы варить сегодня что-то будем или нет?

В общем, Драко Малфой был… интересным человеком. Его не волновало, ждали его или нет. Хотели видеть или нет. Вот он пришёл — восхищайтесь, любите, радуйтесь. Без вариантов.

Вскоре к нам присоединился Рон, потому что: «Привет, Гермиона, мне нужна твоя помощь», «Святой Мерлин, что тут делает Малфой?!», «Как вы могли меня не позвать?!» и «Что значит вы решили, что мне будет неинтересно?! Я обожаю зелья!»

Ему костью в горле стояла мысль, что у нас с Гарри появилось общее дело, в котором принимал участие Драко, а вот, он, Рон, оказался в стороне. Да и после фиаско с Успокаивающей настойкой хотелось реабилитироваться.

Потом появилась Марсела со вздохом и просьбой: «Можно к вам? Я же завалю этот экзамен и никогда не попаду в Аврорат». Тут я тоже видела след Робардса. Отец Марселы в своё время работал в Аврорате. И раз уж ему удалось найти компромат на старшего Нотта, то работал он хорошо. Неудивительно, что Робардс хотел заполучить в свой отдел его дочь. По окончании эксперимента он сам её и пригласил. Скажете, это ничего не доказывало? Не могу не согласиться.

Вот только как-то я разговорилась с Ханной, и та упомянула, что перед экспериментом к ней заходил Робардс. Он и натолкнул её на мысль, что Марселе можно помочь прийти в себя более радикальными методами.

Позже Робардс собственной проницательной персоной приглашал в Аврорат и меня тоже. Я не согласилась, так что теперь это было не так уж важно. Лучше вернёмся к нашему клубу зельеваров…

Вслед за Марселой появился Нотт, который готовился к сдаче Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.ов. Об этом от Рона узнал Джордж и тоже решил сдать за компанию. Вдруг работа в «Волшебных вредилках» наскучит?

Время от времени забегал Невилл, чтобы проконсультировать насчёт ингредиентов. Джинни, чтобы проведать Гарри. Кто-то из многочисленных Уизли — из-за кого-то из многочисленных Уизли…

Гарри шутливо возмущался, что из его дома сделали проходной двор. И то ли изменилось моё отношение к дому на Гриммо, то ли сам дом изменился, но впервые за долгое время я могла сказать, что там было по-домашнему тепло и уютно. Даже запахи зелий, которые раньше не вызывали ничего, кроме мрачных ассоциаций с уроками Снейпа в подземельях Хогвартса, теперь казались приятными и успокаивающими…

Я вынырнула из воспоминаний, чувствуя, что невольно начала улыбаться. Да, посиделки у Гарри были одним из самых светлых моментов за минувший год.

Снова пробежавшись взглядом по лицам присутствующих, я задумалась о той, кого сегодня с нами не было. Об Астории Гринграсс.

«Он мне всё ещё нравится. Ты знаешь, что делать», — таким был постскриптум в письме, где Астория тысячу раз с восторгом описывала, какой же Драко умный и потрясающий, потому что смог найти неподтверждённую теорию о беспалочковой магии. Правда, теперь название теории стало не совсем точным: мы же её подтвердили. Особенно Астория, чьей жизни больше ничего не угрожало.

Её участие в эксперименте я тоже связывала с Робардсом. Когда она, поссорившись с отцом, уволилась из Министерства и уехала во Францию, её должность заняла близкая родственница Робардса. Конечно, это могло быть совпадением. Но на фоне других таких «совпадений» оно выглядело слишком уж подозрительно.

А что касалось письма… Я не знала, нравился ли ей Драко на самом деле, или Астория просто хотела, чтобы я так думала, но меня тысячу раз предупредили, что своего кавалера нужно любить и беречь, иначе она найдёт способ его «украсть». Вот вам и хрупкая девочка-цветочек…

За своими размышлениями я и не заметила, что место справа от меня опустело. Когда только Марсела успела уйти? Нервно ёрзающий на стуле Нотт увидел мой интерес и молча кивнул в сторону двери.

Если он беспокоился, то почему тогда сам за ней не пошёл? Странно. Очень странно.

Я благодарно улыбнулась в ответ, объявила всем, что скоро вернусь, и направилась к выходу.

Дверь закрылась за моей спиной, и я вдохнула прохладный воздух весеннего вечера. Невольно поёжилась, обнимая себя руками.

Свежо.

Где-то рядом невидимый мне музыкант негромко играл на гитаре и вполголоса напевал. Песня была спокойной, размеренной, с толикой грусти. Как и моё настроение в этот вечер.

Марсела, закутавшаяся в большую кожаную куртку Нотта, сидела на качелях. Огонёк сигареты, которую она безучастно держала в руке, едва заметно светился в наползающих сумерках.

Подойти? Или не стоило? Марсела выглядела то ли подавленной, то ли задумчивой, но уж точно не настроенной на разговор. Может, ей больше хотелось одиночества, чем моей поддержки.

Марсела повернула голову и, заметив меня, мягко улыбнулась. Только глаза оставались грустными. В них — сражение, конфликт. Почему?..

Мы сидели на качелях и смотрели, как тлела сигарета, поднимался в воздух дым и падали лепестки вишни. Нежный запах весны смешивался с едким смрадом дыма. Первый я вдыхала с удовольствием, второй терпеть не могла, но всё равно сидела, как заколдованная, не жалуясь, не произнося ни слова.

Марсела не сделала ни единой затяжки. Она не курила раньше и, я была уверена, не собиралась начинать сейчас. А вот Нотт…

— Тео разве не бросил? — спросила я и невольно поморщилась, уловив в своём голосе укоризненные нотки. Пора бы научиться не осуждать: курить или нет — его выбор. Не мой.

— Бросил, — ответили мне коротко, с явной неохотой.

Марселу что-то угнетало, расстраивало, будто бы выжигало изнутри. Она напоминала сигарету, что тлела в её руке: тоже медленно сгорала и ничего не могла с этим поделать.

Хотелось спросить, узнать, в чём дело. В горле першило от несказанных слов. На самом деле от сигаретного дыма, конечно, но сегодня я была не в настроении для логичного, точного и правильного… Поэтому в горле першило от слов. Они крутились на языке, стремились сорваться с губ, но я молчала. Марсела и без того знала, почему я пришла. Сама расскажет, когда захочет. Зачем торопить?

— Понимаешь, — сказала она очень тихо, — я ведь даже не подозревала. Он взял и… — Марсела вздохнула и досадливо махнула рукой.

Я сообразила, что речь шла о Нотте, но насчёт того, что «он взял и…» у меня не было ни одной догадки.

Он её любил. Это казалось настолько очевидным, как и то, что Земля круглая. Поэтому я никак не могла понять, что же он такого натворил.

— Тео сделал мне предложение, — сообщила она мрачно.

Счастливая улыбка сама растянула мне губы.

— Это не повод улыбаться, — сухо заметила Марсела, хоть и не могла видеть моё лицо: она не отрывала взгляд от сигареты.

— Но это же замечательная новость! — воскликнула я. Собственная печаль была мгновенно позабыта, хотелось пуститься в пляс вместе с беззаботными лепестками вишни и чувствовать ветер в волосах.

Марсела наконец взглянула на меня, грустно улыбнулась и ловким движением палочки заставила сигарету исчезнуть. Мне показалось, что вместе с огоньком сигареты исчез и огонёк в её глазах. Они потускнели, вмиг став словно неживыми.

— Он не знает, что из-за меня чуть не попал в магловскую тюрьму. Не знает, что из-за меня мог потерять работу, — сказала она безразлично, как бы между прочим. Будто бы её это совсем не тревожило.

Но я очень отчётливо понимала: Марсела из последних сил сдерживалась, чтобы не скривиться, превращая улыбку в гримасу. Чтобы не дать волю слезам.

— Ты расскажешь ему? — спросила я в надежде её отвлечь.

— А что бы ты сделала? — она снова улыбнулась одними уголками губ. Маска притворной безмятежности в который раз надёжно скрыла её чувства: никаких следов недавней слабости.

Задумавшись, как ответить на вопрос, я вспомнила о Роне. Вспомнила, как побоялась рассказать ему о поцелуе с Малфоем. Побоялась слишком бурной реакции, скандала. Побоялась, что Рон перестанет со мной общаться, а Гарри примет его сторону. Побоялась, что не смогу объяснить, переубедить, доказать.

После города я изменилась, мои чувства изменились, но где-то глубоко внутри всё ещё мерцала одинокой искоркой моя влюблённость в Рона. Если бы мне хватило смелости поступить по-другому, этой искры было бы достаточно, чтобы разжечь пламя.

Нет, сейчас я ни о чём не жалела. Нет, не хотела ничего менять и была счастлива с Драко. Но моё отношение к Рону всегда было особенным: первая любовь не забывается.

— Я могла бы дать тебе вредный совет, — Марсела хмыкнула в ответ на мои слова, — но ты не простишь себя, если смолчишь.

— Вопрос в том, смогу ли я простить себя, если расскажу.

— Если он узнает всю историю… — я не стала продолжать, только многозначительно посмотрела на Марселу. — Разыграй её для Нотта как по нотам, — пошутила я и по-дружески толкнула её плечом, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

Она улыбнулась, но её улыбка погасла так же быстро, как и появилась. Мы притихли, и ветер притих. Словно тоже прислушивался к мелодии, которую наигрывали на гитаре. Мелодии негромкой, на грани слышимости.

— Так и не расскажешь? — спросила наконец Марсела.

Заметила. Ну конечно, она заметила, в каком настроении я зашла в «Котёл».

Мне хотелось и не хотелось поделиться. Я до сих пор не могла осознать, свыкнуться с тем, что сегодня узнала. Руки начали дрожать, и мне пришлось сложить их в замок.

— Сегодня я заходила к родителям.

Марсела посмотрела на меня пристально и с беспокойством: тон, которым я произнесла одно короткое предложение, предупреждал, что ничем хорошим мой рассказ не закончится.

— Всё было замечательно. Мы говорили, пили чай с печеньем, а потом… — я запнулась, нервно сглотнула, заламывая пальцы. Марсела ободряюще сжала моё плечо. — В общем, неважно. Это всё неважно, но… у меня никогда не было сестры. Никогда, представляешь?

Она очень серьёзно кивнула в ответ. Мне невольно вспомнилось, как мама учила, что с ненормальными лучше во всём соглашаться. Теперь я не знала, то ли смеяться, то ли плакать от таких ассоциаций…

— Мне кажется, — начала Марсела осторожно, — даже хорошо, что так получилось. Пусть ты, сама того не осознавая, и выдумала воспоминания о сестре, но в своё время они помогли тебе соединить… Как бы лучше выразиться?.. Соединить две реальности. Они помогли тебе не сойти с ума.

Я неопределённо покачала головой, начала дышать глубоко и медленно, чтобы успокоиться. В ложных воспоминаниях, так любезно «подаренных» мне городом, я часто встречала очень похожих на меня девушек. Часто думала, что как-то так могла выглядеть и моя сестра…

Получается, город повлиял на меня сильнее, чем я могла себе представить.

Дурацкие воспоминания!

Меня со спины обняли за плечи — я вздрогнула и чуть не вскрикнула от неожиданности. Знакомый запах парфюма дразняще защекотал ноздри.

— Вы почему ушли? — негромко спросил Драко, уткнувшись подбородком в мои волосы. Мурашки пробежали по спине от доверительного бархатистого тона.

— И правда, пора возвращаться, — уклонилась от прямого ответа Марсела, — Тео меня уже заждался, наверное.

— Заждался, — согласно кивнул Драко, смотря на неё с едва различимым укором. Значит, не я одна заметила нервозность Нотта.

Марсела мягко улыбнулась и, коротко сжав мою ладонь, соскользнула с качелей.

— Вы тоже долго не задерживайтесь, — сказала она напоследок и направилась в бар.

В слишком длинной, слишком широкой кожаной куртке Нотта Марсела казалась маленькой заблудившейся девочкой, и я не могла не испытывать вины за то, что не нашла для неё больше нужных правильных слов…

Драко, не теряя времени, сел рядом и обнял меня. Качели тихонечко скрипнули в ответ, еле-еле сдвинулись. Он заглянул мне в глаза, вопросительно приподнял брови. Мол, что такое? Я покачала головой в безмолвном «Не сейчас, позже расскажу».

Не хотелось повторять эту историю во второй раз. Может, завтра. Может, через пару дней. Может, и вовсе не стоило. Ещё начнёт себя накручивать, ведь подобное могло произойти и с ним тоже.

Сгущающиеся сумерки оцепили «Дырявый котёл» плотным кольцом. Мы с Драко сидели в обнимку, чувствуя на себе освежающее дыхание весеннего вечера.

Почти уютно. Почти спокойно.

Настойчивое угрюмое «почти» преследовало меня с того самого дня, когда я — глупая, глупая я! — попросила Драко рассказать, какие у него остались воспоминания о жизни в городе.

Он говорил много, говорил с удовольствием. Его истории оказались в основном приятными, так что делиться ими было в радость. До поры до времени мне нравилось слушать, задавать уточняющие вопросы, соглашаться, что всё было очень правдоподобно. Никто бы не удивился, случись такое на самом деле.

До поры до времени… Вскоре я начала замечать закономерности: кое-что из рассказов Драко умудрилось «перекочевать» в реальность. Его круг общения после войны сильно изменился и… в него вошли те, с кем он общался в иллюзии города. Астория, Теодор, Маркус Флинт, Марсела. Даже за сдвиг в отношениях с Гарри и Роном стоило благодарить Драко, а не моих любимых теперь-уже-почти-не-оболтусов.

Он сделал этих людей частью своей жизни. Будто бы пытался объединить, «спаять» вместе две разные реальности, что существовали в его голове. Это было… страшно. Страшно, как Драко иногда забывал о своих родителях. Забывал, что те живы, ведь в иллюзии города это было не так. Забывал, что мы встречались год, а не с конца четвёртого курса. Забывал, что с Ноттом у них куда меньше общих историй, чем казалось из-за ложных воспоминаний… Так много всего забывал!

Если бы я не знала, на что обращать внимание, могла бы и не заметить. Но, увы, я знала.

Внутри всё сжималось, переворачивалось от мысли о том, сколько всего забыла я сама. Сколько моих воспоминаний были неполными, обрывочными, не совсем правильными… Я привыкла полагаться на свою некогда идеальную память, а теперь не могла. С этим нужно было как-то мириться, как-то жить.

Я делала то же, что и Драко. В иллюзии города я не знала о волшебстве, почти ни с кем не общалась, почти никуда не выходила. Была настоящей затворницей. В реальности — сбежала к бабушке, отчасти перестала пользоваться магией и… тоже стала настоящей затворницей.

Я делала то же, что и Драко. Но если в его случае это было вполне безобидно, даже полезно — меньше шансов сойти с ума, то для меня подобное поведение приравнивалось к самоубийству. В буквальном смысле слова. Потому что именно такую судьбу приготовил для меня город. И если я начну делать то, что он от меня хотел…

Мне нельзя было забывать. Пригодилось бы… что угодно, чему оказалось бы под силу сыграть роль напоминалки, которой на первом курсе пользовался Невилл. Ведь сам по себе небольшой шар с дымкой внутри вряд ли мог бы мне помочь. Нужно было что-то более… На этом месте я раз за разом мысленно спотыкалась и раздражённо щёлкала пальцами, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово. Не получалось. Оно пряталось, ускользало, потому что я и сама не знала, что мне было нужно.

Так на моей руке появился Цербер. Его хвост заканчивался кинжалом, и этот кинжал скрывал шрам, оставленный Беллатрисой Лестрейндж.

Цербер стал моим напоминанием о том, что нужно спускаться в свой ад и смотреть в глаза своим страхам, проблемам, переживаниям. Своим демонам. Иначе в один прекрасный день они, особо не церемонясь, затянут меня в свои владения. И я, не готовая к их неожиданному напору, превращусь в ту девочку, которая бесцельно скиталась по улицам несуществующего города. Которая боялась поднять взгляд на несуществующих людей, что могли быть похожи на ту, кого она на самом деле никогда не теряла.

Через пару дней почти идентичный Цербер заменил выцветшую Чёрную метку на руке Драко. Три головы символизировали три самых сложных задания…

Звук открывающейся двери и обрывки разговора незнакомых волшебников заставили меня отвлечься от беспокойных мыслей и осмотреться. Новоприбывшие не спешили уходить. Они трансфигурировали себе стулья и расположились неподалёку от качелей. Будто бы ждали чего-то.

Чего?

Я задумчиво нахмурилась и только тогда наконец обратила внимание на невысокие кусты, обрамляющие внутренний двор бара красивым полукругом. Ночная красавица, над которой долго экспериментировал Невилл, цвела теперь круглый год. А у её цветов появилось новое свойство: они мягко светились в темноте.

Так вот почему те волшебники вышли из «Котла»! Они хотели посмотреть, как будут распускаться бутоны.

Двери «Дырявого котла» отворились снова. И снова. И ещё пару раз. Я видела свет от вспышек колдокамер: мы с Драко завтра точно попадём в «Пророк». Что ж, пусть смотрят, кто ещё не насмотрелся.

Волшебники негромко переговаривались, время от времени косясь на невысокие кусты.

Один из бутонов вдруг дёрнулся, словно начал оживать, просыпаться под нашими любопытными взглядами. Он разбухал, увеличивался на глазах, будто по мановению волшебной палочки невидимого нам мага. И наконец медленно, лепесток за лепестком, раскрылся. Засветился мягким жёлтым светом, словно маленький фонарик. А рядом с ним раскрывались и раскрывались новые фонарики.

Мы сидели в центре этого великолепия, этого «загорающегося» светом полукруга, словно в небольшом сказочном мирке…

В какой-то момент я перестала смотреть на цветы и начала украдкой наблюдать за собравшимися здесь волшебниками. Кто-то был в магловской одежде, кто-то в мантии. Кто-то громко восхищался, кто-то смотрел с умиротворением. Здесь собрались люди разных возрастов, социальных статусов, цвета кожи… Они сидели на разных стульях: от простых деревянных табуретов до затейливых, почти что невидимых произведений искусства из стекла.

Их объединяло только то, что все они были магами. Магами, которым не хватало волшебства. Не того, что можно было сотворить с помощью палочки. Нет, другого. Того, что согревало изнутри и заставляло улыбаться. Более… настоящего, более правильного волшебства.

Глядя на жёлтые цветы, словно они были не цветами вовсе, а спустившимися с небес звёздами, я взяла Драко за руку и загадала, чтобы у нас с ним это волшебство было всегда. Несмотря ни на что. Тёплое и согревающее. Настоящее волшебство.


End file.
